YuGiOh! Reuniting Darkness With Light
by Star AJT 84
Summary: Téa Gardner had a vision, that she and 5 other girls will be chosen to help to save the world from an unknown threat. Ch. 19: Duke Devlin's dark situation
1. The Seal of Balancéa

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Reuniting Darkness with Light**

The Seal of Balancéa

Ever since the introduction of Yami, the Duelist Kingdom Tournament, the Battle City Tournament, the Doom Organization, and other crazy stuff that's happened, the lovely and young Téa Gardner decided to try to rest up so she could keep up. She then thought about all in her life she's been through, becoming friends with Yugi since they were at a young age and falling in love with his alter ego, Yami (who just left for the world beyond). It's hard enough to see him go off on some scary adventure. Right now, Yugi possesses the 3 Egyptian God Cards. What more does he need?

In her sleep, Téa wondered if there are other cards like those and much more, then suddenly her mind opened to something unusual; first she saw the dreadful Seal of Orichalcos; a semi-all-powerful magic circle of ancient magic more ancient than Yami! Then she sees a girl with unruly pink hair wielding a metallic bird, as well as the dreadful Spell Card, & along with a Spell Card with a golden version of the Orichalcos! Téa thought, "_What's this? A girl who is foolish enough to wield the Seal of Orichalcos?_"

The pink-haired girl shouted, "I play the Seal of Orichalcos, and then I play the Seal of Destiniop!" Téa was confused, "_The Seal of Destiniop?_" The dreaded green-colored Magic Circle formed around the field, another Magic Circle formed, only golden-colored this time and right over the Orichalcos Seal! The two Magic Circles fused together into a blue Magic Circle! Then the pink-haired girl shouted "Behold, when the evil Seal of Orichalcos and the kindhearted Seal of Destiniop are both played regardless of the players, the almighty Seal of Balancéa is formed!"

Then the pink-haired woman completely transformed! It was the doing of the Seal of Balancéa; the pink-haired girl had activated the ancient magic within. Téa can feel the strange new energies flooding into the girl's body. The light was so bright, that she had to shut her eyes. When it faded away, the pink-haired woman stood with more confidence than she was first seen. She had remained unchanged except for her hair, which was more unruly, along with a few extra inches and other size modifications added to her. With one quick turn, she looked at where Téa is and said to her, "Téa Gardner, you have been chosen."

Téa woke up with a start! Téa thought, ("_It must've been a dream; there are no other cards that could change that of the Seal of Orichalcos, or is there?_") Téa pulled herself together; she knew she has a date with Yugi, but she was almost exhausted.

Hours later in their date, the thought that struck her in her dreams just hit her again. She asked her childhood friend, "Yugi?" Yugi responded, "Yes, Téa? What is it?" Téa asked, "I've been thinking, what if there were any other cards like the Seal of Orichalcos or the Legendary Dragons." "Perhaps, I've been saving the world for a long time." Then her lost love for Yami (and the newfound one for Yugi) struck her heart like Cupid's arrow again! She felt that she had to bring her feelings for him sooner or later, "Yugi–– I… What I mean to say is––"

A loud crash ruined the moment! Téa & Yugi looked in the direction where the crash was; which is right next to them! The particular "crash" is actually a pink-haired girl in a blue Varion-like bodysuit who dropped a lot of pink paper wrapped gifts! She looks timid and shy, and looks exactly like the brave pink-haired girl in her dreams!

Téa's eyes went wide and she pointed at the pink-haired girl, "It's _YOU_! The brave pink-haired girl in my dreams recently!" The shy little pink-haired girl is much surprised to see Téa as much as Téa is at seeing her! She timidly spoke to Téa, "Téa Gardner!" She came to Téa and hugged her tightly! Yugi was confused, "Who may you be, miss?" The young lady answered, "My name is Athena Bubo. I've been ordered by my employer to get——"

Before she could finish her answer, another woman's scream was heard! They ran out to find out what it was about; it is another girl in trouble, by someone dressed like the Grim Reaper! He let the girl go, he's been obviously setting up things to bait somebody. Yugi said to the dark figure, "You don't give up, do you?"

The dark figure casually said, "I don't, Yugi Muto! But, maybe instead of dueling you, I might target your beloved friend, Téa Gardner!" Téa panicked, a dangerous-looking Duelist targeted her. Athena stepped up to the plate for her and defended her; "You keep her out of this!" Then Athena drew a deck of Duel Monsters cards from out of nowhere! The dark figure scoffed and said, "So you wish to display to these fools our powers?" Téa asked Athena, "You're planning to counter his Seal of Orichalcos with your Seal of Destiniop, aren't you?" Yugi looked at Téa with a curious but worried face, he saw into her eyes that she found out something he didn't!

Yugi asked Téa, "Téa, are you sure about this? Paradius has been taken down. So how can the Seal of Orichalcos be still working?" The dark figure said, "Ah, I see that the little nightingale foresaw our Duel. So, do you still wish to duel me, Athena darling?" Athena, shaking in her boots, cried out "I've got to do everything I can to protect Mistress Téa!" Those words attracted more and more attention; especially form Yugi's friends and acquaintances.

Joey was interested and asked, "_Mistress_ Téa? Hey, Téa, since when were you Queen of the World?" Téa defended, "I don't know what you're talking about!" Tristan noticed something and pointed up, "Everyone, look up there!" A pink-colored robotic phoenix flew from the sky and perched onto Athena's held out left arm and transformed into a pink Duel Disk (maybe that's what if is)! The dark figure's Duel Disk is similar to that of the Doom Organization's: yet this one's black, sleek, and folds out into the shape of a large and long axe's blade. The Duel started!

----------

Athena: 8000 LP

Dark figure: 8000 LP

----------

The dark figure & Athena called out to each other in unison, "It's time to duel!"

The dark figure drew his first card first, "What do you know, Athena my dear, I've just drawn the card to bring your destruction!" He revealed the card he just drawn and to almost everyone's horror––

Yugi was horrified, "No! It can't be! The Seal of Orichalcos!" So was Joey, "NOT AGAIN!"

The dark figure played his Orichalcos Ring, the dreaded green ring formed onto the field, pushing outsiders away! The figure's eyes glowed an evil red with a copy of the Orichalcos symbol mark on his forehead! The dark figure taunted Athena, "Since I know you have more weak monsters than strong ones, I think I'll be fair and summon a weak monster, Kuriboh!"

The hairball with two huge cute purple eyes and four green paws called Kuriboh appeared (Type: Fiend-Dark/Effect/L: 1/A: 300/D: 200), but then when it entered the Orichalcos Ring surrounded field, its cute puppy eyes turned into an scary evil glare as the Orichalcos mark formed above its eyes (A: 800)!

The dark figure called out to Athena, "I also play the Spell Card, Multiply! Turning my one Kuriboh into many–– Ten in fact!" And as the Spell Card with a picture of a multiplying yellow fiend appeared, his Kuriboh multiplied by 10! Mako Tsunami, from out in the crowd, frowned at the dark figure, "That's not right! You're supposed to have only _5_ Kuriboh Tokens!" Rex Raptor, who was also there, explained, "Thanks to that all-powerful Spell Card, he can! The power of Orichalcos doubles the maximum amount of monsters he's allowed to have!"

The dark figure laid down another Spell Card, "And I also play the power of Mystic Plasma Zone!" As he placed his Field Spell Card, darkness enveloped the skies and a dark-violet cloud started to shoot down onto the Field! The Kuriboh Tokens are no longer the same, exploding from their normal forms into furry gremlin monsters, each one as big as little Yugi (A: 1300/D: 0)!

The sight frightened Joey, "Man! That's foul! This is a child's nightmare!" Tristan calmed Joey, "Relax, Joey; it was his turn first, so he cannot attack on the first turn. Plus by playing Multiply, his monsters are set in Defense Mode." The extremely young college girl, Rebecca, also helped Tristan, "Besides, he cannot use those monsters to sacrifice to summon any high-leveled monsters."

The dark figure smugly laughed at their attempted act to try to calm down Joey and said between each laughter, "Actually, little one. What you have anticipated is that I have at least two cards in my hand that may change all of that! I place two cards facedown." Athena seemed a little afraid, "I believe it's my move." Joey felt how she was feeling and asked, "Is it just me, or is she too shy or scared out of her wits?" Duke Devlin and Tristan said in unison at their friend, "It's just you."

As Athena drew a card from her deck, the Dark figure grinned and shouted, "Activating Trap Card, Gamble!" The pictures of the Trap Card that flipped up both contain a hand that's about to flip a coin! He pulled out a coin and flipped it, "It's not a double-tailed coin or a double-headed coin, and I choose Tails!" He looked at it, and it was Tails! He draws until he's got five cards in his hand. Espa Roba was horrified by the foe's villainous luck, "He must be extremely lucky!"

Athena starting to calm down a little, "I believe I should thank you." Even though he doesn't show it, the dark figure was confused, "For what?" Athena slowly answered, "I've got some pretty special monsters. First, I guess I'll play the Spirit of the Pot of Greed and then the Spell Card, Pot of Greed." She played the Spell Card with the green pot with a smiling face, out from the mouth of the pot came a shy little white spirit (Type: Fairy-Light/Effect/L: 1/A: 200/D: 100). She drew three more cards, giving her a grand total of seven. Athena then said, "I now summon three Fiend Mega-Cyber warrior monsters of darkness."

Beside her small fairy monster stood a villainous violet vortex and out them stood three mighty warriors in gleaming golden armor (Type: Warrior-Dark/Effect/L: 6/A: 2200/D: 1200)! Then the Mystic Plasma Zone reacted to her warriors giving them more power (A: 2700/D: 800), since it is a Field Spell Card! Athena timidly then said, "Then I play Token Thanksgiving." Her Spell Card appeared; the picture on it shows a few green goblins collecting Scapegoats and other Monster Tokens. The mutated Kuriboh Tokens got stripped of their power and got collected by goblins from out of nowhere, these holographic goblins handed the Monster Tokens to her as a buffet! She blushed at their offering, "And I believe about 500 per Monster Token, and there was 10; which should equal up to 5000."

----------

Athena: 13000 LP

Dark figure: 8000 LP

----------

Téa cheered for Athena with glee, "Alright! She gains extra Life Points!" The others followed her lead! Mai Valentine (who is beside Joey) cried out to Athena, "You go, girl!" Joey held up a clenched fist and cried out to her, "You heard Mai, go and kick his Grim Reaper copycat butt!"

Athena heard their encouragement and sighed before going on, "Now I believe I'll activate this Magic Circle." Before seeing the card being played, Téa said, "Oh, the Seal of Destiniop!" Téa is right! Just like in her dream: another Magic Circle formed, only golden-colored this time and right over the Orichalcos Seal! Then the original Seal of Orichalcos (belonging to the dark figure) shattered, "Since the Seal of Balancéa is a lot more powerful, it cancels out and tames the Seal of Orichalcos' powers." The two Magic Circles fused together into a blue Magic Circle! Then Athena's personality changed (like when Yugi turns into Yami Yugi), she looked up at her opponent and her audience. Athena, no longer the timid young woman they last saw, said to all viewers, "Behold, when the evil Seal of Orichalcos and the kindhearted Seal of Destiniop are both played regardless of the players, the almighty Seal of Balancéa is formed!"

Surprisingly, the dark figure transformed into a figure like Yami Marik; only more muscular and enormous, he spoke to Athena, "You forget, Athena my dear; when the Seal of Balancéa is summoned, all Duelists dueling each other transform into their inner God or Goddess form!" Athena finished for him by saying, "And we both get special abilities; I choose the power to grant new powers to each of my _little friends_!"

Athena's puny little Spirit of the Pot of Greed turned into a huge genie (Type: fairy-effect-Light/L: 1/A: 200/D: 100), chains formed onto Athena's cards that linked to her Pot of Greed Spirit (A: 4200/D: 4100)! Her Warriors changed from gold to gold and silver lined armored warriors (Type: warrior-effect-Dark/L: 6/A: 2200/D: 1200), plus a powerful aura formed swords in their hands (A: 3700/D: 1200)! Athena then said, "They also get wills of their own!"

It was proven when her Spirit of the Pot of Greed shouted out to her opponent and to all who watched, "Yeah! I gain 1000 Attack and Defense Points for every card in my lady's hand! And these three fine fellows get 500 Attack Points for each of them on the field!" Joey was shocked, "That hologram talked!" Mai was as shocked as the others, "Could it be? That they're now much more than holograms?" The 3 copies of Athena's Fiend Mega-Cyber shouted together in unison as they joined swords, "All for one and one for all!" (A la Three Musketeers)

Athena then called out, "When you lose Life Points to me giving the damage, I gain the amount of Life Points you just lost, or if you did attack me, vice-versa! Attack my loyal Mega-Cyber musketeers!" Athena's monsters attacked the dark figure hard and ferociously!

----------

Athena: 13000 LP

Dark figure: 0 LP

----------

Athena stood triumphant over the dark figure, which desperately cried out "No, this can't be!" The empowered Athena then declared, "As the winner, my mortal self gains a special power and we choose your fate! You will be deprived of your rank amongst the human race and you, the man known as Kido Bubo, will no longer exist!" The dark figure, once known as Kido Bubo, then evilly said, "I have no need for that name or any connections to you among all beings; I will still serve my master as a memory. For he gave me a name to strike fear into the hearts of those you've sworn to find, my name is now Dark Void. Good-bye, my dear former fiancé!"

Athena then glared at him, declaring "Be gone, Dark Void!" Zap! A bolt of lightning struck the mysterious figure on the head and his body disintegrated, while Athena changed back to normal, with a golden shower sprinkling down on her. She walked up to her opponent's clothes and Duel Disk that were left behind. The skies cleared up when the Duel was over…

Athena kneeled over the clothes and cried her eyes out, "Kido, I'm sorry."

Yugi, walked up to Athena with Téa and the others, and said, "I'm sorry for your fiancé." Athena still timidly cried, "It's all right, Mr. Muto. It's just that he had to go so far to reach up for goal and he sold his soul to the devil." Rebecca importantly asked, "Why did he challenge Téa instead of Yugi?" Pulling herself together, Athena stood up and hugged Téa again, "Because she is one of the few chosen ones for the safety of our future!"

Now explanations are really needed for this!

To be continued…

The Seal of Orichalcos: Spell Card/continuous

1. When this card is activated, the Orichalcos Ring appears and surrounds the field. No one can enter or leave until the end of the game.

2. Only the same kind of Orichalcos' power can eliminate the Seal of the Orichalcos. Any other power, magic card, trap card as well as the power of a millennium item, cannot negate or affect the Orichalcos

3. At the end of the game, inside the Orichalcos Ring, the loser must sacrifice his/her soul.

4. A player gains dark powers & becomes a demonic threat, while his/her monster becomes a dark monster having power up of 500 extra Attack Points.

5. A player can summon monsters on the field at maximum of 10 monsters. (Regular rule is at maximum of 5 monsters)

The Seal of Destiniop: Spell Card/continuous

1. When this card is activated, the Destiniop Ring appears and surrounds the field. People can enter or leave, even if the game is still on.

2. Only the same kind of Destiniop's power can eliminate the Seal of the Destiniop. Any other power, magic card, trap card as well as the power of a Millennium Item, cannot negate or affect the Destiniop

3. At the end of the game, inside the Destiniop Ring, the winner will bestowed with a special power/card to him/her.

4. A player gains powers of light & becomes a kindhearted soul, while his/her monster becomes a pure-hearted monster having power up of 2000 extra Defense Points. The monsters gain their own wills but remain loyal to their controllers.

5. A player can play Spell/Trap/Non-Monster Cards on the field at maximum of up to 40 Spell/Traps Cards set or activated on the field, as well as four Field Cards at the same time. (Regular rule is at maximum of 5 Spell/Trap/Non-Monsters and 1 Field Spell Card)

The Seal of Balancéa: Spell Card/continuous

Seal of Orichalcos + Seal of Destiniop

1. This card is only activated when the Seal of Orichalcos & the Seal of Destiniop are both on the field.

2. When this card is activated, the 2 Magic Circles fuse together to form the new and more powerful Balancéa Ring, which surrounds the field. Anyone can enter or leave during the game, but it has to end soon sometime.

3. Nothing can affect, eliminate, or negate the Seal of Balancéa once it's been activated.

4. At the end of the game, inside the Balancéa Ring, the loser must have his/her fate decided by the winner and winner will bestowed with a special power/card to him/her.

5. Both players become god-like being version of themselves, while the wielder of this card has his/her monster becomes a divine monster having additional powers. The monsters gain their own wills but remain loyal to their controllers. The non-monster cards also get additional effects.

6. Either player can have an infinite number of cards on the field or in their hands.

7. If a particular monster, that's already divine type, is summoned in anyway while this card is active, fate must choose its new controller and it gets 1000 bonus Attack & Defense Points.

8. When a player's last Card is drawn, his/her Graveyard and Cards removed from play are shuffled to form a new Deck.

9. In a Tag Team Duel, while this card is active, the partner Duelists can exchange Life Points. The Duel won't be over a partner Duelist is defeated; the other partner(s) can even 'resurrect' the others by the exchanging of Life Points.

10. The amount of Damage inflicted to a player's Life Points will be added to the inflictor's Life Points (card effects like Bad Reaction to Simoochi is ineffective to this card's effect).


	2. The Guardian Goddesses

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Reuniting Darkness with Light**

The Guardian Goddesses

After the pink-haired Athena Bubo defeated her former fiancé and sentenced him into oblivion, Rebecca importantly asked, "Why did he challenge Téa instead of Yugi?" Pulling herself together, Athena stood up and hugged Téa again, "Because she is one of the few chosen ones for the safety of our future!"

Sarcastically, Joey mimed a cigar, "Have you been on something lately, Athena?" Tristan agreed, "Usually Yugi is involved with these things." Duke importantly said, "He's had the Millennium Items and he's gotten into and out of worse situations such as yours, Athena. So how can Téa be like that?"

Athena answered, "It goes beyond Ancient Egypt and Atlantis. It was around the time when some people once knew all the lands were one, but then… starting their own wars, they forced all landed to divide." Yugi tried to process it, "The time when some people once knew all the lands were one?" Then he figured it out; "Pangaea!"

In his New Yorker accent, Joey asked, "Pan-who's-a?" Duke explained, "Pangaea! It is when all 7 of the Earth's continents were once one big hunk of land millions of years ago. But then the Tectonic Plates began to shift and formed into the Earth it is today! Don't you take paleontology?"

Joey was impressed, "Wow! But still, what does it have to do with Téa?" Athena shyly said, "If you want to know some answers, I'd advise all those who are most acquainted to Téa Gardner to come with me." After heading to the pier, a helicopter took Athena, Téa, Mai, Rebecca, Serenity, Bakura, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke, & the Kaiba Bros., on a 3-hour flight to a _huge_ castle!

During flight, after having a first glimpse of the castle, Duke Devlin felt a _little_ bit uneasy as he said, "That's a creepy castle." Joey disagreed, "It's not _creepy_, it's _rose pink_!" Serenity cheerfully added in, "Look at the statues and gardens! Aren't they the loveliest sights you have ever seen?" Mai agreed, "I like Athena's home sweet home, whoever her boss is, she knows how to be beautiful." Duke glared, "Don't let your enemies deceive you!"

As they landed, they walked through the gardens. Yugi said, "And I thought Kaiba Corp was _big_, and Duelist Kingdom. And everyone has got longer legs than I do." Joey agreed, when looking from the ground to the top of the castle, "Yeah, what does her boss pay her for? 5 grand for stair-climbing for an hour?"

As they entered the castle, not only is there a lot of stairs, but a lot of mega-fancy things and various crystal statues of Duel Monsters! Joey commented, "I was… kind a kidding about the stairs." Mai gasped, "Whoever her boss is, she must be _really_ loaded!" Rebecca added looking at an amethyst Witch of the Black Forest statue, "_Big time_."

A brunette from beside the statue Rebecca was looking at laughed like Mai, they looked and saw her! Not only does she dress like Mai, but almost looks exactly like her! She greeted Mai, "It is a pleasure to meet me." Mai freaked out a little, the Mai-double responded, "Ooo! She's pretty feisty! Ain't she, Athena?"

Athena timidly said, "She's just surprised to meet someone like you, Terra Cotta." Mai was even more surprised, "You're Terra Cotta? The famous female Earth Duelist?" Terra held up a hand and said, "No need for formalities, sugar." A strong-willed female voice was heard from Athena's Phoenix Duel Disk, "Athena, Terra, please report the Pharaoh and his friends up to my main office."

After climbing about several stories of stairs, Joey exhaustedly said, "Hey, Terra, Athena." Terra replied, "Yes, Joseph?" Joey said, "Is there going to be a grand buffet upstairs in your boss's main office, and perhaps some soft chairs? I'm tired and hungry!" Mokuba agreed with him, "Yeah, it's been about 5 hours!"

When they finally made it to the boss's office, Joey's question was immediately answered as 'yes'! Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Mokuba's eyes sparkled and their mouths drooled with joy as they cried out, "Feeding Frenzy!" Joey gulped down as many doughnuts he could reach, Tristan grabbed a _huge_ turkey leg in one hand and began to eat it like an animal, Duke snatched as much cheese as possible, and Mokuba ate as much super-cool fast food he could see (such as pizza, tacos, burgers, etc.)!

Terra sweat drops, "They sure do eat a lot." Mai silently agrees, "Whenever Joey sees something edible, there's no stopping him." Mai's words were taken for real when Tristan and Joey fight over a _huge_ apple-cinnamon pie like it was a tug-of-war… with dumb luck; Joey won (having the pie in his face) and sent Tristan flying headfirst into a super-fancy cake (looks almost like a wedding cake)! Mai sweat drops, "See what I mean?"

Bakura's stomach growled with envy, "Oh, dear." Bakura dashed to help Tristan out of the cake, "Are you okay, mate?" Tristan cheered up, "Are you kidding, I owe my consciousness to a super-fancy cake!" With curiosity, Bakura fingered some of the cake remnants (leftover crust and icing) off of Tristan's face and placed it in his mouth. He smiled as he swallowed the stuff he took a taste of, "Mmm, marzipan crumbs with white frosting and angel food cake." Bakura went to cutting a piece of the cake to eat.

Téa sweat drops, "is your boss here yet?" The voice that was on Athena's Phoenix Duel Disk answered behind a chair behind a big desk, "I have been waiting for you… Téa Gardner, Mai Valentine, Rebecca Hawkins, and Serenity Wheeler." Everyone turned to look at that particular chair as it turned, to reveal a young woman. She seems to be a little older than Téa, but a little younger than Mai. Her attire is feminine in comparison to Pegasus's formal attire he wore at Duelist Kingdom, and it's white! She has such a face as pretty of Serenity's but as stern as when Yugi turns to Yami, she has platinum-blonde hair with soft blue eyes. The brooch she wears on her shirt is a blue sapphire orb with a green jade blotch in a very unusual shape. She strongly looks into the eyes of the guests.

Joey panicked a little, "Um… was this stuff for you, miss?" Tristan followed, "If it is, we're absolutely sorry!" Athena's boss replied, "It was prepared for you when you'd arrive, I have calculated that it would be a long journey from Domino to Pangaea Memory Island, that is the name of my island." Yugi asked, "Who might you be? And what does Téa, Mai, Rebecca, & Serenity have to do with you?" Athena's boss answered, "They are the other half that were need for the friendly ceremony that's going to be held here, and my name is Zoë Pangaea."

Mai was curious, "That doesn't make any sense." Serenity asked Zoë, "What is this ceremony about?" Zoë first asked, "Have any of you ever hear about the legend of King Arthur?" Joey, after wiping his face clean, answered, "Yeah, everybody knows it; a little boy pulls out the legendary Sword from the Stone, while others couldn't, and becomes king." Zoë went on, "Then you would also figure out that Téa, Mai, Serenity, Ishitzu, Rebecca, & Melody are chosen to perform a ceremony similar to the legend."

Tristan got confused, "That part I missed." Then they all figured out that answer as it was lightning! Téa said, "Wait a minute! Does that mean you've summoned us here to see if we're worthy of something similar to the Divine Monsters?" Zoë nods, "That's half-precise. You six are worthy of the Guardian Goddesses."

Joey loudly shouts out, "Six? The last time I counted the girls, there were four! Who are the other two?" A familiar male voice answers Joey from behind, "You should really check your surroundings next time, Joey." Joey looked and found 3 familiar Egyptian faces, "Marik, Ishizu, & Odion?"

Then a fourth familiar face came along, a blue-haired girl with an angelic face and a yellow ribbon in her hair (almost reminds you of the Maiden of Aqua). Tristan felt like a bomb was just dropped onto him, "Ribbon? What are you doing here?" Melody Daitokuji (a.k.a. Ribbon) shyly answered, "Same as you, I guess." Ms. Pangaea then said, "If anybody is done with the high school reunion, will you please come with me?"

As the group marched down to one of the castle's sub-basements, which happens to look more like a temple. In the center of this 'temple', are six female humanoid statues of crystal on a round stone pedestal with a six-pointed Star of David. One of each of the statues stood praying on each point of the Star. Each one is in a different color and with a different weapon stuck in it; one is red (with a chain), blue (with a trident), gold (with a long-sword), violet (with a broad sword), green (with a bow), & brown (with an axe). And that particular magic circle is similar to the Seal of Balancéa!

Ms. Pangaea explained, "Long ago, before Egypt and Atlantis, existed many other lands of legend. There are monsters with powers similar to the Egyptian God Cards and the Legendary Dragon Cards. If one possesses just one of these Guardian Goddess Cards, you just have the power of an Egyptian God Card and a Legendary Dragon Card. Possess two, you can then command a million armies. Possess all, and the whole world will be your kingdom."

Joey was impressed, "Giving just one of them to my sister. That's a _huge_ responsibility." The others agreed. Seto Kaiba asked Ms. Pangaea, "What are their names, Pangaea?"

Ms. Pangaea answered, "These are the Guardian Goddesses of the many lands, Tenaku the Supporter (the violet one), Miaka the Amazon (the red one), Serena the Warrior (the gold one), Isis the Guardian (the green one), Ryomi the Priestess (the brown one), & Miho the Peaceful (the blue one). Now ladies, close your eyes and open your hearts to feel the celestial energies of these Guardian Goddesses, and then follow those to the statues."

The girls complied. Téa blindly but perfectly walked straight to Tenaku, Mai went to Miaka, Serenity came to Serena, Ishitzu touched Isis, Rebecca felt the power of Ryomi, and Melody came to touch Miho. With ease, each girl pulled out the weapons from each statue!

Téa was impressed, "This broad sword is awfully light!" Mai swung the chain around a little, "Suddenly I feel like my Amazoness Chain-master." Serenity felt her long sword, "I'm stronger than I thought." Ishitzu felt the string on the bow, "It's awfully soft yet strong." Rebecca smirked, "This is the silliest axe I ever felt." Melody felt the trident, "Is Miho a monster of water?"

Suddenly each statue began to crack and shatter! The statues turned into the very monsters they once shaped! Tenaku looks like the Dark Magician Girl with some of Téa's features added onto her! Miaka looks like an Amazoness Paladin version of Mai! Serena looks like Serenity has grown into an adult and is dressed like the monster of light St. Joan! Isis is like Ishitzu, only with gleaming emerald armor and golden angelic wings! Ryomi looks like the Dark Magician Girl polymerized with Maha Vailo, but she's got brown robes on and green jewelry! Miho is like Melody, but she's got lightweight treated blue silk armor to resemble fish fins!

Téa says, "Tenaku the Supporter." Mai says, "Miaka the Amazon." Serenity says, "Serena the Warrior." Ishitzu says, "Isis the Guardian." Rebecca says, "Ryomi the Priestess." Melody says, "And Miho the Peaceful." The Guardian Goddesses knelt to their own worthy owners who spoke their names and turned into Duel Monsters cards! The girls picked up their respective cards, each one the same color as their respective statues were.

Seto does not believe a thing he's actually seeing, "What's going on here? Those women are the only ones Duelist enough to have those so-called almighty cards? I don't believe this! How am I involved, Pangaea?"

Ms. Pangaea answered, "I have a mission for you all." Everyone listened to her as she continued, "A particular Duel Monsters tournament is being held. The Guardian Goddesses will be the ones who will help you find the Great Spirit Cards, their male counterparts." Joey got confused but understood it completely, "Great Spirit Cards? Do you mean to say that there are six other cards that may be needing us?" Pangaea nodded and said, "And Mr. S. Kaiba, you're not the only one who may need these cards' help."

Kaiba's eyes widened with surprise as he thought, "_And how could she also know what I was thinking_?" Sensing doubt that Yugi's gang could accomplish this mission she's given them, Ms. Pangaea spoke, "In case you need time to explore your souls, each of you may have this set of cards. And I will send my top 6 assistants to accompany you for this Tournament."

As each person got the set of three cards each, all of them were surprised on what they got! Seto exclaimed, "The Seal of Orichalcos?" Mokuba followed, "The Seal of Destiniop." And Joey cheered, "The Seal of Balancéa!" Yugi was curious, "Each of us gets a Seal of Orichalcos, Destiniop, & Balancéa? What for, Ms. Pangaea?"

Ms. Pangaea explains, "With the Seal of Orichalcos, you may experience your worst sides of yourselves; your dark sides. But with the Seal of Destiniop, you can experience your light side, the side where the light part of your Yin and Yang takes over. But with the Seal of Balancéa, not only will your souls be balanced, but also they can experience new selves. And whoever existed Atemu's heart, that's your god or goddess form."

Kaiba smiles, "It's not like everyday that a set of cards like these are just given to me. We may as well go up against each other until there's no one left but one person." Pangaea sternly looks at Kaiba and says, "You _will_ be able to experience the real 'you', Mr. Kaiba, sooner than you think once you played that combo. Once you leave, each of you will receive a Phoenix Duel Disk in your respective or favorite color." Kaiba says, "Favorite, then I'd say for Athena that pink is out of fashion these days."

As soon as they headed off for the tournament in another land… Téa looked at her Guardian Goddess Card, Tenaku the Supporter, and said to it, "Tenaku, please help us all." A warm feminine voice from within replied, "You and I will find them, my lady."

To be continued…

Tenaku the Supporter

Type: spellcaster-effect-Divine, Level Stars: 5, ATK/DEF: 2000/2000

As long as this card is on the field, for every card on the field, each monster gets 2000 extra Attack and Defense Points. The owner of this card gains 2,000 Life Points at each Standby Phase.

When the owner of this card activates any monster card effect, Tenaku gives that particular card a power boost or an additional power.

By discarding a monster card from his/her hand, the owner of this card can Special Summon a monster from his/her hand/deck/graveyard connected to that discarded monster card.

Miaka the Amazon

Type: spellcaster-effect-Divine, Level Stars: 5, ATK/DEF: 1000/1000

If there are two other monsters on the field aside from this monster, the owner of this card may destroy all opposing cards in return for not attacking. As long as there are monsters on this card's owner's side of the field, this card gets an additional 1000 Attack and Defense Points.

When the owner of this card activates any non-monster card effect, Miaka gives that particular card a power boost or an additional power.

By discarding a non-monster card from his/her hand, the owner of this card can Special Summon a monster card or play a non-monster card from his/her hand/deck/graveyard connected to that discarded non-monster card.

Serena the Warrior

Type: spellcaster-effect-Divine, Level Stars: 5, ATK/DEF: 0/0

Whenever this card attacks, she can destroy an opposing card before it even takes any possible effect, and afterwards increases 1,000 Attack & Defense Points. When she deals damage to her owner's opponent's Life Points, her owner gains the amount of Life Points her opponent lost.

When the owner of this card activates any Ritual, Special Summoning, or Fusion card effect, Serena gives that particular card a power boost or an additional power.

By discarding a Ritual/Ritual Monster card from his/her hand, the owner of this card can Special Summon a monster from his/her hand/deck/graveyard connected to that discarded Ritual/Ritual monster card.

Isis the Guardian

Type: spellcaster-effect-Divine, Level Stars: 5, ATK/DEF: 0/5000

Cannot be Summoned or Set, it can only be Special Summoned in great danger.

When this card's owner's opponent attacks with a monster, this monster will take the monster attack instead of any other monster. This card gains additional Defense Points depending on the Defense Points of all monsters on the field.

When the owner of this card activates any defensive card effect, Isis gives that particular effect card power an additional power.

By discarding a defensive card from his/her hand, the owner of this card can Special Summon a monster connected to that discarded defensive card.

Ryomi the Priestess

Type: spellcaster-effect-Divine, Level Stars: 5, ATK/DEF: 1000/X

The amount of Defense Points it has depends on the number of cards in this card's owner's Graveyard times 1,000. By paying half of his/her current Life Points, this card can switch her Attack Power with her Defense Power permanently. (Attack will advance instead of Defense)

When the owner of this card activates any power-up card effect, Ryomi multiplies that particular power boost by any means necessary and an additional power.

As long as this card is on the field, all negative effects from any power-up card/Field/Continuous/Equip card will be placed onto this card's owner's opponent.

By discarding a card with a monster power-up effect from his/her hand, the owner of this card can receive a Spell Card from his/her hand/deck/graveyard connected to that discarded power-up card.

Miho the Peaceful

Type: spellcaster-effect-Divine, Level Stars: 5, ATK/DEF: unknown

The amount of Attack and Defense Points it has depends on the difference between this card's owner's Life Points and his/her opponent's Life Points. All other Peace-making cards don't affect this card.

When the owner of this card activates any peace-making card effect, Miho gives that particular card a power boost or an additional power. (Peace-making effects include, not attacking without Tributes or Life Point payments, etc.)

By discarding a peace-making card from his/her hand, the owner of this card can Special Summon a monster from his/her hand/deck/graveyard connected to that discarded peace-making card.


	3. To Blue City Pangaea!

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Reuniting Darkness with Light**

Pangaea Blue City Tournament

During their long flight back home, Athena said to them, "I hope you will remember to pack your backpacks, you're going to have a long time in the tournament." Terra Cotta added in, "Each of you." Everyone was glad about it, especially Kaiba. As they each got home, they each got an invitation to Pangaea Blue City Tournament.

Terra Cotta, the brunette Mai-double, reorganized her deck with all the monsters of earth and most hard-hitting defensive cards she could find. She listed some of them, "Gaia Power, Invigoration, The Trojan Horse, Earth Ritual, & Black Luster Soldier. With these Milus Radiant monsters, there's no way Mai can win against me." She then thought about what she was doing and said, "I somewhat hope she can win against someone like me, if she doesn't what will the Pharaoh do against Mr. Pangaea?"

Aditi Hermes, a yellow-haired beauty from Nepal, reorganized her deck with all the monsters of wind and high-flying cards she could find. She listed some of them down, "Rising Wind Current & Gust Fan make a powerful attack bonus strike." She thought about Téa, Mai, Serenity, Ishitzu, Rebecca, & Melody, and said "The girls and the Pharaoh deserve as much protection as much as I can give them."

Mari Oceanus, a brunette whale trainer girl (the girl Mako Tsunami met at the aquarium during Battle City), reorganized her deck with all the monsters of water and the wettest cards she could find. She listed some of them, "Umiiruka, Steel Shell, Unshaven Angler, The Legendary Fisherman, A Legendary Ocean, and Torrential Tribute." As she placed her cards into a waterproof packet, she felt a huge splash thrown onto her! She turned to see it was her orca whale friend at the Aquarium playing with her one last time before she left. She thought to herself while playing with the whales (for possibly the last time), "I believe in those kids, and I believe that they can win against the enemy."

Brigit Horus, a fiery flirtation redhead Duelist from Manhattan, New York City, reorganized her deck with all the monsters of fire and the hottest cards she could find. She listed some of them, "Molten Destruction, Burning Spear, Salamandra, Tyrant Dragon, Spirit of Flames; heck! With all these super-destructive monsters on my side, no one can strike me down." She heard a tale from her friend, Terra Cotta, who said that Joey, Tristan, & Duke are teaching her some mad Dueling skills. "I hope those skills can help us fulfill our mission."

June Juno, a violet-haired girl that's like a combination of Téa, Mai, & Serenity, reorganized her deck with all the dark monsters and the strongest cards she could find. She listed some of them, "Mystic Plasma Zone, Sword of Dark Destruction, Ritual of the Abyss, and Dark Necrofear; the darkest beings that exist within my soul torment me so. But their torment give me strength." She looked at the pictures of those involved in Shadow Games (including Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura, and Yami Marik) on the walls and said, "I hope I don't end up like Bakura and Marik."

Katrina Luminous, the sweet golden-haired version of Téa, reorganized her deck with all the monsters of light and most kindhearted cards she could find. She listed some of them down, "Luminous Spark, Elf's Light, Bright Castle, and Maha Vailo." She looked at another card with a picture of a young pink-haired maiden dressed like Maha Vailo, at that she smiled and thought of it as Athena Bubo, "Lady Maha Vailo, love of Maha Vailo's life, watch over me and my new friends."

Athena Bubo, the timid pink-haired guardian of Téa & the others, reorganized her deck with all the best low-level seemingly weak monsters of light and most powerful and useful cards she could find. She listed some of them down, "Kuriboh, Time Wizard, Fiber Jar, Cyber Jar, & Copycat." She thought about the safety of the chosen ones of the Guardian Goddesses.

At the Kame Game Shop, Yugi is making sure that it's safer to use the Orichalcos Seal now. In Yugi's fingers, they felt that there was a more tamed presence instead of an evil presence within that green magic circle card. Yugi said, "I guess that as long as there's a Seal of Destiniop around it, the power is tamed. Does that mean that when they fuse into the Seal of Balancéa, they release a more divine energy into the Duelists and the monsters?" Yugi then looked at his luggage and wondered, "I wonder if the Seal of Balancéa could change my size as well."

Téa and her Guardian Goddess Card, Tenaku the Supporter, got from being acquainted to being good friends; a Goddess Card seems to have a will of her own, as Téa discovered (just like when Yugi and Yami communicate). Téa was impressed by her monsters' abilities, "You mean I can get you to appear when I need your help the most?" Tenaku nodded, "Yes, and I can power your monsters up and myself as well. I can also heal you once every turn." Téa asks her new friend, "But what would happen if you go to the Graveyard?" Tenaku comforts her, "If a Goddess Card, like me or the others, go to the Graveyard, you and I merge into a new Duelist. One with the same abilities as I do. So those are times when don't need the Seal of Balancéa." Téa smiled and looked at her luggage, "I wonder what clothes I should bring." Tenaku pointed at some gorgeous ones, "I think Yugi would be happy about this set."

During packing, Joey, Tristan, Duke, & Serenity looked through many right cards they should place in their decks. Serenity & Serena the Warrior helped out; Serena guided Serenity through her brother's cards, "Through all the strong monsters you've got, you need some of your weak ones as well." Duke asked, "Okay, Serena, so what do think my deck should need?" Serenity answers, "She thinks that it needs more less chancy cards. ' Dice Re-Roll' is a nice trap card for your second chances if you fail. There are other cards that involve great chances of victory or failure." Tristan blushes and asks, "What about mine?" Serenity says, "Serena says you should be more focused on the right cards, but since you're a family man kind of man, you have a nice deck of cards related to each other."

Mai looked on the Internet to see anything about this Pangaea Blue City. She read, "'Pangaea Blue City is a manmade island that mysteriously formed just several years ago.' Hmm… Duelist Kingdom was never a real island at first, but it grew into existence somehow. Through all the technology and magic I've witnessed, there's absolutely no way for me to deny the fact that this place is also created by some really ancient magic." Miaka the Amazon appears and agrees, "Indeed, Mai, and you need a lot of it sooner than you think. And I'm the gal who's going to help ya, as well as our friends."

At Kaiba Corp., Mokuba was practicing some of his dueling talents. Seto is studying to see if there's any history between Pangaea Memory Island and Pangaea Blue City; so far it says that at first Pangaea Memory Island naturally came but then after a feud of 'spells' with each other, the husband-to-be and wife-to-be had a disagreement and left on their separate terms. With his own account, Mr. Marcus Pangaea made a manmade island of steel and glass just several miles away from Pangaea Memory Island. While his disagreeing fiancé Zoë decided to leave it a kingdom-like palace. Seto scoffs, "I don't have time for marriage unities and love troubles; I have other things in mind. But since there's a Duel Monsters tournament in that designated location, I'll go. Besides, I have a guts instinct that probably, just probably, that maybe the Great Spirit Cards are also going to be there."

A sleeping Rebecca is dreaming about her and Yugi together, and she now has a heart full of confidence. Ryomi the Priestess appears in her dream and tells her, "Have no fear, Young Dark Magician Girl." Rebecca got confused what she meant by that and looked down at her clothes, which transformed into a Dark Magician Girl design for a kid! Rebecca came up to her Guardian Goddess and shouted, "Listen, I may be young but I am in college!" Ryomi slyly smirked and said, "You are gifted Rebecca, so gifted that possibly your first gift after possibly using the Seal of Destiniop or Balancéa may give you the ability to transform yourself into an older version of yourself." Rebecca thought it may work for her, and immediately she changed into an older version of herself, which resembles 100 Dark Magician Girl-like, then Dark Magician Girl/Rebecca Hawkins looked at where Yugi would've been and saw Yami Yugi instead, she didn't mind, she just gave him a light kiss on the cheek (tee hee)!

Bakura looked at his Millennium Ring (A/N: don't ask me how he got it back again), and then looked a picture of his deceased sister. He is willing enough to go to this Pangaea Blue City Tournament, but is he strong enough before the evil spirit breaks out?

Melody told her parents, who didn't believe a word of it, but then they remembered the time when real-life Duel Monsters appeared allover the world! Miho the Peaceful appeared in their sights to help her parents believe in her. They decided to help their daughter pack for the Pangaea Blue City Tournament.

Marik, Ishitzu, & Odion are together discussing matters that involve the time when the lands were Pangaea. Isis the Guardian comforted them all a little, but that still wasn't enough to help them. Marik said, "We need to be with the Pharaoh and the others!" Ishitzu agreed, "I believe you are right about that Marik." Odion said, "What about these figures that presented your sister and the other girls the Guardian Goddesses? What's their goal?" Isis spoke through her master (Ishitzu), "To put a stop to Marcus Pangaea, Zoë Pangaea's fiancé." Odion asked, "Fiancé?" Marik asked, "Isis, you mean to say that Ms. Pangaea's husband-to-be has gained a dark side to him that makes Oracalcos and my dark side look like mere infants?" Isis nodded.

In the heart of Pangaea Blue City, in a dark room, a young man is encircled with his many cloaked servants. He seems to be a little older than Seto Kaiba, but a little younger than Maximilian Pegasus. His attire is a more modern version of the formal attire Dartez wore, and it's black and is in the same style as Bakura's! He has such a face similar to Yami's; he has dark-blue hair with angst violet eyes. The pendant he wears around his neck is a blue sapphire orb with a green jade blotch in a very unusual shape, similar to Zoë. He is her fiancé, Marcus Pangaea!

Marcus asked his servants, "So, Zoë has found the chosen girls worthy of the Guardian Goddesses?" One of his servants replied, "Yes sir." Marcus grinned and said, "Let's resurrect Dark Void as a new creature under my power!" One of the cloaked henchmen within the circle around Mr. Pangaea stepped forward with pieces of paper in hand. On these pieces of paper are hand drawn monsters with descriptions.

Marcus picked up one of these pages and chanted, "**I call upon my ever loyal servant, Dark Void. Dark Void, return to me in the form that has been chosen for you to return as and under my command**. **COME FORTH MY LOYAL SERVANT**!" The page in his hand shook and twisted! Then it transformed into a large piece of black cloth, then that cloth formed into a cloth balloon! As it hit the ground, it reformed into a figure in a cloak, with a triangular brooch symbolizing the Millennium Symbol, The Seal of Orichalcos, The Seal of Destiniop, & The Seal of Balancéa.

Dark Void, in his new form (whatever it is), bowed down to his master. "Give me an order… my master!" Marcus handed on a card (can't tell you what it is yet!) to Dark Void, "Take care of this Great Spirit Card." Dark Void looked at it and asked, "One of the chosen ones, my master?" Marcus Pangaea continued, "You'll be using a new Deck, one that will fit your new form better."

In Domino, everybody who was invited in the Tournament was at the pier for the boat to Pangaea Blue City, which is like any ocean liner. It's going to become a long journey to get there. Everybody is in new garments and designs in accessories. Even some of the lowliest ones have some of the most fantastic changes, etc.

Brigit Horus has placed on some very fiery-designed and very flirtatious garments that Mai could easily ask the designer to design, most of them looked like they were from 5th Avenue. Her red-colored Phoenix Duel Disk. She assigned herself to protecting Mai and anyone with her. Terra Cotta enjoys the earth tone clothing she wears often, she happens to know the weather at Pangaea Blue City is going to be unpredictable, she's going with Rebecca to be her chaperone. Her brown Phoenix Duel Disk is on her side, as are her allies.

Aditi Hermes has green feather-like clothes on and an emerald-colored Phoenix Duel Disk. She doesn't care about anything anywhere in Pangaea Blue City. She was placed to take care of Ishitzu & her family, Odion and Marik. Mari Oceanus thought about Mako Tsunami, and how to repay him, but she remembered that he is invited in this tournament too. She's got the best looking and sexiest waterproof blue garments she could find. Her blue Phoenix Duel Disk looks cool.

June Juno placed herself in the same design of clothing Mai wore when she once worked for Dartz. Her black Duel Phoenix brightens her fashion a lot. Katrina Luminous introduced herself to Yugi and the others. Luckily the 'chaperones' recognize her for not being one of the enemies. She's just wearing a simple white-colored dress and a white Duel Phoenix. Athena Bubo has recently changed out of her blue feminine Valen outfit and into a sweet pink & blue kimono. She feels best staying with Téa and Yugi, and she still has her pink Duel Phoenix.

Yugi placed himself in the same style he had in his Battle City days. The Millennium Puzzle, Necklace, and Rod are still safe with him. He has chosen a red, black, violet, & gold-colored Duel Phoenix. Téa's Guardian Goddess decided that she should place herself in a violet-colored version of what wore on her first date with Yugi's alter ego, Yami, before Battle City began. Her Duel Phoenix's color is golden-colored.

Joey, Tristan, Duke, & Serenity didn't know what to wear, so the 'chaperone'/guardians decided to play with them (if you get what I mean)! Brigit pulled Joey into wearing blue pants and muscle-shirt with a fiery red jacket with a golden Duel Phoenix, to match his hair. Terra convinced Tristan to go wearing blood red 'road warrior' style, plus a brown Duel Phoenix. June begged Duke to stay in his usual getup but place on a vest that appears to be made out of so many dice sewn together and a violet Duel Phoenix.

Katrina told Serenity to follow what her heart says, and she dressed up into what a Mystical Elf would wear if it were the modern era, some sparkling green and white. She decided that the color of her Duel Phoenix should be pink. Since Mai always dresses to try to seduce the minds of weak-minded Duelists, she decided to place on some of the usual stuff (including the corset, you perverts!).

Mokuba still dons his blue neckerchief and brother photo necklace, he decided that he should look his most mature for his age and placed on a white, light green, and light blue getup, along with a white Duel Phoenix. Kaiba, being his arrogant self still, chose a plain white Duel Phoenix, wearing a black jacket, the back of which billows out like a cape as he walks, a shirt underneath, jeans and black boots. (A/N: Think something like the darker version of his Battle City outfit)

Rebecca decided to dress up a little like a modern version of the Dark Magician Girl. Athena kindly gave her a blue, purple, and pink Duel Phoenix. Bakura is kind of pleased that all 7 of their guardians accept his hairstyle; they placed him in sand-colored overcoat and sweatpants with black boots, along with a golden Duel Phoenix. Melody placed on a simple blue dress, Brigit played with her a little, placing extra yellow ribbons to her dress. She kindly accepted a blue Duel Phoenix.

Marik decided to wear the same clothes he met Bakura's alter ego with. Ishitzu is in the same getup she was in when she dueled Kaiba. Odion is in his usual dark clothing along with a trap-card colored Duel Phoenix.

Unfortunately (or fortunately, whichever you prefer) for the home team (Yugi and the others), there are very familiar faces. Some of which no one is pleased to see again, including Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood. Bandit Keith is already there, so is Bonz, Zygore, & Sid. Thankfully to overshadow the unfriendly faces, there are some friendly ones too, such as Mako Tsunami and Espa Roba.

Mai recognizes some of the female faces. But none of that mattered now, what did matter is that our heroes are going to face unspeakable forces and such dangerous cards. Still, who knows what's in store for them? The powerful and kindhearted Seal of Destiniop has tamed the Seal of Orichalcos and strangely, the Guardian Goddess Cards are somehow connected with the Seal of Balancéa, what could it mean?

(A\N: Send me ideas for new Duelists and "Duel Monsters" cards, even if they're made-up or not.)

Lady Maha Vailo

Sub-type: Spellcaster/Effect, Type: Light, Level: 3, Attack/Defense: 0/0

In addition to card effects (whether they're Monster, Spell, or Trap cards), increase the Attack and Defense of this monster by 500 points for every card with an effect on the field.

As long as this card is face-up all/any negative card effect is negated from this card.

This card's Attack increases by 1,000 points for every "Maha Vailo" in either player's side of the field or Graveyard.


	4. Heart Breakers

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Reuniting Darkness with Light**

The Heart Breakers

During the long night of riding the ocean liner, they finally arrived in Pangaea Blue City. The city is beautiful; crystalline blue towers that reach up as far as their eyes can see, streets of concrete, in the center of the city is the tallest of the tallest towers, which resembled Kaiba's Battle City Tower, only with more additions, such as windows with rooms and a black paint job.

Joey was impressed, "Whoa! Is this island's owner loaded as Ms. Pangaea?" Duke examined one of the towers, "It's not even glass or sugar; it's blue diamond." Mai commented, "Except for the dark tower, I like the way Mr. Marcus Pangaea's style."

Serenity thought of something, "Wait! Do you suppose that that Ms. Pangaea and this Mr. Pangaea are at war with each other?" Yugi nodded, "I agree with Serenity, this whole tournament could be a _huge_ battlefield between not only against each other, but fiancé against fiancé." Téa asked Yugi, "Do those mystic Seal cards have something to deal with us?"

Yugi sighed, "If you looked closer at the Seal of Balancéa, one of the symbols encircling the star is the Millennium Symbol, so she must have figured that we're going to be involved in this too." Bakura asked, "Why would the Guardian Goddesses choose Téa, Mai, Serenity, Ishitzu, Rebecca, & Melody?" Yugi thought about, "Maybe they had ancient pasts of their own, but not from Egypt or Atlantis."

An annoying laughter was heard, everyone recognized it. Joey sneered in the direction of that laugh, "Weevil." Weevil and Rex Raptor walked up to Yugi's friends and chaperones. Athena said, "As soon as we just arrived, the tournament started."

Weevil has got into something different from his usual green outfit with a black beetle in front; it's like a combination of magicians from the past, his usual garments from Battle City, and some a utility belt in his style from the future. Rex still has that ridiculous red hat covering his messy brown hair and purple bangs. His green jacket has some metallic plates like the Dark Paladin's armor.

Joey snickered, "Oh, look, the loser squad." Rex glared, "For your information, Joey Wheeler, I've been picking on strong duelists so far, why the last time we dueled, that was just kindergarten!" Joey joked, "Don't ya mean Duelist Kingdom?" Rex smirked, "Joke all you want, because pretty soon, my newfound power will crush you!"

Weevil snickered, "Because Rex and I decided to take you out," He saw Serenity and cackled, "And your little sister too!" Joey's mood turned around, "Watch it." Weevil said, "Who needs just the Seal of Orichalcos anyway?" He then held up three Mystic Seal cards. "Rex and I have went through hell to get these ultra-powerful magic cards. And now with the Seal of Balancéa, we will both _seal_ your fate!"

Weevil went on laughing, trying to intimidate or infuriate Joey out of control, but a large pair of strong arms wrapped around his neck and stopped him from laughing on! "Those are strong words, coming from a waterlogged bug."

It's Mako Tsunami! His new garments include blue silvery armor close to being similar to Buster Blader; thick heavy metal plates, and huge back collar. The only difference is that he's still wearing that watery bandana and his hair is still long and wild. Mari Oceanus suddenly got hearts in her eyes in the presence of Mako and sighed out his name, "Mako."

Soon a brawl grew between the former regional champion trio. Rex started, "It's been a long time, fish freak." Mako said, as he released Weevil (who's now gasping for air), "My deck is now pumped up with an assortment of new water monsters. At least between the 3 of us, I'm the most honorable one!" Weevil said, "What do you have? A gigantic water bug, if that's so; I'll take it after I defeat you."

Weevil continued, "Plus my new Insect King is superior to the Insect Queen. Now I have got 3 new ones with me." Mako retorted, "My new Leviathan Chaos Sea Dragon (Level 12) is much more powerful than any waterlogged bugs you possess." Rex smirked, "My Tyrannosaurus Rex Supreme is superior to the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, which Wheeler now possesses."

At the mentioning of the name, Weevil and Rex suddenly felt like their backs just cracked, their knees froze, and their livers quivered. The horrible memory of Joey defeating them both has put a major scar on not just their minds, but their reputations as well. The same thing happened to other dishonorable Duelist around that dueled Joey at the mentioning of his name. Then the thought of revenge came to their minds; all the dishonorable duelists all want to get back at him!

Then suddenly, a red-colored explosion came near Joey, who dodged it with ease! Joey shouted aimlessly, "What the? Who did that?" A voice of a tough chick replied, "Me." As the smoke cleared, 5 girls stood there, while another just sat in a tree nearby them (every city ought to have some of its own vegetation).

The girls include an angst tomboy with short red hair that's clad in black, a calm green-haired girl with glasses and dressed in plaid, a small girl about Rebecca's age with brown hair and a red dress, a teenaged girl with auburn hair with a ponytail and dressed in a black French dress, a more mature blonde with French buns in her hair, and a violet-haired chick dressed like Yami Yugi! The few things they each have in common is that they're young, female, and so pretty. Mai frowned, she knew these girls——

"Heart Breakers."

Joey got confused, "Huh? You know these chicks, Mai?" Mai nodded, "They're dangerous as they are pretty. Just like me. I should know, I was their tutor in "Duel Monsters" when they were young." The French blonde said, "So, your memory is still good, Madame Mai. Now boys, let us introduce ourselves, left to right."

The red-haired tomboy started, "Sally."

The green-haired girl with glasses calmly said, "Lilly."

The little girl smiled and said, "Millie."

The auburn-haired girl showed some French nails, "Ellie."

The French blond woman came next, "Cherona."

The violet-haired girl with a dark attitude finished, "Talina."

(A\N: That's right, most of these girls are "Yu-Gi-Oh!" version of the renegade shaman girls in "Shaman King")

Joey scratched his head in confusion, "Hey, guys, why didn't the last two end their names with the 'Li' sound?" Tristan replied, "You're asking the wrong guy, Joey." Duke said, "It seems kind of hard for someone so young being among 5 beautiful ladies." Mokuba said, "I don't know, aside from Rebecca, I find her kind of cute."

Ellie argued with Cherona, "See? You're still breaking the rhythm!" Millie followed, "You two should really end your names with 'Li'!" Cherona countered, "Maybe the rest of you should change the last part of your names to 'Ona'!" Sally scoffs, "We're in this tournament for the grand prize and the grand title." Lilly calmly said, "Honestly, they think the prize is a life-time supply of money."

Joey joked, "What do ya know Kaiba, it looks like we've found your soul mate!" Mai asked, "Which one, Cherona?" Joey said, "What? No, Sally." Marik looked at Sally carefully and said, "They do kinda look and act the same." Sally shouted at the boys, "Never compare me to that no-good second-rate Duelist!" Joey said, "They even got the same attitude and ego." Lilly said, "She's always like this. Besides she has a _huge_ rage problem. She is totally reckless and just charges headlong into battle."

Seto steps up to Sally and shouts, "Who are you calling second-rate? You third-rate dueling sow!" Sally steps forward towards the most known owner of the 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons and shouted, "Say that again, you burnt-out fifth-rate dueling warthog!" Amazingly, neither Duelist let up or backed down. Joey pulled out a bucket of popcorn and a soda (from out of nowhere) and said, "This is getting interesting; Kaiba being called a warthog and a fifth-rate Duelist." Tristan snagged some of Joey's popcorn and commented, "Maybe they were meant to be."

Lilly just stood there calmly, as if nothing is bothering her, she pulled out a small book about "Quantum Physics" and read through it while Seto Kaiba and her comrade, Sally, are fighting (not Dueling, fighting). Millie got friendly greetings from Mokuba and Rebecca. It seems out of these "Heart Breakers" that these two were the friendliest.

Yugi asked Mai, "How are these Duelists dangerous, Mai?" Mai answered, "First physically in reality; Sally's been known to topple mountains with her rage, Lilly is the smartest out of all of them so she's a college girl and she just reached her teenaged years 3 years ago, Millie is probably the most annoying brat in the world but she's a good shot, Ellie is very much into trying to pass all of her classes, Cherona is most likely the deadliest in fashion, and Talina is just with them to be their primary commander."

Mai explained her dueling tactics, "Just like Kaiba; Sally uses strong monsters and powerful cards. Lilly has some of the most complicated cards in history. Millie has a deck stacked with Direct Attack cards. Ellie's deck is the deadliest in style and fashion. Cherona mainly uses fairy-subtype monsters, but they're still powerful. Talina uses a deck similar to yours in a few ways, Yugi. Together, the Heart Breakers are practically unbeatable."

Talina said, "And that's why we're here to take you out, Mai. And your little boyfriend, Joey Wheeler, too." Joey nearly choked on his soda! Mai darkly blushed with embarrassment, "That's a bit much! Isn't it, Talina?" Joey agreed, "I'd say, and I was just enjoying Sally and Kaiba comparing each other while fighting!" Marik asked, "Just what are you each in this tournament for, Heart Breakers?"

Sally started, "To defeat Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto."

Lilly calmly said, "Nothing, just more friends."

Millie said, "I don't know."

Ellie said, "The prize money."

Cherona said, "To prove that we're the best Duelists in the world."

Talina finished, "To become the goddess of all Duelists."

Yugi shook hands with Lilly, "Aside from the goals of the others, yours is probably the most honorable, Lilly." Lilly blushed, "Gee, thank you, Yugi. I've heard of your dueling talents, but I've dreamed for me feeling your kindness." Then they noticed the disgusted looks on the faces of Talina, Cherona, Ellie, & Lilly. Lilly suggested, "Maybe you and your friends should get organized and quickly."

Marik agreed, "Yes, if those six are, we should too." Aditi suggested, "Place Téa & the other five together, and go from there."

Téa, Mai, Serenity, Ishitzu, Rebecca, & Melody gathered in a circle and suggested for their group name. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Bakura, Marik, & Odion bound together. Kaiba stood alone, Mokuba decided to stay with his brother. Athena and the other women under the employment of Zoë Pangaea stood together.

Téa shouted, "We're the Guardian Goddesses!"

Yugi quietly said, "Dark Flare Knights."

Athena timidly said, "Pangaea Chaperone Guardians."

Weevil & Rex said together, "Team Revenge!"

Lilly said, "According to the rulebook; each Duelist is given a Duel Phoenix in their own choice of color and 5 bronze coin-like objects called Dragon Scales. There are 3 different coin-like items; bronze Dragon Scales, silver Unicorn Horns, and gold Phoenix Feathers. A Unicorn Horn is worth 5 Dragon Scales and a Phoenix Feather is worth 5 Unicorn Horns. A Duelist is free to wager as many of these Pangaea Duelist Coins (like Star Chips in Duelist Kingdom or Locator Cards in Battle City). Whoever gets 5 Phoenix Feathers qualify for the finals."

Joey panicked a little, "So we each have only 5 little Dragon Scales? How do we get the Unicorn Horns and Phoenix Feathers?" Lilly explained, "We'd have to go to the bank on this Island for that." Bakura asked, "But what if we get lost and can't find it?" Athena simply said, "Just simply ask your Duel Phoenix." Everyone else, except Pangaea Chaperone Guardians, asked in unison, "Ask the Duel Phoenix?"

Cries of surprise filled the air! Joey said, "WHOA! These computer birds each have a large list of cool games on them!" Bakura sighed, "Even a holographic computer navigation system." Rebecca looked at a holographic screen and said, "It even has long-distance telephone calling and wireless internet access!" Mai got a jump out of her boots, "You can even get these Duel Phoenixes to do your long-distance Internet order shopping!" Yugi said, "According to their instructions, Duel Phoenixes are capable of making the monsters communicate as well."

Cherona asked Talina, "Now?" Talina said, "Now!" The Heart Breakers stood up to the Guardian Goddesses and said, "It's time for us to duel you, Guardian Goddesses!"

Téa asked Mai, "Did I hear them right?" Mai said, "They see us as easy targets." Serenity steps up and says, "We accept." Téa shrieked, "WHAT?" Melody said, "You've heard Mai, they're dangerous altogether!" Serenity said, "Serena told me that a Duelist should accept a duel regardless of the rumor. Of course, that is if they also mimic the same moves Mai used to pull."

Their Duel Phoenixes activated, meaning the 6-on-6 Duel started!

----------

Guardian Goddesses; Téa: 8000 LP, Mai: 8000 LP, Serenity: 8000 LP, Ishitzu: 8000 LP, Rebecca: 8000 LP, Melody: 8000 LP

Heart Breakers; Talina: 8000 LP, Cherona: 8000 LP, Ellie: 8000 LP, Sally: 8000 LP, Lilly: 8000 LP, Millie: 8000 LP

----------

Téa thinks to herself; "_I guess it's too late to get out of this_." With no other choice but to duel they each drawn five cards for a beginning hand, it was decided for the Heart Breakers to go first. Sally says, "How many do you wager?" Each of the Guardian Goddesses says, "One." The Heart Breakers are doing the same.

Talina says, "Here's how it will go, my team goes first; starting with Millie, then Lilly, then Sally, then Ellie, then Cherona, and then me. How will the 6 of you go?" Téa said, "I'll go first, then Mai, then Serenity, then Ishitzu, then Rebecca, and then Melody." Rebecca reminds Téa, "You do realize we'll all lose if only one person in our tag team loses all of her Life Points, right?" Téa cringes, "I know."

Millie draws a card, "I place three cards face-down and end my turn." Lilly asks her youngest comrade, "Those aren't the heavy damage cards you use aren't they?" Millie nodded, meaning they are. Lilly draws a card, "I summon the Ceremonial Bell in attack mode and one card face-down" A large copper-colored church bell (Type: Spellcaster-Light/Effect/L: 3/A: 0/D: 1850) and a facedown card appeared. The bell began rang. Lilly explains, "As long as my Ceremonial Bell is in play, we all show each other our hands."

Above their hands are holographic images of each card in every Duelist's hand! Mai gasped, "Cherona actually has her favorite card in her hand?" Cherona's favorite card is undoubtedly Injection Fairy Lily!

Sally started things off, "Now that you know our hands, you will feel the wrath of my Gemini Elf!" A pair of elves appears. One of them in a light blue dress having blonde hair while the other is in a darker one and having orange hair. Both of them have mystical marks on their faces. (Type: Spellcaster-Earth/L: 4/A: 1900/D: 900) "And I hand them both my mighty Black Pendant, boosting their Attack power by 500 points." Dangling in both of their hands was a black precious stone on a necklace string with red beads (Spell Card/Equip). (A: 2400)

Ellie started her move, "I, like, summon Harpie Lady." A blue skin-and-feathers harpy with long red hair appears (Type: Winged Beast-Wind/L: 4/A: 1300/D: 1400). "Then I equip her with Cyber Shield (Spell Card/Equip)." Violet metal pieces of armor (bladed kneepads, bladed shoulder bands, and body torso armor) snapped onto Ellie's Harpie Lady! "And 3 Elegant Egotist spells!" A Spell Card depicting a smiling Harpie Lady through a kaleidoscope. "And use them all to Special Summon my whole set of Harpie Lady Sisters." A total of what appears to be 10 monsters on the field appeared (Harpie Lady Sisters; Type: Winged Beast-Wind/Effect/L: 6/A: 1950/D: 2100).

Cherona shouts, "I play Sanctuary in the Sky (Spell Card/Field)!" Suddenly, a heavenly floating city appeared above their heads. "As long as my Field Spell Card is out, all those who control fairy-subtype monsters don't lose any Life Points as a result of battle." And I summon Injection Fairy Lily (Type: Fairy-Earth/Effect/L: 3/A: 400/D: 1500)!" A cute little pink-haired fairy with white bird wings dressed like nurse appeared, and pulled out a huge syringe! "And 4 facedown cards." Talina said, "I'll first lay 3 cards facedown and a monster in facedown defense mode." Three cards appeared before her.

Téa thought about what to do, "_If we only had Joey's Jinzo, we wouldn't have to worry about Traps._" She then draws a card from her deck and say, "I play the Ancient Elf on the field, in Attack Mode." An elven woman with black hair and violet, blue, & red armor appeared and she's wielding a large red staff (Type: Spellcaster-Light/L: 4/A: 1450/D: 1200). "And I'll have her attack the Ceremonial Bell with her Spirit Army Assault!" Her Elf spun her staff overhead like a baton and pointed it straight at Lilly's Ceremonial Bell, from the large blue crystal shot rainbow-colored bird-like spirits that flew towards the Bell!

Cherona shouted, "I activate my 4 Trap Cards now, 3 Life-Absorbing Machine cards (Trap Card/Continuous) and a Solemn Wishes card (Trap Card/Continuous)." Amongst the Sanctuary in the Sky, the sky seemed to glow with light and three small octopus-like machines appeared behind Cherona, all three of them connected their 'tentacles' into the backs of six of the Heart Breakers' backs. But that didn't stop the Ancient Elf's attack on Lilly's Ceremonial Bell, as they saw it dissolve into a big pile of dust.

----------

Guardian Goddesses; Téa: 8000 LP, Mai: 8000 LP, Serenity: 8000 LP, Ishitzu: 8000 LP, Rebecca: 8000 LP, Melody: 8000 LP

Heart Breakers; Talina: 8000 LP, Cherona: 8000 LP, Ellie: 8000 LP, Sally: 8000 LP, Lilly: 6550 LP, Millie: 8000 LP

----------

Mai started her turn, "I summon Cyber Harpie!" A red-haired Harpie Lady in violet Cyber Shield-like armor and wielding an electrically charged bullwhip appeared (Type: Winged Beast-Wind/Effect/L: 4/A: 1800/D: 1300)! Mai continued, "I also play 3 Elegant Egotist as well, playing a total of 3 Cyber Harpie monsters and one mighty Harpie Lady Sisters!" Three Elegant Egotists activated, seemingly multiplying her one Cyber Harpie into 6! "And I lay 2 cards facedown." Two cards appeared before her. "And I'll play Harpie's Feather Duster!" A huge green feather appeared in Mai's hand and she swept it across the field (Spell Card)!

Talina said, "Your moves are all obvious, Mai! That's why I've got Gryphon Wing on the field, now I'll activate it now!" A huge griffin appeared flapping its mighty wings against Mai's Feather Duster's wind (Trap Card), suddenly Téa's facedown non-monster card shattered, along with Mai's own! Mai asked, "What kind of Trap was that?" Talina explained, "This card counters only Harpie's Feather Duster with a force of thousands more of it and destroys all of your Trap and Spell Cards instead of ours."

Serenity started her turn, "I think I'll use this card, Polymerization (Spell Card); fusing together The Forgiving Maiden and Marie the Fallen One into St. Joan." Serenity's mentioned Spell Card appeared, along with a crying nun (The Forgiving Maiden; Type: Fairy-Light/Effect/L: 4/A: 850/D: 2000) and a pitch black skinned angel with black feathers, short golden hair, and a white & pink dress (Marie the Fallen One; Fiend-Dark/Effect/L: 5/A: 1700/D: 1200) appearing fusing together into a tall woman with short blonde hair in light silvery metal armor wielding a long sword (St. Joan; Fairy-Light/Fusion/L: 7/A: 2800/D: 2000).

Serenity shouts, "But it won't end there, I'll equip her with 3 Silver Bow and Arrow Equip Spell Cards!" As Serenity said, St. Joan placed her sword in a sheath that magically appeared out of nowhere and three silvery bows appeared, suddenly the bows illuminated in a blinding light! As everyone opened their eyes, they all saw a new bow appeared and it's golden-colored with bird wing-like ends connecting the string (Angelic Crescent Moon Bow; Fusion Non-Monster/Equip) in the hands of a fascinated St. Joan (A: 4000/D: 3200). Serenity held out her empty hand, "Behold, my Angelic Crescent Moon Bow!"

Cherona freaked, "What's going on here? Whatever happened to your Silver Bow and Arrow cards?" Serenity grinned, "That's my secret weapon; Fusion Non-Monsters."

Yugi said, "Fusion Non-Monsters aren't specifically Spell or Trap Cards, they're slightly more powerful. According to the upgraded rule in "Duel Monsters", a Duelist is allowed to have up to 20 Fusion Monsters in his or her Fusion Deck and up to 40 Fusion Non-Monster Cards. They're so powerful, cards like Harpie's Feather Duster, De-Spell, or Remove Trap won't even work against them. Even if their Fusion-Material Non-Monster cards were destroyed, the Fusion Non-Monster Cards can find their way into their owner's hand by feeling the spirits within the Spell and Trap Cards."

Joey cheered, "Go get them, Sis!" Lilly sighed, "I told you that you need to brush up on your "Duel Monsters" homework." Talina asked, "What? Lilly, you mean to say——" Cherona interrupted, "that _you_ knew this was going to happen——" Sally got frustrated, "And never bothered to tell us?" Lilly said, "I studied each card and every possible strategy, and I am on the lookout for any new card or rules or limitations. You 5 however are more focused on fashion, style, fitness, power, talent, and other things like that. Besides, it's still Serenity's turn."

St. Joan said, "Serenity, with this Bow I can use 3 mighty arrows to take out 3 facedown Trap and/or Spell Cards before they can be activated, now that you gave me this." Serenity said, "Fire away, St. Joan at Millie's facedown cards!" St. Joan reared the string back, 3 arrows of light appeared, "**Raigeki** **Break** **Arrows**!" She released the arrows upon Millie's facedown cards, which are revealed to be three Trap Cards each depicting a gluttonous demon surrounded by many plates (Just Desserts; Trap Card) before they shattered! Millie shrieked, "AAH! MY JUST DESSERT TRAPS!"

Serenity shouted, "Now, St. Joan attack Sally's Life Points directly!" St. Joan reared the string back again, another arrow of light appeared, "**Soul** **Arrow**!" She released the arrow, damaging striking Sally through the heart!

----------

Guardian Goddesses; Téa: 8000 LP, Mai: 8000 LP, Serenity: 8000 LP, Ishitzu: 8000 LP, Rebecca: 8000 LP, Melody: 8000 LP

Heart Breakers; Talina: 8000 LP, Cherona: 8000 LP, Ellie: 8000 LP, Sally: 6000 LP, Lilly: 6550 LP, Millie: 8000 LP

----------

Sally shouted, "For a hologram, that hurts you know, you little brat!" St. Joan defended Serenity, "Call my master a brat again, and I'll be forced to cut you."

It's now Ishitzu's turn; "I'll place a monster in defense mode and play Guardian's Treasure." A facedown defense card appeared before her, and the Spell Card depicting a green-haired woman in white robes holding a glowing green orb. "For every card in my hand, I can get to draw 2 cards in my next Draw Phase instead of 1, but since it's a tag team duel, we all get to draw two cards from our Main Decks."

Rebecca held out her hand, expecting a clap ("give me five"), "Great job, Ishitzu!" Even though she just received a handshake, it was appreciated. Now it's Rebecca's turn, "I also place one card in Defense Mode and end my turn. Your turn, Melody, don't let us down."

Melody thought about it and took her turn as she draws two cards thanks to Ishitzu. "I think I'll play Gora Turtle in attack mode." A cute little turtle appeared; it's got a nice brown shell and smooth orange skin, and such cute little red eyes (Gora Turtle; Type: Aqua-Effect-Water/L: 3/A: 1100/D: 1100). It emitted an orange and green aura from its body.

Mai asked, "That turtle's the best you can come up with?" Serenity clasped her hands together and said, "It's so cute!" The Harpie Lady Sister monsters, St. Joan, & Gemini Elf! Sally shouted at her monster, "What's the big idea, Gemini Elf?" Joey asked, "What's happening? Oh! Gora Turtle's so cute that it emits an aura so powerful, all monsters with 1900 Attack points or more will not attack!"

Ellie realizes, "Which makes my Harpie Lady the only one capable to battle!" Melody also says, "I guess I'll leave out two cards facedown and end my turn." Golden rain is sprinkling down on each Heart Breaker who draws a card (the effect of Solemn Wishes).

----------

Guardian Goddesses; Téa: 8000 LP, Mai: 8000 LP, Serenity: 8000 LP, Ishitzu: 8000 LP, Rebecca: 8000 LP, Melody: 8000 LP

Heart Breakers; Talina: 8000 LP, Cherona: 6000 LP, Ellie: 8000 LP, Sally: 6000 LP, Lilly: 6550 LP, Millie: 8500 LP

----------

Millie says, "I'm going to attack Mai's Life Points directly with Mystic Lamp equipped with 2 Horn of the Unicorn cards." A golden lamp appeared (Mystic Lamp; Type: Spellcaster-Effect-Dark/L: 1/A: 400/D: 300) and two golden spiraling horns (Horn of the Unicorn; Spell Card/Equip) appeared onto the sides of it (A: 1800/D: 1700). "And its special ability allows itself to attack Mai's Life Points directly!" A strong violet-colored smoke flowed from the spout of the Millie's Lamp and into Mai's lungs!

----------

Guardian Goddesses; Téa: 8000 LP, Mai: 6200 LP, Serenity: 8000 LP, Ishitzu: 8000 LP, Rebecca: 8000 LP, Melody: 8000 LP

Heart Breakers; Talina: 8000 LP, Cherona: 8000 LP, Ellie: 8000 LP, Sally: 6000 LP, Lilly: 6550 LP, Millie: 8000 LP

----------

Mai coughed out, "I thought you learned that smoking is for losers!"

Téa thought, "_Why didn't she attack and destroy Melody's Gora Turtle?_" She gasped! "_Somehow Mai must've broken their hearts!_" She asked her friend, "Mai, did you break the Heart Breakers' hearts in some way?" Mai replied, "I don't know, it's been a long time since I've last seen them!" Talina said, "She did break our hearts, and that's our job; to seduce the minds of weak Duelists and break men's hearts. She was our idol. But then, she met Joey Wheeler and then… she fell in love with him."

Joey froze in his spot, "What? She did?" Joey thought, "_She loves me?_" Then the answer came to him! "You nearly attacked me with that explosive so she wouldn't have me!" Sally said, "My idea of course, you millionth-rate dueling dork." Joey got frustrated, "Why don't ya just shut up, you exact clone of Seto Kaiba!" Seto calmly said, "Now _that_, I like about her." Joey shouted, "TAKE SALLY OUT, SIS!" Serenity smiled and gave her brother a thumb's up, "I'll do what I can!"

----------

Guardian Goddesses; Téa: 8000 LP, Mai: 8000 LP, Serenity: 8000 LP, Ishitzu: 8000 LP, Rebecca: 8000 LP, Melody: 8000 LP

Heart Breakers; Talina: 8000 LP, Cherona: 6000 LP, Ellie: 8000 LP, Sally: 6000 LP, Lilly: 7050 LP, Millie: 8500 LP

----------

It's now Lilly's turn; "Even though it's cute, I'm still against you, so I'll use Fissure against it." A fissure depicting a hand trying to escape a fissure earthquake, and the ground split for the cute little turtle, engulfing it and destroyed it! "And I'll Special Summon Lava Golem to your side of the field by forcing you to pay up your Ancient Elf and Harpie Lady Sisters."

Téa's Ancient Elf & Mai's Harpie Lady Sisters disappeared in flames as Téa got caged in a large birdcage that hung around the neck of the giant monster of lava (Lava Golem; Type: fiend-effect-fire/L: 8/A: 3000/D: 2500). Téa felt the heat (pardon the pun) coming from the Lava Golem, who's now hers. She panted out to Lilly, exhausted from the raised heat, "You don't have to involve me into this, Lilly." Lilly shed a tear to Téa, "I'm sorry Téa. I also place two cards facedown and end my turn."

Mai said, "Wait a minute! I thought you girls were after me, why include Téa?" Serenity said, "She didn't mean to Mai, it was intended for you. That's why she's crying." Mai looked at Lilly straight in the face and saw the tears, which are still flowing.

----------

Guardian Goddesses; Téa: 8000 LP, Mai: 8000 LP, Serenity: 8000 LP, Ishitzu: 8000 LP, Rebecca: 8000 LP, Melody: 8000 LP

Heart Breakers; Talina: 8000 LP, Cherona: 6000 LP, Ellie: 8000 LP, Sally: 6500 LP, Lilly: 6550 LP, Millie: 8500 LP

----------

Sally said, "Thank you, Lilly. Now I'll play Soul Exchange!" The Spell Card appeared; it depicted a warrior and a dragon both having white energies being sucked out of their bodies, most likely their souls! "In exchange of for my current Battle Phase and one of your monsters; Specifically Rebecca's facedown monster, I can summon a monster equal to the power of Seto Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

Rebecca's facedown defense monster, her Witch of the Black Forest (Type: spellcaster-effect-dark/L: 4/A: 1100/D: 1200), revealed herself, and felt horrible as her soul was sucked out! The Black Pendant fell out of the hands of the Gemini Elf's hands as they felt their souls being sucked out, as it cracked on the ground, it shot a black aura at Rebecca!

----------

Guardian Goddesses; Téa: 8000 LP, Mai: 6200 LP, Serenity: 8000 LP, Ishitzu: 8000 LP, Rebecca: 7500 LP, Melody: 8000 LP

Heart Breakers; Talina: 8000 LP, Cherona: 8000 LP, Ellie: 8000 LP, Sally: 6500 LP, Lilly: 7050 LP, Millie: 8500 LP

----------

As both Rebecca's Witch and Sally's Elf vanished, a crystalline hawk-like dragon appeared (White Crystal Wing Dragon; Type: dragon-light/L: 8/A: 3000/D: 2500). Sally shouted, "Behold my almighty White Crystal Wing Dragon!"

Kaiba got his eyes set on that card with too much surprise, "So it does exist, one of the 15 White Crystal Wing Dragons in the world!" Mokuba asked, "What's so special about this card, Seto?" Kaiba fell to his knees, "What Sally said is true." Then he slammed his fists to the ground, shouting out, "I won't accept that there's another Duelist as strong as I am!" Joey said, "I told you she was an exact clone of you, but you didn't listen."

----------

Guardian Goddesses; Téa: 8000 LP, Mai: 6200 LP, Serenity: 8000 LP, Ishitzu: 8000 LP, Rebecca: 7500 LP, Melody: 8000 LP

Heart Breakers; Talina: 8000 LP, Cherona: 8000 LP, Ellie: 8500 LP, Sally: 6500 LP, Lilly: 7050 LP, Millie: 8500 LP

----------

It's now Ellie's turn, "Dry up, Lilly. It's not, like, over yet. I sacrifice 2 of my monsters and summon the mighty Wing-weaver." Two of her Harpie Lady Sisters disappeared and a voluptuous young woman with 3 pairs of angelic wings appeared, she's dressed in a yellow robe and has two emerald amulets; one around her neck and one around her waist (Wing-weaver; Type: fairy-light/L: 7/A: 2750/D: 2400), took their place.

Ellie continued, "And then I, like, equip her with Fairy Meteor Crush and the Mask of Brutality!" An Equip Spell Card depicting a meteor crashing through the atmosphere emitted its aura to Wing-weaver and the other Equip Spell Card placed the mask with sharp fangs, spiked chin, a large round emerald on the forehead, and a pair of hands with sharp claws for eyes onto the lovely face of the Wing-weaver (A: 3750/D: 1400). "Like, attack that Egyptian girl with your holy wing strike!"

The powered-up Wing-weaver swept her powered-up wings mightily over Ishitzu's facedown monster, which turns out to be a young blonde angel in a white tunic having 4 golden angelic wings (Shining Angel; Type: fairy-effect-light/L: 4/A: 1400/D: 800), crushing him!

----------

Guardian Goddesses; Téa: 8000 LP, Mai: 6200 LP, Serenity: 8000 LP, Ishitzu: 5050 LP, Rebecca: 7500 LP, Melody: 8000 LP

Heart Breakers; Talina: 8000 LP, Cherona: 8000 LP, Ellie: 8500 LP, Sally: 6500 LP, Lilly: 7050 LP, Millie: 8500 LP

----------

Suddenly, a green and blue clown with a small handheld mirror appeared in place of the Shining Angel (Copycat; Type: spellcaster-effect-light/L: 1/A: 0/D: 0). Its small mirror reflected the image of Sally's White Crystal Wing Dragon (A: 3000/D: 2500)! Sally bashed Ellie in the head, "You idiot! That's Copycat, the most difficult monster to face, and what's worse, it copied the power of my monster!" Feeling dazed, Ellie said, "I'll, like, end my turn from here on in. Do you know where the bathroom is, Mommy?"

----------

Guardian Goddesses; Téa: 8000 LP, Mai: 6200 LP, Serenity: 8000 LP, Ishitzu: 5050 LP, Rebecca: 7500 LP, Melody: 8000 LP

Heart Breakers; Talina: 8000 LP, Cherona: 8500 LP, Ellie: 8500 LP, Sally: 6500 LP, Lilly: 7050 LP, Millie: 8500 LP

----------

Cherona said, "Seeing that my comrades are arguing, I'll just attack the defenseless Melody, by giving up 2000 Life Points, I'll power up my Injection Fairy Lily's Attack power by 3000 points."

----------

Guardian Goddesses; Téa: 8000 LP, Mai: 6200 LP, Serenity: 8000 LP, Ishitzu: 5050 LP, Rebecca: 7500 LP, Melody: 8000 LP

Heart Breakers; Talina: 8000 LP, Cherona: 6500 LP, Ellie: 8500 LP, Sally: 6500 LP, Lilly: 7050 LP, Millie: 8500 LP

----------

Suddenly, Cherona's Injection Fairy Lilly's syringe became so big that she's struggling to hit Melody with it (A: 3400), "**Mega** **Syringe**!" Melody said, "I activate my Trap Card, Magic Cylinder, it shall absorb your attack and redirect it into your Life Points." Two purple cylinders decorated with question marks appeared before Melody. One of the cylinders sucked up Injection Fairy Lily's syringe and shot it out the other and into Cherona's gut!

----------

Guardian Goddesses; Téa: 8000 LP, Mai: 6200 LP, Serenity: 8000 LP, Ishitzu: 5050 LP, Rebecca: 7500 LP, Melody: 8000 LP

Heart Breakers; Talina: 8000 LP, Cherona: 3100 LP, Ellie: 8500 LP, Sally: 6500 LP, Lilly: 7050 LP, Millie: 8500 LP

----------

Cherona's Injection Fairy Lily innocently walked back to her controller, pulled out the syringe, and said in tears, "I'm so sorry, Lady Cherona!" Cherona said, "Never mind, I'll play Card of Sanctity." A spell card depicting people trying to catch gold coins raining down from the sky! "We must draw until we both have 6 cards in our hands." After everyone drew cards, "And now end my turn."

----------

Guardian Goddesses; Téa: 8000 LP, Mai: 6200 LP, Serenity: 8000 LP, Ishitzu: 5050 LP, Rebecca: 7500 LP, Melody: 8000 LP

Heart Breakers; Talina: 10000 LP, Cherona: 3600 LP, Ellie: 10500 LP, Sally: 8000 LP, Lilly: 7550 LP, Millie: 10500 LP

----------

Talina became really ticked off at her comrades, "That's it! I'm activating it!" Lilly & Millie's eyes lit up with fear, "NO! PLEASE DON'T!" Talina shouted, "I play the Seal of Orichalcos!" Téa, feeling virtual heat that feels just like _real_ lava heat, said, "Anything but that!" Mai needs to help her friend somehow, but as she heard the Seal of Orichalcos, "Not the Seal!" But it was too late, the green mystic circle just formed! Duke shouted, "Oh, no! Unless they have the Seal of Destiniop or the Seal of Balancéa, they're doomed, no matter who loses!"

Cherona, Ellie, Millie, Lilly, & Sally screamed at the top of their lungs as the power of the Orichalcos took them over! Talina, however, just grinned evilly and said, "Now you will pay up with your soul, Mai! I play Polymerization!" Then five monsters in her hand appeared before everyone.

They include a lovely lady with long blue hair, Caucasian skin tone, 2 scar like tattoos on both cheeks, and a long bullwhip dressed in a white dress with red-and-gold armor brassiere, gloves, & garter boots (Shadow Tamer; Type: warrior-effect-earth/L: 3/A: 800/D: 700), a pretty girl with short red hair, small goat horns, cute brown eyes, & elven ears with a green skirt, a skimpy tiger skin outfit with white fur linings, & a set of drums (Thunder Nyan-Nyan; Type: thunder-effect-light/L: 4/A: 1900/D: 800), a woman with brown hair in circular braids and skimpy purple clothing (Otohime; Type: spellcaster-spirit-light/L: 3/A: 0/D: 100), an Injection Fairy Lily, and an elf spellcaster that looks like the Mystical Elf only with brown skin, blue-green dress, golden crown and dress piece, and violet hair (Dark Elf; Type: spellcaster-effect-dark/L: 4/A: 2000/D: 800).

They five of them spun around faster and faster into Polymerization! Talina said, "Together they fuse into the Devil Queen Talina!" Finally the spinning of all five of them exploded into a perfect fusion. A woman stood there before Talina. Devil Queen Talina is a lovely lady with long dark violet hair let down, creamy white skin tone with perfect tanning, two long golden horns on her head, 2 scar like tattoos on both cheeks, a pair of black feathered wings, & she's dressed in a skimpy tiger skin dress with a red-and-gold armored brassiere, gloves with claw fingertips, armored garter boots, a royal ruby tiara, and wielding a long bullwhip with a bladed tip. (Devil Queen Talina; Type: spellcaster-fusion-effect-dark/L: 7/A: 2550/D: 1950)

The power of the Orichalcos made Talina's monster even worse than she already is (A: 3050)! Talina said, "This fantastic monster, Devil Queen Talina, possesses the strength of Shadow Tamer, Thunder Nyan-Nyan, Otohime, Injection Fairy Lily, and Dark Elf. She has several fantastic powers from each monster; from Shadow Tamer, by discarding 1 card from my hand, I can get complete control over any and all Dark and/or fiend monsters & increase her strength, from the powers of the Dark Elf & Injection Fairy Lily I can sacrifice half of my Life Points to power her up, by sacrificing one monster on my side of the field she can attack my opponents directly, and the best thing is that she's immortal and cannot be returned to my Fusion Deck! So aside from Exodia Necross, she's completely invincible! But luckily for you, she has her powers exhausted from being formed so I end my turn."

Lilly dramatically says, "I'm sorry, Téa, but my Trap Card, Nightmare Wheel captures both you and your Lava Golem." Before Téa's turn even began the Lava Golem, that was given to her by Lilly and that has her in a cage around its neck, has been snapped into a nightmarish spinning torture wheel. "You can't even attack or change position, I'm so sorry." Téa weakly said, "I'll forgive you, I've got a question, Lilly, do you have Destiniop and Balancéa?" Lilly nods and sheds more tears.

As Téa's turn begins, hot lava from her Lava Golem begins to drip on her!

----------

Guardian Goddesses; Téa: 7000 LP, Mai: 6200 LP, Serenity: 8000 LP, Ishitzu: 5050 LP, Rebecca: 7500 LP, Melody: 8000 LP

Heart Breakers; Talina: 10000 LP, Cherona: 3600 LP, Ellie: 10500 LP, Sally: 8000 LP, Lilly: 7550 LP, Millie: 10500 LP

----------

Téa almost loses hope, but she decides not to give up and draws 2 cards from her deck. Then she hears Tenaku's voice, "Use me, you can be saved Téa, you and your friends!" Téa then notices that one of those cards is Tenaku the Supporter! Hope is restored to her at last, "I sacrifice this red hot Lava Golem to summon one of the most ancient monsters of all time, Tenaku the Supporter!"

She broke out of her cage and the Golem turned into a big ball of light behind her, as that light exploded, standing right next to her is her Guardian Goddess card; Tenaku the Supporter (still looks like Téa dressed like the Dark Magician Girl (without the blonde hair)) (Type: spellcaster-divine/L: 5/A: 2000/D: 2000)! Mai said, "Téa, you're free!" Serenity cheered, "Alright!" Rebecca & Melody danced with glee, "She's got Tenaku out!"

Talina screamed, "What the hell is that?" Her monster, Talina, replied, "That so-called monster is no match for me!" Téa laughed, "Ha, ha, ha! Guess what, Talina; unlike other monsters, this divine sorceress has gained the power from the Lava Golem I sacrificed earlier and much more." Both Talina's shouted, "When our upcoming turn comes up, we'll see it!" Téa said, "I'm confident enough, I'm just going to end my turn anyway."

Mai draws two cards and begins to sweat, "I'll play Revenge Sacrifice on Wing-weaver!" The Spell Cards that depicts a lovely girl being wrapped in red tentacles and darkness, wrapping around Ellie's Wing-weaver and sucking it in, "And use her to summon my Guardian Goddess card, Miaka the Amazon!" The holographic card exploded and reformed into the Guardian Goddess that looks like an Amazoness Paladin version of Mai, Miaka the Amazon (Type: spellcaster-divine/L: 5/A: 1000/D: 1000)!

Lilly exclaims, "Another one?" Mai answers, "That's right, I may have fallen in love with a dark horse boy younger than me, but I'm still me! Now, Miaka & Cyber Harpies; combine your powers and create the Amazonian Dragon Heaven Blast!" Mai's Cyber Harpies placed their hands (or claws) in the hands of Miaka and energy flowed into Miaka's sword, "**Amazonian Dragon Heaven Blast**!"

A tornado was formed against the Heart Breakers' cards! As the storm fell… the only card standing on the field was Devil Queen Talina, who is panting horribly, "I will never die, never!" Suddenly, a crack was found on her body, "No! My immortality has been cancelled!" Talina's favorite monster exploded! Talina asked, "But who would do such a thing?" Lilly answered, "I would. I have a Skill Drain Trap Card activated before that Guardian Goddess's ability took affect, but apparently Guardian Goddess card effects cannot be negated."

----------

Guardian Goddesses; Téa: 7000 LP, Mai: 6200 LP, Serenity: 8000 LP, Ishitzu: 5050 LP, Rebecca: 7500 LP, Melody: 8000 LP

Heart Breakers; Talina: 10000 LP, Cherona: 3600 LP, Ellie: 10500 LP, Sally: 8000 LP, Lilly: 6550 LP, Millie: 10500 LP

----------

Téa smiled, "Even with the Seal of Orichalcos on the field, your heart still exists." Lilly gently smiled and said, "At least I've got to see what friends could be in them. I love you guys, too. Please forgive me."

Serenity took her turn and luckily draws her Goddess card too, "I forgive you, Lilly. But we've got a duel to win right now. I sacrifice St. Joan to summon my Guardian Goddess, the mighty Serena the Warrior!" St. Joan shot an arrow into the air and prayed. She transformed into Serena the Warrior (the older Serenity Wheeler in St. Joan's armor) (Type: spellcaster-divine/L: 5/A: 0/D: 0)!

Serenity says, "Since we haven't got a fairy monster on the field, my Angelic Crescent Moon Bow returns to my Fusion Deck for future use. And we'll be attacking Sally's Life Points directly." Sally scoffed, "I'm not afraid of your puny warrior, when my turn comes up. I'll just revive my monster and use it destroy your Goddess."

Serena lashed her mighty long sword at Sally's blouse, giving a _real_ scratch to only the fabric! Rainbow-like streams of energy flowed right into Serenity.

----------

Guardian Goddesses; Téa: 7000 LP, Mai: 6200 LP, Serenity: 12800 LP, Ishitzu: 5050 LP, Rebecca: 7500 LP, Melody: 8000 LP

Heart Breakers; Talina: 10000 LP, Cherona: 3600 LP, Ellie: 10500 LP, Sally: 3200 LP, Lilly: 6550 LP, Millie: 10500 LP

----------

A startled Sally checked the whole scene, "What happened? Your Goddess actually nicked my blouse, greatly lowered my Life Points, and greatly raised your Life Points? How was it possible?" Téa explains, "There's Tenaku's special ability, she gives any and all of my or my partners monsters 2000 additional Attack and Defense points." (Tenaku; A: 4000/D: 4000) (Miaka; A: 3000/D: 3000) (Serena; A: 2000/D: 2000)

Mai followed, "And every Guardian Goddesses' abilities include if they're Tribute Summoned by sacrificing a monster, that sacrificed monster's Attack and Defense Points are added to that Goddess'!" (Tenaku; A: 7000/D: 6500) (Miaka; A: 5750/D: 5400) (Serena; A: 4800/D: 4000)

Serenity explained her Goddess' ability, "Whenever she damages my opponent's Life Points, that same amount fuels up my Life Points. Plus Miaka's Amazonian Dragon Heaven Blast increases her Attack & Defense power by 1000 points every time she uses it." (Miaka; A: 6750/D: 6400)

Ishitzu says, "I end my turn." Rebecca follows Ishitzu, as does Melody. Because they knew what the Heart Breakers are thinking. Millie thought, "_Thank you for stopping us, guys_." Lilly thought, "_I've got the Seal of Destiniop, there's hope for saving us all._" Sally was horrified, "_That's just like facing Exodia himself!_" Ellie was confused, "_Like, why didn't those three attack?_" Cherona was awestruck at the first 3 Goddess Cards. Talina scared senseless!

Millie resisted the Orichalcos' power and said, "I'll end my turn." Lilly's turn begins, "I play the Seal of Destiniop!" The golden magic seal appears and fuses with the Orichalcos and turns it into the blue Seal of Balancéa! Lilly takes off her glasses and says to the owners of the Guardian Goddess cards, "We all surrender."

It was decided; the ones who own the Goddesses won the duel. It's time to decide the fate of the losers. Téa says, "Except for Talina's plan to take away Mai's soul, you're free to go." Mai said, "Talina, here's detention for you! Feel the same agony I've felt in the Shadow Realm, for the rest of today!" Serenity said, "Millie & Lilly, you're free from being with these mean people." Lilly & Millie said in unison, "Thank you." Ishitzu says to Cherona, "Stop smoking, Cherona, it's very bad for you." Cherona looked at her French smoking pipe and said, "I didn't know you cared." Rebecca tells Millie, "Just for one day, starting now, Millie, you will experience having a teenaged body." Millie says, "Okay." Melody says, "Ellie, could the Heart Breakers join us?" Ellie says, "I guess so."

Only Talina's body turned blue and back again as she collapsed to the ground, while the other Heartbreakers have become changed. Before the Balancéa Seal disappeared, six balls of light appeared into the hands of the Goddess girls and changed into booster packs with pictures of their respective cards. Tristan said, "You know, I find Lilly really cute, even without the glasses."

The transformed Rebecca and Millie danced around in a circle! Yugi asks, "Is that the Dark Magician Girl (Rebecca) and Amazon Archer (Millie) dressed in Rebecca & Millie's clothes or are they changed into their teenaged forms?" Joey responds, "Wow, I kinda like her like this." Mai shakes Lilly's hand, "I'm glad your heart graduated." Lilly says to her, "Mai, before my grandmother died, she told me to follow my heart."

In the end (of this episode, don't worry), as they went to find more duels… Joey, Tristan, Duke, & Bakura are the ones carrying up the lightweight Talina, who's mind is going to be rid of the horrible plans against Mai for a while. Duke says to them, "Remember, I'm not going to be this Sleeping Beauty's Prince Charming." Tristan groaned, "You and me, dude!" Bakura asked, "Wouldn't it be easier if we had a car?" Duke responds, "We don't have a car to use, because they're back home." Joey (although friends with them at heart) shouted at them, "Just shut up and heave!"

To be continued…


	5. Vengeful Vixens

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Reuniting Darkness with Light**

Vengeful Vixens

After a pain-spanking duel with the Heart Breakers, the Guardian Goddesses & Dark Flare Knights went their separate ways. The Kaiba Brothers stayed together, with themselves (obviously, Seto still doesn't believe in teamwork), while the Chaperone Guardians went with the Guardian Goddesses. The Dark Flare Knights were told to watch over the Heart Breakers; who raided their original leader of her own Dragon Scale Coins.

Joey sighed, "With only just one Unicorn Horn each, we don't stand a chance." Cherona agrees, "Yeah, and with Talina being knocked out for a day, and her having no more coins, she's disqualified. But that doesn't explain why I have to have the least Dragon Scales!" Millie, still in her new teenager form, explained, "We had to knock Talina out so she wouldn't turn us into monsters again. You're as close as a friend to her, you could do more damage to us than she could if she was asleep."

On one of the crystalline towers nearby, Team Revenge is watching carefully over the Dark Flare Knights.

Weevil grins, "It seems like the Dark Flare Knights have gained new friends." Rex Raptor growls, "How come those Heart Breakers join those losers while we get to be in the streets as nobodies. Even the power of the Orichalcos is no match for them." Bonz groans as well, "Well, we've got to find a way to defeat Joey Wheeler, once and for all."

Bandit Keith laid back behind them, "I believe the Guardian Goddesses are going to face a relative team of ours." Rex asks, "A team relative to us? Who?" Bandit Keith pointed down, to a female pack of Duelists with strange looking clothes and fashions. "The Vengeful Vixens are the toughest lot you've ever laid eyes on."

Rex looks at them and recognizes one of them, "Aw, no!" Weevil asks, "What's wrong?" "One of them is Diana Saurian; the Dino-Duelist from America!" Weevil asks, "What do you know about her?" Rex explains, "She's gentler than a brachiosaur but her deck is as fiercer than a tyrannosaur."

Weevil laughs, until he notices another one of the Vengeful Vixens, "It's Arachnia Juno! She's an insect Duelist from America!" Rex grins, "Too bad, I was beginning to bad but now I feel better now that you've got a Duelist you've got the hots for. Maybe it's the way she smells from a distance that you're attracted to."

Weevil blushed and his eyes widened, "No way! I'd rather buzz around in dung heaps rather than to romance with her! And it's called pheromones!"

Bonz asks Keith, "What's so special about them?" Keith answers, "I happen to know the girl who leads them. And knowing her, the Vixens just got 3 whole Unicorn Horns by now."

The Guardian Goddesses and their Chaperones are waiting at a bridge, waiting for a Duel. Brigit, Terra, Aditi, Mari, June, & Katrina handed Athena 24 of their Dragon Scales. Téa notices this, "Wait! If you give up most of your Dragon Scales to Athena, that leaves most of you at a disadvantage!"

June explains, "Athena has to lead you six to victory." Katrina follows, "If you fail against one of the Executioners, this tournaments' hired eliminators, you won't have a chance." Brigit further explains, "Most of us had loves of our own." Mari spoke up, "Mine is Mako Tsunami, luckily he's not one of the enemies." Aditi mentioned, "We've vowed to Zoë Pangaea that you won't fail." Terra finishes, "Even if we fall from the Tournament, we may never return. Only you six and true wielders of the Great Spirit cards can save us."

A female voice sighs, "How touching, I could just vomit if my stomach was that weak." Everyone looks to see six female Duelists.

The one leading them is a blonde with a long ponytail and has bangs like Mai. She's pretty and all, but she's got an expression that could kill just from one look (must be why she's wearing sunglasses). She's dressed in black leather boots, a short blue denim skirt, a black leather vest with silver studs, a red, white, and blue Duel Phoenix, a white tanktop shirt, and a American flag styled ascot around her neck.

Another one of them is a redhead with her long hair let down. With a gorgeous body like hers, who could say 'no'? She's got a pale white yet skimpy gown on her along with a bunch of gold and jewels. Her Duel Phoenix looks like it's been painted to look like an old tombstone.

Another one of them is very close to Téa's beautiful body type, yet she's only got shoulder-length jet-black hair. She's got her clothes & Duel Phoenix to look like some wild animal in the jungle has attacked her; leaves, claw marks, and blood is on them all.

Another girl is dressed in thick brown leather boots, violet cargo pants, a violet tanktop shirt, some black leather belts and straps, a pair of goggles (like the Goggle-Heads on "Digimon"), a black leather choker, a silver ring on her left hand finger, and a violet Duel Phoenix. Her brown hair is long and reaches her shoulder blades, and she seems to prefer to be as good-looking as possible.

The fifth girl is a violet-haired, sweet-faced chick dressed in a normal paleontologist's desert excavation clothes: fedora, jacket, jeans, boots, & large purse. Her Duel Phoenix is emerald green with violet-eyes.

The last one has short green hair with a ponytail like a spider's web. Most of her attire consists of a feminine green.

Mai sighs, "Oh no! Not these girls again TOO!" Téa calmly asks, "Who are they?" Serenity answers, "The Vengeful Vixens." Everyone looks at her, she replies, "I've read about them in 'Duelist Weekly'." Melody asks, "What are your names?"

The blonde answers her name first, "Jessie Keith."

The redhead follows, "Aleera Grave."

The jungle girl replies, "Sydney Indiana."

The goggle head brunette says, "Sammie Amour."

The violet-haired girl replies, "Diana Saurian."

The green-haired girl finishes, "Arachnia Yami."

Téa asks, "Why does the first one sound so familiar?" Mai replies, "She's Bandit Keith's wife." Téa nearly jumped, she slowly spoke out, "Bandit Keith's… wife?" She then thought to herself, '_Must be some sort of private marriage_.'

Rebecca (still in her Dark Magician Girl-like teenager form) asks, "What do you want?"

Diana replies, "We want to take you out." She inches closer to Rebecca to mention, "Besides, her husband asked us to take you six out." Arachnia pulls Diana by the collar hard, "And the entire team of Team Revenge warned us about your Guardian Goddess cards." Then she smirks, "And we believe those cards won't listen to you any longer anytime soon."

Serenity shouts, "Put your cards where your Duel Disk is! Because Serena and I are ready!"

Téa sighs, "How many Dragon Scales you all wager?" Jessie pulls out two silver Unicorn Horn coins, "Each of us are betting 2 silver Unicorn Horns. While we each currently has 3."

Téa figures why Keith would send his wife to duel her and then growls, "Even _if_ you _do_ win, nobody else will control Tenaku the Supporter or the others."

Jessie's Duel Phoenix unfolds and she shouts, "Enough talk, let's do it!"

Their Duel Phoenixes activated, meaning the 6-on-6 Duel started!

----------

Guardian Goddesses; Téa: 8000 LP, Mai: 8000 LP, Serenity: 8000 LP, Ishitzu: 8000 LP, Rebecca: 8000 LP, Melody: 8000 LP

Vengeful Vixens; Jessie: 8000 LP, Aleera: 8000 LP, Sydney: 8000 LP, Sammie: 8000 LP, Diana: 8000 LP, Arachnia: 8000 LP

----------

"Age before beauty, please," speaks Jessie as she draws a card, "For my first move, I'll lay one monster face-down and another face-down. Along with this Spell Card known as Infinite Cards." A card depicting a pair of hands holding a lot of cards appeared. "And then I end my turn." Two facedown holographic cards appeared on the ground before Jessie. She eyed (made an impression) her comrades not to play anything yet. They obeyed.

Téa draws a card, and thinks it over. _Hmm, she silently told her teammates now to do anything. Must be a powerful flip effect monster. Dark-Piercing Light ought to do the trick!_ Téa says, "I play Dark-Piercing Light, to reveal what kind of monster card you're hiding from us!" A Spell Card depicting a single hand illuminating with a bright light at the fingertip appeared before Téa, projecting a light at Jessie's facedown monster.

The card to reveal a gray metallic jar with one huge green eye (Cyber Jar; Type: rock-effect-dark/L: 3/A: 900/D: 900)! It exploded! Téa covered her eyes for comfort! Téa said, "My suspicions were correct! That Cyber Jar would've destroyed whatever monster I've had, without the use of a Battle Phase." Jessie says, "Just pick up 5 cards, girly. And if any of them are Level 4 or lower, Special Summon them to the field in a facedown Defense or face-up Attacker." Everyone did so.

Téa's Special Summoned monsters include only three facedown monsters.

Mai's Special Summoned monsters are a woman with long wild red hair, wearing Amazonian clothing, holding a long, wide, sharp sword (Amazoness Swordswoman; Type: warrior-effect-earth/L: 4/A: 1500/D: 1600), an unfriendly woman with grayish-brown braids dressed in Amazonian armor and wielding a big sword (The Unfriendly Amazon; Type: warrior-effect-earth/L: 4/A: 2000/D: 1000), a woman in Amazonian clothes wielding a bow and arrow (Amazon Archer; Type: warrior-effect-earth/L: 4/A: 1400/D: 1200), a gray-haired woman in Amazonian clothing wielding a gold-colored chain weapon (Amazoness Chain-master; Type: warrior-effect-earth/L: 4/A: 1500/D: 1300), & a brown-haired, strong but beautiful woman in skimpy blue Amazonian garments with black leather belts and straps (Amazoness Fighter; Type: warrior-effect-earth/L: 4/A: 1500/D: 1300).

Serenity's monsters include a girl with a leopard's head in a tunic and a double-blade weapon staff (Lady Panther; Type: beast-warrior-effect-earth/L: 4/A: 1400/D: 1300) and two facedown monsters.

Ishitzu's five Special Summoned monsters are all facedown.

Rebecca's got a three-eyed brown furred fiend with two long skinny arms (Sangan; Type: fiend- effect-Dark/L: 3/A: 1000/D: 600), a sorceress with dark-violet hair and dressed in black robes (Witch of the Black Forest; Type: spellcaster-effect-Dark/L: 4/A: 1100/D: 1200), and an old man with a white beard dressed in green robes (Fusion Sage #2; Type: spellcaster-effect-Light/L: 1/A: 0/D: 0).

Melody's Special Summoned monsters are a cute little turtle with a nice brown shell and smooth orange skin, and such cute little red eyes emitting an orange and green aura from its body (Gora Turtle; Type: Aqua-Effect-Water/L: 3/A: 1100/D: 1100) and a white tiger with saber-teeth & silvery metal armor (King Tiger Wanghu; beast-effect-Earth/L: 4/A: 1700/D: 1000).

Jessie's monsters are five facedown monsters.

Aleera's monsters are a skeleton with a blue robe & a big red sword (The 13th Grave; zombie-Dark/L: 3/A: 1200/D: 900), a samurai zombie in red armor with a sharp blade and an arrow stuck in his back (Armored Zombie; zombie-Dark/L: 3/A: 1500/D: 0), a purple-fleshed zombie of a dragon with its lips and wings dissolving (Dragon Zombie; zombie-Dark/L: 3/A: 1600/D: 0), a fat fiendish clown zombie with an orange staff & a big rubber ball (Clown Zombie; zombie-Dark/L: 2/A: 1350/D: 0), & a pair of zombies who both lost a leg are helping each other (Three-Legged Zombies; zombie-Dark/L: 3/A: 1100/D: 800).

Sydney's monsters are three blue & green balls with sharp metal spikes & a single red light upon them (Mega Thunder-ball; thunder-Wind/L: 2/A: 750/D: 600) & two facedown monsters.

Sammie's monsters are a huge humanoid man-beast in dark-blue armor with gold-colored studs and a boomerang-like axe (Vorse Raider; beast-warrior-Dark/L: 4/A: 1900/D: 1200) & four facedown monsters.

Diana's monsters include a big two-headed dragon-like creature (Two-Headed King Rex; Type: dinosaur-Earth/L: 4/A: 1600/D: 1200), a huge brown-dragon-like dinosaur (Crawling Dragon #2; Type: dinosaur-Earth/L: 4/A: 1600/D: 1200), an orange & green carnivorous dinosaur with a sail on its back (Giant Rex; Type: dinosaur-effect-Earth/L: 4/A: 2000/D: 1000), and flying purple prehistoric creature (Horned-Saurus; Type: dinosaur-effect-Wind/L: 4/A: 1500/D: 1200)

Arachnia's monsters are three facedown monsters and two huge orange & brown spiders each with a huge abdomen and sharp scythe-like legs (Jirai Gumo; Type: insect-effect-Earth/L: 4/A: 2200/D: 100).

Melody's King Tiger Wanghu let out a huge roar that nearly shook the earth! Suddenly, most of Sydney & Aleera's monsters suddenly vanished as if they weren't there at all! Téa asked, after shaking her head to recover from the King Tiger's roar, "What just happened?" Sammie groaned, "Your friend Melody's King Tiger Wanghu has the special ability to destroy any and all normal or Special summoned monsters with 1400 Attack points or less. _That's_ what the huge roar was all about."

Suddenly, everyone saw Mai's Unfriendly Amazon, Sammie's Vorse Raider, Diana's Giant Rex, and Arachnia's twin Jirai Gumo gave warm and gentle looks at Melody's Gora Turtle. Jessie shouted, "D'OHH! I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THAT STUPIDLY CUTE GORA TURTLE; AND MOST OF MY MONSTERS ARE GOING TO BE OVER 1900 ATTACK POINTS STRONGER!"

Téa smirked, "My turn's not over, I now set a monster in defense and play the Jewel of the Immortal Spirit." Another facedown monster appeared in front of her. Then a Spell Card depicting a rainbow-colored crystal encasing a samurai's soul within it (Jewel of the Immortal Soul; Spell Card/Continuous) appeared before Téa. "As long as this card is face-up on the field, no one on my side has to pay up any Life Points or any of their own monsters as a Tribute for anything, including myself. And end my turn. It's up to you, Mai." Mai gave Téa a thumbs up, "Right, Téa! My move!"

Mai shouted, "Go for the kill, my Amazons!" The Amazoness warriors looked back to their controller and bowed, "Yes, our lady." Melody meekly said, "Um, Mai——" Then Mai's Amazons went into attacking! The Swordswoman & Archer took out the last of Sydney's facedown monsters, which turn out to be two old men with white beards, blue skin, & eyes that matched their red & green cloaks and they both wielded golden staffs with lightning bolts (The Immortal of Thunder; Type: thunder-effect-Light/L: 4/A: 1500/D: 1300)!

Electricity sparked from out of nowhere zapped Sydney, at first tickling her…

----------

Guardian Goddesses; Téa: 8000 LP, Mai: 8000 LP, Serenity: 8000 LP, Ishitzu: 8000 LP, Rebecca: 8000 LP, Melody: 8000 LP

Vengeful Vixens; Jessie: 8000 LP, Aleera: 8000 LP, Sydney: 14000 LP, Sammie: 8000 LP, Diana: 8000 LP, Arachnia: 8000 LP

----------

Then two thunderbolts crashed down onto her, knocking her to the ground!

----------

Guardian Goddesses; Téa: 8000 LP, Mai: 8000 LP, Serenity: 8000 LP, Ishitzu: 8000 LP, Rebecca: 8000 LP, Melody: 8000 LP

Vengeful Vixens; Jessie: 8000 LP, Aleera: 8000 LP, Sydney: 4000 LP, Sammie: 8000 LP, Diana: 8000 LP, Arachnia: 8000 LP

----------

Sydney groaned out, "Mommy, make it stop."

Then Mai's Fighter & Chain-master destroyed two of Arachnia's three facedown monsters, both, which depicts a bunch of tentacles of green & red (Parasite Paracide; Type: insect-effect-Earth/L: 2/A: 500/D: 300).

Mai looked to her Unfriendly Amazon to attack, "Now Unfriendly Amazon, attack Horned-Saurus with your sword!" But she noticed that she's not attacking. "What's wrong?" Melody answers, "That would be because my Gora Turtle is in play and she stops all monsters with 1900 Attack points or more, and… the Unfriendly Amazon counts as one." Mai was outraged, "She's WHAT?!?"

On the other side of the city, Joey Wheeler heard Mai's shriek, "Did my just hear Mai shriek?" Duke groaned, "No, it's just your imagination!"

Back in the Duel, Mai disappointedly said, "I end my turn. Knock them dead, if you can, Serenity."

Serenity smiles, "Okay! My move!" She draws a card and shouts out, "Now I flip up one of my facedown monsters, Penguin Soldier!" A small purple penguin with a sword and red shoulder guards (Penguin Soldier; Type: aqua-effect-Water/L: 2/A: 750/D: 500) appeared! Melody's Turtle & Serenity's Penguin changed into balls of light and returned to their owners' hands. Now every monster can attack!

Serenity proudly shouts, "Now I summon Demon Girl — Hottest Thing On Wheels!"

Téa asks, "Demon Girl?" Mai's eyes snapped open, "What did she just say?" Rebecca asks, "Serenity has one of _those_?"

Jessie panicked, "She doesn't have _it_!" Aleera asks, "Who's Demon Girl?"

Beside Serenity stood a biker girl in a tight pink and blue bodysuit, and she's holding a blood-red biker's helmet in her left hand. The strangest thing about her is that she's got medium-length red hair, violet cat-like eyes, and red housecat ears (Demon Girl — Hottest Thing On Wheels; Type: fiend-effect-Dark/L: 3/A: 1600/D: 1200).

Jessie freaked, "She _does_!"

Two more monsters appeared, a blood red motorcycle in the coolest design yet (Demon Girl's Motorcycle; Type: machine-union-Dark/L: 4/A: 1500/D: 1300) and a blood red Cadillac in the coolest design yet (Demon Girl's Cadillac; Type: machine-union-Dark/L: 7/A: 2500/D: 2300)! Serenity says to her monster, "Let's ride, Demon Girl!" With an impossible-to-do back flip, the Demon Girl placed on the helmet and hopped on the Motorcycle (A: 2500/D: 1900)!

Rebecca sighs and comments, "Well, there's something you don't see everyday."

Serenity shouts, "Go, Demon Girl, rolling crush attack!" Serenity's monster revved up her bike and charged straight for Jessie!

Before being hit, Jessie said, "Ooo! This is going to hurt!" BAM! Jessie got knocked back by the force of Serenity's monster's motorcycle and got a back full of pain! Jessie groaned out, "I was right."

----------

Guardian Goddesses; Téa: 8000 LP, Mai: 8000 LP, Serenity: 8000 LP, Ishitzu: 8000 LP, Rebecca: 8000 LP, Melody: 8000 LP

Vengeful Vixens; Jessie: 5500 LP, Aleera: 8000 LP, Sydney: 4000 LP, Sammie: 8000 LP, Diana: 8000 LP, Arachnia: 8000 LP

----------

Mai smirked, "Yes! Demon Girls are just as famous as my Harpie Ladies; they come in many varieties and possess many powers. Hottest Thing On Wheels' special ability is to call upon and Special Summon her Motorcycle and/or her Cadillac. The bike increases the cat-girl's Attack and allows her to attack players' Life Points directly or evade monster attacks. The car is double that but can't attack directly, but it can damage the opponent's Life Points, even if the monster was in defense mode." Melody sighs, "Good thing Serenity doesn't need a license to drive a Duel Monster."

Serenity shouts, "Now Lady Panther, use your crescent moon lance attack on Arachnia's last facedown Parasite Paracide!" Her beast-warrior obeyed the order, and it turned out Serenity was right about that monster being a Parasite Paracide. Arachnia screams, "Hey! How did you know that was my last Parasite?" Serenity explains, "My brother, Joey, warned me about this infectious card. And it seemed that obvious from the look in your eyes."

Diana sighs, "Remind me if we wanted to play on "Jeopardy" or "Wheel of Fortune", tell me to leave the place if she is there to play." Arachnia groans, "Okay."

Serenity continues, "I lay one card facedown and end my turn."

Ishitzu draws a card, looks at it, and says, "I flip all my monsters face-up." All of her monsters are revealed to be; a male warrior with a sword and mask (Mudora; Type: fairy-effect-Earth/L: 4/A: 1500/D: 1800), A blue-colored woman with short wings (Keldo; Type: fairy-effect-Light/L: 4/A: 1500/D: 1000), A golden idol with the Millennium Symbol (Kelbek; Type: fairy-effect-Light/L: 4/A: 1500/D: 1400), A woman in a large black cloak & headdress (Zolga; Type: fairy-effect-Earth/L: 4/A: 1200/D: 1700), A red & gold egg-shaped monster with the Millennium Symbol and claws (Agido; Type: fairy-effect-Earth/L: 4/A: 1500/D: 1300).

Ishitzu calmly says, "I now transform them all."

Every Duelist in the district overhears this and asks, "Transform?"

Every one of Ishitzu's monsters glowed brightly before turning into statues and then separated into many pieces of some sort of ancient puzzle! All her monsters came together to form one super-monster; a statue of an angelic, beautiful, and elegant woman with 10 long wings took the places of the 5 monsters… then it glowed and formed into an angelic, beautiful, and elegant woman with 10 long wings & long golden hair in gleaming rainbow-colored armor (Tamaryo, the Lady of the Light; Type: fairy-effect-Light/L: 12/A: 3800/D: 4500).

Ishitzu introduced her new monster, "Behold, Tamaryo, the Lady of the Light. If playing a Shield and Sword Spell Card correctly, she can easily defeat a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. I equip her with the Cestus of Dagla, a pair of curved punching daggers that's built for fairy monsters."

Then within the elegant angel woman's hands formed the mighty hand-blades known as the Cestus of Dagla (A: 4300).

Ishitzu said, "Now I summon, Injection Fairy Lily (Type: Fairy-Earth/Effect/L: 3/A: 400/D: 1500)." A cute little pink-haired fairy with white bird wings dressed like nurse appeared, and pulled out a huge syringe.

Ishitzu calmly commanded, "Tamaryo, attack Sammie's Vorse Raider." The angel floated down to the vicious beast-warrior and said, "Double Dagla Slash attack." She made an X-positioned double slash maneuver across the man-beast's chest, leaving illuminating cut marks… the Dark creature groaned and fell to the ground, finally he exploded.

----------

Guardian Goddesses; Téa: 8000 LP, Mai: 8000 LP, Serenity: 8000 LP, Ishitzu: 10400 LP, Rebecca: 8000 LP, Melody: 8000 LP

Vengeful Vixens; Jessie: 5500 LP, Aleera: 8000 LP, Sydney: 4000 LP, Sammie: 5600 LP, Diana: 8000 LP, Arachnia: 8000 LP

----------

Ishitzu continues, "The Cestus of Dagla also allows my monster to increase my Life Points by the same amount of damage my monster inflicted to your Life Points. I also play this Quick-Play Spell Card known as Sebek's Blessing, it also increases my Life Points by the same amount my monster damaged your Life Points, only if I deal the damage."

A huge green alligator-headed guardian with a staff appeared behind Ishitzu and blessed her before disappearing.

----------

Guardian Goddesses; Téa: 8000 LP, Mai: 8000 LP, Serenity: 8000 LP, Ishitzu: 12800 LP, Rebecca: 8000 LP, Melody: 8000 LP

Vengeful Vixens; Jessie: 5500 LP, Aleera: 8000 LP, Sydney: 4000 LP, Sammie: 5600 LP, Diana: 8000 LP, Arachnia: 8000 LP

----------

Ishitzu decided, and finally said, "Lily, attack Aleera's Armored Zombie."

Aleera said, "You can only make her effect work if you pay up 2000 Life Points."

Jessie disagreed with her partner, "Unfortunately, thanks to Téa's Spell Card, she doesn't have to; as long as they have the Jewel of the Immortal Spirit, all cards they possess that require Life Point payments, card sacrifice, or Tribute effects are out the window for them. As long as they have it, Lily is permanently a super-strong fairy!"

Ishitzu's Lily giggled, "Correct! **Mega** **Syringe**!" Her syringe became super-sized and she rockets towards the 'heart' of Aleera's Armored Zombie and destroyed it!

----------

Guardian Goddesses; Téa: 8000 LP, Mai: 8000 LP, Serenity: 8000 LP, Ishitzu: 12800 LP, Rebecca: 8000 LP, Melody: 8000 LP

Vengeful Vixens; Jessie: 5500 LP, Aleera: 6100 LP, Sydney: 4000 LP, Sammie: 5600 LP, Diana: 8000 LP, Arachnia: 8000 LP

----------

Suddenly, as soon as Ishitzu's turn was done… everyone noticed Aleera's starting to go insane. But they continued on with the Duel.

Rebecca draws a card and she feels strong! She looks at what she draws and smirks, "Alright, now I've drawn my Guardian Goddess, guess who it is!" Diana shrugged, "How am I supposed to know, you enchanted fairy girl!"

Rebecca smiles, "I see that some of you have enough brains to know that every Duelist on the island is dealing with ancient magic! _Real_ magic! I sacrifice my Fusion Sage #2 to summon her. Say 'hello' to Ryomi the Priestess!"

Rebecca's bearded spellcaster disappeared, and taking his place was her Guardian Goddess. Ryomi appears beside Rebecca, distinctly, they both look like the Dark Magician Girl fused with Maha Vailo, but she's got brown robes on and green jewelry (Ryomi the Priestess; Type: spellcaster-Divine/L: 5/A: 1000/D: X000)!

Rebecca continues, "Thanks to his special ability, Fusion Sage #2 allows us to play Fusion Monsters without the use of a Polymerization card as much as we want, as long as he remains in our Graveyard. Because I'm fusing my Witch of the Black Forest and my Sangan into San-Witch!"

The two mentioned monsters joined forces and formed into a purple-robed sorceress with a small Sangan doll (San-Witch; Type: spellcaster-fusion-Dark/L: 6/A: 2100/D: 1800).

Rebecca continues to smile, "And by sending them both from the field to the Graveyard, the player who owns those cards can pick a monster with 1500 Attack Points or less and a monster with 1500 Defense Points or less from his or her Deck, add those two chosen cards to his or her hand, and shuffle his or her Deck. Since there are 6 of us, my teammates and I get to do it."

Téa smiles, "Good work, Rebecca!" Mai pulls out her deck, "I like the way she plans." Serenity pulls out two cards, "We make a great team." Ishitzu agrees, "Even if there are a few problems." Melody shuffles her deck, "We can work it out."

Rebecca shouts, "Go, San-Witch! Attack the Dragon Zombie!" San-Witch crossed her arms across her chest and shouted, "**Inner Demons' Release**!" As she unfolded her arms, she swung them towards the undead dragon, and out from them flew violet-colored aura creatures that soon attacked the zombie and destroyed it!

----------

Guardian Goddesses; Téa: 8000 LP, Mai: 8000 LP, Serenity: 8000 LP, Ishitzu: 12800 LP, Rebecca: 8000 LP, Melody: 8000 LP

Vengeful Vixens; Jessie: 5500 LP, Aleera: 5600 LP, Sydney: 4000 LP, Sammie: 5600 LP, Diana: 8000 LP, Arachnia: 8000 LP

----------

Rebecca says, "Now for a secret ability of a Guardian Goddess to reveal to you Vengeful Vixens; once the controller of the cards discard a card or something else, a Goddess can transform it into a different card. I'm discarding my infamous Shadow Ghoul to create a new card. Go, Ryomi!"

Ryomi opens her eyes and shouts, "**Blessed Soul Appliance Transformation**!"

The soul of the Shadow Ghoul appeared before Rebecca and Ryomi the Priestess… it swirled and shifted into a green light… and out popped… a small green make-up kit (Shadow Ghoul Essence Make-Up; Non-Monster Card/Continuous)!

Mai freaked, "A make-up kit?" Rebecca was also confused, "But why a make-up kit?"

Then the Vixens laughed! Jessie recovered from Demon Girl's attack, "That's the lamest move I've ever seen in my entire dueling career!" Aleera insanely cackled, "You should've saved that monster for later!" Sydney sprawled to the ground in amusement, "Yeah, when you've had enough monsters in the Graveyard!" Sammie continuously slapped the crystalline pavement while laughing, "Ooo! I'm so scared: it's a grotesque make-up kit! NOT!" Diana was highly amused, "The great Rebecca Hawkins, defeated by her own little mistake!" Arachnia crackled (prettier but creepier than Weevil), "You're the biggest joke in the world, Rebecca! Even if you've transformed into a _buxom_ and _beautiful_ teenager, your Dueling skills don't improve by beauty!"

Rebecca's confidence begins to slip; she slowly falls to her knees. Ryomi turns around and slaps Rebecca across the face! Rebecca begins to cry, tears fell from her beautiful eyes, "Why, Ryomi?" Ryomi grabs her controller by the shoulders lifts her to her feet, and whispers into her ear, "Because you have to stop listening to what people say about strategies. And that Shadow Ghoul Essence Make-Up kit has all powers of Shadow Ghoul and much more. Apply some of it to one of our friends monsters, your monster, or me."

Rebecca found her strength returning to her, "Okay, I apply some Shadow Ghoul Essence Make-Up to King Tiger Wanghu!" The kit opens and Rebecca applies some needle-like vertical black marks drooping from underneath the beast's eyes, she never did much make-up yet. (A: 1700/D: 1000)

Rebecca holds up a thumbs-up to Melody. Melody says, "I guess I'll attack the middle monster card protecting Jessie Keith." Melody's creature attacks the monster, revealing to be… a rusty Transformer robot that looked like it was made up of an old beat-up red mini-van (Transformer Regenerator; Type: machine-union-effect-Dark/L: 3/A: 1000/D: 1000).

As it broke into a thousand parts, Jessie replies, "I could care less for my Transformer Regenerator, because he has the ability to transform into body armor to encase onto any monster and protect them. It's also capable of returning to my hand after going to the Graveyard, (she snaps her fingers once at this upcoming word) instantly!" She was proven correct when the fallen parts of Transformer Regenerator pulls itself together and then teleported into a blue beam of light into Jessie's hand!

Jessie says, "Now that it's my turn, I play Robotic Knight in attack mode!" A multi-colored army-like robot, with a Gatling gun for his left hand, holding a sword in his right hand appeared in front of her (Robotic Knight; Type: machine-Fire/L: 4/A: 1600/D: 1800). Jessie continues, "And I flip all of my other monsters face-up."

The other monsters flip up to reveal a large silvery mechanical falcon (Cyber Falcon; Type: machine-Wind/L: 4/A: 1400/1200), a mechanical wolf with a silvery mane of hair and two lower jaw tusks (Giga-Tech Wolf; Type: machine-Fire/L: 4/A: 1200/D: 1400), a purple machine with clawing arms and a cannon on its shoulders (Cannon Soldier; Type: machine-effect-Dark/L: 4/A: 1400/D: 1300), and a small green mechanical turtle which seems rather cute for a machine monster (Mini Mecha Turtle; Type: machine-union-effect-Water/L: 3/A: 1000/D: 2000).

Jessie continues, "Now I play Graceful Charity." A Spell Card depicting a blonde angel in a white gown holding three illuminating cards in her hand was shown to the Goddess holders before being played. "By playing this card, I can draw 3 new cards from my Main Deck and then discard 2." Jessie did so (as did her teammates), "Now I play Recycling Plant." A Spell Card depicting some junkyard appeared next to Jessie. "It's a Spell Card that sacrifices a machine monster on the field if Machine King is in my Graveyard."

The Spell Card illuminated and changed into an effect monster card depicting a silver, red, and blue colored automaton (Machine King; Type: machine-effect-Earth/L: 6/A: 2200/D: 2000). Jessie continues, "Since it is in my Graveyard, I'll sacrifice Robotic Knight and then Special Summon an unstoppable machine monster known as Perfect Machine King!"

FLASH! Robotic Knight and Machine King vanished without a trace, and in Robotic Knight's place stood a colossal red and white Transformer-like robot with green eyes and the appearance that it may transform into a fighter jet (Perfect Machine King; Type: machine-effect-Earth/L: 8/A: 2700/D: 2500).

Serenity snarled, "Perfect Machine King… you overgrown metal-head!" The memory of her first glimpse of Perfect Machine King placed a scar of vengeance on her innocent mind!

Jessie paused in curiosity to Serenity's sudden rage, "What's with her?" Then she shrugged it off and went on with the Duel, "Never mind, I now play 3 Polymerization Cards!" Three Spell Cards depicting the same picture: two monsters swirling together; appeared.

ZAP! First the Giga-Tech Wolf and Cannon Soldier exploded and fused into a blue tank-like machine with caterpillar tracks, angry red eyes, and multiple small red drills on a singular large red drill nose (Labyrinth Tank; Type: machine-fusion-Dark/L: 7/A: 2400/D: 2400). Jessie introduced her first Fusion Monster, "Labyrinth Tank is first."

ZAP! Then Labyrinth Tank vanished with a card in her hand, which depicted a gold-colored machine monster also with drills (Drillago; Type: machine-effect-Dark/L: 4/A: 1600/D: 1100). The two machines formed into a white & blue Transformer robot warrior that looks like it can turn into a giant drill (Drill Warrior #2; Type: machine-fusion-effect-Earth/L: 8/A: 3000/D: 2500). "Now here's Drill Warrior #2."

ZAP! Transformer Regenerator vanished _three_ times from Jessie's hand! Now a non-rusty and not beat-up version of Transformer Regenerator (Transformer Super-Regenerator; Type: machine-fusion-union-effect-Dark/L: 8/A: 3000/D: 3000) appeared next to the Perfect Machine King. Jessie introduced, "Transformer Super-Regenerator is in the house!"

Jessie went on, "Now I transform Super-Regenerator and Mini Mecha Turtle and equip them to my monsters." The Turtle withdrew into its heavy metallic shell and floated onto the exposed back of the Drill Warrior (D: 4500). Super-Regenerator transformed into body armor and combined with Perfect Machine King (A: 4200/D: 4000)! Jessie continued, "Oh, yeah. My Perfect Machine King gains 500 additional Attack Points for each machine-type monster on the field, excluding himself that is. Open fire on that King Tiger Wanghu!"

Perfect Machine King (A: 5200) shouted, "**Missile Launch**!" The shoulders opened to shoot a huge barrage of missiles at Melody's Wanghu!

KABOOM! Smoke filled the area!

Aleera insanely said, "Once your friends fall to the ground, you will all know that the beast has been defeated. My loves, your blood will make us beautiful forever. What do you think of that?" Then she went into cackling her head off (not literally)!

Téa was disgusted, "Ugh!" Mai says, "Aleera, you _need_ some serious psychotherapy once this duel's over!"

Suddenly, the Graveyards of all players glowed with fury! Specters of the monsters in every Graveyard applied themselves into Wanghu (A: 44200/D: 28000)! Diana felt scared out of her senses, "Somebody _please_ tell me that counter is broken!"

Filled with such fury, waiting to be released, Wanghu said with about a thousand voices, "Here's some advice; if you're going to kill someone: kill them, don't stand there talking about it!" Then Melody's cat monster roared out, "**Roaring Mirror Force**!" Energy was formed into a huge barrier and focused onto within the fangs of the monster, launching all of it right back at the Perfect Machine King, destroying it!

----------

Guardian Goddesses; Téa: 8000 LP, Mai: 8000 LP, Serenity: 8000 LP, Ishitzu: 12800 LP, Rebecca: 8000 LP, Melody: 8000 LP

Vengeful Vixens; Jessie: 5500 LP, Aleera: 5600 LP, Sydney: 4000 LP, Sammie: 5600 LP, Diana: 8000 LP, Arachnia: 8000 LP

----------

Melody blinked twice, "What happened?" Rebecca shrugged, "I don't know." Then she realized, "My Shadow Ghoul Make-Up!" Ryomi answered, "The Shadow Ghoul Essence Make-Up, it has the ability to equip a monster with a Spell Token capable of granting the strengths and the effects of every monster in the Graveyard; giving Melody's King Tiger Wanghu the power to utterly destroy the Vixens. Too bad it I've anticipated the last card in Jessie's hand."

Jessie got up to her feet and pulled out an effect monster card depicting a mechanical Kuriboh (Mecha Kuriboh; Type: machine-effect-Dark/L: 1/A: 300/D: 200). Jessie groaned out, "That's right; just like an ordinary Kuriboh, Mecha Kuriboh negates the damage I would've received by discarding it from my hand to the Graveyard. An additional ability of it is that it can give me a Life Point boost to the amount of Attack Points one of the Monsters that did battle with me have multiplied by the resulting number on the roll of a six-sided die. As I did, it was 6, and my partners gain more too."

----------

Guardian Goddesses; Téa: 8000 LP, Mai: 8000 LP, Serenity: 8000 LP, Ishitzu: 12800 LP, Rebecca: 8000 LP, Melody: 8000 LP

Vengeful Vixens; Jessie: 49700 LP, Aleera: 49800 LP, Sydney: 48200 LP, Sammie: 49800 LP, Diana: 52200 LP, Arachnia: 52200 LP

----------

Aleera draws a card, "Thank you for the advice, Wanghu, now good-bye! **Offerings to the Doomed**!" A Quick-Play Spell Card depicting golden treasures on some red velvet appeared and launched a red beam of light at Wanghu!

KABOOM!

As the smoke cleared, Wanghu stood there, still alive. (A: 1700/D: 1000) Rebecca's pretty smirk returned, "When we've sent monsters to our Graveyards, I get to use the monster effects and choose which Duelist to use against, if can be me, one of my teammates, or one of you! Besides the King Tiger had that Make-Up Spell Token to survive any attack by discarding it."

By her Sangan & Witch's effects from that Make-Up, Rebecca picks two monsters from her deck and shuffled it. The other girls followed their own monsters' effects that affected the Make-Up that was on Melody's Wanghu.

Aleera groans, "Very well, I play Cost Down." A Spell Card depicting two daggers stabbing into two of a monster card's Level Stars appeared. "At the cost of discarding a card from my hand, I lower the Level Stars of all my monsters by 2. And then I play the Spell of Continuous Sebek's Blessing; a Spell Card that gives us Life Points whenever we deal damage to your Life Points." A Spell Card depicting a crocodile-headed god appeared behind the Vixens. "And now I summon the handsome and powerful Vampire Lord."

A handsome-looking man with blue hair and in a dark suit and dressed in a bat-wing like cape appeared before Aleera. (Vampire Lord; Type: zombie-effect-Dark/L: 5/A: 2000/D: 1500) He loomed over Wanghu and bit into his neck!

----------

Guardian Goddesses; Téa: 8000 LP, Mai: 8000 LP, Serenity: 8000 LP, Ishitzu: 12800 LP, Rebecca: 8000 LP, Melody: 7700 LP

Vengeful Vixens; Jessie: 50000 LP, Aleera: 50100 LP, Sydney: 48500 LP, Sammie: 50100 LP, Diana: 52500 LP, Arachnia: 52500 LP

----------

Mai stood there frozen, "No way, all of their Life Points risen after she damaged Melody." Téa felt unsafe, "I guess Aleera is more keen on sharing and teamwork than Bonz!"

Aleera mentions, "And whenever my monster deals damage, you each have to discard a card of your choice but my choice of card; trap, spell, or monster. And I choose monster!" Téa looks through her deck and places a Fire Sorcerer into her Graveyard (a blonde girl dressed in black and surrounded by a small sparks of flame). Mai chose one of her Amazoness Tiger cards (an orange tiger with some chains around its neck). Serenity chose Shadow Tamer (a blue-haired warrior). Ishitzu chose Fairy Guardian (a miniscule violet-haired fairy with a scythe). Rebecca has chosen Despair from the Dark (a massive black creature with such a horrid appearance). Melody chose Outstanding Dog Marron (a cute little brown doggy with an orange bone dog collar).

Surprisingly, Melody's discarded card (Outstanding Dog Marron; Type: beast-effect-Light/L: 1/A: 100/D: 100) returned to her Deck! A huge Graveyard appeared between the two teams, as the ghosts of those who were sacrificed or slain in battle looked on, a massive black shadow crawled out from each tombstone and revealed to be a gigantic shadow monster, which belongs to Rebecca! (Despair from the Dark; Type: zombie-effect-Dark/L: 8/A: 2800/D: 3000)

Even Aleera's Vampire Lord panicked, "What's going on here?" Rebecca smirked as she explained, "Whenever Melody's Outstanding Dog Marron goes to the Graveyard, he comes back to her Deck and she shuffles it. As for Despair from the Dark, he crawls from the grave whenever you use a card effect to force me to discard him from my Deck of my hand! Being a zombie expert as yourself, you should've been prepared."

Sydney sighs, "I draw and play a monster known as Cyber-Stein." A muscular blue-skinned humanoid figure appears beside her (his a Frankenstein's monster's face). He has a torn brown shirt and green pants on. He's got a belt of golden bullets going over his shoulder, a metallic left forearm, a spiked metal wristband, and he's got tubes in his back. (Cyber-Stein; Type: machine-effect-Dark/L: 2/A: 700/D: 500).

Sydney shouts, "With this monster, I can give up 20,000 Life Points to summon _4_ Fusion Monsters from my Deck freely!" Cyber-Stein pulled out four wires from his wristband and connected them to his master's left hand! Electricity filled the view of all who're seeing this happen!

----------

Guardian Goddesses; Téa: 8000 LP, Mai: 8000 LP, Serenity: 8000 LP, Ishitzu: 12800 LP, Rebecca: 8000 LP, Melody: 7700 LP

Vengeful Vixens; Jessie: 50000 LP, Aleera: 50100 LP, Sydney: 28500 LP, Sammie: 50100 LP, Diana: 52500 LP, Arachnia: 52500 LP

----------

Four new monsters appeared before Sydney! A warrior in green and gold draconic armor with a pair of wings on her back and she's wielding a scary sword in each hand (Dragoness the Wicked Knight; Type: warrior-fusion-Wind/L: 3/A: 1200/D: 900); a woman with long red hair and light-brown skin, strange gold & ruby earrings, and a violet dress (Empress Judge; Type: warrior-fusion-Earth/L: 6/A: 2100/D: 1700); a lovely woman with long green hair and dressed in red sorceress' clothes (Mystical Sand; Type: rock-fusion-Earth/L: 6/A: 2100/D: 1700); & a blue-skinned and black-haired woman crawling out of a gigantic red rose with large green thorny vines (Rose Spectre of Dunn; Type: plant-fusion-Dark/L: 6/A: 2000/D: 1800).

Téa felt unprotected as Sydney played another Spell Card which depicts a Judge Man having an inquiry with a Kamion Wizard and Dragoness the Wicked Knight; "Questionable Justice. This Continuous Spell Card grants any Fusion Monsters that my partners or I control that Fusion Monsters that are made up of two monsters." Drill Warrior #2 was rearing to go (A: 5300), Dragoness readied her swords (A: 2000), Empress Judge readied her staff (A: 2900), Mystical Sand readied her stony broomstick (A: 2900), and Rose Spectre of Dunn's vines waved wildly (A: 2800).

Sydney asks, "You like roses?" All the other Guardian Goddesses say "Yes." Sydney explains, "It's said that every rose has its thorns, and so does my Specter! How do you like _them_ roses?" Sydney then shouts, "Rose Spectre, crush Mai's Unfriendly Amazon with thorny vine whip attack!" Her Rose Spectre of Dunn shouted, "**Thorny** **vine** **whip**!" One whip with the vines, Mai's Amazon is captured; another whip with the vines, Mai's Amazon is stabbed through the heart!

----------

Guardian Goddesses; Téa: 8000 LP, Mai: 7200 LP, Serenity: 8000 LP, Ishitzu: 12800 LP, Rebecca: 8000 LP, Melody: 7700 LP

Vengeful Vixens; Jessie: 50000 LP, Aleera: 50100 LP, Sydney: 28500 LP, Sammie: 50100 LP, Diana: 52500 LP, Arachnia: 52500 LP

----------

Sydney continues her onslaught, "Just like the sands of an hourglass, my Mystical Sand is going to make your time run out." Her Mystical Sand shouted, "**Underground Swimming Rock Rod Strike**!" and then she disappeared into the ground, then a brown rod of stone skewered Serenity's Demon Girl's Motorcycle! Luckily, Serenity's biker monster survived (A: 1600/D: 1200).

----------

Guardian Goddesses; Téa: 8000 LP, Mai: 7200 LP, Serenity: 7600 LP, Ishitzu: 12800 LP, Rebecca: 8000 LP, Melody: 7700 LP

Vengeful Vixens; Jessie: 50000 LP, Aleera: 50100 LP, Sydney: 28500 LP, Sammie: 50100 LP, Diana: 52500 LP, Arachnia: 52500 LP

----------

Sydney shouts, "Your hottest Demon Girl off wheels won't be standing up to this next attack, for Dragoness has blades sharper than your biker's claws!" Dragoness readied her blades, "**Dragon Claw Sword Slash**!" As she lunged for Serenity's monster… the Cadillac zooms by and lets its driver in! Before the swords could connect, the door slams on the blades and destroys them! As Dragoness gets weepy about her swords, the door reopens to get Serenity's Demon Girl to side kick Dragoness in the face!

----------

Guardian Goddesses; Téa: 8000 LP, Mai: 7200 LP, Serenity: 7600 LP, Ishitzu: 12800 LP, Rebecca: 8000 LP, Melody: 7700 LP

Vengeful Vixens; Jessie: 50000 LP, Aleera: 50100 LP, Sydney: 27500 LP, Sammie: 50100 LP, Diana: 52500 LP, Arachnia: 52500 LP

----------

Sydney got frightened, "What happened?" Serenity pointed at the flipped up Trap Card she laid down earlier, it depicts a black knight jumping on the back of red dragon; Formation Union. Serenity explains, "I was hoping for you to try to attack my Demon Girl, only to activate my Trap Card and her Cadillac." Before closing the door, Serenity's monster blew a kiss to her master. (A: 3000/D: 2600)

Sydney became too frightened to continue her turn, much less attack. So she fell to her knees, feeling sorry for herself.

Sammie took over, "My move! I flip all three of my monsters face up!" Her monsters are three blue skin and green feathered harpies in purple and black bodysuits; one with long red (Harpie Lady 1; Type: winged beast-effect-Wind/L: 4/A: 1300/D: 1400) hair, one with short orange hair with a long bang in front (Harpie Lady 2; Type: winged beast-effect-Wind/L: 4/A: 1300/D: 1400), and one with wild blue hair (Harpie Lady 3; Type: winged beast-effect-Wind/L: 4/A: 1300/D: 1400), and a grey wolf (Silver Fang; Type: beast-Earth/L: 3/A: 1200/D: 800).

Suddenly, the Harpies' auras increased (A: 1600)! Sammie shouts, "I play Tribute Doll, a Spell Card that allows me to summon a Level 7 or higher monster more easy, all I have to do now is sacrifice my Silver Fang." The Spell Card depicting a small lifeless grey doll appeared and merged with Silver Fang. BAMF! A wisp of green smoke formed and out from the smoke came a large pink dragon with a fierce black face with an emerald crown on its forehead and large wyvern (forearms as wings) wings. (Harpie's Pet Dragon; Type: dragon-effect-Wind/L: 7/A: 2000/D: 2500) A golden-colored chain is wrapped around its neck and the Harpies' are holding the chain (A: 3200/D: 3400)!

Sammie says, "I end my turn. Go sick them Diana." Diana draws a card, "Thanks to Jessie playing 3 Polymerization cards, we can play a Fusion Non-Monster Card known as Continuous Polymerization." A pink-colored card (color for Fusion Non-Monster cards) depicting a clock at a 3 o'clock position and monsters polymerizing overhead it appeared before Diana.

Diana says, "Now my teammates and I can play Fusion Summonings continuously. And I'll start with fusing my Horned-Saurus with my Giant Rex forming Aero-Saurus." The two dinosaurs fused into a larger and aerodynamic dark violet prehistoric flyer (Aero-Saurus; Type: dinosaur-fusion-effect-Wind/L: 6/A: 2100/D: 1800) Diana says, "The power of Harpy Lady 1 and Questionable Justice gives my monster a nice Attack boost." (A: 3200)

Diana continues, "I fuse Two-Headed King Rex & Crawling Dragon #2 with Bracchio-raidus." The last two of Diana's monsters exploded and merged together into a brontosaurus-like monster with blue skin! (Bracchio-raidus; Type: dinosaur-fusion-Water/L: 6/A: 2200/D: 2000) Then the long-necked herbivore gained more power through Questionable Justice. (A: 3000)

"And at best, he can attack my opponent's Life Points directly since he can fly!" Diana's flying monster roars, "**Aerial Wind Blast**!" and blasts a swirling gust of wind from its mouth at Ishitzu!

----------

Guardian Goddesses; Téa: 8000 LP, Mai: 7200 LP, Serenity: 7600 LP, Ishitzu: 9600 LP, Rebecca: 8000 LP, Melody: 7700 LP

Vengeful Vixens; Jessie: 50000 LP, Aleera: 50100 LP, Sydney: 27500 LP, Sammie: 50100 LP, Diana: 52500 LP, Arachnia: 52500 LP

----------

Rebecca comments, "Talk about a big bag of hot air!" Serenity became nervous, "If we're not careful, we'll be defeated by that flying dinosaur in 3 turns."

Diana continues, "Brach, show them what your Tsunami Wave Stomp can really do." Her long-necked leaf-eater stomped the ground and from behind him came a tidal wave, charging for the girls' monsters! Most of them survived, but one of Téa's monsters was history! It was a young girl with long red hair in a raggedy blue dress crying her eyes out (The Unhappy Maiden #4; Type: spellcaster-effect-Light/L: 1/A: 0/D: 400).

A weak smile came to Téa's face, "You've destroyed my Unhappy Maiden #4, forcing all of you to end your turn immediately! And begin with ours! That also creates a Swords of Revealing Light effect, forcing all monsters you control to never attack for 3 turns. You've killed someone so pure, so innocent, that you can't attack anymore until the next time."

With a quick shock within the heads… "YOU DID WHAT?" Diana looked at her comrades with a worried expression on her face, her comrades were looking at her with faces full of fury! Jessie started, "You didn't really force us all to skip all of our Battle Phases, did you Diana?" Aleera followed, "The truth, Diana." Sydney came after, "Your fate is how you answer." Sammie growled, "You just did!" And Arachnia finished, "Now I have nothing but two worthless spiders!"

Mai whispered to Téa, "I think you've started to force them to lose their team spirit, Téa. Good work."

Jessie shouts, "Before your turns even start, Guardian Goddesses, I'm going to play the Quick-Play Spell Card; Force The Playing of a Spell!" A Spell Card depicting a Dark Magician Girl being held hostage by a Dark Ruler Ha Des and a Dark Magician making a hard decision. Jessie Keith explains "As the card displays on its picture, I'm going to take away own of your monsters, to force you to make a choice; play a Spell or Trap Card of my choice immediately or the destruction of your own monster! And the cards I choose are Serenity's Demon Girl & The Seal of Destiniop!"

Téa got worried, as they all witnessed a giant demonic hand grab onto Serenity's Cadillac, with her monster still within it! Téa shouts, "I don't have an attack position monster stronger than her!" Jessie gives them a smug expression, "But Ishitzu does; Tamaryo, the Lady of the Light! What's going to be? Serenity's car or the Seal?"

Serenity shouts to Téa, "I have no regrets, neither does Demon Girl — Hottest Thing On Wheels, besides we don't know what the Seal of Destiniop does!" Athena advises Téa, "It's alright, Téa. Play the Seal." Téa sighs, "I choose to play the Seal of Destiniop."

Téa's Duel Phoenix shot out her Main Deck… Téa looked for the card, pulls it out, and places it on the field. Téa is worried what effect the Seal of Destiniop's effect is, a golden magical seal has formed overhead in the dueling field. As it surrounded the 6 Duelists… six more Seals formed; one on Téa's right thigh, one surrounding Mai's belly button, one on top of Rebecca's cleavage, one on Melody's forehead, one on Ishitzu's upper back on her left shoulder blade, and one on the front-left side of Serenity's neck.

Jessie smirked, "How do you feel, little girls? Good or evil?"

Téa looks at the Vixens with a more innocent look than she usually has.

I feel your heart; it's beating time with mine

You've thought love - love – love was on the line

He holds you down, but I know you want to run

Well your heart – heart – loaded like a gun

You will feel, oh, so trapped and confused

Start with nothing, you've got nothing to lose

You can never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever hide your heart

Don't ever ever ever ever try

If you don't give your heart wings

You'll never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever fly

Break down the walls, while you know you've cut the ties

Well there's pain – pain – pain burning in your eyes

It's time to fight; well it's time for tearing free

Will come – come- running straight to me

Well you know; he don't love you like I do

Don't make believe that you don't feel it too

You can never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever hide your heart

Don't ever ever ever ever try

If you don't give your heart wings

You'll never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever fly

You'll never fly

If you want you can fly

Téa says, "Please, we still don't know what the true powers of the Destiniop can do."

Arachnia smirked, "That was our plan from the start; to waste the power of Destiniop, so you 6 can feel the power of the Orichalcos later on. And with you out of the way, your Guardian Goddesses will never have you again."

Brigit spoke up, "If you think the power of the Destiniop is to only tame the Orichalcos, that's where you're wrong." Terra added, "Once the duel is over, the Destiniop will present the winner, or winners in this case, a divine gift or specially and magically made cards." Katrina followed, "Once only Destiniop is played first, the controllers of that card will gain angelic powers and will become a kindhearted soul, and so will the controllers' monsters." June adds, "And those who are already a kindhearted soul will receive extra."

Athena timidly mentions, "And in your case, Vixens… Guardian Goddess cards, Orichalcos, Destiniop, and even Destiniop mix pretty well together."

The Vixens looked at Goddesses and noticed that all six of them are gentle and innocent and innocent now… as well as more beautiful (that's a new look for Mai), then at the monsters on the field, not one of those creatures looking fierce anymore.

Jessie commented, "What are those other facedown monsters anyway?"

Aleera followed, "Those Amazons look more like kindhearted housewives now!"

Sydney laughed, "The Demon Girl should be renamed to Angel Girl!"

Sammie followed, "Tamaryo should stay where she is!"

Diana roared out laughing, "And look at Ryomi, she's so peaceful that she refuses to fight!"

Arachnia said, "This one is more defenseless!"

Melody replies, "It's not nice to insult people, even if they are Duelists."

The six friendly smiles were enough to make Sydney & Sammie turn around with embarrassment!

Téa resumes play, "I flip all three of my remaining monsters to reveal 3 Skelengel." Three cute little angelic figures with bows and arrows appeared before Téa. (Skelengel; Type: fairy-effect-Light/L: 2/A: 900/D: 400) As they came, the power of the Destiniop became infused with them, turning them into three very handsome-looking and very elegant angels. (D: 2400) They aimed their bows at Téa's main deck and shot arrows at the top, Téa was free to draw three cards.

Téa calmly says, "I play a 'Polymerization' Spell Card, fusing my three Skelengel into King Skelengel." They de-morphed into their original form and fused together into one figure what each Skelengel looked like with Destiniop (King Skelengel; Type: fairy-fusion-effect-Light/L: 6/A: 2700/D: 1200). Then the mark of the Destiniop formed on his right thigh, showing how powerful he's become (D: 3200). "Thank you for coming, my lord." King Skelengel bowed, "The pleasure's all mine, my lady. You and your teammates are now allowed to draw an extra card at each of your Draw Phases, even if I become destroyed."

Téa says, "It's up to you, Mai." Mai draws and commands, "Amazons, go to Defense Position." The Swordswoman held her sword up, awaiting the attack (Amazoness Swordswoman; D: 3600), the Amazon Archer kneeled to the ground to avoid getting hit (Amazon Archer; D: 3200), the Chain-master held some excess chain in a horizontal position to try to block any attack (Amazoness Chain-master; D: 3300), & the (Amazoness Fighter; D: 3300).

Serenity, who still seems like herself for some reason, says, "The power of the Destiniop increases our defensive power by 2000 points. So I'll continue to increase our defensive power by playing the Chorus of Sanctuary!" A Field Spell Card depicting a heavenly green field with a cute little cherub dancing above it. The cherub danced above all Duelists. "As long as our little Cherub is active, all defense positioned monsters gain 500 extra Defense Points."

Serenity continues, "Now I play Premature Burial (Spell Card/Equip); I'm sacrificing 800 of my Life Points to bring back the Motorcycle you've destroyed recently!" The card depicting a zombie crashing out of its grave brought back the Motorcycle!

Serenity then shouts, "Now I get Demon Girl our of the car to use Polymerization on both the Cadillac and Motorcycle." The blood red motorcycle in the coolest design yet (Demon Girl's Motorcycle; Type: machine-union-Dark/L: 4/A: 1500/D: 1300) and the blood red Cadillac in the coolest design yet (Demon Girl's Cadillac; Type: machine-union-Dark/L: 7/A: 2500/D: 2300) fused into an aerodynamic and super-cool star fighter (Demon Girl's Star-fighter; Type: machine-fusion-union-Dark/L: 8/A: 3000/D: 2600)!

Serenity smirks, "Now I play Demon Girl's Morphing Flash (Spell Card/Continuous)," The card depicted a young and beautiful girl illuminating with cloud-like pieces of garments shredding apart from her body, "with this, I can switch any Demon Girl with another in my hand, my deck, or my Graveyard, and return to the original to my Main Deck and shuffle it. Go, Demon Girl — Hottest Thing On Wheels, Morphing Flash!"

The Demon Girl crossed her arms over her chest and shouted, "**Morphing** **Flash**!" FLASH! The Demon Girl's biker clothes began to shred apart as a blinding light illuminated the field! A new set of clothes formed onto the new Demon Girl's body; a form-fitting orange flight suit with white gloves and boots! The cat likenesses vanished, and the hair changed style to match that of Harpy Lady 2, before a Star Wars helmet got on her head (the ones X-Wing Fighter pilots wear). (Demon Girl — Hottest Star-fighter Pilot Around; Type: fiend-effect-Dark/L: 4/A: 1600/D: 1200)

Serenity joked as her monster got in the cockpit (Demon Girl — Hottest Star-fighter Pilot Around; Type: machine-effect-Dark/A: 3700/D: 3300), "This is Red Fighter One, we're going in!" Serenity's starship-riding monster flew higher above even Diana's aerial dinosaur and shouted, "**Pulse Lasers**!" The blasters under the wings fired red lasers at Sydney's Life Points!

----------

Guardian Goddesses; Téa: 8000 LP, Mai: 7200 LP, Serenity: 7600 LP, Ishitzu: 9600 LP, Rebecca: 8000 LP, Melody: 7700 LP

Vengeful Vixens; Jessie: 50000 LP, Aleera: 50100 LP, Sydney: 23800 LP, Sammie: 50100 LP, Diana: 52500 LP, Arachnia: 52500 LP

----------

Sydney, pulling herself out of the 'rubble', said, "But those Chaperones said that you're supposed to be kindhearted souls with the Seal on the field!" Serenity said, "In case you never known, Melody and I _are_ kindhearted souls from the start! You've just bought your own defeat!"

Serenity said, "Along with that Direct Attack I play Sebek's Curse (Spell Card/Quick-Play)," a Spell Card depicting a crocodile-headed god bearing his teeth at Serenity's opponent appeared, "This card adds more damage to your Life Points depending on the roll of a die." A dice compartment opened at Serenity's Duel Phoenix's 'tail', she pulled out a black one, and rolled it, the resulting number was six. "Serenity shouts, "Prepare to lose more Life Points!" The die is placed back into her Phoenix as six black streaming demon balls charged for Sydney's Life Points!

----------

Guardian Goddesses; Téa: 8000 LP, Mai: 7200 LP, Serenity: 7600 LP, Ishitzu: 9600 LP, Rebecca: 8000 LP, Melody: 7700 LP

Vengeful Vixens; Jessie: 50000 LP, Aleera: 50100 LP, Sydney: 1600 LP, Sammie: 50100 LP, Diana: 52500 LP, Arachnia: 52500 LP

----------

Rebecca comments, "The heart of an angel with the will of a warrior." Then she got surprised look on her face, "So that's why Serena the Warrior chose you, Serenity! You and she share the same kind of soul and personality! Maybe that goes for all of us."

Téa realizes (with an image of Tenaku appearing in the back of her mind), "Tenaku the Supporter gives more power to her friends and allies because they're her friends, and as friends, they give her the exact amount of power. And her support helps heal their hurt souls."

Mai lightly smiles (as Miaka appeared in the back of her mind), "Miaka the Amazon never had much friends until she hit her adulthood, utilizing true friendship, nothing shall conquer her."

Serenity smiles the brightest (with Serenity behind her), "Serena the Warrior was fragile, but the power of her heart burns brightly, giving her the strength and power to smite her foes!"

Ishitzu feels happy (as Isis appears), "Isis the Guardian was a guardian, and she remains a protector of her family and friends. She knows her duty and her unity is here and now."

Rebecca follows as Ryomi holds her hand, "Ryomi the Priestess prays for victory; she's been special since birth and now she's getting into the life of other things, such as having such great friends and a happy life with them all."

Melody feels stronger, "Miho the Peaceful is always a peace-making paladin, but she was too shy to feel accepted into the crowd. But now she's strong and ready to save the world from chaos!"

Together, the Guardian Goddesses shouted, "That's the reason why the Guardian Goddess cards chose us, we're worthy of their power because in a way, we were all like them!"

Suddenly, their cards glowed! Serenity saw the card in her hand called Reversed Obligatory Summon, a Spell Card (which depicts the six attribute symbols in 'Duel Monsters' swirling together into a vortex of color) that will allow her and her teammates to Special Summon every monster card that matches the same attribute as on monster on the field!

Serenity says, "I play Reversed Obligatory Summon, and use its power to help us Special Summon all five of our other Goddess Cards!"

ZAP! The other Goddess Cards appeared!

Serenity calls to Ishitzu, "Let's do it!" Ishitzu says, "I sense a monster that can help us win this Duel in Rebecca's hand." Rebecca checks and found a centaur-like being in blue body armor with violet hair and green skin wielding a staff weapon and an arm cannon (Exarion Universe; Type: beast-warrior-effect-Dark/L: 4/A: 1800/D: 1900).

Rebecca summons the monster, "Now I summon Exarion Universe! Normally I have sacrifice half of all my Life Points to activate Ryomi's ultimate special ability; Permanent Offensive-Defensive Flip. But thanks to Jewel of the Immortal Soul, I don't have to lose any Life Points."

Ryomi repositioned herself into an attack position as energy surged through her! (A: 21000/D: 1000) Rebecca shouts, "Go, Ryomi! Attack Sydney directly and finish this Duel, with an attack more powerful than 7 Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" Ryomi shouts, "**Holy Prayer Heavenly Blast**!" and then she throws a ball of light straight at Sydney's Cyber-Stein, destroying him in a flash!

----------

Guardian Goddesses; Téa: 8000 LP, Mai: 7200 LP, Serenity: 7600 LP, Ishitzu: 9600 LP, Rebecca: 8000 LP, Melody: 7700 LP

Vengeful Vixens; Jessie: 50000 LP, Aleera: 50100 LP, Sydney: 0 LP, Sammie: 50100 LP, Diana: 52500 LP, Arachnia: 52500 LP

----------

The Duel was over… one by one; the winning girls (the Guardian Goddesses) changed back to their normal selves and witnessed a shower of green lights above them as the Seal of Destiniop vanished. A heavenly goddess-like version of Zoë Pangaea's face appeared and said to the victors, "Brave Chosen Ones of the Guardian Goddesses, congratulations on understanding why your Goddess Cards chose you. Let your cards lead you, in ways you cannot imagine."

Then the energy face exploded into six different colored lightning bolts, crashing down onto the Goddesses' (the Duelists), in the same places the Destiniop symbols formed upon their bodies. Then their clothes changed——

Téa's clothes changed into the same shape and likeness of a Dark Magician Girl's outfit, only in the colors of blues, pink, yellow, red, etc. (Téa's favorite colors). Mai's new clothes are shaped like her usual getup designs but in pure white instead of the other colors. Serenity's modern Mystical Elf clothes got some St. Joan armor added onto it. Ishitzu's Egyptian dress had some of elegant clothes of Tamaryo added onto it. Rebecca's Dark Magician Girl costume's (she excluded the hat) blues turned into pink and pinks turned into blues. Melody's blue dress with yellow ribbons became partly similar to Yagyu Jubei II (from "Samurai Girl Jubei").

In their left hands came a whole stack of new cards for their decks, and into their right hands formed strange tools——

Téa looked at hers carefully, "A crossbow?" Mai, "Two swords?" Serenity looks confused, "A pair of spiked anchors?" Ishitzu wonders, "A pick-axe/grappling hook?" Rebecca looks at a pair of hand-held scooping claws, "These look like they go together." Melody asked, "And a pair of axes?" Then those tools turned into cards.

Téa looks at hers, "A Card Launcher! This card becomes a crossbow weapon that fires a card from my hand at my opponent at a tremendous velocity that it can deal an effect depending on the variety of what card it is! For example; if that discarded card was a creature of Fire, that sacrificed monster will turn into a fireball dealing direct damage equal to its attack multiplied by its level."

Mai smiles, "Oh, yes! This card is called Winged Swords, it's a card that allows me to let only Wind monsters attack me by giving me a pair of wings and doubles as a Vortex Defender to defend my monsters from lethal attacks."

Serenity sighs for relief, "This card Pick Anchors will allow me to scratch the ground to create Crystal Defense Soldiers to protect us!"

Ishitzu smiles, "Now this is more like it; Monster Tamer/Killer Chain: it can turn a foe monster into an ally or destroy it without dealing damage."

Rebecca read her card, "The Magnetic Tunnel Drills card can be either two things; a machine monster freezer or Direct Attack."

Melody said, "This Aqua Whip-Blades card seems to enable a monster whoever wields it with a Direct Attack ability."

Aleera shouts, "So you got super-special Equip Cards, that doesn't change the fact that we're still against you!" Jessie objects, "No, my husband said I have this one chance and we all guessed wrong. And I'm going to do one thing that I consider honorable." She walked up to Téa and hugged her!

Téa asked, "What's this about?" Jessie responded, "Keith, my husband, is a real jerk, and he ordered a mail order bride. Me. So, since you're friends with Yugi Muto, I'm thinking of joining you."

Suddenly, Aleera shouts, "Not in Hell you won't; I'd rather be disqualified than be joining with these losers!"

Those words were the last thing they heard from her before she became incased in a block of pink crystal! Téa gasped, "WHAT HAPPENED?" Mai said, "I can give you two guesses who did that."

Then the answer came to the wielders of the Goddesses, "MARK PANGAEA! WE SOLEMNLY SWEAR… THAT SOMEHOW… SOMEDAY… YOUR EVIL REIGN WILL END!"

To be continued…


	6. Duelists Kidnapped!

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Reuniting Darkness with Light**

Kidnapping Duelists

(A/N: I've researched a few Yu-Gi-Oh! Websites recently and discovered in the future Yami will be gone, so now I'll be writing this in a time after Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)

After discovering what will happen to those who get disqualified, the Guardian Goddesses decide to head back and warn the others as soon as possible, with what's left of the Vengeful Vixens! They ran into Vivian Wong, a black-haired Asian Duelist, as Rebecca crashed into her… they both fell on their backs (hard crystalline ground)!

Vivian got up and roared, "HEY GIRL! YOU'VE GOT BIGGER BOOBS THAN I DO! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING AND WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SHOVING THOSE——" Rebecca, being amazed of who she bumped into, interrupted Vivian, "Vivian, if you lose all your Duelist Level Coins, you're disqualified and incased in crystal!" Vivian growled, "Watch it with everything you say, Dark Magician Girl!" Realizing what she said, her mind snapped back into reality, "Dark Magician Girl? You're a real person?"

Rebecca retorted, "Hey, little girl!" Suddenly, Vivian began to feel different. The other girls looked at the Asian Duelist. Mai asked, "Vivian, did you get shorter?" Vivian had noticed that she had to look up to face Rebecca. She looked at her hands, which progressively got shorter. She gasped, "What's happening?" in a very light voice. Her arms and legs shortened. After the transformation, Vivian had emerged as an 8-year-old girl with loose yellow Chinese clothing.

Serenity looked down at Vivian and gasped, "Whoa! You've just made that woman regress! That's amazing!" Vivian yelled in a whiny voice, "WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME?" Rebecca answered, "Me." Ishizu sighs, "We've got work to do, so let's move!"

Vivian had no idea what's going on, but she decided to follow the Goddesses and Vixens. As soon as they reached the Dark Flare Knights and Heart Breakers…

Yugi asks Téa, "What's wrong?" Téa pants for air as she spoke, "Marcus— Pangaea— can— imprison— those— without the Coins— or those disqualified— in crystal." Mai breathed out, "With real magic!" Joey looked at his only _five_ Dragon Scales and calmly freaked, "Whoa! I better hold on to these."

Suddenly, a gigantic ghostly figure of Marcus Pangaea appeared over the area of the Dark Duel Tower, and he said, "Let us praise these ladies." Then huge illusions of the Guardian Goddesses spiraled around the first, "Perhaps they intend to entertain the famous 'Duel Monsters' champion and King of Games, Yugi Muto—— Or… are they those in your way to dueling the King of Games himself?" Mai yelled, "No, we're here to stop you!" Mr. Pangaea continued, "Anybody able to defeat them will get five Phoenix Feathers and extra rewards beyond your wildest dreams!"

Joey panicked, "No way!" Mai shouts, "It's a trick!" Téa shrieked, "It's no use, now everyone will be after us!" The final message from the giant illusion of Marcus was, "SEIZE THEM!" Suddenly, every other Duelist in the district came towards every ally that's acquainted with Yugi or the Goddesses!

Valon; the goggle-headed and brown-haired Duelist that's in love with Mai, saw her and looked into his heart… he turned around and shouted, "I've made a big mistake in joining Paradius, but now, I'm going to make a comeback by defeating you all before you get to the Goddesses! In other words, to get to the Guardian Goddesses, you have to go through me!"

Recklessly, they all agreed. Their Duel Phoenixes activated, meaning the hundred-on-one Duel started!

-

Valon: 8000 LP

One Hundred Other Duelists: 800,000 LP

-

(Here we are, born to be kings,

We're the princes of the universe,

Here we belong, fighting to survive,

In a world with the darkest powers,

And here we are, we're the princes of the universe,

Here we belong, fighting for survival,

We've come to be the rules of your world,

I am immortal; I have inside me blood of kings,

I have no rival, No man can be my equal,

Take me to the future of your world,

Born to be kings, Princes of the universe,

Fighting and free, Got your world in my hand,

I'm here for your love and I'll make my stand,

We were born to be princes of the universe,

No man could understand. My power is in my own hand,

Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, People talk about you,

People say you've had your day,

I'm a man that will go far,

Fly the moon and reach for the stars,

With my sword and head held high,

Got to pass the test first time - yeah,

I know that people talk about me I hear it every day,

But I can prove you wrong cos I'm right first time,

Yeah. Yeah. Alright, Watch this man fly,

Bring on the girls,

Here we are. Born to be kings. We're the princes of

the universe. Here we belong. Born to be kings,

Princes of the universe. Fighting and free,

Got the world in my hands. I'm here for your love,

And I'll make my stand,

We were born to be princes of the universe.)

After about an hour… it was finally Valon's turn! Some of his opponents' cards allowed him to summon his infamous blue-and-silver metallic high-tech helmet-like monster known as Psychic Armor Head (Psychic Armor Head; Type: machine-armor-Earth/L: 3/A: 0/D: 500).

Valon draws a 7th card, thanks to some player's Card of Sanctity (Spell Card), he shouts, "I play the Seal of Destiniop!" The golden magical Seal forms on the field! He looked totally cleansed of all evil he had in the past as he summoned the Seal. Another Seal formed, but this time only on his left cheek.

Then he says, "I now play, Armor Gravitation!" The Spell Card depicting a figure in blue armor in flashes of light appeared (Armor Gravitation; Spell Card). He explains his strategy, "By playing this Magic Card, I can Special Summon up to four Armor Monsters of Level 4 or less from my Deck. And the Armor Monsters of my choice are Black Hole Shield, Over Booster, Active Guard, and Big Bang Bro!"

Four more pieces of armor formed; a left arm piece (Black Hole Shield; Type: machine-armor-Earth/L: 4/A: 0/D: 0), some leg armor (Over Booster; Type: machine-armor-Earth/L: 4/A: 0/D: 500), chest armor (Active Guard; Type: machine-armor-Earth/L: 4/A: 0/D: 1000), and a right arm piece (Big Bang Bro; Type: machine-armor-Earth/L: 3/A: 0/D: 0). Together with the Seal of Destiniop, their Defense power increased dramatically!

(Over Booster; D: 2500 + Active Guard; D: 3000 + Black Hole Shield; D: 2000 + Big Bang Bro; D: 2000 + Psychic Armor Head; D: 2500 D: 12000)

Valon's heart-feeling pieces of armor attached onto his body, he turns to Mai with caring eyes, "Mai, get your teammates and friends out of here!" Mai knew what was going to happen, "RUN! IT'S GOING TO BE BIG!" Vivian saw them all pass by her, so she asked, "What's going to be big?" Rebecca turns around, snatches the shrunken Vivian like a little baby in her arms, and shouts as she ran for dear life, "IT MAY SHATTER THE CRYSTAL TOWERS!"

Joey shouts as he ran, "With all those opposing monsters, its more than enough to destroy all those Duelists in one shot!" Serenity screams, "Why can't we turn back to save him?" Tristan answers, "The whole island's population of Duelists we don't know are going to put up wanted posters of us!"

Back in the Duel… Valon reared back his right hand and shouts, "**BIG** **BANG** **FIST**!" He punches a nearby Dark Magician and then… BOOM! A huge explosion filled the area… along the ground was Duelists unconscious from Valon's attack.

-

Valon: 8000 LP

One Hundred Other Duelists: 0 LP

-

Valon looked up, he felt the Destiniop increase his new angelic power. Now he has a whole bag of Phoenix Feathers to share to his allies and friends (including his beloved Mai Valentine).

On the other side of Pangaea Blue City, another hundred Duelists are looking for Yugi and the others, and who is it to the rescue?

Raphael; the blonde-haired, tough-looking, and kindhearted Duelist faced them and said, "I've made a big mistake in joining Paradius. I'm going to make you and the other evil forces on this island pay!"

Recklessly, they all agreed. Their Duel Phoenixes activated, meaning the hundred-on-one Duel started!

-

Raphael: 8000 LP

One Hundred Other Duelists: 800,000 LP

-

(Got myself a notion

And one I know that you'll understand

To set the world in motion by reaching out for each other's hand

Maybe we'll discover

What we shoulda known all along

One way or another, together's where we both belong

If we listen to each other's heart

We'll find we're never too far apart

And maybe love is a reason why

For the first time ever, we're seein' it I-2-I

If a wall should come between us

Too high to climb, too hard to break through

I know that love'll lead us

And find a way to bring me to you

So don't be in a hurry

Think before you count us out

You don't have to worry

I won't ever let you drown

(Nothing's gonna stop us now)

If we listen to each other's heart

We'll find we're never too far apart

And maybe love is a reason why

For the first time ever, we're seein' it I-2-I

Love is why we're seein' it I-2-I

(Yes, we are seein' it I-2-I)

Seein' it I-2

(Love is why we're seein' it)

I think we're seein' it I-2-I

(I-2-I)

2-I

We're seein' it I-2-I

(I-2-I!)

If you're ever lonely, then stop!

You don't have to be

After all, it's only a beat away from you to me

(Take a look inside and see)

If we listen to each other's heart

We'll find we're never too far apart

And maybe love is a reason why

For the first time ever, we're seein' it I-2-I

Seein' it I-2

Seein' it I-2-I

We're seein' it I-2-I, baby

For the first time

For the first time

I-2-I

Seein't it

Seein' it, baby

Seein' it I-2

For the first time ever

Hey yeah

Seein' it, baby

We're seein' it I-2-I

Seein' it

(C'mon, baby)

I-2-I

I-2-I

I-2-I

I-2-I

Yeah

I-2-I!)

After about an hour… it was finally Raphael's turn!

He has no Monster Cards in his hand, so he plays a card, "I play the Magic Spell, Card Destruction; forcing us all to discard all of our hands and draw new ones." Everyone obeyed. Still no monsters, "I play Heavy Storm (Spell Card), to destroy all of our Spell or Trap Cards on the field." A great wind took out much of the opponent's cards. "Next I play Dark Hole to destroy every monster on the field." A black hole opens up in the sky and sucks up every monster. "Now I play Card of Sanctity to force us all to draw until we have six cards in our hands." After that, "I play the Continuous Spell Card known as Guardian's Treasure. I discard five cards from my hand and draw two new ones. From now on, I can draw two cards in my Draw Phase instead of one."

Raphael draws two cards), then he shouts, "I play the Seal of Destiniop!" The golden magical Seal forms on the field! He looked totally cleansed of all evil he had in the past as he summoned the Seal. Another Seal formed, but this time only on his right shoulder.

Then he says, "I now Special Summon my greatest monster, Guardian Airtos!" The most special card in his Dueling Deck appeared; a beautiful blonde-haired girl with long hair and angelic white wings dressed in Native American garments and a white hawk headdress (Guardian Airtos; Type: fairy-effect-Wind/L: 8/A: 2500/D: 2000). She smiles a joyful smile as a Seal form on her shoulder (D: 4000).

Then Raphael says, "Next comes her ultimate weapon; Celestial Sword — Airtos!" A sword falls from the heavens, sticks into the ground, Airtos pulls it out of the grounds and gathers spiritual energies around the field. Raphael explains, "When Airtos wields her sword, she gains the Attack Power of all monsters in the Graveyard; over almost a thousand monsters and you never noticed that they still lived on."

(Guardian Airtos; A: incalculable)

Airtos raised her sword and slashes a nearby Duelist and then… BOOM! A huge explosion filled the area… along the ground was Duelists unconscious from Raphael's attack.

-

Raphael: 8000 LP

One Hundred Other Duelists: 0 LP

-

Raphael looked up, he felt the Destiniop increase his new angelic power.

In his dark chamber, Marcus scowls, "Very well, if you're good at Skipping Rope, then let's see how you are at hide-and-seek."

Outside, the ground shook and cracked! Winds picked up faster and faster!

Joey asked, "What's going on?" Téa shivered, "Something big."

Duelists around were beginning to disappear into the cracks and into the heavens!

Melody tried to fight the winds, but it was becoming no use! Tristan called out to her, "Melody, hang on!" Her grip gave away as she was sucked into the sky, "Somebody——" she started to call, until it was too late. Bakura lets go of the ground to protect Melody, wherever she went! Ishizu and Rebecca tried to fight the earthquake and winds, but as soon as Ishizu lost her footing, she grabbed onto Rebecca and Vivian! Marik and Odion jumped down to rescue them!

Everybody noticed the Kaiba Bros. got sucked into the heavens as well! Millie and Lilly held onto the other Heartbreakers' hands until they slipped like bars of soap against the sides of a metal sink! The Vengeful Vixens, with the exception of Jessie Keith, fell into the cracks!

Mai thought of something; she drew her new Equip Spell Card from her deck and called out, "**Winged Swords**!" ZAP! Her card illuminated into a strong white spark of light and together they formed into a pair of swords with silvery bird-like wings on the hilts in her hands! She struck the ground with the blades to hook herself to safety!

Joey was amazed, "How'd you do that, Mai?" Mai answers, "Destiniop! I hate to be offensive to myself, but I'm _really_ heavy!"

Serenity pulled out her Pick Anchors card and called them out! ZAP! They formed in her hands and she hooked the ground with them to hold her down!

Everyone grabbed onto Serenity and Mai for support! Mai blushes; "Don't start touching anywhere personal!" Joey asks, "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Yugi grabs Téa by the ankle to rescue her from being sucked in! Téa uses Yugi's body as a ground to keep herself on the ground! Duke sees more company arriving; more black-robed freaks walking across the crystalline field of chaos without care towards them, "We're doomed!"

Téa noticed a large crystal tower, and thought of a plan. She pulls out her Card Launcher card, "**Card** **Launcher**!" ZAP! Her crossbow-like blaster formed onto her hand and she drew another card, Fire Sorcerer (Type: Pyro-effect-Fire/L: 4/A: 1000/D: 1500). She loaded her monster card into her Launcher and fired it at the tower! KABOOM! The tower fell on the dark figures, canceling out the storm!

Téa went to recover her Fire Sorcerer. She picks it up, places it into her Deck, and sighs, "It's my fault." Yugi held her hand, "No, I'm sure we'll rescue them!"

To be continued…


	7. Rumble from Underground

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Reuniting Darkness with Light**

Rumble in the Chamber

(It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine

That's great, it starts with an earthquake, birds,

snakes, an aeroplanes, Lenny Bruce is not afraid.

Eye of a hurricane, listen to yourself churn - world

serves its own needs, dummy serve your own needs. Feed

it off an aux speak, grunt, no, strength, Ladder

start to clatter with fear fight down height. Wire

in a fire, representing seven games, a government

for hire and a combat site. Left of west and coming in

a hurry with the furies breathing down your neck. Team

by team reporters baffled, trumped, tethered cropped.

Look at that low playing! Fine, then. Uh oh,

overflow, population, common food, but it'll do. Save

yourself, serve yourself. World serves its own needs,

listen to your heart bleed dummy with the rapture and

the revered and the right, right. You vitriolic,

patriotic, slam, fight, bright light, feeling pretty psyched.

It's the end of the world as we know it.

It's the end of the world as we know it.

It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine.

Six o'clock - TV hour. Don't get caught in foreign

towers. Slash and burn, return, listen to yourself

churn. Locking in, uniforming, book burning, blood

letting. Every motive escalate. Automotive incinerate.

Light a votive, light a candle. Step down, step down.

Watch your heel crush, crushed, uh-oh, this means no

fear cavalier. Renegade steer clear! A tournament,

tournament, a tournament of lies. Offer me solutions,

offer me alternatives and I decline.

It's the end of the world as we know it.

It's the end of the world as we know it.

It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine.

It's the end of the world as we know it.

It's the end of the world as we know it.

It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine.

The other night I dreamt of knives, continental

drift divide. Mountains sit in a line, Leonard

Bernstein. Leonid Brezhnev, Lenny Bruce and Lester

Bangs. Birthday party, cheesecake, jelly bean, boom! You

symbiotic, patriotic, slam book neck, right? Right.

It's the end of the world as we know it.

It's the end of the world as we know it.

It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine.

It's the end of the world as we know it.

It's the end of the world as we know it.

It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine.)

In the secret underground prison… it's been a whole day since they were captured. Little Vivian Wong (still shrunk thanks to Rebecca) struggles to try to break some crystalline bars on the ceiling to escape, she stole some belts from other Duelists to try to keep her _petit_ body honest earlier. Sally leaped to help the shrunken woman. But no matter how strong they are, they couldn't break the crystals. Still, no matter what, they struggle to break free. While struggling, Sally growls out, "Gotta… get… outta here!"

The only ones helping the both of them up were Cherona, Ellie, and Rebecca. Ellie sighs in misery, "Like, this is just great. When I woke up, like last week, all I worried about was my makeup, now I'm going down in history as the most wanted in, like, the world."

Arachnia said, "You? I'm the one suffering here; stuck with a bunch of losers, plus a super-shy mermaid paladin, an enchanted college toddler, and a 50-centuries-ago chick." Rebecca overhears this, "I beg your pardon?"

Melody sat in a corner, with her summoned Aqua Whip-Blades beside her; recently she tried to dig an exit, but it was no good. Both weapons and crystal seem indestructible and incapable of being dented or cracked. Ishizu sat and meditated for hope with Marik and Odion who are beside her supporting her prayers. Aditi just sat against the wall, feeling miserable, "We will never escape. Our freedom is gone, our unity is lost, our wisdom has failed, our duty is in ruins, our destiny is blank, our future is hopeless."

A mature masculine voice from out of the shadows came from out of nowhere, "Duelists… giving up hope?" What came out of the shadows were several figures in brown robes.

Seto Kaiba stood up, "What is this, more ghosts from the ancient past? I've just had about of this enough hocus pocus to deny it all." One of the cloaked figures said, "Your concern are to be with your own problems, not ours." Cherona hisses, "Get lost, creeps. We're wallowing in prison or trying to escape." Another one of these mysterious figures state, "Freedom and escape are different matters. But both are easily realized." Ishizu understands what he meant but asks, "You mean you have freedom, even in here?" The same figure nods, "Yes, we do."

Another figure starts to speak, "But for escape; Inner Duelist Soul Powers are needed." Rebecca asks, "Inner Duelist Soul Powers?" Melody asks, "Is that something like magic?" All the other figures nodded, "Yes." Rebecca asks, "What are our Inner Duelist Soul Powers? What are _yours_? How can we find them?" Brigit agrees with Rebecca, "Yeah, I doubt any of us will ever discover these inner powers you speak of, cloak-wearers."

One of them spoke again, "Never doubt what you're capable of." Another said, "'Duel Monsters' and the power of Balancéa are just teachers, you are the students to find your own powers."

Back on the surface, right where the other Duelists that weren't captured… they stopped at a crystalline hotel that's friendlier than the host of this tournament. Joey sighs, "Now half our friends are gone." He looks at Mai, who sprouted a pair of angelic wings on her back thanks to her Winged Swords, and says to her, "Thanks for saving us Mai; nice move back there yesterday." Mai smiles, "How do you like these wings?" Joey blushes as he asks her, "Do ya… love me… _that_ much?" Mai folds her wings down and answers, "If you mean _that_, than yes."

Téa looks at her new cards for a second, to herself she thought, '_One of these cards has got to be one of the keys to finding the Great Spirit cards_.' While using her cards to fan her sweating face, they began to _glow_! Téa shows what's happening to the hand of cards she's holding in her hand, he tells her to try to find out what's going on with them. Téa rubbed on one Dark Magician Girl monster card she owns, suddenly a different monster card materialized right above it, and the glowing of the card stopped.

Téa flipped the facedown mysterious card that just materialized and it revealed to be a Dark Magician Girl with various new items placed onto her dress and a lot more beautiful than the original. Her name revealed to be 'Mana, the Supreme Dark Magician Girl' (Type: spellcaster-effect-Dark/L: 8/A: 3000/D: 2550). Meanwhile, Joey and Mai were smooching. Téa decided to rub her fingers on the other glowing cards that created more monster cards. Téa and Yugi exclaim in unison, "Remarkable!"

Téa then saw Tenaku, Miaka, and Serena's spirits appear! Tenaku said to Téa, "Head outside and look at the sky!"

The three Goddess wielders on the surface ran outside to see what was going on, then they all saw 3 brightly glowing comets that are moving slower than usual comets usually move, heading for southwest across the night sky. The colors of these unusual comets are individual: green, brown, and blue. Téa, Mai, and Serenity felt some vibrations and said together, "They're alive and safe!" Joey asks, "Who are?" Duke asks, "The kidnapped Duelists?"

Serenity nods, "Yes, those different-colored slow-moving comets were Monster Spirit Stars; each Duel Monster has one." Mai explained, "Those are brighter than the rest, we know which ones they belong to who." Téa finished, "As long as we'd seen those celestial objects immediately in times of danger, we know for an instant that the other Guardian Goddess cards' holders remain alive." Together, the three on the surface said to the other Duelists, "As long as we saw that, we can communicate from afar."

Millie, who's back to her normal size again but yet feeling cheerful, said, "That must mean only those cloaked creeps that went after us in that attack died, not the other innocent Duelists!" Serenity holds onto the little girl's hand, "Yes, and we can reunite with the others again!"

Jessie said, "They were heading southwest, what does that mean, star gazers?" Mai said, "Obviously, we should head southwest." Yugi said, "That must be the direction of where the captive Duelists are." Of course, Tristan asked, "What about the other Duelists after us, there's still a Duelist bounty on your heads." Duke added in, "And with half of you capture by Marcus' 'natural' disaster, the Duelist prize could be raised beyond the limit for a Duelist would resist."

Téa looked inside herself while they were talking and when she was looking at her 'newborn' cards again, then confidently said, "We need the Chaperones and the other Goddesses in physical contact together to retrieve the Great Spirit cards and clear our names. For that we have to follow the Monster Spirit Stars." Valon asks, "And how do you suppose we catch up 3 Monster Spirit Star comets in time? We wouldn't know which ones might be the new ones to follow if their location has changed!"

Everyone saw a Metal Armored Bug (Type: insect-Earth/L: 8/A: 2800/D: 1500), a Duel Monster beetle the size of a small airport with silvery body armor, walking past their hotel, on its behind slept Weevil and Rex; they must've been looking for the Goddesses and fell asleep on the job (so said Jessie Keith).

Téa tells Jessie to focus her power through one of her cards and together they can quickly catch up with the Monster Spirit Stars. Jessie focuses and quietly says, "**Mechanical** **Doppelganger**." A Trap Card, which depicts a Summoned Skull standing before a robotic version of itself, in her hand glowed and formed a robotic version of Weevil's Metal Armored Bug. Jessie explains before collapsing, "In the game, my Trap Card allows me to instantly place a Robotic Doppelganger Token into play when a player summons a monster, everything but its type are the same, even their special abilities; they're still machines. The Trap becomes a Continuous Trap if used on a machine-type monster."

Joey nudges Valon in the side, "Looks like a way has been revealed, biker."

As soon as they got on, they noticed that it's roomy as a subway car. Joey asks Jessie as she regains her strength, "Did you program that card to make it this roomy, Jessie?" Jessie nods, "Yeah."

Mai's Duel Phoenix began to shake, she looks at her Dueling deck, she pulled it apart, which only had the same experience Téa had earlier; two new decks of 'Duel Monsters' cards: one in each hand! The deck of newly created cards glowed brightly; Mai drew the one on top that reveals a lovely young woman (think Haruka Urashima from "Love Hina", only younger) in white robes holding a small stone telescope named Ancient Telescope Apprentice (Type: spellcaster-effect-Light/L: 3/A: 1000/D: 1000).

FLASH! Mai suddenly saw before her Marcus Pangaea, than a few moments later, his hair style changed like he was coming straight of her worst nightmare that she has ever had (Yami Marik-like)!

FLASH! Mai is back in reality, but also in Joey's arms! Joey asks Mai, "What's wrong?" Mai screamed, "THE EVIL MARIK IS BACK! BUT THIS TIME IN THE BODY OF MARCUS PANGAEA!" Valon looks at one of Mai's new cards, "Ancient Telescope Apprentice's special ability allows a Duelist to see what's in his or her opponent's hand, if there are any stronger monsters and any Ancient Telescope cards in anybody's Graveyard, this card gets a nice power boost of 1000 Attack and Defense points. Apparently the spirit of this card showed Mai a vision of the future."

Joey said, "If that card did… then we can't be completely sure that it's 100 percent accurate." Yugi nodded, "Joey's right, visions are like weather forecasts, they can't give full detail." Serenity deducts, "Which must mean that it can't be the same evil that inhabited Marik long ago, just someone similar." Mai sighed for relief and got off of Joey. Téa relaxed in a nearby seat and said, "As wielders of the Guardian Goddesses, we can't afford to ignore them."

Meanwhile, during the two hours later in that dungeon, Mokuba and Rebecca (little girl mode) are both walking around with something that looks like a VR headset of some type. While blindly stumbling around, their faces were seen blushing while they looked at something that was rated only for those much older than themselves. (A/N: Yep, porno. Mokuba's got the girls, and Rebecca's got the guys.) As Mokuba stopped to rest up his endurance to stare much longer, Seto shouts, "This is torture to my little brother!"

Another cloaked figure replied, "Sometimes to get a liking to something, one has to learn how to get it. And… understand it more."

Mokuba blindly walked around without bumping into Rebecca with success, "And why are Rebecca and I walking with these blocking our direction again?" Rebecca answered for him, "We must 'walk the path of growing up in many strange ways', as they said for the last 5 times." Mokuba said as he passed by his brother, "Well, I'm not a bat, I can't use my hearing as my back-up vision very well." Terra laughed, "You'll be able to able to play Pin-the-Tail-on-the-Donkey sooner than you think, Mokuba Kaiba!"

Meanwhile, Vivian (normal again) was forced to build a tower with the Heart Breakers with them with leftover crystal stones and boulders. As she placed a 5th stone on top of her tower, "I could toil with this task forever, and learn nothing of my powers." A female cloaked figure asks Vivian, "Do you know that building the tallest tower begins with?" Vivian says, "Yes, with but a single stone."

Cherona grunts as she continues building, "This will ruin my perfect complexion and my wonderful figure!" The same figure, who just lectured Vivian said to Cherona, "You care for your body right?" Ellie said, "Yeah." The figure continued, "You seem to care more about your outer beauty than your inner strength. Today, you will learn that what's inside you cares more deeply for you."

Sally is standing beside, with a tack hammer balanced on top of her head. She asks, "Why am I doing this again?" Another cloaked figure answers, "If you can balance a tack hammer on your head, you can head off your foes with a balanced attack." Sally also asks, "And why am I wearing the watermelons on my feet?" Everyone looks at her feet, and there are a pair of watermelons on them, the cloaked figure near her answered, "I never told you to do that."

Suddenly, they heard a young man's voice from the other side of the crystalline dungeon wall, "Man, this is a terrible place to get lost in." A young lady's voice agrees, "Yeah. Yuki, you idiot, you've got us lost in an underground crystal tunnel!" Another young man's voice (obviously this Yuki) said, "Well, why don't you worry about something more worrisome than getting lost? Like _real_ Duel Monsters, big as dinosaurs, ripping down these walls, killing us." Another young man's voice said, "That could be them on the other side, waiting to have us for lunch."

Another girl's voice silently shrieked, "Just cut if out with the _real_ Duel Monsters."

On the other side, a couple of young people with colorful uniforms, obviously they're from Kaiba's Duel Academy. This group is being lead by a Slifer Red student with brown eyes and hair (Yuki Judai), a lovely young lady with light brown eyes and long hair from Obelisk Blue (Asuka Tenjoin), a young man with light blue-green eyes and hair shaped almost like Yugi's (Sho Marufuji), as well as other students.

Yuki sighs as he apologizes to Momoe and Junko (Asuka's roommates), "Okay, okay. I wonder if anyone else in this tournament is down here." Kagurazaka (a copycat Ra Yellow Duelist) said, "Let's find out." Then calls out, "Hello?"

In the crystal dungeon, Mokuba heard the "hello" from Kagurazaka booming from the other side. Mokuba said, "Boy, that's a surprise."

On the other side, the copycat's "hello" came back in an echo! "Hello?" Then came an echo from Mokuba's words; "Boy, that's a surprise."

Junko cheered, "Someone else is down here!"

Both Rebecca and Mokuba heard Junko's cheer immediately in an echo!

Mokuba shouts, "This has got to be a joke!"

"This has got to be a joke!"

Sho shouts, "Hey!"

"Hey!"

Seto got frustrated and shouts out loud, "WHO'S ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THIS VIRTUALLY INDESTRUCTIBLE CRYSTAL DUNGEON?"

"WHO'S ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THIS VIRTUALLY INDESTRUCTIBLE CRYSTAL DUNGEON?"

Asuka shouts, "Is that you, Mr. Kaiba? We're students from the Duel Academy you've established!"

Seto sighs, "I know that student's voice; Asuka Tenjoin, greatest female Duelist in Obelisk Blue. My brother and I are stuck in a crystal dungeon with a bunch of losers and loonies!"

Rebecca gets mad, "HEY!"

Yuki said, "Is anybody else down here?"

In the darkness, a deep and massive dark masculine voice responds, "YU-U-U-U-U-U-KI-I-I-I-I-I-I."

Everyone in the crystalline dungeon corridor began to panic; then they all saw demonic heads on poles surrounding them and they all panicked in fear!

Reacting by instinct, Melody shouted, "THEY'RE IN DANGER!" She draws her Aqua Whip-Blades and shouts, "**Aqua** **Whip**-**Blades**! **Hand Tohjo Blade Mode**!" She slams the hilts together, the axe-blades turn sideways, and they spin like a buzz saw! She begins to cut through the crystal wall!

Ishizu understands what Melody's doing, "Everyone, work together on helping us escape! **Monster** **Tamer**/**Killer** **Chain**! **Hammer** **Swing** **Strike**!" She began to help Melody get through the wall by using her weapon as a digging tool!

Rebecca gets what they meant, removes the training headgear, and asks Mokuba, "Have you got a Shield and Sword card?" Mokuba takes his off and nods, "Yeah. Why?" Rebecca explains, "If Ellie can use one of her own Amazoness monsters with an Amazoness Spellcaster Spell Card along after you play Shield and Sword, we could break down that wall more easily!"

Ellie agrees with that plan, "Go, Amazoness Fighter!" Her chosen card glowed and produced a brown-haired, strong but beautiful woman in skimpy blue Amazonian garments with black leather belts and straps (Amazoness Fighter; Type: warrior-effect-Earth/L: 4/A: 1300/D: 1300)! Mokuba draws his Shield and Sword, "Go Shield and Sword!" ZAP! The wall grew deadly spikes, but the diggers were left unharmed! Ellie plays a Spell, "Like, go Amazoness Spellcaster, switch the Attack of that crystalline dungeon wall with that of my Amazoness Fighter! Like, ATTACK!" Her Amazoness monster punched the wall, avoiding the spikes, CRASH! They're through and free as birds!

The demonic visions vanished as soon as the Goddesses and their companions arrived.

As everything looked cool again… Mokuba suddenly grew into an adult form of his own; handsome, appears 17 or 19, long black hair, long and strong legs, and such an angelic posture. Rebecca morphed into her Dark Magician Girl-like adult form, without her activating it! Seto asks, "Mokuba, what happened to you?" Mokuba asks his 'big' brother, "Would this _now_ prove to you that magic is real, big brother?" Seto denies, "I'll just close my eyes and just say this is all a hallucination, and———"

Vivian smirked, "Now you're acting like an egotistical child, pretending that you're the best and no else should be at the top while ignoring more important matters." Seto's body began to glow and regress down to his child form now! His clothes didn't begin to slip off; they just shrank to fit his miniature body. Mokuba said, "Do Inner Duelist Soul Powers come in multiple ways, just like a Duelist's deck?" The cloaked figures nodded, "Yes."

Vivian ran into Sho, who got a face of "accidental pleasure" (A/N: if that's what you want to call it). She looked down, shrieked, and backed away as poor Sho fell to the ground. Suddenly, he grew to a bigger version of himself! Yuki Judai was impressed, "From scrawny but cute guy to big and cool dude."

Feeling shy, Sho slowly said, "Before we go any further, I'd suggest we'd all stick together." Yuki admitted, "My friends and I ran into a Duel Monster without a Duelist, a _real_ Duel Monster." Asuka sighs, "I hate to admit it, but when I was a little girl, I thought I've seen a few Amazoness monsters protect me from Doma the Angel of Silence. Then my brother came in the room, suddenly the Amazonian warriors vanished."

Rebecca sighs, "Good idea."

As everyone slowly walks to the direction the Academy Duelists were heading… everyone heard a very distinct sound.

Mokuba asks, "What's that?" His shrunken brother asks back, "What's what?" Mokuba answers, "Sounds like a… train?" Leon Lloyd (Sieg Lloyd's violet-haired little brother) said to Mokuba, "That's totally unlikely, these tunnels don't look like they have any tracks." Mokuba notices something else, "Then what are those?" Leon looked at the ground… he saw train tracks, "Must be about abandoned for lost Duelists to walk through."

Suddenly, it was Leon's turn to change into an almost adult form (he looks good). Later, his brother regressed to a child size. Vivian sighs, "Why not? Maybe Rebecca's right, my maturing mind is still immature and my body should keep up with it." She regressed to a child size too! But she no longer minds it. Rebecca jokingly cooed, "Cute."

But the humor was over when they heard that same sound from before. The rejuvenated Sieg said in a frightened tone of voice, "Probably some machine-type Duel Monster brought to life in the crystalline tunnels and dungeons above us." Mokuba looks up and said, "It sounds awfully close to me."

Then the sound of a train engine came! CHUG-CHUG-CHUG-CHUG-CHUG-CHUG-CHUG WHOO-WHOO! It's a demonic violet-colored steam locomotive with a horrible face (Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive; Type: machine-effect-Dark/L: 4/A: 1400/D: 1000) dragging three light-tan and light-red cars (Bokoichi the Frieghtening Car; Type: machine-Dark/L: 2/A: 500/D: 500) and a blood-red caboose (Kakoichi the Chaotic Caboose; Type: machine-effect-Dark/L: 3/A: 0/D: 2500) along the silvery tracks (Netherworld's Rail Lines; Spell Card/Continuous)!

Everyone panicked and fled for safety! Mokuba stood in his place, too sacred to move… as he stared into the face of sudden doom… FLASH!

Mokuba found himself in one of Zoë Pangaea's castle's temple-like sub-basements. Right before him stood a humanoid statue of crystal in the center on a round stone pedestal with a Seal of Balancéa. This brown statue looks just like Mokuba's teenaged form, in armor that's shaped like the same suit Mokuba wore in Seto's virtual world, only this statue looks like it's trying to pull a sword out of his gut.

Mokuba said, "If this is one of the Great Spirit cards, now's a good a time as any." He grabbed the hilt of the sword in the statue's gut and pulled hard, suddenly the sword came out! The statue shattered and released the teenaged Mokuba look-alike in green and grey armor. Mokuba asks, "Mokuri the Paladin?" The warrior kneeled before Mokuba and said, "I'm at your service, my master."

FLASH! Mokuba found his courage and draws a card from his Duel Phoenix. It's Mokuri the Paladin (Type: paladin-Divine/L: 5/A: X000/D: X000)! Mokuba identifies the Duel Monster as—— "Dekoichi the Demon Train!"

Mokuba Kaiba: 8000 LP

Dekoichi the Demon Train (Type: machine-fusion-effect-Dark/L: 7/A: 2900/D: 2000): 8000 LP

Mokuba draws five cards from his Phoenix Deck. Dekoichi transformed into a demonic-looking transformer that could turn into a train with three cars and a caboose (Dekoichi the Demon Train, Battle Mode; Type: machine-fusion-effect-Dark/L: 7/A: 2900/D: 2000) and stopped before Mokuba, and making several large holes in the crystal ceiling! A demonic Duel Disk is pulled out of the creature's back and placed onto its left wrist.

Before the Duel Monster/Duelist formed a duplicate Dekoichi the Demonic Train (train mode) through means of a Polymerization Spell Card!

Mokuba growled, "My first card is going to be… the Great Sprit card, Mokuri the Paladin!" His creature appeared before him!

Seto became surprised, "The first Great Spirit card, in my brother's deck!"

Mokuba shouts, "I then use Fissure (Spell Card) to destroy your monster," a fissure cracked the ground and destroyed the said monster, "And Special Summon it to the field in Attack Mode by Monster Reborn (Spell Card)! My Paladin's Attack and Defense depends on how many cards I hold in my hand times a thousand plus a thousand more in our Graveyards or out-of-play zones." (Mokuri the Paladin; A: 6000/D: 6000) "ATTACK!"

Mokuri drew his sword and focused his energies through it and through the train monster he took over! The Dekoichi he's possessing suddenly spat out a divine light at its original master, shattering it into a thousand pieces!

Mokuba Kaiba: 8000 LP

Dekoichi the Demon Train, Battle Mode: 0 LP

The sparkling lights that rained down on the ground turned into pure-hearted cards. Mokuri and the train monster disappeared. He looked at his amazed comrades and said, "People, we've got a tournament to win and a world to save."

The most amazing thing happened, Rebecca went up to Mokuba and hugged him, "Great job, Moki!"

To be continued…


	8. Attack of the Killer Cotton Candy

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Reuniting Darkness with Light**

Attack of the Killer Cotton Candy

One morning on their huge, mechanical transport… some of them were sleeping close to each other, to keep each other some company. Yugi stood at his post, staying up since last night looking out for the others; Athena had a portable compact coffee machine with her.

Tristan snored as he, Duke, and Joey are sleeping close to each other (think of something like in "City Slickers 2: Legend of Curly's Gold"; three guys sleeping together, like all three of them are an item, by accident). Mai slept close to Joey, Lilly stayed with Tristan, and Serenity is with Duke.

Téa sighed, as she looks at her other new cards and her friends. She's still down that she didn't think fast enough to protect half of her team. Yugi noticed her and said, "You no longer need to worry about them; they're strong and you know it. Right now you and Tenaku are in the same boat as I was with Atemu (Yami Yugi's real name) so many years ago."

Téa sighs in misery, "I'm nothing like you and Atemu were all those years ago; I'm just an inexperienced girl who could even beat Joey without effort. My greatest feats are just dancing, looking good, supporting you, and——" Yugi says to her, "And those are the same feats of Tenaku, I think there's a connection between you and her past; you two look and act like each other. Sure she has a stronger battle personality, but you're both still the same somehow."

Joey is beginning to have a horrible nightmare. He, Duke, and Tristan are facing off with three other Duelists in the shadows; then Joey's feet felt wet all of the sudden, he looks down and found out he was sinking fast into a big pool of water… as he reemerged from the water, he felt two huge spongy things on his chest… he looks at his chest… then he realized——

Joey wakes up with a start, "NO!" Then he opened his eyes, noticing the sleeping group incident, he screamed at the top of his lungs!

Tristan and Duke woke up first, noticing where their hands and legs were, jumped away! Duke first accuses, "How dare you do _that_ to us, Joey?" Joey defended, "You two were the ones who were all over me!" Tristan's face turned green straight with disgust, "You don't expect us to believe _that_, do you?"

Mai, Lilly, and Serenity laughed at the three of them!

Mai sighs, "I hope you find some Duelists to beat soon, because at the rate the Goddesses are going, we will reach the Dark Tower before you." Serenity nodded, "Each Goddess has one Dragon Scale coin and three Unicorn Horns." Lilly said, "To enter the semi-finals tournament, you need to have five Phoenix Feathers."

Athena asks, "Why don't they take on the Executioners?"

Yugi nervously asks, "Who are the Executioners?"

Athena answers, "Monstrous Duelists that are like the Eliminators in Pegasus's Duelist Kingdom tournament, the Rare Hunters, the Paradius goon squad, etc.; they have powerful decks and will go for betting at the highest costs. They will always watch you, no matter where you hide. Knowing Marcus Pangaea, they can have different bodies, even those that aren't human; maybe even those of that may appear in your worst nightmare."

Joey asks, "Is it now possible to summon your cards on a higher plane?" Athena nods, "Yes, even this one." Joey begins to lose his cool.

Tristan groans, "Man, I hope the other girls don't run into any of those freaks."

Everyone stops at something that appears to be a carnival. As they hopped off, Millie was mystified and curious at the same time, "A crystalline island with its own amusement park?" Serenity growls lowly, "A jerk like Marcus Pangaea finds us having a hard time is currently his amusement." Joey agrees, "Yeah, who knows? Don't let the looks of things deceive you; it could be booty-trapped."

Everyone corrected him in unison, "It's _booby_-trapped, Joey." Joey leaps onto Tristan's shoulders, "WHOA!" Duke calmed his buddy, "Take it easy, we just corrected you."

Téa notices something at a nearby snacks stand, she pulls out a stick and places it in an automatic cotton candy machine; as a result, she's gotten an entire arm full of pink cotton candy! Duke tries to stop her, "Téa, it could be dosed!" Her hunger got the best of her, after her first bite… "That's strange… it tastes just like a whole pepperoni pizza."

The others were grossed out, but decide to try some. Yugi said, "Oh, man! This _does_ taste just like a pizza." Joey took what appears to be hamburger and bit into it, "Man, I've got to hand it to that freak; this hamburger doesn't taste like a hamburger, it tastes like banana and beef side-by-side!" Tristan bit into something looking like a pizza and said, "Oh man, this stuff is like some cooked asparagus!"

Lilly said, "Look up, that stand's sign says 'Crazy Snax' after all."

Millie was chewing on a doughnut that tasted just like a burrito, "Some things in this tournament should either be never or always take for granted."

Joey sighs, "Let's just get out of here before I lose my lunch thinking of disgusting snacks worse than the ones we were eating."

Suddenly, a huge whirling sound is heard from behind them…

Then a huge and deep voice spoke to them, "You shouldn't have insulted my snack stand!"

Everyone slowly turned and found before them a massive creature that partly looked humanoid, but is more likely too scary to believe that it's possible! Its eyes glow an evil green, he stands about 25 feet high weighing approximately 1 ton, he's a size 25, he's got a Duel Disk on his left arm and he's…

"Now you shall tremble in fear before me–– The Executioner known as the Killer Cotton Candy Glob!"

––Made up of pink cotton candy (stained with red blood in some areas)!

Everyone nervously replied, "Killer… Cotton… Candy… Glob…?"

K.C.C.G. answered back, "Yeah."

Millie shrieked and groveled at the Executioner's feet, "If it's about your relatives back at the county fair 3 years ago–– I'M REALLY AND TRULY SORRY!"

Joey asked, "What the? I thought he was from that American movie with the talking dog and the kid detectives." Mai smacked him in the cheek, "The dog's name is Scooby-Doo, and this guy's much different from that monster!" Joey recovered, "Sorry, Mai."

K.C.C.G. sighed, "Gee, I never thought a little girl would have the gall to step up to an Executioner."

Tristan responded, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Lilly back him up, "Millie didn't accept to duel you!" K.C.C.G. chuckled, "Of course she did; she did when she came to grovel at my feet!"

Killer Cotton Candy Glob's LP: 8000

Millie's LP: 8000

Millie's Duel Phoenix activated, but Millie wanted out, "Wait! I didn't want any of this!"

K.C.C.G. laughed malevolently, "Too bad! You will do as I say, and I say 'duel me, little girl', because if you don't." He snaps his (fluffy) fingers (odd to make a snap with those)… suddenly; clowns with lethal weapons appear and surround Yugi and the others!

Joey asks, "Was there a time when you were ever afraid of clowns before, Mai?" Mai answers, "Once."

Then K.C.C.G. made a swift whistle, which turned everyone else to match Millie's age!

Frightened by the massive mutant snack's astonishing powers… the _regressed_ Duelists ran for their lives, with the clowns chasing after them!

Tristan screamed, "ZOINKS!" Lilly shrieked, "JINKIES!" as they ran!

As Millie watched on helplessly, the Killer Cotton Candy Glob glared at her, "GET THE PICTURE?" Millie finally said, "LEAVE THEM ALONE! I'll duel you."

Finally, the clowns vanished and the other Duelists returned to their previous forms. Duke Devlin fell on his back, "I'll never make fun of Bozo the Clown again."

K.C.C.G. drew a hand of five cards, "I'll start things off." Draws a card, "I summon Marsh Melon in attack mode." A goofy-looking pink gooey monster appeared then its smiling cartoon face appeared (Marsh Melon; type: fairy-effect-Light/L: 3/A: 300/D: 500)! The pink candy monster explained, "This card can never be destroyed. I end my turn."

Gathering her courage, Millie draws a hand and draws one more card, "I don't need to attack that freaky marshmallow! I summon Raging Flame Sprite in attack mode!" A small fairy dressed like a little red witch appeared on Millie's left shoulder (Raging Flame Sprite; type: Pyro-effect-Fire/L: 3/A: 100/D: 200). "This little one can get more powerful after each successful attack, plus she can attack your Life Points directly!"

The small fire pixy charged for the mutant Duelist's Life Points, but all it gave out was a small spark.

Killer Cotton Candy Glob's LP: 7900

Millie's LP: 8000

K.C.C.G. laughed at the top of his lungs, "Oh, please! That doesn't hurt at all. My turn!" He draws a card, "Now I play Pot of Greed (Spell Card), to draw two new cards." He does so. "By the card drawing effect of Pot of Greed, I get to special summon Watapon in defense mode." A pink fluffy and cute monster with big blue eyes and antennae (type: fairy-effect-Light/L: 1/A: 200/D: 300) appears before the big evil Duelist.

"I also summon the monster known as Revival Jam." A blue blob trying to take form of something scary (type: aqua-effect-Water/L: 4/A: 1500/D: 500) appeared between Marsh Melon and Watapon. "Now I play Polymerization; fusing Marsh Melon, Watapon, and Revival Jam into one supreme revival monster known as… Koto Khan Dai!"

The three monsters merged as one before Millie's eyes! The Fusion Monster (Koto Khan Dai; type: fairy-fusion-effect-Light/L: 3/A: 1000/D: 650) was a smaller and friendlier-looking version of the Duelist. K.C.C.G. explained what his monster's effect is, "He cannot be destroyed, and he's also good for paying tributes. Attack her monster now!"

The flabby monster did so, it went to flatten Millie's monster! But then, a large cushion of fire formed around the target and bounced the attacker back to its owner!

Killer Cotton Candy Glob's LP: 7800

Millie's LP: 8000

K.C.C.G. calmly asked, "What happened?" Millie answered, "My monster gets stronger every time she damages your Life Points. Now she's stronger by 1000 additional Attack Points each time after damaging you; she got stronger after she last attacked you and when your monster attacked her she deflected the roasted monster right back at you, making her stronger than ever!" The executioner groaned, "End turn!"

Millie draws a card, "I play another Raging Flame Sprite and have both of them attack you!" Both of her monsters hit K.C.C.G. with tough fireballs!

Killer Cotton Candy Glob's LP: 5600

Millie's LP: 8000

Millie sighs with relief; "I also set 5 cards facedown on the field and end my turn."

K.C.C.G. growls, "Okay, no more Mr. Nice Sweet-tooth!" He draws and mischievously grins, "I play Cotton Candy Machine (Spell Card/Continuous) and place it onto my Koto Khan Dai!" A silvery cotton candy machine appears beneath the opposing monster.

Millie asks (with a confused look), "What does it do?"

"It's a Spell Card that only works when Koto Khan Dai is in play; he multiplies into more than one of him. Pretty soon, he'll grow into a bigger glob than he already is."

Millie understood his strategy, '_He's going to create more of that monster with Monster Tokens, when he has enough, he can sacrifice them all with his Cotton Candy Machine to create a monster that rivals with the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, even if I destroy one more will take its place! This is not good!_'

K.C.C.G. sighs out, "I end my turn. Go my machine, make more of Koto Khan Dai!" Out from the machine came the four Monster Tokens identical to the one in the machine! "On my next turn, I'll sacrifice them all and create one of the ultimate monsters in my deck!"

Millie remembers, "I activate my Traps, Just Desserts, three times! Now take 7500 points of damage!" Millions of gruesome ghostly hands came at the glob draining away his energy!

Killer Cotton Candy Glob's LP: zero

Millie's LP: 8000

Killer Cotton Candy Glob realized, "I lost? I was empowered by the master with the dark side of the Balancéa and I lost to a little girl?"

The Seal of Balancéa encircled little Millie, turning her into a teenaged form of herself, she looks at the Killer Cotton Candy Glob and asks; "You are made up of entirely cotton candy, are you not?"

Nervously, the defeated executioner nodded.

Hallelujah!

Hallelujah!

Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah!

Hallelujah!

Everyone lunged for the defeated demonic Duelist and started the immature carnage!

"NO! I'LL GIVE YOU CAVITIES!"

Half an hour later, with satisfied faces…

Joey cheered, "Some snack that tastes just like the real thing!" Tristan agreed with his friend, "Finally, a Duelist we can sink our teeth into!" Yugi covered his mouth when he made a small belch, "I'm kind of thirsty, I wonder if there's a Lethal Liter-sized Soda Glob anywhere."

"Need to ask?"

Everyone looked behind them… Yugi's wish was granted! Millie confidently said, "He's mine!"

Then within a matter of minutes, Millie defeated him with ease!

Joey points to the 'Crazy Snax' stand, which suddenly turned from 'Crazy Snax' to 'Fun Snacks'!

Joey bites a hot dog, "Finally, a normal hot dog in every form!"

Tristan and Duke shout, "Feeding frenzy!"

To be continued…


	9. Treasure Hunt

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Reuniting Darkness with Light**

Treasure Hunt

In the City's carnival, the Duelists stocked themselves with rations to survive from hunger.

They got back on Jessie's giant vehicle, and blindly the huge thing went into the sea! When everyone thought they were going to drown… the huge Duel Monster robot duplicate floated to the surface!

Jessie was amazed, "Hey, just like what happened to Keith's car." Joey looked outside, "Hey, it floats! Kinda."

Yugi said, "Following the old rumors, I've heard that there should be treasure of some sort all over the place. Let's look for some guys." Joey volunteers, "Me first!"

Valon stops Joey, "Hold it." Joey asks, "What for?" Valon opens a locker and hands Joey an old fashioned diving suit that seems brand-spanking-new, "You can't breath underwater, and you could be stuck there for a while."

It took a while, but Joey, Duke, and Tristan are each in an old fashioned diving suit. As the boys' Duel Phoenixes reattached themselves to their wrists, Mai tells Joey, "Watch out for any Duelist underwater." Joey's D.P. (Duel Phoenix) told its owner, "And don't you worry, we've placed protective plastic coats over each card you own."

Serenity thought of something, then asks Yugi, "Do you suppose that the legendary pirate, William Teach, would be resurrected as a Duelist by Marcus Pangaea?" Yugi suggests, "Probably, but with Joey, Duke, and Tristan working together, I bet they handle anybody."

Joey overheard and asked, "William Teach? Who's he?" Téa answers, "Does Blackbeard the Pirate ring a bell, Joey?" Then she dings on Joey's helmet three times. Joey was confused, "Blackbeard's original name was William Teach? Was he a teacher?" Mai frowns a little, "Don't make me not pump air into your helmet." Joey apologizes.

Tristan asks Raphael something indistinctly, then shakes his head, "You should've thought of that before." Tristan pleads, "Fellas––" Joey knew what Tristan asked and replied, "No time to worry now, if your underwater underwear starts to itch, just deal with it." Tristan looks at Joey, "Well get me another pair of hands for inside." Duke places his heavy helmet on and said, "There's only room for one in each of these suits, Tristan."

After getting his heavy diving helmet on, Lilly opened the front viewing window on Tristan's helmet and began to give him a nice long kiss.

Joey tapped Tristan's shoulder, as Lilly moved away, Tristan looked shocked. Joey closed the window, locked it up… suddenly, Tristan's face behind the window became foggy instantly! Joey opened the window to check what's wrong, a huge jet of steam erupted from the face window, revealing Tristan's blushing face.

Tristan pants out, "Should've put some water in the radiator." Joey places his helmet on and commented, "We could've made a cup of tea."

Duke pats them both on the back, "That is enough, let's go!" before closing his helmet's front window securely. The other two did so as well. Millie and Jessie worked on the pump to help them breath. While Valon and Raphael stayed on the boat and operated the crane to carry the basket that had whatever the three Duelists found.

While they were underwater, they began looking… then Joey found what they were looking for, a treasure chest: big brown wooden box, brass bands, and big lock. Luckily they brought hooks so the crew on the surface can haul it up.

As Joey, Duke, and Tristan went on with their mission underwater, they found about a few more groups of dozens of treasure chests.

They've gone into an underwater cave, but then their electronic communication with the others on Jessie's Duel Monster vehicle has been waiting for them.

Back on the metal bug… Jessie sighs, "Let's do a little fishing until they get back, I mean we can't go on with just snacks from a stand forever, right?" Téa sighs, "You're right. Mai, Serenity, Lilly; keep working on those pumps." Lilly calls out, "Aye-aye, _Mon Capitan_!"

Back underwater, Joey and Tristan rose out of the water in the cave, which mysteriously has an atmosphere to breath into. What they found was Mako Tsunami, in his new Pangaea Blue City garments (how are they described, look on Chapter 4), facing a real pirate-like figure with a big black beard and all (yep, it's Blackbeard the Pirate; but with a Duel Axe Duel Disk (the Executioners' style Duel Disk)).

Joey said in a muffled voice, "It must be Blackbeard the Pirate, an Executioner, going against Mako Tsunami." Duke asked him, "You're a real Sherlock Holmes."

Mako noticed them and shouted to them, "Be careful, I'm against a powerful Executioner from history's legend!"

Blackbeard asked Mako, "Arrgh, matey, are we going to continue squawking or are we going to duel?" Mako roared, "I'll do both!" Their Duel Disks activated, and they both shouted to each other, "Let's duel!"

Blackbeard the Pirate: 8000 LP

Mako Tsunami: 8000 LP

Blackbeard growled, "I'll start. I draw one of these cards…" he looks at his hand and shouts, "I play a Fusion Non-Monster Field Card, by discarding Umi (Spell Card/Field (depicts an ocean)), Umiiruka (Spell Card/Field (depicts a dolphin hopping out of a tidal wave)), and A Legendary Ocean (Spell Card/Field (depicts an sunken kingdom beneath the ocean with a bright light shining from the surface))!"

Everyone held their breath as they saw a devastating tsunami charging towards everything in its path coming from behind Blackbeard! Joey, Duke, and Tristan held onto each other to brace for impact (even though it _was_ a hologram, this technology can tap into dimensional frequencies; meaning they _can_ be real as you are)!

Joey seriously said, "This doesn't leave this cave!" before they were all crushed!

Back on Jessie's robotic bug-like vehicle, the others saw a huge rush of water like a geyser push them back in a rush! Meanwhile, Valon was resting while fishing, but the water gush woke him up, "I'm up! What happened? Is the movie over?"

Jessie looked up, "Heads up!" A waterfall of fish that lasted about 10 seconds landed on top of them! Téa joked, "Forget fishing, we're stocked up with enough to last us a while."

Back in the duel (in the cave), everyone was seemingly transported to another dimensional dueling arena; it's a magnificent ocean where small coral reefs are the Duelists' platforms, Joey and the other two divers are up to their necks in water, while Mako and his opponent are up to their ankles in it!

Joey sighs, "You know, I've got to hand it to these magic-science fusion Duel Monster powers: this seawater is as real as you and me!"

Mako glares and sneers at the resurrected legendary pirate captain, "What have you done, Blackbeard?" Blackbeard answers, "Ar-har! This be me infamous field card, which we can both use; Water World (Fusion Non-Monster/Field)! This field can be treated as a regular 'Umi' card (good for cards like Legendary Fisherman and Tornado Wall and other cards like that), all Water-attribute monsters be stronger by 1000 points when they be doing battle, and so much more!"

Mako shouts, "It's still your turn!" Blackbeard laughs, "Very well then, I now play the Spell Card, Double Spell Force-Play, I be forcing ye to play any two Spell Cards of me choice; ye play the two Seal Cards, Orichalcos and Destiniop!"

Mako searches his deck and pulls out the selected card, Joey asks, "He's got the same three same cards as us too?" Duke was as surprised as his friend, "How's that possible?"

In no time the blessed blue seal appears, Mako Tsunami's super-Duelist form looks like him before, only he's got longer and more unruly and wilder hair, his Duel Phoenix changed shape to match that of a sword-like trident, and his body is stronger than before! Blackbeard is now fiercer than before (not to mention also better-looking than before)!

Mako asks, "What about your last two cards?" Blackbeard replies, "They be Pot of Greed (Spell Card (a smiling green pot)) and Upstart Goblin (Spell Card (a goblin dropping a few coins to a human peasant)), to increase yer Life Points by 1,000 and have me to draw three new cards." He did so.

Blackbeard the Pirate: 8000 LP

Mako Tsunami: 9000 LP

Blackbeard continued, "I Special Summon a Fusion Monster without a Fusion strategy." Mako interrupted, "You can't do that!" then he realized "Unless this field allows all Water-attribute Fusion Monsters to be special summoned without any other materials needed." Blackbeard grinned, "Right on the nose, Tsunami! Now here be me Roaring Ocean Snake!"

A gigantic snake-like sea serpent with dark red scales and green fins (Roaring Ocean Snake; type: aqua-fusion-Water/L: 6/A: 2100/D: 1800) appeared before Blackbeard!

"And then I summon a Skull Mariner." a huge black and red galleon with a red skeleton in front of its bow (Skull Mariner; type: warrior-Water/L: 4/A: 1600/D: 900) appeared next to him, "Then play Summon Duplicates (Spell Card (depicts a Blue-Eyes White Dragon multiplying by three)) to Special Summon two more copies of that card from me Main Deck." Two more Skull Mariners sailed into view, with the original between them! "And I set one card face-down and me turn."

Joey became worried, "A big bone-crushing eel and three pirate ships? Mako's going to be keelhauled on his next turn!" Duke reassured his friend, "Relax, with the Seal of Balancéa; both players have reasonably divine Duelist special abilities." Joey asks, "What is Mako's and Blackbeard's?" Duke said to his friend, "I don't know, they never mentioned it to us." Tristan sighed in disappointment, "Well, that's reassuring."

Mako drew from his Deck, "If I can use that card as well, including normally summoning monsters of such variety of levels without a cost of Tribute, then there wouldn't be any shame if I played this card, The Legendary Fisherman!"

Mako's got a native fisherman with wild black hair, wielding a harpoon, and riding a great white shark popped out of the water (The Legendary Fisherman; type: warrior-effect-Water/L: 5/A: 1850/D: 1600)! Mako explains, "If cards like Umi is on the field, my card is unreachable to you, and just by playing your Fusion Non-Monster Card, you've just bought me a way out of this!"

With cat-like tread,

Upon our prey we steal;

In silence dread,

Our cautious way we feel.

No sound at all!

We never speak a word;

A fly's foot-fall

Would be distinctly heard

Tarantara, tarantara!

So stealthily the pirate creeps,

While all the household soundly sleeps.

Come, friends, who plough the sea,

Truce to navigation;

Take another station;

Let's vary piracee

With a little burglaree!

Come, friends, who plough the sea,

Truce to navigation;

Take another station;

Let's vary piracee

With a little burglaree!

Here's your crowbar and your centrebit,

Your life-preserver you may want to hit!

Your silent matches, your dark lantern seize,

Take your file and your skeletonic keys.

Tarantara!

With cat-like tread

Tarantara!

In silence dread,

With cat-like tread,

Upon our prey we steal;

In silence dread,

Our cautious way we feel.

No sound at all!

We never speak a word;

A fly's foot-fall

Would be distinctly heard

Come, friends, who plough the sea,

Truce to navigation;

Take another station;

Let's vary piracee

With a little burglaree!

With cat-like tread,

Upon our prey we steal;

In silence dread,

Our cautious way we feel.

Joey shouts to Mako, "But with a card like the Seal of Balancéa on the field, you can have all the space you want for all your cards on it!" Mako calmly says to Joey, "I've got my own special Duelist ability; the power of Aqua Aura Armor: If have 2000 or less Life Points soon, I will step onto the field as a Water warrior and fight! I set one card facedown and end my turn!"

Blackbeard draws from his deck, "Go, Card of Sanctity (Spell Card (depicts people reaching for coins falling from the sky))!" Mako sighs, "I know what that card does; we must draw until we each hold 6 cards in our hands."

Blackbeard drew from his deck and shouts, "I be playing Blackbeard's Revival Ritual!" A Ritual Spell Card depicting a skeleton with a sunken ship (Blackbeard's Revival Ritual; Spell Card/Ritual) floated up from the water, "Before I could play this card, I should've sacrificed a few of the monsters I be controlling, but thanks to me Field Card, there is no need. I summon me favorite and most fitting card, Blackbeard the Pirate (type: warrior-ritual-effect-Dark/L: 10/A: 5000/D: 4500)!"

An exact copy of the Blackbeard that Mako's dueling against appears beside the fleet of ships. Suddenly, an armada of pirate ships began appearing (Pirate Ship Token; aqua-token-effect-Water/L: 5/A: 2500/D: 2500)! "Every time it's me turn while Blackbeard the Pirate, I roll a die once and the resulting number becomes the amount of Pirate Ship Tokens arrive into battle, and right now there be 5, 8 if ye count me Skull Mariners. Shening-Bo Attack!"

Joey became confused, "Shinobu?" Tristan asked, "What does that mean?" Duke punched their backs, "Haven't you two seen 'The Phantom'? It's ancient pirate talk for, 'fire the cannon'!"

As if on cue, the pirate ships on Blackbeard's side of the field fired their cannons at Mako's Fisherman monster, which easily dodged each attack! Even tornadoes formed on Mako's side of the field, defending himself from damage (Tornado Wall (Trap Card/Continuous))!

Mako said, "Now I play a specialized Spell Card which shall change my Fisherman into something else entirely; Next Generation of Legendary Fisherman!" The Spell Card depicted the Legendary Fisherman standing on the water without his shark with a smaller and younger version of him stood beside him. Then an oncoming tsunami crushed his Legendary Fisherman, the wave kept coming, crushing all of Blackbeard's monsters and other cards!

Joey and two divers ducked before it hit them too… as the water calmed down again… they rose to the surface to witness a slightly different change on both sides of the field. For one thing, there seemed to be two super-Mako Tsunami's on Mako's side of the field (only one of them doesn't have a Duel Phoenix and is wielding a huge curved sword with a few blue gemstones and three trident-head-like cutting prongs at the top) and nothing but Blackbeard the Pirate (just the Executioner Duelist)!

"Behold my mightiest monster in my entire dueling deck, the true warrior of the Seven Seas; Mako Tsunami, the Legendary Guardian/Paladin of Water (type: warrior-effect-Water/L: 10/A: 3700/D: 3200)!"

Joey was curious, "Ain't it odd that Mako has a card named after him?" Duke comments, "Not as odd as the fact that we're communicating with them and not with the others in these diving suits." Joey nods in understanding that statement, "Good point."

Blackbeard went on laughing, "You've just sealed yer own doom, by destroying me favorite card, you've triggered another of his special effects; come forth Blackbeard's Ghost!"

Out of the water rose a semi-transparent Blackbeard the Pirate (Blackbeard's Ghost; type: zombie-union-effect-Dark/L: 7/A: 2500/D: 2250)!

Mako sighs, "True, and due to my Spell's magical effect; after wiping out our fields of monster cards, Mako cannot attack the same turn he was summoned in. But I can summon a another monster, my Leviathan Chaos Sea Dragon LV. 1!"

A small pearl-like egg floated to the surface of the water (Leviathan Chaos Sea Dragon LV. 1; type: sea serpent-effect-Water/L: 1/A: 0/D: 0). The peanut gallery had blank faces staring at it.

Blackbeard laughed his loudest at Mako's smallest monster, "That little child wouldn't stand a chance against me! Ar-har!"

Blackbeard concluded his turn by playing another card, "I be playing Nightmare's Steel Cage (Spell Card (depicts a monster in a spiked birdcage)). I'll be giving ye a chance with yer monsters to watch me pirate crew grow by the hundreds during these two turns! Watch! As I play Monster Reborn (Spell Card (depicts a crystalline artifact)) to bring back me original monster, Blackbeard the Pirate!"

The original Blackbeard monster reappeared. "Then the armada arises," he rolls a die, which lands on a three, three Pirate Ship Tokens arrive (Pirate Ship Token; aqua-token-effect-Water/L: 5/A: 2500/D: 2500), but this time Blackbeard rolls the die three times more (first one's a 6, second one's a 3, and the third's a 5), pirate-like men jumped from each ship (Pirate Crewmate Token; warrior-token-Water/L: 3/A: 1200/D: 1200).

Mako sighs, "Let me guess, each Pirate Ship Token has the ability to produce a pirate crew and more keep coming each turn?" Blackbeard nods, "Aye, and I be ending me turn from here on."

Joey's surprised and started counting, "Two… three––" Duke got frustrated, "It's 19 monsters, Joey."

Mako draws a card, "So am I, but before that watch my Leviathan hatch." The egg shattered, revealing a small blue snake-like serpent about the size of a puppy (Leviathan Chaos Sea Dragon LV. 3; type: sea serpent-effect-Water/L: 3/A: 1000/D: 1000)! "This is Leviathan Chaos Sea Dragon LV. 3, he's much tougher than a little egg, and according to your, or more likely _our_ Fusion Non-Monster Field card, Water World, every Water-attribute monster gets a 1000 Attack and Defense point boost, along with a 500 point bonus if it's an aqua/fish/sea serpent/thunder-subtype monster."

(Leviathan Chaos Sea Dragon LV. 3; A: 2500/D: 2500)

(Mako Tsunami, the Guardian/Paladin of Water; A: 4700/D: 4200)

Mako continued, "And according to the effect of your Ghost, if Blackbeard is alive, his ghost must return to your deck!" POOF! The ghost is gone! "I also summon another monster, Mari the Magical Mermaid!" A mermaid with blue metallic torso armor appeared beside Mako's Duel Monster counterpart, she's really pretty and she looks mostly like Mari Oceanus (Mari the Magical Mermaid; type: fish-effect-Water/L: 3/A: 1200/D: 900)!

(Mari the Magical Mermaid; A: 2700/D: 2400)

Mako continued, "Thanks to the free fusion summoning at no fusion cost of Water World, I can Special Summon this monster: the Star Boy Brothers!" Three red star-faced aquatic creatures with tentacles appeared (Star Boy Brothers; type: aqua-fusion-effect-Water/L: 6/A: 1650/D: 1500)!

(Star Boy Brothers; A: 4250/D: 3000)

"When it's on the field, they boost the Attack of all Water monsters by 1500 points."

(Leviathan Chaos Sea Dragon LV. 3; A: 4000)

(Mako Tsunami, the Guardian/Paladin of Water; A: 6200)

(Mari the Magical Mermaid; A: 4200)

(Star Boy Brothers; A: 5750)

Mako said, "I also play Mystical Space Typhoon (Spell Card/Quick-play (depicts the inside of a twister)), Heavy Storm (Spell Card (depicts as its name is)), Harpie's Feather Duster (Spell Card) to my a Fusion Non-Monster of my own; the Non-Monsters' Black Hole (Fusion Non-Monster/Quick-play): it destroys all opposing regular and Fusion Non-Monsters, except for the Seal of Balancéa!"

A black hole opened from the sky and sucked up everything, creating a massive supernova explosion within the area!

As everyone's eyes opened, Water World was gone; they're back in that cave!

(Leviathan Chaos Sea Dragon LV. 3; A: 2500)

(Mako Tsunami, the Guardian/Paladin of Water; A: 4700)

(Mari the Magical Mermaid; A: 2700)

(Star Boy Brothers; A: 4250)

Mako smirks, "Best thing of all, my Paladin of Water gains 500 extra Attack and Defense points for every Water-attribute monster on the field or in our Graveyards. He even gains the Attack and Defense stats of his father who passed on, the Legendary Fisherman."

(Mako Tsunami, the Guardian/Paladin of Water; A: 19050/D: 16800)

"And Mari gives him strength to battle." Mari (the mermaid) gives Mako (the paladin) kiss on the cheek, leaving a blue lipstick kiss mark.

(Mako Tsunami, the Guardian/Paladin of Water; A: 20050/D: 17800)

Joey, Tristan, and Duke got the impression of what that all meant; the Legendary Fisherman represents Mako's father, the Water Paladin represents himself, and Mari the Magical Mermaid represents Mari Oceanus of the Pangaea Chaperone Guardians!

Mako calls to his monster, "Go, Mako! Holy Sword of Poseidon slash attack, destroy Blackbeard's head monster!" His Paladin's blade glowed blue and he charged for the pirate monster, cutting him in two with one stroke, sending out a crescent moon slash beam, which destroyed Blackbeard the Pirate!

Blackbeard the Pirate: 0 LP

Mako Tsunami: 9000 LP (winner)

Mako said, "You lose, now say hello to your crewmates, in… oblivion!" He held his hand at him and blasted the pirate's spirit away!

As soon as the Seal was gone, Mako picked up five Phoenix Feathers and the fallen cards, he looked at his friends and said, "Gentlemen, we've got work to do."

Oh, better far to live and die

Under the brave black flag I fly,

Than play a sanctimonious part

With a pirate head and a pirate heart.

Away to the cheating world go you,

Where pirates all are well-to-do;

But I'll be true to the song I sing,

And live and die a Pirate King.

For I am a Pirate King!

And it is, it is a glorious thing

To be a Pirate King!

For I am a Pirate King!

You are!

Hurrah for the Pirate King!

And it is, it is a glorious thing

To be a Pirate King.

It is!

Hurrah for the Pirate King!

Hurrah for the Pirate King!

When I sally forth to seek my prey

I help myself in a royal way.

I sink a few more ships, it's true,

Than a well-bred monarch ought to do;

But many a king on a first-class throne,

If he wants to call his crown his own,

Must manage somehow to get through

More dirty work than e'er _I_ do,

For I am a Pirate King!

And it is, it is a glorious thing

To be a Pirate King!

For I am a Pirate King!

You are!

Hurrah for the Pirate King!

And it is, it is a glorious thing

To be a Pirate King.

It is!

Hurrah for the Pirate King!

Hurrah for the Pirate King!

Back on the surface, everyone realized that they've been gone for way too long! With the physically strongest Duelist at the pumps, the three diving suits didn't float to the surface; they flew to the surface! As soon as they were on deck…

Serenity called into her brother's over-inflated suit, "Joey! Joey! Exhale, hurry! Please don't be dead!" Serena appeared and screamed to her owner, "DUCK!" Serenity screamed to the others to duck too!

ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! Three thin beams of light struck the diving suits, right through the hearts! But instead of blood, air came whooshing out of the suits! Making them appear… empty!

The ones who shot the suits was Bandit Keith with his robotic Cannon Soldier (type: machine-effect-Dark/L: 4/A: 1400/D:1300) and the other members of Team Revenge, on an Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness (type: sea serpent-effect-Water/L: 5/A: 2100/D: 1200).

Rex and Weevil were stupefied, they looked at the empty suits very closely. Valon opened Joey's helmet and… "Joey's not in there!" Yugi opens Tristan's, "Tristan's not in his either!" Athena opens Duke's helmet, "Duke's is empty too! One of them must've discovered their Inner Soul Duelist Powers!"

"Inner Soul Duelist Powers?"

Bandit Keith shrugged it off, "Obviously, it was a trick. Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Duke Devlin never came on board this robotic Duel Monster token to begin with. Hand over the Guardian Goddess cards, Jessie darling."

Jessie defended, "Never, consider this a divorce!"

Suddenly, a huge black-colored dragon-like monster with wings (Red-Eyes Dark-Water Dragon; type: dragon-fusion-effect/L: 9/A: 3200/D: 2800 (it's a fusion of Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Deep-sea Warrior that's capable of adapting to environments as a Water-attribute and/or sea serpent-type monster, with an ability to power up on each Water/dragon-type monster on the field and/or Graveyard)) flew out of the water and shot a beam of dark violet energy from its mouth to blast Team Revenge's Orca Mega-Fortress out of the water (excuse the pun)!

Yugi asks, "A Red-Eyes Dark-Water Dragon?"

The Dragon swooped and threw Team Revenge off our heroes' 'boat'! The dragon's owners, Mako and Joey crawled up onto the deck from the starboard side, while Duke was hauling Tristan's waterlogged body onboard.

Then the others rejoiced; "JOEY, DUKE, MAKO, TRISTAN; THANK THE GUARDIAN GODDESSES!"

As Joey and Mako called back their monster, Lilly tended to Tristan, who surprisingly was eating seaweed while at the bottom.

Joey comments, "He always did gulp his food." As Lilly got up to about 6 feet of seaweed… Duke joked, "We could reach his appendix here in a minute." PLOP! There came the end of the seaweed, ending with a large ruby with a dash of emerald!

Finally, he woke up, "What happened? Is the movie over?"

Yugi asked his tall friend, "How did you three get out of those suits?"

Joey answered, "Duke's Inner Soul Duelist Power is ninja tricks; he is capable of performing several ninja tricks now."

Accepting Mako on board, they continued on their journey in the tournament.

Later that night, while measuring the cost of the jewels Joey and the former divers found… Joey is trying to fix his relationship with Mai.

To see you is to love you

And I see you everywhere

In the sunrise in the moon glow

Any place I look you're there

To see you is to want you

And I see you all the time

On a sidewalk, in a doorway

On a lonely stairs I climb

Someday let me show you

How happy endings start

You'll find how well I know you

'cause to know you at all is to know you by heart

To see you is to love you

And you're never out of sight

And I love you and I'll see you

In the same old dream tonight

To see you is to love you

And you're never out of sight

And I love you and I'll see you

In the same old dream tonight

Mai asks, "Do you think we'll be able to save them, Joey?" Joey comforts her, "The other Goddesses are tough. I'm sure of it. They'll discover their Inner Soul Duelist Powers faster than you think."

To be continued…


	10. Jungle Island and Card Pregnancy

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Reuniting Darkness with Light**

Ch. 10: Jungle Island and Card Pregnancy

Everyone knew they had to go and rescue the other Duelists, so they the current took their 'ship' toward another location in Blue Pangaea City: an island. As soon as they arrived on the beach, Jessie returned her machine into her hand: because it's much too big to fit through the trees.

Tristan saw the volcano and sighed, "That's one crazy sight to see; a tournament with its own naturally formed lagoon, island, jungle, and volcano? Marcus should get out more." Joey said, "I hope this place has hot and cold running water, we need a bath, and salt water won't do us any good; there's no safety nets, sharks or Duel Monsters brought to life could easily pick us out of their teeth if we're not careful." Duke had to agree, "Yeah, our best bet is the jungle!"

Téa suddenly said, "Hey! A bottle!" Mai sighed as she asked her friend, "Of what? Of soda?" Téa plucked out a small glass bottle and pulled out the cork, inside was just a paper. Jessie sighed, "Too bad, I was hoping for a genie to come out of that bottle." As Téa unrolled it… POOF! The paper turned into a whole hand of 'Duel Monsters' cards, and a small note.

Téa looked at the new cards, they're all good ones. As for the note, Yugi read it off, "'return this bottle to 'Sam's Supermarket', 30 bucks deposit.' Every adventure or gift has to come with a joke or a message or a request."

Lilly sighs, "Let's get a move on, shall we." Mai says, "Wait, before we get going, how about we pair up first?" The pairs were set up by the girls; Yugi goes with Téa, Joey goes with Mai, Tristan goes with Lilly, Duke goes with Serenity, and yet there were no more left. But still, their journey to rescue their friends has to start…

They moved on, on foot, the next _unusual_ place to find on Blue Pangaea City is its own natural jungles. Tristan is getting tired of getting branches in his face, "Hey, how about I be the guy in front of you to break the trail—— before it breaks me." They let Tristan go first. Suddenly, his world is turned upside-down and almost atop everyone else's! Serenity, keeping her cool, asks, "Isn't he breaking trail a little high?"

Joey sighs, "Dumb animal snares. Wonder if there are Duelists or Executioners in this jungle." Tristan groans, "Well, there's Duelists up here, too."

Joey puts his palm to his chin, "I wonder what the pretend natives are like, or what the Duel Monsters brought to life are." Yugi says, "Well, I hope they're not cannibals or headhunters." Tristan calls to his friends, "I hope they're orange pickers, I'd like to get down." Joey tries to calm his friend down, "Oh, come on, stop squawking. You'll fall off when you're ripe."

Tristan calmly complains some more, "I feel like a windsock." Lilly jokes to cheer him up, "Where's the airport? What's the direction of the wind?" Tristan asks, "Which way's north?" His Duel Phoenix replies, "To your left." Tristan answers, "Southwest for now. Can I get down now?" Téa laughs, "You will when you're on the ground."

Still joking some more, they still help him down from the snare. Tristan moans, "This is one of the worst experiences I've ever had since we thought I was going to remain as a robot monkey." Yugi calls to his friend, "You're saved; a pardon just came from the governor." Tristan sighs, "This is the sloppiest hanging I ever attended."

As soon as Tristan's head was close to the dirt, Joey held his buddy's ankle bindings in one hand and posed as if he was getting a picture taken after breaking a record of largest fish ever caught, "I wish we had a camera, then this would be a moment to share to generations to come, it's like the tuna club would love to get a sight of this." Mai's Duel Phoenix replies, "Honey, wish granted." FLASH! Mai's gadget produced an instant Kodiak picture of the humorous moment.

As Tristan was placed to the ground, with his butt pointing towards the sky, he sighs, "Oh, moments like these make me never say "bottoms up" again."

Joey said, "Put your weight on the tree, that way we can hold it down while we keep you right-side-up as we cut the rope." Tristan did so and sighs to relax, "I feel the blood rushing back to my toes, instead of my head, again." Joey used the wings of his Duel Phoenix to cut the ropes, "All done."

But as Joey let go of the tree, Tristan went flying as if the tree was a catapult launching a stone! Yugi got concerned but remained calm, "Ooo! That's gotta hurt!" Lilly worries, "Poor Tristan." Mai jokes, "Boy, he loves to travel." Joey runs after his airborne friend, "Come on; let's get him a Band-Aid."

Tristan begins to enjoy is catapult flight, but like most journeys, his has to end. SPLASH! And where else did it end but in a large river within this island's jungle. As he resurfaced…

Lilly's voice called out, "Tristan!" Tristan calls back, "This way, nurse! And bring my toy boats!"

As soon as his friends arrived, Joey sighed, "Alright! All those who hadn't had a bath, say "aye"!" Everyone else called out, "Aye!"

Téa places her hand into the water, "Is it safe to drink?"

Joey stepped back to add some thrust to a leap, ran for the water, and jumped! "CANNONBALL!" SPLASH! It took Joey several moments to rise to the surface, he sighs, "Man, this water is the best!"

Duke jokes, "Not anymore."

Tristan said, "Look up, it's Lilly!" Joey did so, as did the others. Yugi asks as he enters the water, "Where did Millie and Lilly get bathing suits?" Millie in a bright red one-piece bathing suit, while Lilly is in a plaid two-piece swimming suit, Joey asked himself, "Where'd they keep those?"

"Swan dive." Lilly performed a forward dive with her legs straight together, the back arched, and the arms stretched out from the sides and then brought together over the head as she enters the water. A few moments later, Tristan yipped! Lilly emerged to the surface, behind Tristan, massaging his shoulders.

Joey sighs, "Tristan, you lucky guy!" Tristan looks behind him to find Lilly, "Did you pinch me in the butt?" Lilly smiles, "Yep."

Yugi shouts, "Everyone, let's get out of the water!"

Tristan boldly said, "Not me, I'm staying where it's safe!" Joey points behind Tristan and Lilly, "It's Beastking of the Swamps!" Lilly looks behind her and Tristan and then notices the green slimy monster (Beastking of the Swamps; type: aqua-effect-Water/L: 4/A: 1000/D: 1100), she panics and leaps onto Tristan's shoulders for safety! Tristan could tell she became afraid and moved to get her out of the probable danger…

CHOMP! Tristan felt something nip at his butt! RRRIIIIIPPPP! Tristan and Lilly got out of the water.

Joey and Mai helped Lilly get off of Tristan, "We've got ya, guys." Tristan replies, "Yeah, but the Beastking nearly got all of me!" A few moments, while cautiously looking at the monster looking at them, Tristan said, "I feel a breeze." Lilly checked the back of Tristan's pants to see the damages, Beastking of the Swamps bit off the butt area of only his pants, revealing his white-colored underwear, with a slimy encircling of green goo.

Joey takes a look and gasps, "Well, I'll be darned; color television." Tristan felt his butt area and nervously blushes, "Really?" Duke takes a look as well, "Widescreen too." Yugi tries to joke, "If you had a rearview mirror, you'd be mortified just by looking at it."

If looks can kill, the Beastking of the Swamps is already a corpse; Tristan is throwing a horrible glare at it! "THOSE WERE MY FAVORITE PANTS! NOW YOU'LL PAY!" (You see Tristan disappearing from your point of view)

Tristan is beating the stuffing right out of the poor Duel Monster, while the others looked on, witnessing the action (you can tell from a rapidly-changing expressions on their faces every 2 seconds).

Tristan returned from his battle, unscathed, in his hand is a new card. He asks his friends, "Why are we wasting our time running away from these guys, when we could fight them and capture them." Millie asks him, "Like Pokémon?" Tristan nods to Millie, "Yep."

Suddenly, Millie grew to her teenaged form again! "Wow, I'm big again."

Lilly points behind Tristan again, he looks… it's just a man pulling a boat by a rope while he's in the water. Tristan was confused, "What the? The African Queen?" Joey got interested and recognized the fella pulling the boat, "Humphrey Bogart? Didn't he die in 1957, Mai?" Mai scratched the side of her head, "Boy, are we lost in time and space." Tristan swam towards Bogie, Yugi asks his friend, "What are you doing, Tristan?" Tristan answers, "To ask him for help, or perhaps an autograph."

But as soon as they arrived where they thought they saw Bogie… Jessie sighs, "This newly and super-fast grown jungle has given us _real_ jungle fever. It was just a mirage." Yugi picks up something interesting, something that looks like an Oscar Academy Award but with a few Millennium Items on it, "What do you know? A Millennium Oscar." He found a label under it and read it out loud, "'to anyone to find this. He or she is free to have a second thought about this gift.'"

Joey asks, "Can I have that?" Yugi nods to his best friend, "Sure, I've already got one." Joey got curious, "You do?" Yugi said, "Yes."

Accepting the Millennium Oscar from his best friend, Joey said to an imaginary audience (it can be you, readers), "Friends, it is a great honor for me to accept this Millennium Oscar Duelist's Academy Award, and I'd like to say a few words."

A large roar was filled in the background; then came a big lion-like beast on two legs with a huge red mane (Super War-Lion; type: beast-ritual-Earth/L: 7/A: 2300/D: 2100) that is coming right at them!

Joey said his word (to us), "Have fun in Blue Pangaea City!"

Then he pulled out two cards from his Duel Phoenix, "Blue Flame Swordsman (type: warrior-effect-Fire/L: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600), attack Super War-Lion with Salamandra (Equip Spell)!" What appeared to be a powerful Samurai in blue armor, or a blue-armored version of the Flame Swordsman (ATK: 2500), came before Joey and unleashed a serpentine blue flame at the lion monster, turning it into a pile of cards, including War-Lion Ritual and Super War-Lion.

Back in the underground tunnels, the missing half of the Guardian Goddesses is having a few troubles with their own team of friends.

Melody sighs, "All that lies ahead of us is shadow." Rebecca bravely said, "Anything we've faced in the past has to be better than anything we've experienced back in those dungeons."

Suddenly, the crystal brooch on her chest glowed like the sun, lighting their way! Vivian was amazed, "Another one of your Inner Duelist Soul Powers?" Rebecca knew the name of it, "Priestess' Light; it's one of the new cards I've gotten back there, it's a Spell Card that reveals its user's opponent's facedown cards and use their own card effects them as if they were her own." Mokuba said to Rebecca, "Let's follow Rebecca, our future looks a whole lot brighter."

Brigit joked at Rebecca, "Hey, little cutie, can those large breasts glow any brighter?" Rebecca joked back, "It's the brooch, and it's already brighter than you, Brigit Horus."

Vivian says, "We need a map." Mari countered, "Or at least a good sense of direction. Because Seto Kaiba thinks we're going the wrong way."

Ishizu closed her eyes, "I think I can help Rebecca." Suddenly, a white symbol representing light appeared on her forehead. She opened her now glowing white eyes and said, "We're heading out the right way." Seto Kaiba (still shrunk from last time) asks, "Are you so sure about that?" Ishizu said to the shrunken Kaiba, "Relax, one of my Inner Duelist Soul Powers include the ability to divine the mapping of whatever location we're in. Right now, I know these tunnels like the back of my hand."

Judai said, "I hear moaning, someone nearby must be in excruciating pain." Everyone stopped so he can find the point of origin of the moans. Judai focused on the sound and followed it to Seto's deck! Judai pulled it out and it turned out that a few new cards popped out right out of nowhere from within!

Then a young woman dressed in brown ancient Egyptian clothes appeared from out of nowhere nearby Seto and Judai! She has long white hair, has an angelic face like Serenity Wheeler, pale complexion, and beautiful angelic eyes (Kisara, Human Soul of the Blue-Eyes; type: spellcaster-effect-Light/L: 2/ATK: 800/DEF: 600). Seto knew her well, "Kisara?"

Judai didn't understand, "Kiss who?"

Kisara laid on her back on the ground, Asuka went to find out if it's safe… then as she felt the stomach of Kisara, it began to expand all of the sudden! Kisara continued to groan and moan in pain, only this time it's louder… _much_ louder!

Asuka jumped, "If she's Kisara the Human Soul of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, that must mean something's happening to her!"

Ryomi the Priestess appeared, "Kisara's just having a baby." Rebecca looked at the spirit of her Guardian Goddess with a surprised look, "She's pregnant?" Mokuba looked at his regressed brother with relief and surprise, "A pregnant Monster? Well, there's something you don't see everyday." Seto said, "I don't believe this, a pregnant Duel Monster wouldn't attack without a good reason, for example the Insect Queen." Brigit angrily looked at Seto, "Are you as smart as you were originally, Seto Kaiba? Help Kisara deliver the baby."

Seto whines out, "Why me?" Aditi said, "She's your monster after all, and she needs help."

Seto groans, "Fine." He gets to it, he places an ear on Kisara's stomach, felt the _rather strong_ kick from yet to be born monster. Suddenly, Seto progressed back into his original form (his adult form)!

Seto said to the others, "Don't just stand there; help me! I never did this before!" Ishizu said, "I'll help you, Seto." She kneeled to her knees and got to Kisara's womb (which is now as big as a grown adult), "It's probable that she's having more than one baby." Seto placed Kisara's head into his lap, and then let her squeeze his hand, and her grip is as strong as steel, but Seto endured it!

Vivian asked, "I don't get it, why is Ishizu doing the messy part and Seto doing the calming?" Rebecca answered, "Because the Blue-Eyes White Dragon originally and only served Seto in his previous life. She is the human incarnation of that very dragon, she trusts him only." Melody said, "And besides we couldn't risk endangering the baby."

Vivian asked, "Does that mean we're going to have a bunch of Blue-Eyes White Dragons hatching here?"

Ishizu pushed onto Kisara's womb hard (with all her strength), Isis the Guardian helped out by empowering her owner with superhuman strength!

The operation was successful; Ishizu pulled out 11 beautiful babies, and Kisara's pain and suffering has ended (as well as having a normal stomach again)!

Rebecca smiles, "Not bad. These babies are born without a father, it's kind of sad."

Suddenly, the babies and Kisara all went into the decks of the Duelists! Seto looked at Kisara's card and three Blue-Eyes White Chick cards (Blue-Eyes White Chick; type: dragon-effect-Light/Level: 2/ATK: 800/DEF: 700) and the water that broke from Kisara turned into a light-like energy that flowed into the hand of one of the cloaked figures in this group.

That light mended a torn card in that figure's hand and the card is none other than…

Seto gasps! Mokuba asks, "What is it, big brother?" Seto points to the card, "It's a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, much like my three, but how can that be?" Rebecca came closer to the cloaked figure and removed the hood to reveal none other than… Solomon Muto (Yugi's grandfather)! But this time, he's much younger than before!

(A/N: If you don't know what he looks like when he was in his thirties or so, look on other websites and read "Shounen Jump")

Rebecca steps back, "Solomon Muto?" Mr. Muto nods, "Yes, Rebecca." Mokuba understands now, "You've been granted by the Seal of Balancéa and your Inner Duelist Soul Powers, is that it?" Mr. Muto nods again, "You're on a hot streak today, Mokuba." He brushes his spiky brown hair with his left hand.

Vivian and Sieg suddenly returned to their adult forms as they removed the hoods on the other cloaked figures! The others seem to be allies such as Pegasus (given a new regenerated left eye), Rebecca's own grandfather (surprisingly rejuvenated like Solomon), etc., even those who have thought to be dead; Cecelia Pegasus, Noah Kaiba (he's matching age with Seto), etc.

Cherona gasped at the sight of the teenaged Noah, "Sorry for treating you like a pervert earlier."

To be continued…


	11. In a Duel Without A Paddle

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Reuniting Darkness with Light**

Ch. 11: In a Duel Without A Paddle

Everyone in the jungle stopped at a house that seemed to be made up of jungle straw.

Joey tries to call for some other friendly Duelist nearby, "Hello, anybody there? I'm Joey Wheeler, the Godfather of Games." He goes into the hut carefully.

Noticing a black iron pot hanging above a campfire without a fire, Millie said, "This is cold, nobody must've been here for a long time." Valon sighs, "I was hoping for something to try to cook our fish in." Mako volunteered, "Allow me, I've been cooking fish since I was a tadpole."

Lilly asks them, "Why don't we spend the night here?" Tristan kneels to her, "Ms. Lilly, the honorable Tristan Taylor, at your service."

BANG! A gunshot was heard, causing most of the others to duck to the ground!

Fortunately for them it was only Joey, he came out of the hut with a long rifle, "Hey, I've found a gun!" Tristan gets up, annoyed, "So we've heard." Joey flips the rifle and in a flash that gun turns into an Equip Spell Card, "Originally it was an Equip Spell Card known as Long Cobalt Shot, once equipped to a warrior-type monster, it serves as a lower-level monster killer or Spell or Trap destroyer before the wielder attacks." Duke sighs, "Luckily for us, we're Duelists, not cards."

Yugi suggests, "We could use it to hunt some food, we do eat a lot anyway." Duke agrees with Yugi, "Great idea," towards Joey, "hey, Jessie James, get me some filet minion, medium rare." Joey was furious, "My name ain't Jessie James, Dice Tex." Duke argues, "My name ain't Dice Tex." Tristan takes the card from Joey, "Fine then, why don't I go hunt some food then?" Joey asks Tristan, "Why you?" Tristan explains, "Because you eat more than you hunt, Joey!"

Millie asks, "Will somebody go hunting before it gets too dark?"

The three began to fight over the chance to go hunting first, until Tristan's elbow bumps into the face of a red elephantine Duel Monster in golden armor (Elephant Statue of Disaster; type: rock-effect-Earth/LS: 3/ATK: 1500/DEF: 0). The poor creature ran off into the jungle in a state of panic.

Duke said, "Whoa! Those Republicans are everywhere." Mai said, "That's the junior branch."

All of the sudden, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Duke's decks began to glow, getting brighter in one direction. Yugi looks up to Rafael and asks, "You will look after the girls, won't you, Rafael?" Rafael nods, "You can count me, Yugi." Téa asks, "Why? Are you four going to hunt for food?" Yugi answers, "No, and yes, our decks are glowing brighter as we point them in the direction that Elephant Statue of Disaster ran away towards. It could lead us to some of these Great Spirit cards."

Téa says to Yugi, "Be careful." Joey said, "We wouldn't leave a little defenseless dude like him alone in the jungle," Tristan agrees, "He needs a bunch of bigger defenseless dudes to help him." Yugi knew that they were partially joking, so he replied, "Speak for yourselves."

The four men ran off into the forest for food and the answers to the glowing decks. So far they only made it as far as an ordinary clearing… then from out of the ground popped out four menacing creatures that have got to be some of Marcus Pangaea; a fat farmer that appears to be covered in weeds, a large creature that looks more like a bear than a human, a mountain man, and a hippy girl that would be considered gorgeous if she be shaved (hairy allover).

Duke gawked at the farmer, "He's been on it." Tristan said, "I can't believe it's a bear-man." Joey said to the hippy girl, "I'm not going to help you shave your legs." Yugi groaned, "Let's just duel them, get some food for everybody, and get out of here."

The mountain man laughed, "By orders of Marcus Pangaea, you are officially ours until you're just like the other Duelists who lost to us, slaves under our master's power!"

Knowing that this is bad, Duke is taking off his shoes! Tristan asks, "What are you doing, Duke? You need them!" Duke answered, "Taking off my shoes!" Tristan asked, "Why?" Duke answers, "People can run faster without their shoes." Tristan said, "You coward, you should never leave a friend behind!" Duke corrected his big friend, "I'm leaving anybody behind; I just want us to run before it's too late!" Tristan asked, "Too late? For late?" Duke explained, "Until their magic hits us." Tristan took off his shoes and replies, "We can't outrun magic!" Duke realized, "We don't have to outrun magic, we just have to stand and duel." Joey groans, "What a hypocrite."

As the boys let their Duel Phoenixes unfold into Duel Disk forms… their opponents' Duel Disks are like a massive axe (mountain man), a mountain with a few caves beside a frozen river (bear-man), a flowery Duel Disk (hippy woman), and a Duel Disk that looks like it's been constructed from several used beer bottles, beer cans, and joints (fat farmer).

Joey asks Yugi, "Hey Yuge, is it just me or have we been placed in the movie 'Without A Paddle'?" Yugi responded, "Well, Tristan couldn't commit, I was a little timid, and you were not afraid of anything. But that was in the past."

The mountain man laughed, "You don't get it, do you? This ain't going to be a tag team duel!"

Tristan asks out loud, "WHAT? This is going to be four ordinary duels?" The hippy woman said, "In one hand, yes, but in the other, some of us created by Lord Pangaea possesses a small bit of the dark side of the Balancéa." Duke asks, "Does that mean you can have as many cards and abilities as you want while your opponents get to play by ordinary traditional rules?" The villains nodded, "Only when we want it. So that's a 'no' to your question."

The fat farmer said, "If you beat one of us, not only will you each win 5 Phoenix Feathers, but you will also be awarded with these collection of 'Duel Monsters' cards, plenty of food for you, and a lot of other things." Yugi sighs, "I guess that's reasonable."

Joey asks, "Which one of ya are we gonna be facing?"

The bear creature looks at Duke Devlin and said, "I, War Bear, be dueling Duke Devlin." Duke groans, "Why do I always get the big guy first?" Tristan said, "How come I didn't get the bear instead of you?" Duke closed his eyes and shouts, "I don't know!"

The hippy shows Joey a little leg, "How about a duel with me, Joey Wheeler? My name is Belle Flower." Joey blushed a little but was determined, "Okay, I know I've faced tougher girls than you, but I'm taken and I am going to stick with her!"

The fat farmer said, "I, Pot Farmer Elwood, shall be dueling against Tristan Taylor!" Tristan had a 'basically drawn' confused look on his face (it went back to normal as he turned to the others) and asked his friends, "The most obvious name of an enemy in the book and Marcus Pangaea had to pick that stupid name?" Joey sighs, "Who cares? At least you're taking him on, besides you're the craziest of us here."

Yugi groans and sighs at the mountain man, "I guess I have to duel you. Who are you anyway?" Yugi's opponent said, "You may call me Mountain Max."

The duel between Duke and War Bear began! "Let's duel!"

War Bear: 8000 LP

Duke Devlin: 8000 LP

War Bear growls, "I play the Spell Card, Bear's Home Cave (spell card/continuous), set a card facedown, and summon Grizzly Bear in attack mode!" A big brown grizzly bear appeared before Duke's opponent (Grizzly Bear; type: beast-effect-Earth/LS: 2/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000), behind them both appeared a large cave.

War Bear explains, "My Grizzly Bear's special ability calls out two more Grizzly Bears." Two more Grizzly Bears came out of the cave. "And the cave allows me to pick any monster with 'Bear' or 'Grizzly' or 'Koala' or 'Panda' or 'Kuma' or 'Akuma' somewhere in its name for each monster of the same sort I summoned… so I choose Big Koala (type: beast-Earth/LS: 7/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2000) and Spectral Bear (type: beast-effect-Light/LS: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500)!"

Two beast-subtype monsters that look as their names suggest appeared beside War Bear's Grizzly Bears. Duke said, "It's pretty obvious that most of the monsters you have in your deck are bear-related monsters." War Bear chuckles, "How un_bear_able!"

Duke: 7000 LP

Duke starts his turn, "I pay 1000 Life Points to play Summon Dice (spell card)." A dice compartment on his Duel Phoenix and he plucked one out so he can roll it, "If I roll a one or a two, I can summon two monsters in one turn. A three or a four will allow me to summon a monster from my graveyard. But a five or a six lets me summon a high-level monster without a tribute." He rolls and it lands on a five. "Perfect!" He returns the die into its compartment and says to War Bear, "I now summon Orgoth the Relentless (type: warrior-effect-Earth/LS: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100)!" The blue, purple, and gold armored warrior with a really big sword appeared!

Duke commands, "Orgoth the Relentless, attack the Bear monster in the middle!" War Bear interrupts, "I play Gravity Bind (trap card/continuous); now nothing with 4 or more Level Stars can attack!" Duke groans, "Fine! I end my turn!"

War Bear draws, "You know, I'm not all that evil, it's _you_ humans who are!" Duke asks, "What brought _that_ up, Papa Bear?"

War Bear explains, "Since the dawn of time, we (animals) and you (humans) were gifted with this once beautiful paradise to live in harmony, we animals are happy with what we have, all we ever wanted was our natural habitats, our personal habits for looking for food, and our means of survival. We were happy… until you humans took it all away! You invented your own needs but run out of space for it, and why are you leaving our planet? So you could slowly destroy another paradise? I won't let that happen, and neither will Master Pangaea!"

Duke interjects, "He is evil! Don't you know you're working for an enemy that you're despise the most?"

War Bear roars out, "Shut up! I now play the Seal of Destiniop (spell card/field)!" The golden magic circle formed around them and the mark of the Destiniop forms on the left side of War Bear's snout!

"When this card is activated, the Destiniop Ring appears and surrounds the field. People can enter or leave, even if the game is still on. Only the same kind of Destiniop's power can eliminate the Seal of the Destiniop. Any other power cannot negate or affect the Destiniop. At the end of the game, inside the Destiniop Ring, the winner will bestowed with a special power or card to him. A player who uses the golden Seal, gains powers of light & becomes a kindhearted soul, while his monsters power up of 2000 extra Defense Points. A player can play non-monsters on the field at maximum of up to 40 Spell/Traps Cards set or activated on the field, as well as four Field Spell Cards at the same time."

Duke said, "I know what Destiniop does!" War Bear said, "Then you should also know the awesome powers of the second level of Light! The power of Destiniop Betanos (spell card/field)!" A secondary golden layer surrounded the golden circle! "This card can only be played if the Seal of Destiniop is on the field. At the end of my Main Phase 1, I increase my Life Points by 2000 for each monster on your field. You may reverse Life Point pay ups into Life Point gaining. For example if I played Injection Fairy Lily, I would've gained 2000 more Life Points and she would keep her 3000 additional Attack points."

Duke asks, "Is there a third level?" Tempted, War Bear roared, "Yes! That's why I'm playing Destiniop Gammanus (spell card/field), which can only be activated if the Seal of Destiniop and Destiniop Betanos are activated on the field. All magic and trap cards that affect the controller on this card are negated and re-modified. As well as gaining 15 more monster zones, allowing me to play up to 20 monsters!" War Bear said that as the third layer appeared!

War Bear said, "My Spectral Bear would attack twice since there are no Dark monsters as long as if there was no Orgoth on the field, but thanks to Gravity Bind, that's not possible!" (Spectral Bear's effect: If you declare an attack with this card and your opponent controls no Dark monsters, it can attack again.) "Now I summon Polar Bear (type: beast-effect-Water/LS: 2/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) (effect: If 'Umi' is face-up on the field, this monster cannot be declared a target for Spell or Trap effects or become attacked) and Golden Bear (type: beast-effect-Earth/LS: 5/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500) (effect: This card gets 300 additional Attack points for every monster it destroys)!" Both bear monsters look as their names suggested.

War Bear continues, "Next I play Card of Safe Return (spell card/continuous) and special summon Werebear (type: beast-warrior-effect-Earth/LS: 1/ATK: 500/DEF: 500) (effect: As long as 'Forest' is active on the field, if it is destroyed on the field, you can choose to Special Summon onto your field at the end of your turn with an increase of 500 Attack power. If this effect is activated, you must discard 1 card from your hand. If you can't, treat this card as a warrior-subtype)!"

"Then comes Razor-claw Bear (type: machine-effect-Earth/LS: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500) (effect: Whenever this monster attacks, its Attack increases by 1000 points. It can't attack directly.), River Bear (type: beast-effect-Water/LS: 3/ATK: 1100/DEF: 1300) (effect: For every fish-subtype monster on your and/or your opponent's side of the field and/or in your and/or your opponent's Graveyards, this card gains 500 Attack points and you gain 500 Life Points during your Standby Phase as long as this card is face-up), and Forest Bear (type: beast-effect-Earth/LS: 2/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) (effect: As long as this card is face-up and you control a face-up 'Forest', 'Forest' can't be affected by any card effect)!"

Duke asks, "Can I take my turn now?" The Werebear nods. Duke shouts, "I play Dice Dungeon (spell card/field) and Dimension Dice (spell card/continuous) to turn this duel into a dice game. As well as Megamorph (spell card/equip) to double Orgoth's Attack strength!"

Orgoth the Relentless: ATK: 5000

Duke says to War Bear, "Choose your monster, War Bear!" War Bear said, "I choose Werebear and I play United We Stand (spell card/equip) to him; giving him 800 additional Attack and Defense points for each monster on the field!"

Werebear: ATK: 9300

Duke groans, "I hope my luck saves me from utter chaos!" He rolls a die… it lands on a six, Orgoth's doubled strength doubles again!

Orgoth the Relentless: ATK: 10,000

War Bear nonchalantly sighs, "I roll!" The die lands on… a five; Werebear's Attack strength plummets by half!

Werebear: ATK: 4650

Duke feels the same strength as his Orgoth flowing through him as he shouts out, "Orgoth, diamond blade strike!" Orgoth shouts out (in unison with Duke at the same time), "**DIAMOND** **BLADE** **STRIKE**!" As the Werebear tries to claw Orgoth, the sword split him down the middle!

War Bear: 5350 LP

Orgoth suddenly regressed down to a mere Mokuba size (if Mokuba was a kid again that is)!

Orgoth the Relentless: ATK: 1250

Duke's turn starts since the last attack was War Bear's… "I play Dice of Empowerment (spell card), for one turn, I'll sacrifice Life Points depending on the roll of the die!"

"_NO!_"

FLASH! Duke was suddenly found himself in one of Zoë Pangaea's castle's temple-like sub-basements. Right before him stood a humanoid statue of crystal in the center on a round stone pedestal with a Seal of Balancéa. This golden statue looks just like Duke himself, in armor that like the suit of armor on Orgoth the Relentless but more flexible, only this statue looks like it's trying to pull a sword out of his left hand.

Duke said, "This handsome-looking dude must be one of the Great Spirit cards!" He grabbed the hilt of the sword in the statue's hand and pulled hard, suddenly the sword came out! The statue shattered and released the armored Duke Devlin look-alike in metallic scarlet armor. Duke asks, "Who are you?" The warrior kneeled before Duke and said, "I, Meijin the Gambler, am at your service, my master."

FLASH! Duke quickly changed his mind, "Never mind, I play Pot of Greed (spell card) to draw two new cards." He did so. "And now I summon in Orgoth's place, Meijin the Gambler (type: spellcaster-effect-Divine/LS: 5/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)!" Orgoth vanished, replaced by Duke's Great Spirit monster!

Serenity and the others arrived to see the duel! Serena the Warrior appears and says, "It's Meijin the Gambler, one of the Great Spirits!"

Meijin shouts, "My Attack and Defense is equal to those of the monster sacrificed to summon me multiplied by the resulting number by rolling a die! My special abilities allow me to do all sorts of gambling acts within the duel, as long as it involves drawing cards, discarding, etc." Duke and Meijin said in unison, "And I roll a die now!" He rolls it and it lands on a five, giving him five times more power than the weakened Orgoth!

Meijin the Gambler: ATK: 6250

War Bear panics, "The Great Spirits on the other hand, they're too powerful for ordinary animals." He rolls a die for his Polar Bear… it hits a one; reducing the monster's Attack to practically nothing!

Polar Bear's ATK: 0

Duke rolls a die, it hits six again!

Meijin the Gambler: ATK: 12500

Duke suddenly leaped into his new monster and became one with it, "**Ice** **Storm** **Dice**!" Duke/Meijin shot blue dice from his knuckles at War Bear, the dice expand from normal size to a massive Volkswagon car size and crushed him!

War Bear: 0 LP

As the duel ended, Duke blacked out and got zapped with a strange new outfit similar to Meijin's! Along with two more zaps of light into his deck!

Serenity came to Duke's aid, "Leave Duke alone, executioners!"

Joey asks his sister, "How'd you all get here?" Mai answers, "We heard 'Diamond Blade Strike' coming from Duke back at Jungle Hotel, so we decided to help you guys out."

Joey said, "You can't; I'm going up against a hippie Executioner called Belle Flower!"

To be continued…

Next time: What? Joey got turned into a girl by that hippy? How will he deal with it? Mai would love to see this!

The monsters I wanted to show you in War Bear's Deck;

Meek Bear (type: beast-effect-Earth/LS: 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000): If either player plays a card effect, pay this face-up card as a Tribute to negate that card effect and destroy it.

Striped Bear (type: beast-effect-Earth/LS: 4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000): As long as this card is face-up on the field, draw 1 extra card on your next Standby Phase.

Clone Bear (type: beast-effect-Light/LS: 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0): When you or your opponent summoned, flip summoned, or special summon a monster that has 'bear' or 'koala' or 'panda' or 'Kuma' or 'Akuma' on it, special summon this card from your hand and copy the card.

Wild Shape Bear (type: spellcaster-effect-Dark/LS: 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0): When you summon this monster, select one card from the hands, field, or Graveyard of you or your opponent, then copy the text of the selected card onto this card.

Battle Bear (type: beast-warrior-effect-Earth/LS: 2/ATK: 900/DEF: 1000): This card can attack twice in a turn.

Bear Form Changeling (spell card/quick-play): If a monster card is summoned, flip summoned, or special summoned, play this card. This card becomes a monster with the same text as the summoned monster, except it will be a beast-subtype and will have 'Bear' or 'Koala' or 'Panda' or 'Kuma' or 'Akuma' somewhere in its name.

Akuma's Treasure (spell card/continuous): This card's effect is only effective if it's in the Graveyard. At each Standby Phase, a player gains 500 Life Points for each card in his/her Graveyard.

Pandemonium Watch-bear (type: beast-effect-Dark/LS: 4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1800): As long as this card is face-up on your side of the field, 'Pandemonium' cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects.

War Bear (type: beast-warrior-effect-Dark/LS: 6/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000): As long as this card is face-up on the field, no monster you control with 'Bear' or 'Grizzly' or 'Koala' or 'Panda' or 'Kuma' or 'Akuma' can be affected by any card effect. Once per turn, you may Special Summon 1 monster (regardless of summoning conditions) with 'Bear', 'Grizzly', 'Koala', 'Panda', 'Kuma', or 'Akuma' in its name to your side of the field. Increase the ATK of this card by 300 points for each card with 'Bear', 'Grizzly', 'Koala', 'Panda', 'Kuma', or 'Akuma' in its name in either player's Graveyard.

Dire Bear (type: beast-fusion-effect-Light/LS: 5/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1800): Pandemonium Watch-bear + Werebear. This card can only be fusion summoned normally. As long as 'Forest' is active on the field, if it is destroyed on the field, you can choose to Special Summon onto your field at the end of your turn with an increase of 500 Attack power. This effect only works as long as the fusion-material monsters still remain in the Graveyard.

Bears' Landscape (spell card/continuous): This card can only be played if 'Forest' is active on the field. As long as this card is face-up on the field, put a Big Bear Token (type: beast-token-effect-Earth/LS: 2/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) into play at your Standby Phases. If a Big Bear Token is destroyed, put two Bear Cub Tokens (type: beast-token-effect-Earth/LS: 1/ATK: 500/DEF: 500) on the field. As long as these Tokens are on the field, each one gets 500 additional Attack and Defense points for each Big Bear Token and Bear Cub Token (excluding themselves) on the field.

Big Bear Token (type: beast-token-effect-Earth/LS: 2/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000): As long as this monster is on the field, it gets 500 additional Attack and Defense points for each Big Bear Token (excluding itself) and Bear Cub Token on the field. If this monster is destroyed, put two Bear Cub Tokens on the field.

Bear Cub Token (type: beast-token-effect-Earth/LS: 1/ATK: 500/DEF: 500): As long as this monster is on the field, it gets 500 additional Attack and Defense points for each Big Bear Token and Bear Cub Token (excluding itself) on the field.

Des Koala (type: beast-effect-Dark/LS: 3/ATK: 1100/DEF: 1800): Flip: Inflict 400 points of direct damage to your opponent's LP for each card in your opponent's hand.

Big Koala (type: beast-Earth/LS: 7/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2000)

Des Kangaroo (type: beast-effect-Dark/LS: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1700): When the ATK of a monster that attacks this monster is lower than the DEF of this monster; destroy the attacking monster. Damage calculation is applied normally.

Master of OZ (type: beast-fusion-Earth/LS: 9/ATK: 4200/DEF: 3700): Big Koala + Des Kangaroo

Frenzied Panda (type: beast-Earth/LS: 4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1000)

Gyaku-Gire Panda (type: beast-effect-Earth/LS: 3/ATK: 800/DEF: 1600): The ATK of this card increases by 500 points for each monster on your opponent's side of the field. When this card attacks with an ATK higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

Maji-Gire Panda (type: beast-effect-Earth/LS: 4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 800): As long as this card is on the field, each time a beast-type monster(s) is destroyed, increase the ATK of this card by 500 points.

Gyaku-Maji-Gire Panda (type: beast-fusion-effect-Earth/LS: 2/ATK: 800/DEF: 900): Gyaku-Gire Panda + Maji-Gire Panda. As long as this card is on the field, each time one of your monsters is destroyed (excluding this card), increase the ATK of this card by 500 points. The ATK of this card increases by 500 points for each monster on your opponent's side of the field. When this card attacks with an ATK higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

March of Koala (spell card): Special Summon 1 Level 4 or less Monster from your Cemetery with 'Koala' in its name from your Graveyard, then Special Summon 1 Monster from your hand of the same name.

Silent Rebirth (spell card): Special Summon 1 normal Monster from your Cemetery in face-up defense mode. While that card is on the Field, it cannot attack.

Polymerization (spell card): Fuse 2 or more Fusion Material Monsters to Fusion Summon a Monster to the Field from the Fusion Deck.


	12. Zoë Wheeler

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Reuniting Darkness with Light**

Ch. 12: Zoë Wheeler, the Super-Duelist

Belle Flower said, "Are you ready to duel, Mr. Wheeler?" Joey steps up, "What's on the line if I lose?" Belle Flower answers, "Aside from your Pangaea Duelist Coins? Somewhere between your manhood and your freedom, sugar." That's when Joey became horrified, if he loses the duel between him and her, who knows what she'll do to him? Belle Flower said, "Duel start."

Joey: 8000 LP

Belle: 8000 LP

Joey regained his composure and focused his mind on one thing: win the duel, not just for his freedom or manhood; but also for the others!

"Let's Duel!"

Belle Flower draws, "I start things off by playing the Springs of Changing (spell card/continuous)." The ground opened up and produced a large pond between the Duelists, with a small rocky arena in the center! "Time to jump in!" Joey said, "Sorry, I already had a bath!" Belle Flower continues, "Then I summon Hip Fighter – Windy in attack mode."

Another female hippie appeared, she has long blonde hair and is dressed in a rainbow tie-dye bra and bellbottom jeans (Hip Fighter – Windy; type: spellcaster-Wind/LS: 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000)! She took a dive into the pond and later emerged with some green dragon-like scales on some parts of her body! She then opened her once normal human blue eyes, which became golden dragon eyes!

Joey was shocked, "Does this happen to all Monsters that enter that pool?" Belle Flower answers, "Yes, all Monsters that enter play have their type changed by our choice. Of course, I have to give up 500 Life Points to interject your choice beforehand. By the way, my Hip Fighter is now a dragon-type. Isn't that groovy, baby?" Joey was shocked, "No way, Jose!"

Jessie comments, "I think I heard of that in a few of Japan's famous Manga and Anime."

Belle finishes, "I place three cards facedown and play Rainbow Bandana (type: plant-effect-Earth/LS: 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)!" A rainbow-colored piece of cloth appears, Joey shouts, "Hang on, you already summoned one monster, you can't summon another!" Belle Flower explains, "Rainbow Bandana can switch from a Monster Card to form an Equip Card." It was proven when Windy places on the bandana on her head.

Joey became more shocked; he thought to himself, "_This is bad! She can force a change on my monsters without warning as I summon them!_" Joey still has to get on with the duel, "I summon Axe Raider (type: warrior-Earth/LS: 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1150) to the field!" The large human warrior in red and gold armor wielding an axe appeared.

Belle shouts, "He's now a plant-type!" Axe Raider slipped and fell into the springs! He emerged as a tree wearing the armor and the huge axe! Joey groans, "If I lose, I may was well became a vegetable! Axe Raider, attack Hip Fighter – Windy!"

The tree warrior threw his large axe at the hippie, but instead of getting destroyed, she just bled, soon the bleeding stopped and the severe wound vanished. Joey was confused, "What? Don't tell me, that Rainbow Bandana prevents your hippie from getting destroyed as a result of battle." Belle Flower nods, "That's right, warmonger."

Joey was outraged, "Warmonger? Don't tell me you're just like your friend War Bear! Only you're dueling for no more fights!" Belle Flower smiles, "You must be psychic." Joey said, "Listen, we all fight for some reason, but that's alright with some of us; whether we are wimps or grand champions. Right now, I'm fighting to prevent the world from getting destroyed again."

Belle: 6800 LP

Belle draws a card, "I play Polymerization (spell card) to fuse Hip Fighter – Smelly (type: warrior-effect-Earth/LS: 7/ATK: 100/DEF: 2000) with Windy." The two monsters fused into a lovely female hippie. "Say 'hello' to Hip Fighter – Love Flower (type: spellcaster-fusion-effect-Light/LS: 6/ATK: 800/3000)." Joey, with confusion higher than his IQ, replied, "Uh… hello?" The Monster replied holding out a peace sign with her fingers, "Peace!" Then she dived into the springs and emerged with a pair of angelic wings on her back (type: winged beast)!

Then Joey came back to his senses, "Why did you summon a monster weaker than your Windy? Especially when your Rainbow Band can prevent it from being destroyed?" Belle Flower explained that too, "Smelly can negate all attacks against him, which is his effect. And Love Flower has a Love Maiden effect." Joey asks, "Love Maiden?"

Belle Flower explains that too, "If attacked by a monster, she won't be destroyed as a result of battle. Plus I place a Love Counter on that monster, then that Monster is controlled by me doing everything I want it to do." Joey said, "I'm smarter than that!"

A familiar voice replied, "I'd like to see that, Wheeler." Joey looked and found the missing ones crawling out of the ground, unfortunately, including Seto Kaiba.

Joey groans, "Never mind! My turn, draw!" Joey draws a card, "I also play the spell card Summon Duelists; it forces the both of us into play. We get to choose what type of attribute and type we want, as for their Levels and other stats, we both have to halve our Life Points and place them into our stats! We can't be affected by most card effects but we can fight!"

Joey: 4000 LP

Belle: 3400 LP

Joey's clothes morphed into blue metallic battle armor similar to Dark Paladin's with a fiery red cape draping from behind (Joey Wheeler; type: warrior-token-Fire/LS: 10/ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000)! Belle remained the same (Belle Flower; type: fairy-token-Earth/LS: 9/ATK: 3400/DEF: 3400)!

But then Joey slipped and fell into the springs, as did Belle! SPLASH! SPLASH! Belle came out, looking the same as ever (type: spellcaster). As for Joey…

A gauntlet-covered hand came out of the water first, it hauled the body out… what came of Joey was rather unexpected.

Seto Kaiba laughed out loud at Joey! Mai and some of the others who cared about Joey had become worried about him.

Joey asks them, "What's wrong?" Then he covered his mouth, realizing that his voice has become more feminine! He looked down at his chest, "Just like in that dream. I'm a girl!"

That's right! Joey Wheeler is now official a female; a pretty girl no less, with long gorgeous blonde hair that reaches to her hips, a very nice figure, large breasts (apparently a 40F cup), strong legs, etc. FLASH! Somebody took a picture of Joey's new form! Serenity cheers for him (er, her), "Show that hippie Executioner whose boss, Big Sister!"

The female Joey decided, "Well, I guess I better get used to this." Then declared, with her confidence restored, "In female form, Joey Wheeler is now known as… Zoë Wheeler!"

Mai asks, "Is it just me… or is Joey–– I mean, Zoë–– regaining his confidence?" Yugi said, "I guess so."

Judai said, "Look at that, the legendary Joey Wheeler gets turned into a girl and he's used to it." Hayato said to Judai, "I wonder what we'd be like." Asuka images Judai turned into a gorgeous girl like her.

Zoë shouts, "I play the Seal of Balancéa (combo force/field), by discarding the Seal of Orichalcos and Destiniop!"

The blue magic circle encircled the field, Zoë exclaims as another blue seal forms on her right hand, "My Balancéa Seal power is going to be 'Card Creation by Fate': I draw a card from my Deck and a new card is formed in my hand, when the Duel is over, those cards become real cards." Belle agrees as another blue seal forms on her forehead, "Okay. Mine shall be 'Inner Universal Power': I give up 500 Life Points to place a card effect onto one of my Monsters."

FLASH! Zoë Wheeler is zapped into Zoë Pangaea's crystalline castle chamber… she sees what appears to be him in male form and more majestic armor than she is in right now, breaking out of his own crystal prison.

Zoë asks the duplicate of her male form, "Who are you?" He didn't answer, just sat there. Zoë concentrates, and found a name, "Jonouchi the Olympian!" He looks up at her and nods grumpily. Zoë slaps him in the face, "What's with you? You're such a real jerk!"

Then she remembered her past as Joey Wheeler, when Joey was a punk… she then said, "Why are you only thinking of yourself? Like someone else I used to know?" Finally, Jonouchi spoke, "Considering the fate of most of the Lost Guardian Goddesses and Great Spirits, there's no way the others would want me to back me into fighting against the enemy." He then smiles with overconfidence, "And I can take on the enemies' goons myself."

Meijin and Duke appeared, "WHAT ARE YOU, A COWARD?"

Zoë then saw a sword still stuck into Jonouchi's heart; there's also a black dagger stuck beside it! She grabbed the sword and dagger's hilts and pulled them both out _hard_! As the wounds healed up, Jonouchi said, "You know what, Zoë, I'd say I'll help you win your duel and get you restored back to male form." He and Zoë shook hands!

FLASH! Zoë returned and Duke woke up! Duke said, "I guess he's not a coward after all." Serenity saw Serena and Miaka tense up, Mai asks her Guardian Goddess, "What is it?" Miaka answers, "Jonouchi the Olympian has returned!"

Zoë calls out, "Go, Blue Flame Swordsman (type: warrior-effect-Fire/LS: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600)!" The blue-armored version of Joey's Flame Swordsman appeared, but Belle didn't change him, so Joey did it! "I'm changing my Blue Flame Swordsman into a woman as well!" SPLASH! A lovely female version of the Monster emerged from the water! "Let's attack!"

As Zoë was about to attack with Belle Flower a powerful kick, a silvery disk appeared and took the hit (Draining Shield; type: trap/effect: Negate the attack of an attacking Monster and increase your Life Points by the attacking Monster's ATK.)! A blast of white energies zapped right into Belle!

Belle: 7400 LP

Zoë was outraged, "Darn! I can't get through that Draining Shield. I set one card facedown and end my turn!"

Belle Flower said, "Fine, I now play Treasure of Heaven (Spell Card); to throw out its glorious generosity and let us draw until we both hold 6 cards in our hands." Zoë smirks, "Big mistake, sister; you forgot about my Balancéa ability that I've specifically chosen." Belle Flower gasps, "And since both of us are allowed to have an infinite number of cards on both sides of the field and in our hands, and if my spell forced to draw until we both hold six cards in our hands… that means––"

Zoë answers as a huge fold of cards appeared in her hand, "Bingo, I get a total of 12 cards in my hand, only this half of them are new and never were in my deck in the first place."

Belle Flower said, "Who cares? My monster's effect can still be effective even if she attacks a monster." Love Flower attacks Zoë's tree-formed Axe Raider!

Belle: 6500 LP

Suddenly, the mutated warrior lurched its way to Belle Flower's side of the field! Then Love Flower's Attack strength went up!

Hip Fighter – Love Flower; ATK: 2500

Zoë Wheeler's not one to give up, she draws another card and a new one is created; it's Jonouchi the Olympian (type: paladin-Divine/LS: 5/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000)! Zoë saw in her hand and found an old friend, The Claw of Hermos (special spell)! Beside Hermos was a card with a winged unicorn on it, a special spell card called the Horn of Elhonna.

Zoë shouts, "I special summon your Hip Fighter – Windy from your Graveyard to my side of the field in defense mode through means of a new spell card called Revival Betrayal, it lets me to specially summon a monster from your Graveyard to my side of the field, and vice versa. But since I don't, you can't!"

The hippie monster reappeared on Zoë's side of the field and glared angrily at her former master. Zoë continued, "I summon Rocket Warrior in attack mode," The green-and-yellow warrior that could transform into a rocket (type: warrior-effect-Light/LS: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300) appeared, "Then I play this new card called the Horn of Elhonna!"

The winged unicorn appeared and merged with Rocket Warrior, forming into a large blaster with the likeness of Rocket Warrior but with a blast shield and visor, which is placed into the hands of Windy. "This is the Elhonna Rocket Cannon. Windy, attack continuously!"

Windy pulled the trigger, firing a missile on Love Flower! The enemy hippie survived the attack, but something became different…

Hip Fighter – Love Flower; ATK: 2000

The same thing again!

Hip Fighter – Love Flower; ATK: 1500

And again!

Hip Fighter – Love Flower; ATK: 1000

And again!

Hip Fighter – Love Flower; ATK: 500

And again! But some missiles got through to Belle Flower's Life Points!

Hip Fighter – Love Flower; ATK: 0

Belle: 6000 LP

Belle Flower asks, "Why isn't she falling in love with my Love Flower?" Zoë answers that, "My Elhonna Rocket Cannon's card effect blast shield shields its wielder from any card effect as long as it is equipped to a Monster, containing a Rocket Warrior effect and an effect to attack continuously as long as a monster exists on the field make it a powerful equip card."

After 5 more shots, before getting her chance to defeat Belle Flower, Zoë shouts out, "Zoë's style, Zoë's grace; Zoë's power in your face!"

Belle: 0 LP

ZAP! Zoë got zapped with incredibly power as she returned back to a normal Joey Wheeler! Joey smiles, "Your fate is to be free of Marcus Pangaea's control and live on your own terms and to understand the true being of his evil!"

Joey held out his and a silvery shooting star fell into it, soon that star transformed into a silvery broadsword with a five-pointed pentagram star between the blade and handle at the hilt! Joey smiles, "The Silver Star Sword! This equip spell card allows the monster equipped with this to leave weakening scars on the opposing monster when attacked or attacking without itself being destroyed as a result of battle, or attacking the opponent's Life Points directly!"

Mai asks, "Do you have Jonouchi the Olympian, Joey?" Joey holds up his Great Spirit card, "He was a real jerk, but he came around." Mai and Serenity both glomp him! Overhead, he saw Jonouchi happily hug both Miaka and Serena!

But it's not over yet, Tristan has to face Pot Farmer Elwood and win!

To be continued…

Next time: It's Tristan vs. the Pot Farmer Duelist! What the? Look at that whole field (spell card) of Ganja (marijuana)! Don't breath that awful smoke, everybody!

(AN: Please send me ideas for new Duelists and "Duel Monsters" cards, even if they're made-up or not. Tell me who or hat you want to see in the next upcoming chapters. Please check out my other 'Yu-Gi-Oh' fan fic and review it.)

The Seal of Orichalcos (spell/field): When this card is activated, the Orichalcos Ring appears and surrounds the field. People can neither enter nor leave while the game is still on.

Only the same kind of Orichalcos' power can eliminate the Seal of the Orichalcos. Any other power cannot negate or affect the Orichalcos.

At the end of the game, inside the Orichalcos Ring, the loser must sacrifice his/her soul.

A player who uses the green Seal, gains powers of darkness & becomes a demonic threat, while his monsters power up of 500 extra Attack Points.

A player can summon monsters on the field at maximum of up to 10 Monster Cards set or activated on the field.

Orichalcos Deuteros (spell/field): This card can only be played if the Seal of Orichalcos is on the field.

At the end of your main phase 1, increase your LP by 500 for each monster on your field.

You may negate a direct attack by sacrificing one monster on your field to destroy the monster that initiated the direct attack.

Orichalcos Tritos (spell/field): This card can be activated only if the Seal of Orichalcos and Orichalcos Deuteros are activated on the field.

All magic and trap cards that affect the controller on this card are negated and destroyed.

The Seal of Destiniop (spell/field): When this card is activated, the Destiniop Ring appears and surrounds the field. People can enter or leave, even if the game is still on.

Only the same kind of Destiniop's power can eliminate the Seal of the Destiniop. Any other power cannot negate or affect the Destiniop.

At the end of the game, inside the Destiniop Ring, the winner will bestowed with a special power or card to him.

A player who uses the golden Seal, gains powers of light & becomes a kindhearted soul, while his monsters power up of 2000 extra Defense Points.

A player can play non-monsters on the field at maximum of up to 40 Spell/Traps Cards set or activated on the field, as well as eight Field Spell Cards at the same time.

Destiniop Betanos (spell/field): This card can only be played if the Seal of Destiniop is on the field.

At the end of my Main Phase 1, you may increase your Life Points by 2000 for each monster on your side of the field.

You may reverse Life Point pay ups into Life Point gaining.

Destiniop Gammanus (spell/field): This card can only be played if the Seal of Destiniop and Destiniop

Betanos is on the field.

All magic and trap cards that affect you are negated and re-modified to your liking.

You gain 15 more monster zones, allowing you to play up to 20 monsters.

The Seal of Balancéa (combo fusion/field): The Seal of Orichalcos + The Seal of Destiniop.

When this card is activated, the 2 Magic Circles fuse together to form the new, blue, and more powerful

Balancéa Ring, which surrounds the field. Anyone can enter or leave during the game if the Duelists within allow it, but it has to end soon sometime.

Nothing can affect, eliminate, or negate the Seal of Balancéa once it's been activated.

At the end of the game, inside the Orichalcos Ring, the loser must have his/her fate decided by the winner and winner will bestowed with a special power/card to him/her.

Both players gain god-like powers that affect the game in their own personal favors.

Either player can have an infinite number of cards on the field or in their hands.

When a player's last Card is drawn, his/her Graveyard and Cards removed from play are shuffled to form a new Deck.

In a Tag Team Duel, while this card is active, the partner Duelists can exchange Life Points. The Duel won't be over a partner Duelist is defeated; the other partner(s) can even 'resurrect' the others by the exchanging of Life Points.

Balancéa Armageddon (combo fusion/field): Orichalcos Deuteros + Destiniop Betanos.

This card can only be played if the Seal of Balancéa is on the field.

At the end of each player's main phase 1, he/she can increase his/her LP by 100 (multiplied by the level of a single monster on his/her side of the field) for each monster on your side field.

At a player's Draw Phase, instead of drawing a card, he/she can select a card and place it in his/her hand.

Automatic Victory effects are officially invalid.

Balancéa Renascence (combo fusion/field): Orichalcos Tritos + Destiniop Gammanus.

This card can be activated only if the Seal of Balancéa and Balancéa Armageddon are activated on the field.

All magic and trap cards that affect the controller on this card are negated and destroyed.

All magic and trap cards that affect you are negated and re-modified to your liking.

At anytime, a player that controls this card can sacrifice it to restore the multi-verse to a whole new level and start the game over, only this time he/she (and his/her partner(s)) have their Inner Soul Duelist Powers awakened and placed into the Duel for good use.


	13. Related Cards vs Pot Farmer

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Reuniting Darkness with Light**

Ch. 13: Related Cards vs. Pot Farmer

After watching Joey, Mai, and Serenity being excited to be a male again, Mai asked, "So, Joey… would you like to name one of your future daughters 'Zoë'?" Joey thought about it, "Um… yeah."

Tristan's duel with Pot Farmer Elwood is about to start.

Tristan: 8000 LP

Elwood: 8000 LP

"Let's duel!"

Tristan says, "I'll start things off by playing Green Gadget (type: machine-effect-Earth/LS: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1600) in attack mode." A robotic green warrior with a sprocket for a belly appeared, and it's got a bright white "G" in front. "Its effect allows me to search my deck, and place a Red Gadget in my hand." He did so. "Next I set one card facedown and end my turn––"

Elwood said, "Before ending your turn, you've just set off my trap." Tristan yelled, "What trap? It was my turn and you haven't even started!" Elwood explains, "My quick-play Spell Card in my hand known as Flares of Casting and Summoning forces one of us to play or set Spell Cards from one of our hands and one of us to summon monsters from our hands, so your turn's not over yet and the choice is mine. I choose for me to set my play Spell Cards from my hand filling up my Spell/Trap Zones after you fill up all of your Monster Zones."

Tristan understood that, "Fine, thanks to your lousy Spell, I summon Queen's Knight (type: warrior-Light/LS: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600) and King's Knight (type: warrior-effect-Light/LS: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400)." A lovely woman in red armor and a proud king-like warrior in gold armor appeared on the field. "When these two are on the field, I can specially summon Jack's Knight (type: warrior-Light/LS: 5/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1000) to my side of the field." A warrior in blue armor appears.

Tristan goes along with the Executioner's Spell Card again, "I summon Red Gadget (type: machine-effect-Earth/LS: 4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1500) to the field." A red robotic soldier with a grey sprocket on its back appears, "As soon as this bad boy is summoned, Yellow Gadget (type: machine-effect-Earth/LS: 4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200) is moved from my deck to my hand." A monster card depicting a yellow robotic warrior is place into his hand.

Kaiba asks, "Don't you have those cards, Yugi?" Yugi nods, "I do." Serenity said, "Tristan's deck highly consists on cards that are totally related in effects, such as the three playing card Knights, the Magnet Warriors, the Gadgets, the Kuriboh siblings, etc." Lilly said, "That's rather ingenious, actually."

Elwood proudly said, "Another effect of Flares of Casting and Summoning is that we draw the cards to fill our half-fields selected from our decks if we don't have the right cards."

Finally the Executioner Elwood placed five spells facedown on the field, but suddenly a large field of green vegetation rose from the ground around everybody!

Jessie knows what the green stuff is and then groans out in awe to the scene, "Great mother of Ganja!"

Elwood said, "This field spell card is called Ganja Fields in a Huge Horizon (type: spell card/field), and it's more than a punk like you could handle. One monster card facedown and I flip up The Dark Door (spell card/continuous) and Bewitching Scroll (type: spell card/equip)." A faint archway formed between the two duelists and a scroll came flying onto Tristan's Green Gadget.

Tristan asks, "What do those cards do?" Elwood explains, "The Dark Door allows only one monster to attack per Battle Phase and the Bewitching Scroll transforms whatever Monster it gets placed onto into a different element, and I chose Fire. Now I end my turn."

Tristan shouts, "Never mind, I attack with King's Knight!" As his golden warrior was about to attack…

Elwood shouts, "Your Knight has to wait, I activate Dark Spirit of the Silent (trap card) to force a different monster to attack me, and I choose your Green Gadget!" The violet ghost flew from the card and possessed Tristan's machine, forcing it to attack him, it thrusts its fist out, letting out a jet of green flame at Elwood!

Elwood: 6600 LP

Suddenly, the flames also ignited the field, setting it on fire!

Téa asks, "Is that why would Elwood wanted Green Gadget to attack? To set his own field on fire?"

Smoke began to rise and surround the field…

Tristan was curious, "What's going on?" Elwood explains, "When a Fire monster attacks when this card is on the field, regardless of who owns it, the effect of this card takes place. The smoke gets into the minds of monsters and makes them so high it's almost impossible for them to know who or what they're attacking, we need to flip a coin to determine if they will attack your intended target, but if that coin toss fails, we have to make a dice roll to determine who they have to attack instead, whether it's an opposing monster, an ally monster, me, you, or any other card at all."

Then the Ganja smoke gets to Tristan's head as he growls out chanting, "Happy place, happy place––" then he suddenly bursts out laughing hysterically.

Lily realizes, "The smoke from the burning Ganja Fields is clouding everyone's mind, making them stoned! Cover the younger one's with cloth as quickly as possible before it's too late!"

Soon it was becoming too late. Pegasus sighs, "Why did such an Executioner create such a ridiculously dangerous card?"

A white-haired girl dressed in a black cloak like the others named Amane (she's Bakura's twin sister (how is she back in the realm of the living? Don't ask; Balancéa's work)) sweetly begged to Rebecca, "You won't tell anybody that we suddenly went stoned because of some crazy card, right?" Rebecca nods, "Sure, why?" Amane explained, "If people found out we got stoned, we'll be called pathetic and we'll lose championship titles… I lost my legs." Then she fainted.

Elwood's turn… he draws… "I summon Stoner Dogs (type: beast-effect-Earth/LS: 1/ATK: 500/DEF: 500) in attack mode!" Two handsome-looking Siberian husky dogs appeared, but as soon as they breathed in the smoke… both of them suddenly became wobbly and high. Then four more showed up.

Yugi observed, "Those Stoner Dogs must have to ability to call upon its canine companions and bring them to the field." Elwood said to Yugi, "You figured it out, city slicker."

Then the three Stoner Dog monsters lay down on their backs, looking at the sky. Tristan asks, "What the heck are they looking at, dude?"

Elwood yells at his monsters, "Get up, you Stoner Dogs!" who just whined and whimpered at him.

Tristan said in the stoned tone of voice, "My turn… draw…" He looks at it and says, "I play Royal Flush (spell card)… to transform Queen's Knight, King's Knight, and Jack's Knight into Royal Straight Flush (type: warrior-effect-Light/LS: 6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1350). Dig, man?"

A hand of playing cards appeared and it's shown to be a Royal Straight Flush, absorbing Tristan's Knights into the Queen, King, and Jack cards… the cards folded together to form the highly decorative warrior, Royal Straight Flush.

Tristan said, "Then I play Yellow Gadget in attack mode and activate the trap card, Mobile Fortress Stronghold." The trap flipped up as the yellow robotic warrior appeared, out from the card walked out a massive gray robotic monster with three sprocket-like compartments in its chest (Mobile Fortress Stronghold; type: machine-effect-trap-Earth/LS: 4/ATK: 0/DEF: 2000).

Tristan said, "Time for the final special ability of my machine, whenever Green, Red, and Yellow Gadgets are in play, they fly straight into the compartments on its chest and increase its attack power by 3000." The three smaller robots got in their designated compartments. Gears turned and pipes smoked, soon the Mobile Fortress Stronghold combo monster is complete (ATK: 3000)!

Tristan said, "Royal Straight Flush, attack the middle Stoner Dog." Elwood interrupted, "Flip a coin to check if your warrior can hit that target." Tristan flips a coin to see if his monster will attack normally, he called "Heads!" But it came up tails.

Elwood reminds Tristan, "Remember, '1' means your monster attacks a Spell or Trap on your side of the field at random, like it was a regular monster; '2' means he attacks on of your own monsters at random; '3' means he attacks you directly; '4' means he attacks a Spell or Trap on my side of the field at random, like a monster; '5' he attacks my one of my monsters randomly; and '6' he attacks my Life Points."

Tristan pulls out a green 6-sided die and rolls it, it lands on a five; Royal Straight Flush will attack one of the Stoner Dogs! But is slaughtered the one on the right instead of the one of the two next to the ones in the middle.

Duke asks, "I guess the Ganja Field in a Huge Horizon allows Stoner Dogs to call upon their companions while their own special ability allows them to survive one attack because there are two of them in each of their own monster cards." Elwood nods, "You are so right, pretty boy. Of course, I've forgotten to mention that only machine and rock-type monsters are immune to the effects of Ganja Field."

Then Elwood roars out, "I now summon Ganja Farmer (type: spellcaster-effect-Fire/LS: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300) in attack mode." A fat and grotesque human farmer appeared. He is armed with a rifle and is dressed in a white muscle shirt with green marijuana leaf in front and loose blue denim jeans. On his left upper arm's side, he's got a marijuana leaf tattoo on it. He is armed with an automatic rifle with a red target light (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1800).

Tristan asks, "Why's your monster's Attack so high?" Then everyone begins to laugh hysterically at that. Tristan said, "Let me rephrase that; why did your monster's Attack get increased?"

Elwood says, "Another ability of Ganja Field in a Huge Horizon it increases the Attack and Defense points of each monster with 'Ganja' in its name, those very monsters are immune to the stoning effects of the field card. As for Ganja Farmer, he can protect my Field from harm as long as he's face-up on the field and he can attack my opponent's Life Points directly."

Joey enters the field within his stoned laughter. When the monster's gun's red target light lands on his forehead, Joey speaks in a mock Indian accent, "I give you 2 cows and a horse for Denise's hand in marriage." BANG! The gun fired, Joey dodged the bullet before the gun even fired.

Then more bullets get fired at Tristan from Elwood's monster's automatic rifle, Tristan does a 'Matrix' movement of avoiding a bullet in slow motion by leaning backwards.

Tristan: 8000 LP

Surprisingly, his Life Points didn't go down. "Whoa… Matrix."

Melody realizes, "Just by getting stoned, Tristan may have discovered his Inner Duelist Soul Power!" Elwood panicked at the sound of that, "Uh oh!"

Lily decided to encourage him, "Tristan, if you win this duel… I'll go out with you as much as I can!" Tristan got inspired quickly, "Alright!"

Tristan said at he got up, "For my first move of action, I play Piggy Bank of Greed (spell card)." A pink-colored devilish piggy bank appeared (effect: as long as this card is face-up on your side of the field, there is no limit to the number of cards in your hand and no card effect will discard any card in your hand)! "Then I play Painful Choice (spell card), to select five different cards and have you select one of them so I can discard the other four. But thanks to the Piggy Bank, I can keep all five of them!"

The cards Tristan selected are Thousand-Eyes Idol (type: spellcaster-Dark/LS: 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0), Cyber Commander (type: machine-Dark/LS: 2/ATK: 750/DEF: 700), Stuffed Animal (type: warrior-Earth/LS: 3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 900), Axe Raider (type: warrior-Earth/LS: 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1150), and Leo-gun (type: beast-Earth/LS: 5/ATK: 1750/DEF: 1550).

Tristan then shouts, "I'm doing this to activate the special ability of my Royal Straight Flush; to destroy everything on your side of the field by giving up 5 monsters of Level 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 from my hand! Royal Straight Flush Tornado Twister!" The monster waves his sword around a little and creates a twister of light around Elwood! His burning field card was gone and so are all of his monsters and other cards on the field!

Tristan goes on the attack, "Mobile Fortress Stronghold and Royal Straight Flush, attack Elwood with Heavy Metal Breaker Fist and Royal Triple Sword Slash!" The two monsters attacked the pot farmer Executioner!

Elwood: 0 LP

Elwood was frightened, "Why did my Life Points go to zero when I was going to have 1200 left?" Tristan explains, "Mobile Fortress Stronghold is not just one monster, he is in fact _four_ monsters, thanks to his smaller components, the extra attacking power has helped my monster greatly. You've lost, Elwood."

Suddenly, the Seal of Balancéa formed around them…

Mai noticed this and says, "I think I might still be stoned."

Tristan asks, "What's going on here?"

To be continued…

Next time: What the Seal of Balancéa is forming around Tristan and Elwood the Executioner? And when is Yugi going to duel Mountain Max?

Send me ideas for new cards in future duels in this fan fic in your reviews, please.

In future duels Tristan may have these (think of cards related to each other in some way (strategy, anything and send them to me in your reviews));

Alpha the Magnet Warrior, Beta the Magnet Warrior, Gamma the Magnet Warrior, Kuriboh, Kuriboh LV10, Kuribi, Kuribi LV10, Kuribu, Kuribu LV10, Kuriba, Kuriba LV10, Kuribe, Kuribe LV10, Kuri-Baby, Kuri-Babylon, Kuri-Bamf, Kuri-Bandit, Kuri-Barbarian, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior

Magnet Force, Mobile Fortress Stronghold

Bond of Brothers, Five-Star System Constellation Twilight Zone, Five-Star Twilight, Kuriboh Evolution, Kuribi Evolution, Kuribu Evolution, Kuriba Evolution, Kuribe Evolution, Magnet Reverse, The Allied Forces


	14. Related Cards vs Pot Farmer, again?

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Reuniting Darkness with Light**

Ch. 14: Related Cards vs. Pot Farmer, again?

After Tristan defeated the mighty Elwood once, the Seal of Balancéa is suddenly forming around the two duelists!

Téa and the other goddesses looked overhead and saw who was doing it, "Marcus Pangaea!" Another illusionary giant image of Marcus is seen overhead, he said to the Duelists below, "Tristan Taylor will have to duel on his own one more time, but against Elwood's _true_ self!"

Tristan looked on as Elwood suddenly exploded and another figure (one skinnier and more muscular than the last one) took his place, it looks like a sheriff of some police station. Tristan deduced, "You make money off of selling marijuana even though you work for the law and even if it is illegal?" Sheriff Elwood answered, "Yes, that's right."

Sheriff Elwood mentions, "Since the Seal of Balancéa is on the field, why don't I place mine on the field before we shuffle our decks, Mr. Taylor?" Tristan only groaned in anger as he shuffles his deck.

Tristan: 8000 LP

Sheriff Elwood: 8000 LP

"Let's Duel!"

Tristan said, "Make your move, Sheriff Traitor." Elwood said, "Very well, I shall. I play the field spell of Lawful City."

The entire jungle was suddenly replaced with a huge city! Judai exclaims, "Man, this totally reminds me of my Skyscraper field spell card." Asuka comments, "If that Tristan Taylor guy loses, let's hope that your cards can defeat whatever that bad cop has."

Tristan growls out a question, "What does this field do?" Sheriff Elwood explains, "Its first effect is simply this; 'When a monster with 'Law Enforcement' in its card name attacks, if its Attack is lower than the Defense of the target, increase the attacking monster's Attack by 1000 points during damage calculation only."

Tristan says to Elwood, "I set one card facedown, and that's it."

Elwood said, "Another effect of it is that whatever monster in our hands has 'Law Enforcement' in its name, its level in will decrease by 2 Level Stars, making it easier to summon." Tristan straightly asked, "Just what Law Enforcement monster are you going to be playing?"

Elwood starts, "First up is Law Enforcement Sky Copter!" A chopper with the golden badge representing the 'Law Enforcement' symbol on its sides appeared in the sky and hovered above him (type: machine-Wind/LS: 2/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000). "On to you, prison boy."

Tristan needed a way out of this. Then he found a way in his new hand, "I discard a card from my hand to specially summon The Tricky from my hand." A humanoid monster in yellow, black, white, and green jester garments appeared, its blue cape fluttered in the breeze behind it while a red question mark emblazoned on its face and chest (type: spellcaster-effect-Wind/LS: 5/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1200). "I also set a monster in defense mode, ending my turn!"

Sheriff Elwood draws a card and plays it, "I play Law Enforcement Reinforcements (Spell Card/quick-play) to multiply the Sky Copter by 5!" From out of nowhere, four more copters flew in beside the first one! "These copters gain 200 additional attack and defense points for each copter on the field." (ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000) "But since I don't know if that facedown monster is a dangerous monster such as Cyber Jar or not, I won't attack this turn."

Tristan grins, "Bad move, chief; it was Penguin Soldier (type: aqua-effect-Water/LS: 2/ATK: 750/DEF: 500), monster with a flip-activated effect that returns up to two monsters to their owners' hands." He proved it by flipping up a purple penguin with tiny red-and-gold shoulder guards and a small sword. "I choose itself!" The cute little bird's sword glowed white and absorbed its wielder drawing it into it, which flew into Tristan's hand!

Tristan said, "Then I play Tricky Magic 4 (Spell Card/quick-play), by paying up 1000 of my Life Points; I'm allowed to multiply him by the number of monsters on the field!"

Tristan: 7000 LP

Four more of Tristan's monster appeared beside the original!

Out of nowhere, more copters came along, but out of the buildings of the Lawful City Spell Card, also came more Tricky Tokens!

Tristan remembered, "The Seal of Balancéa! It gives both players an infinite supply of monsters! D'ohh!"

But then goes along with it, "Never mind, I can use them anyway, by playing Five-Star Twilight (Spell Card); come forth Kuri-siblings: Kuriboh (type: fiend-effect-Dark/LS: 1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200), Kuribi (type: fiend-effect-Dark/LS: 1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200), Kuribu (type: fiend-effect-Dark/LS: 1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200), Kuriba (type: fiend-effect-Dark/LS: 1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200), and Kuribe (type: fiend-effect-Dark/LS: 1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200)!" The cute little furry friend demon monsters appeared in one place!

Tristan said, "By giving Kuriboh the power of United We Stand (Spell Card/equip), he is invincible on his own!" (Kuriboh; ATK: ∞ infinite/DEF: ∞ infinite) Tristan adds in, "But that's not all folks; I'm pumping the Kuri-siblings up with one of the card Lilly, Joey, and Yugi gave me; Five-Star System Constellation Twilight Zone (Spell Card/quick-play)! This card evolves the five Kuri-siblings from Level 1 to Level 10!"

The five little monsters each gained tattoos upon their cute fur coats. (Kuriboh LV10 (type: fiend-effect-Dark/LS: 10/ATK: 300/DEF: 200), Kuribi LV10 (type: fiend-effect-Dark/LS: 10/ATK: 300/DEF: 200), Kuribu LV10 (type: fiend-effect-Dark/LS: 10/ATK: 300/DEF: 200), Kuriba LV10 (type: fiend-effect-Dark/LS: 10/ATK: 300/DEF: 200), and Kuribe LV10 (type: fiend-effect-Dark/LS: 10/ATK: 300/DEF: 200))

Tristan explains each evolved Kuri-sibling effect (as Yugi taught him)––

"Kuriboh has to be discarded from my hand to prevent one attack's worth of damage; Multiply. At Level 10, he can destroy one of your monsters upon his demise and deal you with the amount damage equal the attack of the monster that attacked it."

"Kuribi needs itself and its other siblings on the field to fend off one attack; Five-Star Defense. Its Level 10 form creates an invisible barrier shield everybody from any attack!"

"Kuribu lowers the attack strength of one of your monsters by 1500 points at the cost of a Trap Card in my hand; Kuri-Ball. He can now lower the power of any and all opposing monster by 3000 points at the moment I discard a card, if it's too low, that monster is automatically destroyed."

"Kuriba and its siblings morph together into Kuri-Babylon (type: fiend-effect-Dark/LS: 5/ATK?/DEF: 1000), whose original attack strength is equal to the current strength of the Kuri-siblings combined together. At Level 10, she grants the attack and defense points of all other monsters on the field and add them onto everybody else."

"Kuribe and its siblings morph together into Kuri-Bandit (type: fiend-effect-Dark/LS: 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 700) to draw 5 cards and discard the drawn monsters. Him at Level 10, allows me to draw 5 cards instead of 1 each of my Draw Phases without losing the duel automatically if I run out, at the cost of me no longer drawing outside of it."

Tristan grins, "Speaking of Kuri-Ball; I've lost my United We Stand card–– Kuri Dodge Ball, go!" The strengthened Kuribu blasted energy balls at the enemy monsters and each of the copters exploded!

Sheriff Elwood growls, "What happened?"

Lilly answers that, "Tristan said if the power of whatever position they're in was too low, he meant the _original_ stats of the monsters you had; they were all originally 1000 attack and defense points each!"

Tristan shouts, "Kuriboh LV10, attack!" The strengthened Kuriboh smashed against Sheriff Elwood!

Sheriff Elwood: 0 LP

Tristan shouts, "This time, I win! Now it's time that the most worthy justice system deals with you!"

ZAP! Lightning struck Elwood and he vaporized into thin air!

As the Seal lifted, Tristan fell into Lilly's arms in exhaustion. Judai checked him, "He's weakened from the other-whelming effects of the Duel!" Manjyome said, "Let's get him some medical care stat!" Lilly cried, "Hang in there, Tristan!"

Yugi and Mountain Max looked on at each other, finally, they're going duel each other!

To be continued…

(A/N: What do you want to see in Yugi's duel against Mountain Max?)


	15. The Tale of Balancéa and Other Legends

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Reuniting Darkness with Light**

Ch. 15: The Tale of Balancéa (and Other Legends)

After Tristan finally defeated Elwood, they got ready for Yugi's duel against the enormous Mountain Max. The starting points lasted for about 30 seconds until…

Everyone heard a series of rumbling and gurgling. Mountain Max decided, "Ah, who cares? It's becoming dark anyway."

Everyone turns to see the sun _is_ setting…

Rebecca rhetorically asks the Executioner, "What? Why are you not going to duel Yugi, Mountain Max?" Max simply said, "Because unlike Mr. Pangaea is currently… I care."

Then he shouts to them, "Now, let's get a move on to your Jungle Hotel. Before _he_ zaps your souls out, stuff 'em, and mount 'em on his mantelpiece." Joey looked at Seto Kaiba and said to Max, "With Kaiba's soul, it'd be an ugly mantelpiece."

Téa said, "He must be talking about Marcus Pangaea! Let's get out of here!" Mai scoffed at Max, "And you're not invited!" Max grabs the loot he promised the boys, "Oh, yes, I am!"

As they arrived at the Jungle Hotel… Duke asks him, "Why should you care when you and your business partners practically want us out of the tournament?" Max became outraged, "Out of the tournament? OUT OF THE TOURNAMENT? MY BUSINESS PARTNERS WANT YOU TO STAY IN THE TOURNAMENT TO SAVE THE WORLD AGAIN!"

Rafael thought it over, "You mean to say you're not with Marcus Pangaea?" Max nods, "No… I'm with both him and his wife."

Everyone (except for the Chaperones) gasped in surprise! "DID YOU SAY 'AND HIS WIFE'?"

Max nodded as he settled down, "I've served the both of them for many a year… they were such a happy couple when they were merely kids in kindergarten and going up from there. They used to talk about the origins of everything on Earth, and they found the true origins when they were both merely 15 years of age. They made fantastic fortunes together before they turned 19, they got together to be married. They were always happy. Then one day, that all changed. Mistress Zoë barely saw anything of her beloved husband, all there was is darkness and evil. So they had to keep away from each other, one side was the side of hope for the future and the other was the desire of power. Master Marcus was lusting for the power, Mistress Zoë wants the old _him_ back."

Seto Kaiba said, "Oh, please! At first Pangaea Memory Island naturally came but then after a feud with each other, the husband-to-be and wife-to-be had a disagreement and left on their separate terms. With his own account, Mr. Marcus Pangaea somehow made this manmade island of materials of crystal, metal, and the natural things just several miles away from Pangaea Memory Island. While his disagreeing fiancé Zoë decided to leave it a kingdom-like palace. How can you say that they're already married?"

June Juno answered that, "Because it was for the best that the world shouldn't know."

Everyone looked at the Pangaea Chaperone Guardians with deep surprise. Téa was outraged, "You knew this? You knew all along and you haven't told us the real truth?"

Terra Cotta, Aditi Hermes, Brigit Horus, Mari Oceanus, June Juno, and Katrina Luminous said in unison, "We only wanted to help as much as we could. Mrs. Pangaea gave us orders to only reveal the truth to all six of the Guardian Goddess wielders when the time was right."

Athena Bubo sighed, "My fiancé was Kido Bubo; but along the same time before any of this happened, he was my favorite cousin… but then within an instant, he was horribly burned and scarred in an accident… I promised to be with him, so we decided to inbreed. As his flesh returned through the miracles of modern medicine, hope for our family's future was growing brighter. But then later, in a nightmare I had… that light vanished, and the Dark Side took over him… he became Dark Void." Mokuba groaned out a joke, "Don't you mean _Darth_ Void?"

Max asked them, "Have any of you heard of Atlantis, Lyonesse, El Dorado, Shangri-La, R'lyeh?" Sho replied, "Some of them."

Ryo Marufuji quickly said, "Atlantis is a lost small continent and empire that sank to the depths of the sea many millennia ago. The Land of Lyonesse, by the Arthurian legend, is the land where the fairies retreated, but when King Arthur returns to Earth, it is said to rise again. El Dorado is the lost South American city of gold that Cortez went to find but never found. Shangri-La is the legendary Asian paradise. And R'lyeh is said to be the resting place of some squid-faced elder god by the name of Cthulhu. That's the extent of my knowledge of those world legends."

Joey sighed, "Because of the Orichalcos, the newly-wrought evil of Atlantis' latest king has gone mad and decided to rid the world of those he saw were evil."

Seto Kaiba said, "The legend of King Arthur is of in three places; Camelot, Avalon, and Lyonesse. He was a kid when he pulled out the Sword from the Stone, he was crowned king, the sword broke when he battled the Black Knight, Merlin put the evil knight to sleep, the Lady of the Lake gave him the enchanted sword Excalibur. _Everyone_ knows the tale of King Arthur."

Max drearily decided to tell the Duelists another story…

"The Legendary Dragons of Atlantis were actually in fact human warriors, not dragons, and they defended Atlantis for as long as they lived, even as dragons.

"The Legendary Beasts defended Shangri-La and El Dorado; they too weren't mythic animals of legend either, but human sorceresses and a sorcerer. They were as old as Atlantis' legendary knights but provided the protection from the evil of the world to the sacred Golden City and Land of Eternal Youth.

"The Guardian Goddesses and Great Spirits weren't gods and goddesses from the start, they were actually 12 human teenagers, just like some of you but from another planet, who crashed onto Earth. The land of Pangaea was their home; the dinosaurs never discovered their underground home. But an invisible force came along and split Pangaea into 7 continents (minus Atlantis), as the continents left each other, the 6 girls stayed together while they were separated from the 6 men. Then they all promised upon their deaths, that there would always be a strong power within each soul, regardless. Then upon their deaths, they were transformed from humans to the very first and ultimate Duel Monster gods and goddesses.

"Balancéa was originally a magical planet that met its doom by a mysterious force. Spaceships carrying human natives from that very planet escaped it before the destruction was complete, only one made it out alive.

"On this very starcraft were 6 little girls; Tenaku (she who supports all and vice versa), Miaka (the first Amazoness warrior), Serena (the great warrior and celestial paladin), Isis (the guardian), Ryomi (the priestess), & Miho (the paladin who loves peace between all), and 6 young lads; Atemu, Jonouchi, Meijin, Sett, Mokuri, & Bakura Oni.

"These twelve were the very first humans on Earth, but in the age before the dinosaurs even walked its fertile surface.

"To be safe from all these potential dangers, they moved underground and built a crystalline city called Balancéa Pangaea. Then spirits from their hearts appeared and materialized, soon everything was happy and peaceful.

"But the happiness was not to last; the same mysterious force went looking for the twelve children and sent a meteor to destroy them all (it's the same meteor that was theorized to kill the dinosaurs).

"They did die, but their spirits lived on. Unfortunately, the power of balance, the true power of Balancéa, was broken into two weaker magical circles. One side was absorbed into the heavens while one was sent down to the deepest jungles as the land of Pangaea on the surface broke up into 7 continents, excluding Atlantis."

Juno said, "My best guess is that Cthulhu is the destruction." Max asked her, "Who's telling the story, my dear Juno?" She replied, "Sorry."

He continued, "Long time ago, eons before man first walked on the surface of Nanny, a race of sentient beings arrived from another plane of existence. They were a very highly developed culture that built great cities and were the most intelligent life forms on Nanny. They are nowadays known as 'The Great Old Ones' by the very few people that know of them. The first ones to arrive on Nanny were the creatures known as Elder Gods. The Elder Gods dominated Nanny, until, from an unknown place called Xoth, Cthulhu and his spawn arrived. A great war erupted between Cthulhu and the Elder Gods for dominance on Nanny. The Great Old Ones were immensely powerful and had knowledge of the powers of the universe, so the war was terrible. A truce was made, and Cthulhu settled on a huge continent he named R'lyeh. Then a terrible catastrophe came, and the Elder Gods along with their great cities were destroyed, and the continent of R'lyeh plunged beneath the waters of an ocean. Cthulhu was forced into sleep, to someday return to rule Nanny. When man finally evolved on Nanny, no trace of The Great Old Ones were found, so no one knew of their existence. Some people found ancient writings and ruins from beneath the seas, and found out that The Great Old Ones can still be contacted with certain spells. The knowledge of such things, called the Cthulhu Mythos, was such a horrifying thing that it drove most people insane, or to commit suicide. That was because they weren't able to comprehend how evil the universe actually is. Some people were evil enough to comprehend the knowledge without going mad, and the Cult of Cthulhu was founded. From some ancient writings was found a text:

'_That is not dead which can eternal lie,_

_And with strange eons even death may die.'_

"This inevitably led to interpretation that Cthulhu can be wakened up from his sleep. The main purpose of the Cult of Cthulhu became the awakening of Cthulhu, to rule Nanny again and give his full power to his followers. The Cult has since discovered many ancient spells and rituals that can be used to contact The Great Old Ones and summon some of the powers they once had. Because the knowledge of Cthulhu Mythos drove people insane even within the Cult, the Cult created a kind of a rank system that would prevent newcomers of learning the Mythos too fast to be appropriate for them. The new members are nowadays taught Cthulhu Mythos bit by bit, giving more knowledge to them as their ability to understand the Mythos grows. As the understanding of the Mythos was easier to those that were evil, the Cult no longer accepted members that weren't evil. Because of the evil and bizarre nature of the Cult, it is mostly unknown to most people. To this day, the Cult has not been able to wake Cthulhu, but in his underwater city of R'lyeh, Cthulhu is sleeping, and with strange eons even death may die, and Cthulhu will rule the world again."

Yugi gets up from his seat and asked, "Max, you don't think that Marcus is possessed by Cthulhu, do you?" Max just shook his head, "I have no answers, my king of games." Then the ex-executioner said, "But the girls must go on a spiritual journey to seek more answers out; _that_ I am positive about."

Mai asks, "Why should we go on the journey?" Max sighs, "The Great Spirits also went by the code of women and children first, but then three of them vanished while the last of them went like the Goddesses on this island. On Lady Zoë's island's location, they stayed and waited for people worthy for their support and power. Téa Gardener, Mai Valentine, Serenity Wheeler, Ishizu Ishtar, Rebecca Hawkins, and Melody Daitokuji… you will have to go to find some answers, as Yugi and his friends went to find answers to the Pharaoh Atemu's Ancient Egyptian past, but it will have to mean trying to protect your bodies while in your future state."

Melody asks Max, "How are we going to on this spirit journey to find the answers we seek, Mr. Max?" Max replies, "Well…––– Wait a minute!"

Thunder arose… soon afterwards, a giant, hurricane-like, twister-like, tornado-like, typhoon-like storm then surrounded the Hotel and when the storm was reaching the eye, a man with hair like a Super Saiyan, wearing a yellow tunic and golden pieces of body armor, and emitting electrical waves from his body, floated down and the storm stopped as soon as he landed on his feet on the ground. He's got a Duel Phoenix that appears to be designed like a bunch of batteries of all sorts and decorated with golden lightning bolts.

Max growls, "Koku Raiju." The thunder elemental Duelists, apparently named Koku Raiju, growls back at Max, "Mountain Max." Koku sneered, "You're going to pay for spying on us, you ancient hermit of the land of the lost!" Max's eyes flashed with raging fury, "Just try me, ya overpowered android!"

Their bird-like Duel Disks unfolded and reformed into Duel Disk mode… these two are going to duel!

----------

Mountain Max: 8000 LP

Koku Raiju: 8000 LP

----------

They both drawn five cards for their starting hands, "Let's duel!"

Koku draws, "I play Graceful Charity (Spell Card) to draw three new cards and discard two." A faint image of an angel was seen for a moment. "Then I summon Batteryman AA (type: thunder-effect-Light/LS: 3/ATK: 0/DEF: 0) in Attack Mode!" A humanoid figure that seemed to be mainly built out of huge versions of orange and red AA batteries appeared before him. "Then I play two Spell Cards both known as Battery Charger; I pay up 500 Life Points per Spell Card to bring back the two Batteryman AA monster cards I've sent away thanks to Graceful Charity!"

----------

Koku Raiju: 7000 LP

----------

Two more battery humanoid droids appeared, side-by-side the first. Then they began to glow with electricity. Koku explained to the onlookers, "When all Batteryman AA monsters on my side of the field are in the same battle position, they gain 1000 additional points for whatever position they're in. So they now each have an Attack Power of 3000."

Joey groans, "So much for asking if the Plus-part and the Minus-part is set right." Duke asks, "Why?" Joey explains, "Because it's no use joking about it. It ain't the right time for jokes."

Max said, "There's no machine in the world without its glitch." He draws a card, and thinks to himself, ("I've got to make sure that none of those Batterymen hit me, or else I'm done for!") He looks at his hand, "Perfect! I play Card Destruction (Spell Card) to get rid of our current hands and get a new one." Both players did so. "Now I play Meteor Shower Burst (Spell Card/quick-play); it's a spell card that allows me to discard cards from my hand to deal 1000 points of Direct Damage to my opponent's Life Points for each card. Then I place any card of my choice from my deck, then place it into my hand and shuffle my deck!" Max discarded 5 from his hand, showering the Executioner with flaming meteors!

----------

Koku Raiju: 2000 LP

----------

Téa smiles, "If he keeps that up, Max could most assuredly win!" Mai objected, "He'll need a hand-restoring hand and a Spell restorer to do that; you can only have _one_ Meteor Shower Burst in your deck and it can only work if you have cards in your hand worth discarding, plus you'll have to give up the current battle phase plus more for each card he's discarded." Yugi agrees with Mai, "Yeah, so… what is Max thinking?" Téa understood what that all meant and fell to her knees in despair.

Max said, "My turn's not over; the card I placed into my hand is Card of Sanctity (Spell Card)! Normally, I need to remove whatever card I have on my side of the field and my hand from play, but since I don't, I've just saved my cards from the world beyond. Now I draw two cards. The first card will be placed down for later and the second is Treasure of Heaven; to help me gain new cards into my hand, until I have six of course."

POOF! A cute little pink fluffy monster with antennae and big cute blue eyes appeared in a puff of smoke. Max smirks, "And one of these monsters is Watapon (type: fairy-effect-Light/LS: 1/ATK: 200/DEF: 300)."

Max goes on, "I sacrifice all ten of the rock-type monsters in my Graveyard to merge them into my mighty Megarock Dragon (type: rock-effect-Earth/LS: 7/ATK/DEF?) in Attack Mode!" A huge geyser of boulders exploded from the ground behind him and soared high into the air, they all came crashing down beside him in a huge pile, the pile exploded as a gigantic dragonoid figure of jagged stone crawled out from it. Max explains, "He gains his Attack and Defense for each rock-type monster sent out of play to summon him; by 700 points per card." (ATK: 7000/DEF: 7000)

The other men looked with awe, "Aww…" Joey said, "He's a genius."

Than Max continues on, "I then summon Sinister Serpent (type: reptile-effect-Water/LS: 1/ATK: 300/DEF: 250) in attack mode." A small green snake with long tail-like flaps behind the head appeared. "Then I evolve him to Level Ten!" The small snake grew bigger and bigger until it became a dragon of a monster (Sinister Serpent LV10; type: reptile-effect-Water/LS: 10/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500).

Kaiba was not all that impressed, "Hmph! That snake is still a snake; the Blue-Eyes White Dragon may have a rival, but it still wouldn't win."

Koku said, "You heard those you're protecting, Max! You cannot attack for five more turns now! As soon as I pull out a strong direct attack monster, you're finished!" He draws, "I set one card face-down and switch all my Batterymen to defense mode; their normally weak defensive Electron Force Fields have been amplified because they're working together! Then I discard one Thunder Dragon from my hand to bring out two more!"

A long green serpentine dragon with small wings covered in an aura of electricity (Thunder Dragon; type: thunder-effect-Light/LS: 5/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1500) flew from his hand and into his discard slot, or Graveyard, while two more flew from his deck and into his hand. "Now I play Polymerization to fuse my two dragons into Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon (type: thunder-fusion-Light/LS: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2100)!" A large pink-and-purple dragon with two heads each with an extra mouth on its back and a horn on its nose appeared from the fusion!

Max took his 2nd turn of no attacking, "I sacrifice Watapon to summon Granmarg the Rock Monarch!" Watapon turned into a ball of light and got absorbed into the new monster's card, a gigantic armored brown figure with huge gauntlets appeared in Watapon's place (Granmarg the Rock Monarch; type: rock-effect-Earth/LS: 6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000). Max shouts to him, "Granmarg, fissure attack!"

Koku yells at Max, "Did you forget something? You can't attack!" Max grins, "That's what you think; Granmarg has a special ability: when he is tribute summoned successfully, he can automatically destroy one facedown card on the field!" Koku's monster, which proved to be an Immortal of Thunder, fell into a fissure in the ground created by the fists of Granmarg! "I set one card facedown and end my turn!"

Koku takes his turn, "Seeing how things are at the moment, I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (type: warrior-Light/LS: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400)!" A superhero in blue-and-gold lightweight armor appeared! "Then I equip him with his Spark Blaster (Spell Card/equip)!" A dark violet/pink laser gun with wires attached to his arm appeared. "With his he can fire three shots that forces one of your monsters to switch to a different battle position. But with three of them combined into one…"

Two more Spark Blasters appeared and all three of them exploded into a sphere of many parts and merged together into a bazooka!

Judai knew that Equipment Combo Fusion Card well (since he already owns one), "Spark Bazooka; it can give off one shoot that can destroy any monster and deal a lot of damage in one attack!"

Max groans, "Thanks a lot, lad."

Sparkman shouts out as he fires away, "**Shining** **Surge** **Flash**!" The Spark Bazooka fired a large blast of electricity at Mega-rock Dragon!

KABOOM! The big rock monster was destroyed!

----------

Mountain Max: 7000 LP

Koku Raiju: 2000 LP

----------

Koku wasn't looking at anything as he continued, "Then I play Thunder Crash (Spell Card), which will destroy all my monsters, but will generate enough electricity to destroy you!" His four monsters got zapped by lightning and exploded, while more headed for Max and made contact, shocking him!

----------

Mountain Max: 5800 LP

----------

As the smoke cleared, Koku was shocked to see Max still in the game! "What the hell happened? You've got 5800 Life Points left! How?" Max grins, "If you paid more attention, you would've noticed that The Spell Absorbing Life trap card I had placed activated and increased my Life Points by the amount of face-up effect monsters, 500 points each. Saving me from the original attack."

Max's 4th turn starts, "My move! Draw… YES! I play two Time Jump spell cards; jumped me ahead of time by 6 turns, three per spell! I'm free to attack!" Then the Seal of Balancéa formed onto the top of his right forearm! "As well as me playing my Seal of Balancéa card!"

The Seal formed around the two Duelists! Max tore off his red-and-black plaid lumberjack shirt to reveal a heavily muscular body underneath! Cherona gasps, "Oh mon dieu! Notre ami, Max, est énorme!" Sally blushed violently, "I say!" Ellie asked, "What did she say, Lilly?" Lilly looked the other way, towards Tristan, and answered, "'Oh my god! Our friend, Max, is huge!' in French." Tristan got up from hearing Lilly's voice, "What? How's the duel between Yugi and Max going?" Lilly comforted him, "Don't worry, Max is on our side."

Back in the duel, Max shouts to his dragon-like reptile, "Sinister Serpent LV10, Todome Da Tsunami Strike!" The reptile threw a gigantic wave down at the electrical elemental Duelist, washing him out!

----------

Mountain Max: 7000 LP

Koku Raiju: 0 LP

----------

Suddenly, as the Seal lifted, Max tore off his old form like it was some old costume… to reveal a handsome-looking Yugi Muto fan the size of Seto Kaiba (6' 1"); he's got hair like Dartz but it's platinum-blonde like Pegasus', he's got peaceful yet battle-ready brown eyes, a smooth Caucasian skin tone, and red-and-blue punk-style samurai battle armor with razor blade or serrated blade edges. And his Duel Phoenix glimmers gold with the style of Balancéa around the Life Point counter.

The women backed away in total shock, while the men stood there in surprise!

Judai exclaimed, "That's so cool, Max!" The former mountain man replied, "No, Mountain Max is dead; _I_ am now Maxwell Kishuku the Oni Tamer, again."

Tenaku the Supporter appeared and asked, "Why didn't you tell them sooner, surviving citizen of Balancéa?" Maxwell answers, "It was under Lady Zoë's orders to help strengthen the girls so they'll embrace their destinies; to save the world with the holders of the Great Spirit cards."

Isis the Guardian asks, "Hold on, how did your power return? What did you find out?" Maxwell sighs, "Well, me and the other agents in disguise as the Executioners and minions of Marcus' dark side self have found out that the other three need Bakura, Seto, and Yugi. Soon, we better go out and get them back. And we gotta go right now."

Everyone got up to get ready for the night adventure–– Maxwell groans, "Not right _now_, you silly Duelists!" Everyone settled down back to rest until the next morning…

To be continued…

(A/N: I need more Duelists; please review me and send me some fan fic Duelists with/or fan fic (or actual) cards. Even if they're from other shows or if you made them up! I would even like some permission to borrow some fan fic cards of other people.)


	16. The Old Letch and the Homemaking Crone

Ch. 16: The Old Letch and the Homemaking Crone

Maxwell Kishuku guarded the innocent Duelists all throughout the night…

The next morning, while the others were waking up…

Joey sniffed the air and practically drooled, "I smell something delicious." Figuratively, Tristan's taste buds agreed with Joey, "Man, I've been sucking on uncooked fish for so long, I've almost forgotten the sensation of the joy of real cooking." Duke was curious, "Who could be cooking while we were asleep and Maxwell was guarding us all night?" Mokuba (in his normal kid self form) shrugs, "Who cares? He probably had enough energy to do some cooking for us before dozing off."

Rebecca yawned, "Well, I was beginning to get hungry." Vivian sighs, "Whoever that guy was, he's getting it for us." Melody asks, "How long would it last for one to cook a full-course meal for a whole lot of hungry Duelists with not much to use?" Cherona sighs, "The eternal struggle for him is going to take time." Amane sighs, "What struggle? He's packed with a lot of strength and he's on our side." Sally said, "I believe she's talking about Man-Woman Sex Conquest."

Diana Saurian hears that, "What was that?" Mai explains, "Basically to most of the single women, Maxwell's just become a contest for them and they are hoping to win his heart. But they don't know that he may as well counter with–– with–– with… with things that are beyond my knowledge, so basically if they want to be in love with him; they're going to have a tough time because he may as well be a lot older than he truly is, and he may as well not want to feel the pains of love again."

Serenity gasps, "That's terrible." Sammie Amour nods, "Yeah, for a bunch of single girls around a super-gorgeous hunk of beefcake like that Oni Tamer, that's terrible." Arachnia adds in, "There's a tournament to win and a world to save but the only standards he's following are Mrs. Zoë Pangaea's."

Maxwell called to them, "Breakfast is ready! Come and get it!" Mokuba motions his head to the others, "You see? He was making it for us." Leon tugged on Mokuba's suit of armor's left shoulder guard, "Maybe he doesn't mean us."

As Joey came out of bed, a smile framed his face as he takes a whiff of Maxwell's cooking, "Mmm… roast beef." Although Maxwell is correcting Joey, he's still smiling, "Enraged Battle Ox sirloin." Joey didn't mind at all, "Mmm… Enraged Battle Ox sirloin."

The rejuvenated Arthur Hawkins looks at an old t-shirt from the old stuff Maxwell wore and found some 70s clothes. Pegasus looks at it and jokes, "J.J.; Dino-MITE!" Maxwell laughs a little, "Drop it and eat, buddy." Joey comes by with a _huge_ piece of Duel Monster beef on a bone and spoke with a happy mouth full, "Yeah, I never thought Enraged Battle Ox would taste so delicious!"

But breakfast was ruined by the screams of six particular girls getting kidnapped by something (or someone)! Yugi realized, "Téa!" Joey dropped his meat onto his plate in utter chaos, "Mai!" Duke got up, "Serenity!" Seto guessed, "Ishizu?" Mokuba ran towards the screams, "Rebecca!" Bakura remembered, "Melody!"

A small friar in a black robe just kidnapped the Guardian Goddesses, right from under everyone else's noses!

Maxwell got up and ran alongside the other Duelists chasing the black friar, "That cloak worn by that creature must contain another dimension, that's why the girls' screams have been silenced! We must hurry!" Mokuba ran as fast as he could, "What's it look like we're trying to do?"

Joey pulled out a card, "Give back Mai and the others, ya Friar Tuck wanna-be! **Silver** **Star** **Sword**!" The card changed into a silvery star fell in Joey's hand, soon that star transformed into a silvery broadsword with a five-pointed pentagram star between the blade and handle at the hilt! Joey called out, "**Silver** **Star** **Slash**!"

Before Joey's blade could hit, the cloaked fiend swirled around and blocked the attack with a staff of some sort, as well as calling out "**Holy** **Chime** **Staff**, **Defensive** **Chimes** **Ring**!" As soon as Joey's blade struck the intervening staff, both offenders were sent flying in opposite directions!

From where the black-cloaked one was, he got up and decided to continue to run to his destination, "Dang! Another one of that Silver Star Slash attacks and I'm history!"

Joey crashed face-first in the dirt in front of Mako, Mako sighs, "And they are counting on _us_ to save them." Joey got back up again, "I've weakened that old fart, so maybe there's still a chance." The Duelists ran back into their chasing of the black-cloaked fiend!

The cloaked fiend stopped in an old shack in between the volcano and Jungle Hotel, he removes his cloak and releases the Goddesses' wielders from it!

Téa got up and groaned, and then she got up and screamed out at the uncloaked fiend, "What kind of sick creature are you, Executioner?"

The creature, uncloaked, backed away a little. It's an elderly human male with a scruffy white beard and starting to bald on his head, and he's dressed in a white-and-blue kimono-like battle tunic topped off with rainbow-colored prayer bead rosaries around his neck. Funny thing is on his left cheek is a whole Seal of Balancéa tattoo-like birthmark.

But then all of the sudden, a hand wielding a frying pan struck the old fart on the head! The wielder of the pan turns out to be an old woman about as old as the man. He's dressed in an old-fashioned partial white kimono, mostly with pink and violet blotches and lovely flower designs and gold-and-silver hourglasses. Her hair is white and in a long ponytail.

The old crone said to Téa and the others, "My husband is not an Executioner, he's an old letch; he has this immaturely nasty habit of picking up young beautiful girls." Rebecca asks, "Then why didn't he also get Vivian and the others?" The crone sat down and replied, "By the way, I don't know who the rest of you are. Please state your names before my husband gets back up."

"Téa Gardner."

"Mai Valentine."

"Serenity Wheeler."

"Ishizu Ishtar."

"Rebecca Hawkins."

"Melody Daitokuji."

The crone smiles, "I know you now; you're the Guardian Goddesses' wielders. Have no worry; our adopted daughter, me, and my husband are on your side." Melody asks, "Despite his lecherous acts?" She nods, "Despite his lecherous acts. You may call me Sally and my husband Tommy." Serenity shrugged, "He must think he's living in the past when it's only the 21st century already." Tommy's groaning voice was heard, "Don't remind me of that."

Melody suddenly blushed and screamed; Tommy's groping her behind! Noticing this, Téa hauled Melody away from the old letch! Rebecca quickly suggests, "Here's my immediate thought; KILL HIM!" Sally shook her head, "No, here's a thought to share with yours; he's _mine_ to kill." Everyone looks incredulously at her! She notices their stares and responds, "Hey, he's my husband."

Joey's voice was heard, "How long were ya married to this old fart, you old hag?" The Guardian Goddess group jumped back in surprise to find Joey and the others right behind them! Mai asks, "How did you find us?"

Embarrassed, most of them went into 'la-la-la' dancing aimlessly, looking stupid, to avoid suspicion. Téa sweatdrops, "You can stop dancing now."

Tommy shot up from the ground and looked at Maxwell Kishuku, "Am I seeing things, or is that an old friend of mine, only completely restored to his true form?" Maxwell responds, "Anyone me or the Pangaea Chaperones know?" Terra starts a joke, "Alright; who got bald, who got wrinkled, and how many god's children got wings?" Sally answers back, "Beep Beep, Richie!"

Then the Chaperones and the old couple group hugged like they know each other!

Tommy asks Maxwell, "Has it been so long, old friend?" Maxwell answers, "To my calculation… I'd say nearly about 100 million years." Yugi asks Maxwell, "Maxwell, do you know these guys and are you all _that_ old?" Maxwell shrugs, "Well, sometimes reincarnation can help the spirit reconstruct the current genes to form into the powerful genes that you deserve and add in your past life's memories with your current ones." Then he politely chuckles.

Athena asks, "Any chance we could convince the other Duelists who aren't like those Executioners after us or Team Revenge and ally them with us?" Sally (of Heart Breakers) responds, "We, the former Heart Breakers, know just a few shamanistic Duelists that can help us; one of these groups is led by a kindhearted but powerful shaman Duelist named Yoh Asakura." Mai said, "That's a start." In the meantime, "I'll help you all get fed to gain enough strength for more journeying ahead." Tristan and Joey said in unison, "That would be great, ma'am!"

A familiar voice was heard, screaming, "GET OFF OF ME YOU, DIRTY OLD MAN!" Everyone looked back and discovered Tommy groping Talina, whose mind just returned from the Shadow Realm… and is fleeing the scenery!

Fubuki Tenjoin, Asuka's older and handsome brother, shrugs, "Well, we won't be hearing from that evil dark queen anymore." Asuka asks, "Whatever happened to her?" Millie answers, "Mai sent Talina's mind to the Shadow Realm as punishment on assaulting on her true love, Joey Wheeler." Tommy rubs his aging temples, "That explains why she was seemingly empty in the first place."

Tommy then noticed something familiar about Joey's face and literally felt it allover with his hands! Joey cried, "HEY, GRAMPS! GET YOUR DRIED-UP FINGERS OUT OF MY FACE!"

Mai sighed, "It's official; your husband is bisexual pervert."

Tommy interjects, "I AM NOT! I just realized that Joey Wheeler has the exact likeness of Lord Jonouchi!" Joey breaks free of Tom's grasp and asks, "What? Lord Jonouchi? As in Jonouchi the Olympian?" He even pulls out his Great Spirit card and shows it off at the old-timer. Tommy sighs and sits down, "Oh, I was hoping that someday the Black Dagger of Aloneness would be pulled out. Who would've expected it to be a mortal boy with the exact physical resemblance to he I've worshipped?"

Joey exclaimed, "HEY! I JUST GOT HIM WHEN I TURNED INTO A GIRL YESTERDAY!" Tommy got interested, "How did that feel?" Joey's face turned green, "_That_ doesn't matter. At least I know what to call my firstborn daughter–– _If_ we all live to see the day."

Yugi sat down and asked, "What was Jonouchi the Olympian like? When he was a normal human, I mean." The elderly Sally starts, "When Jonouchi was a human in Balancéa times… he was a hotheaded idiotic warrior who let his mouth get him in trouble oftentimes." Joey cringed as Tristan and some of the others looked at him. Tristan sneers with a fiendish smile, "Reminds us a lot of someone we know." Then the old sighs with a smile, "But in the end, he was truly a good man and a great warrior." Yugi looks at Joey with a friendly look, "Sounds like Joey, in every good sense of the word."

Yugi asks, "Doesn't that also mean that it's possible that Jonouchi the Olympian is Joey's past life self as well?" Jonouchi appears beside Joey, "It is, however since our memories of our past as humans has been shriveled, we're just regaining them slowly." Melody takes off her yellow hair ribbon, lets her hair fall to its fullest length (which reaches to her thighs), and thinks of the ancient past, "I wonder what other materials they have used back then on Earth. But that wouldn't matter anyway, would it?"

As the new friends (Heart Breakers, Vengeful Vixens, etc.) of Yugi and gang's have gone to seek the other Duelists that may help them save the world, Maxwell and the Pangaea Chaperones stayed with the Guardian Goddesses and Black Flare Knights with this elderly pair.

Téa asks, "Not to get confused with _that_ Sally from you, what shall we call you?" The old Sally replies, "My real name is Serena Subaru, the Time Amazoness. I'm one of the last surviving grand priestesses of Miaka the Amazon." Tommy nods and bows, "And mine is Tamaho Tokaki, the Void Master Monk. The grand master of martial artist paladins under the order of Jonouchi the Olympian."

"Mommy? Daddy?" a small child-like voice was heard, "Do we truly have gentle-hearted Duelists here?" Serena nods, "Yes, Tamerina, we do. Six of these girls are also the wielders of the Guardian Goddesses."

Mokuba Kaiba & LeonVon Schraider noticed the little girl, Tamerina, at nearby stairs that lead to upper levels. She was about their size and age, yet very pretty for her age. She's got long and smooth triple-toned hair (blonde, black, and brown) in a braided ponytail over her left shoulder. She's got a nice slim body as well. Her eyes are like that of an angel (a shy one at that) framing her pretty face. She's dressed in a kimono like her mother's; only it's got feathers instead of hourglasses and blossom petals instead of flowers.

Confused, Joey and Duke looked at each other and asked themselves, "They said she's adopted, right?"

Leon gulped, "Mokuba?" Mokuba responds, "Yes?" Leon whispers to him, "She could be older than she looks." Mokuba asks him, "What do you think you should do? Try to along and make friends with her, go ahead." Leon gulped before doing so! Yugi said to Leon, "It's always good to make new friends, Leon."

Little did Leon know that Tamerina is as nervous as he was.

Honey, you're a sweet thing 

_And you look so fine_

_All I ever wanted_

_Is to make you mine_

_Give me a clue_

_Tell me what I need to do_

_To get lucky with you_

_Boy, I really love you_

_With my heart and soul_

_Honey won't you take me_

_Where I want to go_

_Give me a clue_

_Tell me what I need to do_

_To get lucky with you_

_Getting lucky mmmm getting lucky_

_Is really what it's all about_

_Getting lucky mmmm getting lucky_

_Is something I can't do without_

_Honey I been waiting_

_Waiting patiently_

_Let me unlock your heart boy_

_I think I got the key_

_Give me a clue_

_Tell me what I need to do_

_To get lucky with you_

_Give me a clue_

_Tell me what I need to do_

_To get lucky with you_

_Give me a clue_

_Tell me what I need to do_

_To get lucky with you_

_Give me a clue_

_Tell me what I need to do_

_To get lucky with you_

Leon gulped, "Uh… my name is Leon Von Schraider." Tamerina blushed, "And I am Tamerina Itouzu." The next few moments of friendship talk was working out between them.

Solomon Muto (Yugi's grandfather (rejuvenated)) asks Tamaho, "If the power of Balancéa focused within our own souls could restore us to youth, why aren't you? Do you prefer to live the last of your lives like this?" Tamaho groans, "We have to win back those powers, you have to rely on your own." Serena sighs, "Even the way we are we are strong enough to survive another eon together.

Joey had enough; they sound like they're quitting while they were heads! After a quick punch to the face from Joey, Tamaho fell to the ground! "You old fart," shouted Joey, "Jonouchi and Miaka are back, and yet the two of you are acting like real quitters! Whatever extreme fighting power and love for each other you've got within could still be there and is still useful for now!"

Before Tamaho could react to Joey, he started to smell something in the air, "Something doesn't smell right." Serena growled, "It wasn't me or my cooking, you idiot!" Tamaho growled back, "I'm aware of that!" Joey started smelling that too, "It doesn't smell like methane; it's more like sulfur." Bakura gulped, "Maybe more like _poison_."

A large and deep masculine voice was heard, "How right the lot of you are."

Serena put her cooking aside and went outside with her husband to see what's happening! The sky became covered in a thick veil of violet clouds… a vicious face became formed from them with eyes and a mouth glowing an evil green glow. Automatically, the Guardian Goddess team recognized it as, "Marcus Pangaea!"

Marcus spoke, with a voice like thunder and lightning, "Tamaho Tokaki the Void Master Monk and Serena Subaru the Time Amazoness, I've got an age old challenge for the both of you; two Executioner Duelist acquaintances." Out from the 'mouth' came two large puffs of smoke; one's deep blue and the other's pitch-black.

Out from the blue cloud came a humanoid figure in dark blue draconic armor complete with a Duel Axe Duel Disk of the same style. He removed his helmet to reveal a fiendishly gorgeous face, with long blonde hair and stern blue eyes. Tamaho recognized him, "Nakago Nomanisan the Blue Storm Dragon General."

Out from the black cloud came another humanoid figure in armor, but this time it's in a blue kimono that shredded itself into spiky gray armor underneath a blue (with a purple interior) trench coat, two green dragon tails dangling from the back of the coat, a yellow sash around his waist, and a large spiked shoulder ring over each shoulder, and a large long horn/claw-like spike on either side. He's got unruly and long black hair and a handsome face, yet something's not right and Serena Subaru knew it, "Naraku Onigumo the Thousand Venomous Spiders Demon."

Nakago and Naraku present the Seal of Balancéa cards to their opponents: Serena and Tamaho! They both knew there's no escaping from the duel that's coming to the both of them! Serena and her husband both held up their left arms into the air and golden Balancéa circles appear onto them and expand until they became Duel Disks, literally. Long blade-like flaps formed on the sides, must be their card zone projectors.

Tristan asks, "Anybody going to say 'I'm too old for this shit'?"

Arthur Hawkins sternly said, "If they remember their faith in Jonouchi and Mai and acknowledge that they are truly young and strong deep within, they will achieve more power than before."

Tamaho and Serena thought about the people he cared about deeply millions of years ago and those of now…

As the Seal surrounded all four of them… the Duel's starting!

----------

Tamaho: 8000 LP

Serena: 8000 LP

Nakago: 8000 LP

Naraku: 8000 LP

----------

They've all drawn five cards for their starting hands, "Let's duel!"

Tamaho shouts, "I'll start things off!" He looks at his newly drawn card, "I set five cards facedown, and summon Void Master Monk Level 1 (Void Master Monk LV1; type: spellcaster-effect-Light/LS: 1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200) in attack mode!" In a flash of light a short little child wearing black and dark-blue robes appeared on his field. He glared at Nakago and his partner, shouldering his priest's staff with chime rings and waiting for further orders from Tamaho.

Serena follows, "I also set five cards facedown and summon Time Amazoness Level 1 (Time Amazoness LV1; type: warrior-effect-Earth/LS: 1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200) in attack mode!" In a flash of light a short little child wearing a pink and black Amazonian garments appeared on his field. She glared at Naraku and his partner, shouldering her enormous boomerang and waiting for further orders from Serena.

The onlookers were confused, "HUH?"

A blue-haired boy in Ainu clothes (look familiar?) came by and began watching the duel, "What is that old couple thinking? Playing weak monsters in attack mode?" An Elvis impersonating Duelist with a _huge_ pompadour interjected, "Do not judge people's acts on first impressions, my little Ainu friend. They have a serious strategy going on; or is it that you don't see the five facedown cards?"

Nakago scoffed, "That's a little bit too far, because soon you're going to experience death." He draws a card, looks at it and said, "I summon Carbonedon (type: machine-effect-Earth/LS: 3/ATK: 400/DEF: 600) in attack mode." a mechanical dragon-like bipedal being appeared before the Duelist, "His special ability is to become a diamond dragon commonly known as Hyozanryu (type: dragon-Light/LS: 8/ATK: 2100/DEF: 2800)!" The mechanical menace exploded, after the smoke cleared, a huge diamond was found in its place, then a dragon with large wings hatched from that diamond!

Naraku agreed with his partner, "I play a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

As Tamaho's turn started, the little monk child matured a little (Void Master Monk LV3; type: spellcaster-effect-Light/LS: 3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800).

Tamaho started, "I summon Monk Fighter (type: rock-effect-Earth/LS: 3/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1000) in attack mode!" A young white-haired fighter in a yellow tunic and yellow shorts armed with brown leather punching cuffs appeared. "Then he becomes the Master Monk (type: rock-effect-Earth/LS: 5/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1000)!" The little monk's muscles exploded to a massive muscular amount, along with a beard and long hair, and destroying his tunic in the process!

Tamaho grins, "I flip up the equip spell card known as Legendary Black Belt (spell card/equip) and equip it to the Master Monk, granting him the ability to deal damage to your Life Points even if your monsters are in defense mode!" A black belt wrapped around the Monk's waist! "Then I play Kaminote Blow (spell card) that will grant him the ability to destroy monsters he may fail to destroy."

The Master Monk attacked Hyozanryu in the gullet (it was in defense mode) and then the facedown monster of Naraku's in one turn (special ability of Master Monk) with his fists! The facedown monster revealed to be a huge dark purple germ (Giant Germ; type: fiend-effect-Dark/LS: 2/ATK: 1000/DEF: 100)! But as soon as the monster was smashed, it came back and multiplied by two!

"Void Master Monk LV3, attack!" The little boy twirled his staff around over his head and smashed the one of the Giant Germs on Naraku's side of the field with it!

----------

Tamaho: 6100 LP

Serena: 7000 LP

Nakago: 8000 LP

Naraku: 6900 LP

----------

Serena scolded, "Careful, you've just caused us some light damage, darling."

A small cracking sound was heard. Everyone paused to follow his or her ears to where it's coming from… the Hyozanryu gullet… it's throat is cracking! The diamond dragon exploded into dust! The Kaminote Blow's effect was truly effective!

Serena's turn, the little Amazoness turned from a 4-year-old to a 10-year-old (Time Amazoness LV3; type: warrior-effect-Earth/LS: 3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800). Serena Subaru said, "I activate Amazoness Army Charge (spell card/continuous (effect: Special Summon 1 monster with 'Amazon Archer' or 'Amazoness' in its card name from your hand or deck to the field per turn, regardless of situation)) and Time Jump (spell card (skip ahead three of your turns (any monster with 'LV' in its card name's ability activates))), to accelerate time by 3 turns and summon four Amazoness monsters within each of those turns."

The Void Master Monk and Time Amazoness suddenly changed from little kids to teenagers (Void Master Monk LV5; type: spellcaster-effect-Light/LS: 5/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1600) (Time Amazoness LV5; type: warrior-effect-Earth/LS: 5/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1600), to pre-adults (Void Master Monk LV7; type: spellcaster-effect-Light/LS: 7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2300) (Time Amazoness LV7 Time Amazoness LV5; type: warrior-effect-Earth/LS: 7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2300), to 24-year-olds (Void Master Monk LV9; type: spellcaster-effect-Light/LS: 9/ATK: 3200/DEF: 2800) (Time Amazoness LV9; type: warrior-effect-Earth/LS: 9/ATK: 3200/DEF: 2800)!

The Void Master Monk's now a handsome martial artist with long flowing black hair wearing black and dark-blue robes. He's also got eyes like Yami Yugi, but is as tall as the Dark Magician. His priest's staff with chime rings is now perfect for someone of his stature and size. Around his left hand are rosaries and prayer beads wrapped around his forearm.

The Time Amazoness is now a sexy Amazoness woman now! Her violet-colored hair is almost as large a body as the Void Master Monk's and she's dressed in pink and black battle garments such as brassiere, skirt, forearm cuffs, lower leg cuffs, and leather belts around some areas. And she's carrying her gigantic boomerang over her shoulder.

The Amazoness quartet with her is Amazoness Paladin (type: warrior-effect-Earth/LS: 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000), Amazoness Tiger (type: beast-effect-Earth/LS: 4/ATK: 1100/DEF: 1500), Amazoness Fighter (type: warrior-effect-Earth/LS: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300), and Amazoness Swordswoman (type: warrior-effect-Earth/LS: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600).

(Amazoness Paladin; ATK: 2200)

(Amazoness Tiger; ATK: 3100)

Serena Subaru shouts, "Everyone, attack!" The Swordswoman, Fighter, and Paladin attacked Nakago!

----------

Nakago: 2200 LP

----------

Then the Time Amazoness struck Naraku with her boomerang while the Tiger bite him!

----------

Naraku: 3700 LP

----------

Naraku laughed, "Great work in attacking me, Serena Subaru. By attacking me, you've just struck Venomous Blood (spell card), which only activates from within my hand when a monster attacks me!"

(Venomous Blood's effect: When your Life Points are damaged by a monster attack, activate this card's effect from your hand. Negate the damage from the attack and treat this card as an equip spell card and equip it onto the monster that attacked you. The monster equipped with this card can't attack or switch positions. After 5 of your turns since this card was activated, destroy the monster equipped with this card and send this card to your hand instead of the Graveyard.)

The Amazoness Tiger looked awfully sick after biting Naraku. Mai noticed, "That kitty is under the weather now that he's sick!

Nakago's turn starts, "I play Pot of Greed (spell card) to draw two more cards." He does so. "Since the Seal of Balancéa is around us, it's time I play my Duelist Power: **Telekinetic** **Life** **Blast**." Just like that, some invisible force struck both of the elderly Duelists!

----------

Tamaho: 3900 LP

Serena: 4800 LP

----------

Espa Roba comes by, notices, and shouts to the others, "He's a _true_ psychokinetic; he can move things with his mind!" Joey nervously asks, "Even throw an invisible punch without actually throwing a fist?" Espa Roba became pale and nods.

Nakago looks at Joey and said, "Thank you for the idea, Mr. Wheeler." Joey was flung back, crashing into the door of Tamaho's shed! The hole in the walls lead somewhere into the jungle! Mai growls, "If you're free to send Joey away! I dare you to do that to me!" Nakago suggests, "I can send you all other places painfully, as long as it's within the tournament realm."

Just like to Joey; Téa, Mai, Serenity, Ishizu, Rebecca, Melody, Yugi, Duke, Seto, Mokuba, and Bakura are all gone by the same invisible force punching them and sending them flying uncontrollably to other locations within the Pangaea Blue City's archipelago!

(A/N: Review to me which locations do you prefer where they each should be placed, as soon as possible!)

Angered by Nakago's actions, Tamaho got to his feet, "I've lived so long just so that I could try to achieve the goal I've always wanted; see the safety of those underneath the silent and invisible guidance of Balancéa. A friend of mine, a companion and warrior of the Great Spirits fell in love with a common girl who had no power at first, but when she gained power through his guidance they made a promise that they'd die together on the exact same moment. I never wanted to make those same mistakes, and stuck with one of my other best friends and married her. Now my duty is clear; I need whatever's left of us to help the chosen ones save the world from whatever evil is lurking in a once kindhearted man."

Serena Subaru felt the same way as her husband, she got up and spat at the opposing team, "I was preparing a meal for them, and they've just missed it because of you, outside this duel. Back in Balancéa Pangaea, I've always longed for the simple life as an ordinary life of a true mother. But that day never came in many millennia; nothing of the sort came. Then I felt sorry for Tamaho, so I decided to be his wife and stayed with him since we were friends since childhood. Then when we found little Tamerina Itouzu as cute little baby of my dreams, I've just gained what I wanted; but now I want more, and that includes those chosen ones, for I've discovered I love everybody who has a nice person within them."

Together the two elderly Pangaea guardians of the ancient past shouted together, "Guardians of world, the ways of Balancéa, balance, all creations, and the universe… united we stand, NOW AND FOREVER!"

Suddenly the both of them glowed a bright light… it nearly blinded everybody! As the light faded…

Everyone who's still there thought they're seeing double! Two of the same monsters on the field; two Void Master Monks and two Time Amazoness warriors!

Vivian Wong's eyes went into big red hearts at the Void Master Monk with the Balancéa Shield Duel Disk, "Is that Tamaho Tokaki? He's gone from old and decrepit to ultra-gorgeous!"

A light brown-skinned fellow with short spiky brown hair and in a vest had his eyes on the Time Amazoness with the Balancéa Shield Duel Disk, "Look at that omega-ultra-sexy Serena Subaru!"

That's right, the elderly couple just regained their youth, strength, and power! Tamaho smirked, "It's still your turn, Nakago!" Serena tossed her kimono aside, "Because you've attacked us with that Telekinetic Life Blast, which struck us with the same amount of Life Points you have left!"

Nakago said, "It costs me of my current turn's Battle Phase, but alright. I play Card Destruction (spell card) to force us all to throw away our hands for new ones." Everyone did so. "Now for the power of Dragon's Mirror (spell card) to remove the two intended dragons to create a fusion!"

A circular mirror with a golden draconic frame appeared and showed the images of a light purple colored pteranodon-like dragon with silvery claws (Seiyaryu; type: dragon-Light/LS: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2300) and Hyozanryu. Out from the mirror came a crystalline hawk-like dragon! Nakago introduced his new friend, "I've just brought forth the mighty dragon, Kenjiryu Daiyamondo (type: dragon-fusion-Light/LS: 10/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3600)!

Amane grew concerned for their friends and screamed, "It can crush them in one blow!"

Serena Subaru shouts, "Not so fast, Nakago! Remember, now that we've regained our duty, we also regained more strength so we can fight with our own Inner Soul Duelist Powers ourselves now too! **Future** **Suction**!" she clapped her hands together! Suddenly the Kenjiryu vanished in thin air, just like that! "My powers of manipulating the flow of time have returned to me at full strength!"

Nakago placed down a card, "Then a combo fusion card formed of Chain Energy (spell card) and Chaos Field (trap card) should change your mind; Chaotic Chain Reaction Field (combo fusion card)! It will deal only an opponent 1000 points of damage for each card played from your hands." Chains of energy wrapped around the two good Duelists!

Tamaho said, "I can undo it and deal that sort of damage to you, Nakago! I discard a card from my hand and activate the void within my monster's hand!" The Void Master Monk removed his rosaries to reveal a black hole in his left palm, sucking up everything in Nakago and Naraku's hands and on their side of the field. After everything was sucked up, the monk monster sealed off the void.

----------

Tamaho: 1950 LP

Nakago: 1100 LP

Naraku: 1850 LP

----------

Disappointed, Nakago had to end his turn.

Naraku was disappointed that his poison just wore off on Serena's Tiger and the card he drew, Meteor of Destruction (spell card) isn't going to help him or his partner! He had to rely on his personal Duelist Power, "Here's my Inner Soul Duelist Power; **Death** **Doll** **Substitution**!" He and Nakago glowed brightly, but nothing special happened.

----------

Nakago: 100 LP

Naraku: 850 LP

----------

Naraku explained, "My partner and I substitute our bodies with clones while we live to duel with another time!"

As the level-up human monsters leveled up once more (Void Master Monk LV11; type: spellcaster-effect-Light/LS: 11/ATK: 4200/DEF: 3800) (Time Amazoness LV11; type: warrior-effect-Earth/LS: 11/ATK: 4200/DEF: 3800), Tamaho growled, "You snakes! Earring Attack, Void Master!" Void Master Monk reached for two earrings on his left ear and threw them like deadly projectiles at the Duelist clones, destroying them!

Even though those two have won the duel, and regained their truthful and super-gorgeous forms, they now have to bring the lost chosen Duelists back together again. The question is where are each of them and whom or what do each of them are going to face against.

(A/N: Make suggestions on where they should be.)

To be continued…

Time Amazoness LV1's special effect; Discard a card from your hand during your turn or your opponent's turn once, you can select and activate 1 of the following effects:

-Your opponent draws a card when his/her turn starts and it ends.

Void Master Monk LV1's special effect; Discard a card from your hand during your turn or your opponent's turn once, you can select and activate 1 of the following effects:

-Destroy 1 spell/trap card on the field.

Time Amazoness LV3's special effect; Discard a card from your hand during your turn or your opponent's turn once, you can select and activate 1 of the following effects:

-Your opponent draws a card when his/her turn starts and it ends.

-Remove one card on the field out of play until the next turn.

Void Master Monk LV3's special effect; Discard a card from your hand during your turn or your opponent's turn once, you can select and activate 1 of the following effects:

-Destroy 1 spell/trap card on the field.

-Reduce the amount of damage to 0.

Time Amazoness LV5's special effect; Discard a card from your hand during your turn or your opponent's turn once, you can select and activate 1 of the following effects:

-Your opponent draws a card when his/her turn starts and it ends.

-Remove one card on the field out of play until the next turn.

-Your opponent skips his/her Draw Phase and Standby Phase.

Void Master Monk LV5's special effect; Discard a card from your hand during your turn or your opponent's turn once, you can select and activate 1 of the following effects:

-Destroy 1 spell/trap card on the field.

-Reduce the amount of damage to 0.

-This card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly, twice in the same turn, but with equal to 1/4 of the attack of this card.

Time Amazoness LV7's special effect; Discard a card from your hand during your turn or your opponent's turn once, you can select and activate 1 of the following effects:

-Your opponent draws a card when his/her turn starts and it ends.

-Remove one card on the field out of play until the next turn.

-Your opponent skips his/her Draw Phase and Standby Phase.

-Destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field and deal damage equal to half the strength of whatever position it was in. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack this turn.

Void Master Monk LV7's special effect; Discard a card from your hand during your turn or your opponent's turn once, you can select and activate 1 of the following effects:

-Destroy 1 spell/trap card on the field.

-Reduce the amount of damage to 0.

-This card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly, twice in the same turn, but with equal to 1/4 of the attack of this card.

-Reduce both your Life Points by half and destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field and his/her hand. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack this turn.

Time Amazoness LV9's special effect; Discard a card from your hand during your turn or your opponent's turn once, you can select and activate 1 of the following effects:

-Your opponent draws a card when his/her turn starts and it ends.

-Remove one card on the field out of play until the next turn.

-Your opponent skips his/her Draw Phase and Standby Phase.

-Destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field and deal damage equal to half the strength of whatever position it was in. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack this turn.

-Roll a 6-sided die. Reduce the ATK and DEF of all opposing monsters on your opponent's side of the field by the resulting number multiplied by 1000.

Void Master Monk LV9's special effect; Discard a card from your hand during your turn or your opponent's turn once, you can select and activate 1 of the following effects:

-Destroy 1 spell/trap card on the field.

-Reduce the amount of damage to 0.

-This card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly, twice in the same turn, but with equal to 1/4 of the attack of this card.

-Reduce both your Life Points by half and destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field and his/her hand. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack this turn.

-Your opponent skips his/her turn. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack this turn.

Time Amazoness LV11's special effect; Discard a card from your hand during your turn or your opponent's turn once, you can select and activate 1 of the following effects:

-Your opponent draws a card when his/her turn starts and it ends.

-Remove one card on the field out of play until the next turn.

-Your opponent skips his/her Draw Phase and Standby Phase.

-Destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field and deal damage equal to half the strength of whatever position it was in. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack this turn.

-Roll a 6-sided die. Reduce the ATK and DEF of all opposing monsters on your opponent's side of the field by the resulting number multiplied by 1000.

- Select 1 monster on your side of the field. Roll a 6-sided die. Increase the ATK and DEF of that selected monster by the resulting number multiplied by 500. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack this turn.

Void Master Monk LV11's special effect; Discard a card from your hand during your turn or your opponent's turn once, you can select and activate 1 of the following effects:

-Destroy 1 spell/trap card on the field.

-Reduce the amount of damage to 0.

-This card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly, twice in the same turn, but with equal to 1/4 of the attack of this card.

-Reduce both your Life Points by half and destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field and his/her hand. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack this turn.

-Your opponent skips his/her turn. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack this turn.

-Negate the activation of any card effects. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack this turn.


	17. 12 part Deliverance

Ch. 17: 12-Part Deliverance

Téa woke up… and found herself all alone. She went to look for her friends, but after an hour's search, as soon as she found them… evil scythe-blade spears skewered them all! She screams out, as she holds onto Yugi's hand, "NO DON'T BE DEAD!"

"Oh, but we _are_ dead!" said a voice that sounds just like Tenaku's. Téa (_truly_) opened her eyes to find herself hugging a pile of coiled rope. Téa leaped back, "I'm so sorry, Tenaku! I thought the others were dead because of spears with curved reaper blades instead of regular spearheads!" Tenaku, who's nearby and fixing her hair under her detachable hood, said, "You must've been half-dreaming; we were blasted away by that Nakago Nomanisan creep for heaven's sake! And what's worse, I've noticed that Yugi, Joey, Mai, Kaiba, Ishizu, Mokuba, Rebecca, Serenity, Duke, Melody, and Bakura have all been separated from each other, plus you. And with all the Executioners around, they'll be over each one of them like a swarm of locusts and scarabs. And in under the situation we're in, we can't return to our other loved ones without any guidance."

Téa remembers the magical stargazing techniques Tenaku taught her, but the trouble is that it's broad daylight and it's hard to see the heavens through it! As for her surroundings, she's back where it all began on the island: the crystalline docks of Blue City Pangaea. "I admit that it was kinda nice having as many female friends as the males. I just hope they'll be alright on their own."

Mai found herself in the surroundings of an ancient Egyptian city. She said to herself, "Well, if there are any 'Egyptians' around, I could blend in with this environment pretty well." Then she remembers that she's not here to admire the views, she's here to find her comrades. She looked at a gigantic nearby pyramid and thought, "Maybe if I get up to the top of that, I can get a better chance of searching for my friends."

Serenity roamed the darkness of an underground labyrinth of caverns. Earlier she remembered her backpack and dug into it, pulling out a small scented candle and lighting it with a match from a box she also found in her backpack; therefore giving her some light and warmth through the bleak darkness of the underground caverns. After about 30 minutes of traveling, "Gee, caverns go on forever. I may very well end up in the center of the Earth at this pace. Arne Saknussemm probably never had this much difficulty."

Rebecca is alone (not to mention in her child form again) in the jungle (luckily (and unluckily) within Blue City Pangaea). She growls and moans on her way through it, "OHHH! OF ALL THE DANGEROUS JUNGLES FOR ME TO CRASH IN, IT HAD TO BE IN THE BLUE CITY PANGAEA ARCHIPELAGO!" She takes her frustrations out on a gigantic tree close to her, that summoned her Magnetic Tunnel Drills onto her fists and she pounded against the tree breaking it and knocking it down! She sighed out in a _deep_ exhale, free from her _enormous_ stress attack she was having, "Timber."

Ishizu is stuck in an artic wasteland of ice and snow, luckily her garments from the Destiniop events from the Vengeful Vixens' duel with her and her comrades kept her warm. She sighed sadly, "If only there was a way to find that kindhearted soul inside of Mr. Pangaea, like we did with Marik, then the world will be saved from this horror." She touched above her chest and saw a small glimpse of the future; Zoë Pangaea is coming into this tournament. "Why is she coming to this tournament?"

Melody is in the volcanic regions. She removed the eye-patch that came with her current garments to get a full-scope view of the area around her (check the end of Chapter 5) and said, "This is the kind of place I'd kill for really nice cold Haagen-Dazs or soda slushy. Oh no, I'm sounding like Joey! Oh wait; Bakura eats a lot too, I forgot about that too!"

Bakura found himself in a rocky valley; somehow he knows that something bad may happen to him out in these rocky wastelands. Bakura screams, "OH NO! I'M LOST AND I'M ALL ALONE TOO!" Then he heard his stomach growl like an earthquake. "Oh… and I almost forgot that I haven't eaten anything since I woke up…" he checked his Duel Phoenix clock, "since yesterday morning. And unfortunately I eat a lot more than Joey and Tristan combined." He desperately walks through the horrible, rocky landscape, which leads straight towards a desert of sand dunes.

Seto found himself what appears to be civilization (a modern city), but according to his Duel Phoenix and his intuition and 'power of suggestion'… he knows he's still in the Blue Pangaea City Archipelago. Now his biggest worry since he woke up on top floor of a skyscraper was finding his little brother, he wasn't with him when he woke up! He screamed out, calling for his brother "MOKUBA!"

Mokuba was in a cave that he was most unfamiliar with. He was in his true form so his brother would recognize him when he finds him, but by instinct he knew that in a forest like this he could be stuck here for a long time. But he knows he has to be strong and never let such negative forces such as doubt conquer him. He calls out deeply, "HANG ON, BIG BROTHER; I'M COMING!"

Duke was in a place where brave men would not dare venture… the Forbidden Forest.

(A/D: Sorry, couldn't help myself.)

Duke deeply gulps, "Man! With Marcus Pangaea running the show, anything out of a horror movie could happen here!" Without any idea to what he should do, he wandered around rough-looking roads, because the easy-looking roads always lead into danger.

Joey was in a mammoth temple-like like area that's surrounded by nothing but water! Joey groans, "I'd kill for a boat that's also made up of banana split! But now's not the time for me to think about food: I've gotta make sure that my friends are safe! And all I see around me are ancient ruins surrounded by the ocean, no matter where on this island I go!"

Joey's Duel Phoenix groans, "If you haven't egged on about psychokinesis at Nakago, we wouldn't be here, and unfortunately, I've seen more of your friends separated from us when we were blasted through Tamaho's house!"

Joey intelligibly smirked, "I've got an idea; it's a long shot, but I think I can use the door I took with me in my crash as a small raft." His Duel Phoenix sighs, "Now why didn't I think of that? We'll working on making it sturdy enough for you will keep you here for a few days." Joey knew this gadget was right about that, "Oh… right."

Yugi is in a starry and outer space-like region in the tournament with crystalline and metallic towers surrounded by large billowy white clouds beneath them. Yugi looks beneath him, and gasps with surprise, "Oh-h-h-h… this like in one of those 'Bionicle' movies or one of the 'Star Wars' episodes… or in 'Van Helsing' or in 'Spy Kids; Game Over.' If I make one wrong move somewhere here, it will be game over… for me."

One thing's for sure: they're all in for some big trouble ahead… each one all alone!

As the group that went to unite with Yugi and the others gathered up around the three Noble Warriors of Balancéa; Maxwell Kishuku the Oni Tamer, Serena Subaru the Time Amazoness, and Tamaho Tokaki the Void Master Monk.

(A/N: So what if I'm bringing in a few crossover and re-modeled characters into my fan fic, will you please send in some of your fan fic duelists if you please? I would really appreciate it.)

A Duelist with spiky brown hair wearing a vest (and has virtually closed eyes) named Brock asked Maxwell, "What should we do? If the Guardian Goddesses, the Black Flare Knights, and the Kaiba bros. are our only hope of saving the world, how are we going to find them?" A boy with spiky blue hair (Horo-Horo (or Trey Racer) from 'Shaman King') shrugs, "And how are we going to fight for them?"

The Oni Tamer said, "The spirits of the Goddesses tell me everyone of the missing twelve are safe and are about to be experiencing some tough Executioners along the way."

To be continued…


	18. Duke Devlin's Haunted Casino, part 1

Ch. 18: **_Duke Devlin's Haunted Casino_** (part 1)

_Duke was in a place where brave men would not dare venture… the Forbidden Forest._

_He deeply gulps, "Man! With Marcus Pangaea running the show, anything out of a horror movie could happen here!" Without any idea to what he should do, he wandered around rough-looking roads, because the easy-looking roads always lead into danger._

He continues walking down the road; yet he begins to notice the skeletal trees are each developing a pair of glowing red eyes and spooky dark mouths. Duke was beginning to worry, "What would happen to my friends if I get lost in this forest?" Meijin the Gambler appeared and said, "I'm more worried about us in this current area; if you die here, it will be a pain for me to get you back to the land of the living!"

Duke groans, "Dude, I'm sorry. It's just that… I'm in a hostile environment within a Duel Monsters tournament, I'm separated from my best friends and allies, I'm only prepared for duels that are too advanced for normal duelists, I'm totally unprepared for the physical dangers, and I'm now surrounded by a bunch of guys who probably want to steal my soul. I feel like I'm back in elementary school."

As he walked through the forest, he found himself in front of an old mansion… as he opened the door, the golden sign next to the door that originally read 'Weasley Manor' fell off and revealed another sign (only made of wood stained with blood) underneath it that reads 'Casino from Hell'. Duke scoffs, "You have got to be kidding."

He walks through the door… inside he found Duelist after Duelist playing at casino games of all known varieties; including pool tables, slot machines, black jack tables, etc. Duke rants a little, "This is not good, but I'm fine… I can handle this. So this is the Casino from Hell, huh? Well, I can see why they want a change of scenery for me."

Next to him, an older Duelist got two of his teeth punched out by a younger Duelist after he lost to him! On one of those tables, those same teeth became mistaken for a pair of dice. "Next shooter."

Then matters fell out of Duke's favor, as he fell through a trap door!

He fell on his back on a cold, dark metallic board… and he began to have the same sequence Santa Claus did in 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'!

(A/N: Pardon for the parody of the song)

_Well, well, well, what have we here?_ (Boogie-man)

_Duke Devlin, huh? _

Oh, I'm really scared So you're the one of the ones everybody's talkin' about, ha, ha You're jokin', you're jokin' I can't believe my eyes You're jokin' me, you gotta be This can't be the right guy He's dark, he's fearsome I don't know which is worse I might just split a seam now If I don't die laughing first When Mr. Oogie Boogie says There's trouble close at hand You'd better pay attention now 'Cause I'm the Boogie Man And if you aren't shakin' Then there's something very wrong 'Cause this may be the last time now That you hear the boogie song, ohhh 

_Ohhh_ (3 bats)

Ohhh Ohhh (7 lizards) Ohhh Ohhh, he's the Oogie Boogie Man (7 lizards) 

_Well if I'm feelin' antsy _(Boogie-man)

_And there's nothin' much to do_

_I might just cook a special batch_

_Of snake and spider stew_

_And don't ya know the one thing_

_That would make it work so nice? _

_A roly-poly Duke Devlin to add a little spice_

_Ohhh_ (3 skeletons)

_Oh, yeah_ (Boogie-man)

_Ohhh_ (3 bats)

_Ohhh_ (Boogie-man)

_Ohhh_ (3 bats)

_Oh, yeah, I'm (he's) the Oogie Boogie Man_ (Boogie-man & 3 skeletons)

_Release me now _(Duke)

_Or you must face the dire consequences_

_The planet is expecting my friends and me_

_So please, come to your senses_

_You're jokin', you're jokin' (Boogie-man)_

_I can't believe my ears_

_Would someone shut this fella up_

_I'm drownin' in my tears_

_It's funny, I'm laughing_

_You really are too much_

_And now, with your permission_

_I'm going to do my stuff_

_What are you going to do? _(Duke)

_I'm gonna do the best I can_ (Boogie-man)

During that creepy song, Duke went to dodging giant dice thrown at him and he even retaliated by shooting his own pocket dice at them; amazingly they've worked against the giant-sized ones!

_Oh, the sound of rollin' dice _(Boogie-man)

_To me is music in the air _

_'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man_

_Although I don't play fair_

_It's much more fun, I must confess _

_When lives are on the line_

_Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy_

_Now that'd be just fine_

_Release me fast or you will have to _(Duke)

_Answer for this heinous act_

_Oh, brother, you're something _(Boogie-man)

_You put me in a spin_

_You aren't comprehending_

_The position that you're in_

_It's hopeless, you're finished_

_You haven't got a prayer_

_'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie_

_And you ain't going nowhere_

As the song finished, Duke was at a safe distance from the bag/ghost-like creature that sung, danced, and threw giant dice at the human. Duke growled, "So you're the first that Nakago thought of to send me so I could get drained of my soul; my best guess is that you're an Executioner just like him."

Oogie Boogie chuckled, "You are a troublesome fellow, but if my instincts are correct… your friends think you're dead, just like your father."

Those words got to Duke's attention, he viciously but quietly asked "What did you say?"

Oogie Boogie chuckles, "That's right; your father, who was also known as Shindin the Clown… is dead. And I will make you… DOUBLE-DEAD!" A Duel Axe formed onto the creature's cloth-covered arm!

Ready for a duel, Duke said, "All right… let's dance!"

To be continued…


	19. Duke Devlin's Haunted Casino, part 2

Ch. 19: **_Duke Devlin's Haunted Casino_** (part 2)

_Oogie Boogie chuckled, "You are a troublesome fellow, but if my instincts are correct… your friends think you're dead, just like your father."_

_Those words got to Duke's attention; he viciously but quietly asked, "What did you say?"_

_Oogie Boogie chuckles, "That's right; your father, who was also known as Shindin the Clown… is dead. And I will make you… DOUBLE-DEAD!" A Duel Axe formed onto the creature's cloth-covered arm!_

_Ready for a duel, Duke said, "All right… let's dance!"_

Oogie Boogie's silvery and blade-like Duel Axe Executioner Duel Disk unfolded and sets itself like a buckler shield or a regular Duel Disk. Duke's violet-colored Duel Phoenix Duel Disk unfolds its wings and sets up like an extraordinary Duel Disk. They shuffled their respective decks, then shuffled each other's, and finally shuffled their respective decks once more.

—————

Duke: 8000 LP

Oogie Boogie: 8000 LP

—————

"Let's duel!"

Boogie chuckled as he draws a card, "Since I'm the Executioner _and _manager of this casino, I'll start things off by playing my favorite card: The Haunted Casino (spell card/field)!" But, nothing extraordinary happened… everything appears to look the same as before. Duke coldly asks Oogie, "Why is everything the same as before?" The boogey man Executioner answers, "That's because, this place is the same as my card says, as for its effects, it benefits and flaws for the both of us––

"For one thing, any card that has to do anything about gambling being activated is sent to the Graveyard and is added into the effects of this card. For example, if I were to play three Graceful Dice and three Skull Dice: the both of us during our battle phases would have to roll a die to increase our monsters' strengths and decrease our opponent's monsters'. Get the picture, you son of a clown?"

Duke growls, "I do." Boogie grins a ghostly fabric-covered grin, "Then I also play Second Coin Toss (spell card/continuous) and Second Dice Roll (spell card/continuous)." The two cards appeared one second and disappeared the next! "Next comes my Dangerous Machine Type 6 (spell card/continuous)." The bulky machine appeared and vanished into the shadows of the arena. "Then I call out Gamble Angel Bunny to the field, then ending my turn by placing one more card facedown!"

A woman with long brown hair in a scantily clad yet tasteful black casino girl outfit with white fur trimmings, fishnet leggings, red bow tie, big white bunny paw-like shoes and hands, and a pair of white bunny ears on top of her head appeared. (Gamble Angel Bunny; fairy-effect-Earth/LS: 4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200) A facedown card forms behind the bunny girl monster.

————— (The current collected effects the Haunted Casino for both players) —————

As long as this card remains face-up on the field, you can negate the effects of card requiring the coin toss and/or dice roll once per turn and redo the coin toss/dice roll.

Roll 1 6-sided die. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase, you can roll a six-sided die. Match the following with your result:

Discard 1 card from your hand.

Discard 1 card from your opponent's hand.

Draw 1 card.

Your opponent draws 1 card.

Destroy one monster on your opponent's field.

This card is destroyed.

——————————

Duke's turn starts, "I play a monster as well! I play Fiend Sanctuary (spell card/quick-play) to bring out a Metal Fiend Token!" A golden magical symbol appears on the field, and from it raised a shiny monster made of reflective beads. It's a Metal Fiend Token (fiend-effect-token-Dark/LS: 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0). Oogie stares at it—and sees his own reflection in it. Duke says, "I'm no longer the target of a monster's attack— now it will attack you, through your reflection in the Metal Fiend Token!

Duke laughs, "Of course, it's just to be used for a tribute so I can summon a special friend of mine; Maximum Six!" The monster token vanished and in its place came a six-armed blue-skinned ogre with a small but long golden ponytail (Maximum Six; warrior-effect-Earth/LS: 6/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1600). "Now I roll a 6-sided die to determine his new Attack Power." He pulls out a die and rolls it… it lands on a six. Duke smirks, "With 1200 extra Attack Powers, his original attack strength can plow right into your Life Points!" (Maximum Six; ATK: 3100) "But to take up some extra precautions, I play Heavy Storm (spell card) to destroy every Spell or Trap card on the field!"

The Casino card became gone with the wind, along with Oogie Boogie's facedown card! Suddenly, the entire casino is shot away! The ogre-like warrior was charged in, smashing its six massive fists into the little Gamble Angel Bunny!

—————

Duke: 8000 LP

Oogie Boogie: 6100 LP

—————

Oogie Boogie growls and shouts, "What is it with you, huh? Very well… now, it's cheating time! But first I play Card of Sanctity (spell card), now that I have nothing to remove from play, I can use it as an irregular Pot of Greed effect and draw two cards." He ghoul sewn-in-bag-cloth laughed mischievously. Duke asked, "I missed the joke, what's so funny?" Oogie explained, "I'm going to play Deck Metamorphosis Exchange (spell card); allowing me to exchange my current set of cards for a different set."

Duke gasped in surprise, "I've heard of such a card, but I thought only great champions of the game would use these copies." Oogie explained that too, "Ever since the Blue Pangaea City tournament was on, the number of card copies has officially been ended: now there are practically over 3 million extra Blue-Eyes White Dragons roaming the world, for example!" Duke gasps again, "That must mean that it's no longer 12 copies of Deck Metamorphosis Exchange anymore; it must be 200 thousand times more than before!" Oogie smirks and nods, "Exactly. Now for a change of body––"

Oogie tore off the sack body to reveal a body of nothing but swarms of bugs! Then things got unnatural as the swarm melted into a large multicolored blob of unclear slime and reshaped into a different shape; a more humanoid shape at that. His left hand was placed over the cloth that used to cover his body of bugs, a flash of electrical-like energy made it turn to dust and wind carried it to wrap around his body. The collected dust changed into a large cloak and other baggy clothes (black tunic, black Hakama, red scarf with twin green jewels, and a dark black mask with glowing gold eyes). The right hand, which still looks like it's made of slime, hardened until it looks like it's made of metal!

Duke asked, "What just happened?" The former Oogie Boogie said, "Now I'm no longer Oogie Boogie, I'm now Alchemist Augustus Bogart." Duke freaked out, "An alchemy deck?" Augustus nods, "Exactly, but with a sister card of Deck Metamorphosis Exchange called Deck Transmutation Mergence (spell card) I can fuse all of my decks into a deck like no other, and ignoring all card limitation rules at the same time with another spell card called Diplomatic Deck Immunity (spell card)." He combined about 6 other decks with his alchemy deck. "Now with one final card, Multiple Game Restart (spell card), both of us gain a total of 8 starting hands worth of cards (40) without the discarding rule and 8 times 8000 Life Point gained into our Life Points."

—————

Duke: 72000 LP

Augustus: 70100 LP

—————

Duke asked, "Why are you being extra generous to me and what cards did you combine with your alchemy deck?" The alchemist answered, "My new deck is now composed of my Gambling Deck (dice roll in the background (1)), my Alchemy Deck (bubbles and foam in the background (2)), my Cyber Deck (circuitry flashing in the background (3)), my Legality and Monetary Deck (dollars raining from the sky in the background (4)), my Demonic Destruction Deck (Summoned Skull screeching in the background (5)), my Crazy Adventurer's Deck (Exodia growling behind cowardly archeologists running away in the background (6)), my Halloween Deck (a jack-o-lantern glowing in the background (7)), and my Medic Deck (a hospitalized patient screaming in the background (8))."

Duke said, "My friend, Yugi Muto, told me that every Duelist may have a reason behind every deck he or she creates. Tell me this; were you not only an ordinary gambler?"

Augustus nods, "My past occupations included science, technology, the law, archeology, and medicine; of course, I always enjoyed the worlds of gambling, alchemy, magic and mysticism, and horror. I've decided to convert to my true nature and transmute them into my new life. Of course, during my travels… I've met your father; he was cursed with aging so he had to hide underneath clown makeup to conceal the truth from everyone who didn't know. I've tried to help him, but it was too late. I've had no choice but to join Marcus Pangaea so he'll stop you and your 11 friends."

Duke said, "You still have a choice to make, you can't just give in like that!" Augustus sighed, "That doesn't matter now, I must duel. I play the Seal of Balancéa (combo fusion/continuous), by discarding the Seal of Orichalcos (spell/continuous) and the Seal of Destiniop (spell/continuous)." The blue Magic Circle surrounded Duke and Augustus. Duelists that were in the casino gather around the zone to watch the horrifying Duel between Duke and the mysterious Augustus. The top of Augustus's right metallic hand shined with a copy of the blue Seal as Duke's right cheek shined with one as well. Augustus says, "My Balancéa ability shall be to move any card from his Graveyard to his out of play pile and vice versa." Duke states, "And mine shall be to normal summon monsters determined by the roll of a 6-sided die."

Augustus continued, "Now back to where I was; I play the Haunted Casino again." The whole casino rebuilt itself like new again. "Next up is Ancient City (spell/field)." The casino's ceiling opens to reveal the sky and the ground rises to show the two combatants the wonderful view and a huge ancient stone city rises around the area. Duke states, "It is apparent that you have all the cards required to summon an Ancient Dragon, yes?" Augustus nods, "I do. And of course, in case you had other decks with you, some of my four cards would affect you too. I play Double Spell (spell card) to discard a spell card from my hand to play a spell card from your Graveyard; Fiend Sanctuary." A Metal Fiend Token appeared on Augustus' side of the field and curled into a defensive position.

Duke realized, "You're using it to bring out your Ancient Giant?" Augustus brings out the big lugging blocky stone giant by sacrificing the Metal Fiend Token (Ancient Giant; rock-effect-Earth/LS: 5/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1100). Augustus shows off the Ancient Key (spell/continuous), a circular artifact with a triangular crystal center and a golden key part on one end. The Key flies into the lock of the door of the Ancient City. The jewel on the Key flashed and from that light came forth two jaggedly rock golems called Stone Giant Tokens (Stone Giant Token; rock-token-Earth/LS: 3/ATK: 400/DEF: 2000). Augustus placed a few more non-monster cards on the field. Including Ancient Tome (spell/continuous), a large and leather gold-bound manuscript with a golden dragon indented on the cover, rose out of a secret panel rising out of the Ancient City (effect: You can switch the cards in your hand with the cards on the top of your deck as long as this card's face-up on your side of the field. Discard 1 card at your standby phase, if you cannot, destroy this card).

Even Temple of the Kings (spell card/continuous; effect: As long as this card remains face-up on the Field, you may activate Trap Cards during the turn that you set them. While this card is on the Field, you may send this card and a Mystical Beast of Serket from the Field to the Graveyard to Special Summon one Monster from your Hand, Deck, or Fusion Deck to the Field), Alchemic Kettle Chaos Distill (spell/continuous; effect: All cards that go to your Graveyard are removed from Play), Mirage of Nightmare (spell/continuous), Dark Room of Nightmare (spell/continuous), etc. are activated.

(A/N: I was thinking of putting in Alchemist's Choice (spell/continuous; effect: This card can only be activated if Alchemic Kettle Chaos Distill is on your side of the field. You may choose which cards go into your Graveyard or out of play pile, you can also move cards from your out of play pile to your Graveyard anytime and vice versa regardless of situation), but I remembered the Seal of Balancéa.)

Even a few traps such as Labyrinth of Nightmare (trap/continuous; effect: During the end phase of each turn, change the battle position of all face-up monsters on the turn player's side of the field), Gravity Bind (trap/continuous; As long as this card is face-up on the field, all face-up monsters of Level 4 or higher can't attack. Battle positions can still be change.), etc.

(A/N: Now he can play trap cards as soon as he sets them, change battle positions of monsters, draw until he's got up to only four cards in his hand during Duke's standby phases (and discard the same number if the effect has been used), place 300 additional points of damage to Duke's Life Points from a card effect, etc.)

Augustus then said, "I now play all triplicates of the following spell cards: Iron Lamp, Copper Scales, Lead Compass, Tin Magic Panel, Mercury Hourglass, and Silver Key to summon triplicates of the following Alchemic Beasts; Alchemic Beast Iron Salamander (type: dragon-effect-Fire/LS: 3/ATK: 500/DEF: 500), Alchemic Beast Lead Lion (type: beast-effect-Earth/LS: 3/ATK: 500/DEF: 500), Alchemic Beast Copper Ouroboros (type: reptile-effect-Light/LS: 3/ATK: 500/DEF: 500), Alchemic Beast Tin Hawk (type: winged beast-effect-Wind/LS: 3/ATK: 500/DEF: 500), Alchemic Beast Mercury Remora (type: fish-effect-Water/LS: 3/ATK: 500/DEF: 500), and Alchemic Beast Silver Moon-face (type: rock-effect-Dark/LS: 3/ATK: 500/DEF: 500)!" The monsters that fit their card names emerged from the large brown boiler-like machine.

As Augustus' turn ends (leaving a total of seven cards in hand), foggy ghosts wrapped around his monsters switching them all into defense mode and at the same time the Ancient Key turns in the lock.

Duke takes his turn, ("_Okay, must focus, his Haunted Casino has returned and his Ancient Dragon is coming faster than Mr. Muto's did in Joey's duel in the Grand Prix years ago, plus those Alchemic Beasts can attack me directly._")

Duke rolls a die and gets a five, and then he shouts to Augustus, "I'll continue things by playing Giant Germ (fiend-effect-Dark/LS: 2/ATK: 1000/DEF: 100) in attack mode, along with Dark Bat (winged beast-Wind/LS: 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 100), Dokuroyaiba (fiend-Fire/LS: 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 400), Enchanting Mermaid (fish-Water/LS: 3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 900), Giant Soldier of Stone (rock-Earth/LS: 3/ATK: 1300/DEF: 2000)." A gigantic orb-shaped germ monster appeared, along with a big purple bat, a skull with blade-like boomerang wings and a snake wrapped around the skull, a mermaid with blue skin and orange hair and pink scales, and a gigantic rock monster with twin stone swords on the shoulders. "Since they're lower than Level 4, they don't have to worry about Gravity Bind! Giant Germ, **Infectious** **Wrap**!" The Germ zoomed in on one of the Alchemic Beasts!

Augustus interjects, "Of course, I take up some precautions. Go, Elemental Absorber (trap/continuous)!" A black disk-shaped device with five black cones (4 on top and 1 underneath) appeared before Duke's opponent, "**Shadow** **Shroud**", and a shroud of darkness blocked the Germ as Augustus puts away a Summoned Skull from his hand. Duke asked, "What's going on here?" Augustus explained, "Elemental Absorber is continuous trap card that forces me to remove 1 monster card from my hand from play and if the removed monster is the same element as my opponent's monster, they are unable to attack. In other words; a powerful device that absorbs the elemental energy of a monster and the spirit of that monster creates a powerful shield to protect me from almost any attack."

Duke decides to go all out, "I don't care how come my deck became so thick or how long this duel takes, I'm taking you down!" Dark Bat flew in to attack, Augustus puts away an Air Eater, creating a green triangle with a horizontal line in the middle, which turns into a tornado-like barrier, and blocks the attack. Dokuroyaiba turns into flames and flies in to the attack, Augustus puts away a Charcoal Inpachi, creating a red triangle, which turns into an inferno-like barrier, and blocks the attack. Enchanting Mermaid blew a kiss and a tidal wave came charging in at Augustus, Augustus puts away a Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness, creating a blue triangle, which turns into a tsunami-like barrier, and cancels the attack. Giant Soldier of Stone stomped in to attack, Augustus puts away a Sengenjin, creating a brown triangle with a horizontal line in the middle, which turns the ground into a heavily rocky terrain, and intercepts the attack.

Augustus thinks to himself, ("_Duke just got new cards from out of nowhere_, _it's just as I figured_; _while he was unconscious in the Forbidden Forest_, _one of his Inner Soul Duelist Powers known as Card Creation increased the number of cards in his deck massively_. _It is one of the most terrifying Inner Soul Duelist Powers ever known_; _with hard enough concentration he could even make a custom-made card with this power_.")

Duke notices a card in his hand and plays it, "Dark Snake Syndrome (spell/continuous) inflicts you with 200 points and doubling from there at each of my following Standby Phases." A black snake of energy swam from the card's picture and into the left arm of Duke's opponent. "Then I end my turn by placing one card facedown."

Augustus' turn starts; he starts by switching all of his monsters back to Attack Mode, "Okay, it's time for the first onslaught. Attack, my Alchemic Beasts!" The 18 Alchemic Beasts on Augustus' side of the field pelted Duke with fire and spikes of the metals each of them are made up of.

—————

Duke: 66000 LP

Augustus: 70100 LP

—————

Duke staggers to get back up, even though the attack was supposedly illusionary (and/or just a hologram), the attacks that hit him felt absolutely _real_. Augustus says, "Now I play Ancient Gate (spell) to awaken my Ancient Dragon!" The Ancient Key turned once more at the lock, the Ancient Tome opened, the two Stone Giant Tokens and Ancient Giant got absorbed into the Ancient Tome's pages like they were nothing, and the Ancient Key and Tome vanished into the lock within the Ancient City…

The door opened, within the darkness was a pair of big glowing red eyes… from that very darkness emerged large golden dragon with enormous wings and light lavender hair; the Ancient Dragon (dragon-effect-Darkness/LS: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2100)! Augustus looked at his latest creature and called out, "Time to break my own Gravity Bind with my little spell, Mystical Space Typhoon (spell/quick-play)!" A whirlwind appeared out of nowhere and destroyed his Gravity Bind, "Now all high level monsters can attack, including my Ancient Dragon! Your move."

Duke gets up, "Don't forget, you're still infected by my Dark Snake Syndrome!" Augustus cringed in pain on his left shoulder, "I know, young man."

—————

Duke: 66000 LP

Augustus: 69900 LP

—————

Duke draws a card, "If I remember correctly, the Ancient Dragon can destroy all defense positioned monsters after destroying just one and as long as that Ancient City remains on the field that Dragon is also able to come back to life at the end of the battle phase of the current turn. All I need is a Light monster with enough power to attack you. Yet my hand is too thick to search through properly, so I play Monster Recovery #2 (spell/quick-play) to return all my monster cards and my hand to my deck and gain a new hand which is the same as the resulting number of a roll of a 6-sided die, and special summon from my deck up to 5 normal monsters, level 4 or lower, but the less monsters, 2 high levels they monsters I special summon can be allowed by this card's effect."

Duke returns his canceled out monsters and really thick hand to his main deck slot, he rolls a six and gets a new hand of six. "My facedown spell card activated earlier when I played Monster Recovery #2, Refreshing Rejuvenation Inhale (spell/quick-play); it grants me 500 extra Life Points for every card I've just returned to my deck… and I count 36, making it a Life Point boost of 18,000."

—————

Duke: 84000 LP

Augustus: 69900 LP

—————

As Duke puts cards in his more-fitting hand, Augustus sighs, "It's like a Clash of the Titans; me, an adventuring alchemist who turned to the Dark Side, against you, a little boy who's already growing up to be a man. But the clash shall continue; Maximize Life (trap card), this card activates when you gain extra Life Points, first you gain another 18,000 but I gain a number equal but multiplied by the resulting number on a 6-sided die roll of Life Points." He rolls a three on one of his own dice, making it a 54,000 raise.

—————

Duke: 102000 LP

Augustus: 123900 LP

—————

Duke frowns, "A clash of the titans alright; I'm up against an Executioner Duelist who specializes in gambling, alchemy, medicine, technology, spirituality, law, currency, magic, adventures, and archeology. You're up against the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters. Of course, here's a few new monsters coming at you; Swamp Battle-guard (warrior-effect-Earth/LS: 5/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500), Lava Battle-guard (warrior-effect-Earth/LS: 5/ATK: 1550/DEF: 1800), and Glacier Battle-guard (warrior-effect-Earth/LS: 5/ATK: 1650/DEF: 1650)!" Three powerful-looking beast-man warriors with large horns on their heads wielding large wooden clubs appeared; one's green, one's red, and one's blue! "Next is Battle-guard Family Reunion (spell card) which lets me special summon two other Battle-guards from my hand, and here they are: Cloud Battle-guard and Flower Battle-guard." Two more Battle-guards appeared next to the three: a yellow one (Cloud Battle-guard; warrior-effect-Earth/LS: 5/ATK: 1950/DEF: 1400) and a pink one (Flower Battle-guard; warrior-effect-Earth/LS: 5/ATK: 1450/DEF: 1900) (this one's just a bit more feminine than the others)).

"Now for Delta Summoning (spell card), this allows me to search my deck for triplicates of the current monsters on my side of the field; and thankfully I do!" Two more of each of the five Battle-guards appeared on Duke's side of the field! "But that ends my turn automatically, Go ahead."

Augustus draws, "I guess I'll get rid of my Elemental Absorber with Emergency Provisions (spell/quick-play), along with my other unwanted cards." Just like that Elemental Absorber, Mirage of Nightmare, Dark Room of Nightmare, Labyrinth of Nightmare, and about three other facedown cards turned into small tin cans, bag of chips, and other M.R.E.'s. before being eaten by a black snake coming from his left arm.

—————

Duke: 102000 LP

Augustus: 170900 LP

—————

Augustus says, "I also play Black Process Nigredo (spell card), since I'm out of cards in my hand, an Alchemic Kettle Chaos Distill on the field along with plenty of Alchemic Beast monsters on the field; I can remove them from play and draw 2 cards for each one." His metal monsters melted down and burned away into the Kettle, he draws 36 cards for a new hand. "Now I place one card facedown and play White Process Albredo (spell card) to get me to Special Summon Alchemic Beast Gold Homunculus (rock-effect-Light/LS: 6/ATK: X/DEF: X)!" A massive golem made up of gold emerged from the fires of the kettle (ATK/DEF: 10800)!

Duke realized, "Oh man, its strength comes from every card removed from play times 300!" Augustus shouts to one of his monsters, "Ancient Dragon, destroy the Glacier Battle-guard on the far left! **Phantom** **Dragon** **Fire**!" Luckily, Duke's monsters weren't in defense mode. But as soon as the fire struck the Glacier Battle-guard, the other Battle-guards blocked for him (Glacier Battle-guard; ATK: 7650)! As a result, all 15 of them crushed the Dragon!

—————

Duke: 102000 LP

Augustus: 166050 LP

—————

Augustus sighed, "I guessed as much; your Glacier, Cloud, and Flower Battle-guards each grants both Swamp and Lava Battle-guards 500 additional Attack Points as well as vice versa." (Swamp Battle-guard (x 3); ATK: 7800) (Lava Battle-guard (x 3); ATK: 7550) (Glacier Battle-guard (x 3); ATK: 7650) (Swamp Battle-guard (x 3); ATK: 7800) Duke nods, "That's right, but that's not all you've caused; Calvary Crushing Charge (spell/quick-play) works only if I have warrior-type (and spellcaster-type) monsters on the field, and in return I can destroy all cards on your side of the field and deal you 1000 points worth of damage for each of the suggested cards working for me. But in return, _if_ I have any spellcasters on my side of the field, I draw up to as many cards I destroyed by this card effect or less." The nine Battle-guards charged and crushed everything and even clobbered Augustus!

—————

Duke: 102000 LP

Augustus: 157050 LP

—————

A vision of Joey silhouettes the Swamp Battle-guard, following with Tristan around the Lava Battle-guard, Duke sees himself silhouetting the Glacier Battle-guard, Mai silhouetting the Cloud Battle-guard, and Serenity on the Flower Battle-guard! "My friends, they must still be alive!"

Augustus gets back up, "They all are." His mask cracks off, revealing a piece of his face… to Duke's surprise——

The Executioner pulled away the hood and revealed some long blonde hair and he even pulled off his facemask to reveal… a face just like Duke Devlin's! Duke exclaims, "What the? I'm getting confused here!" Augustus answers, "The entire time I was an Executioner, Marcus Pangaea put a curse on me, a curse to make me into the ghoul you saw earlier. When that didn't work, I've gained my semi-true form; 'semi' as in THIS!" He tore off his right arm's sleeve to reveal that his arm's all machinery! "He kept what was left of my humanity while I kept some in return, as long as I'm under his power, I can't disobey him, and now he commands me to duel you!

"Now back to the duel; I play Spell Reproduction (spell) to bring back my Alchemic Kettle Chaos Distill by discarding Spirit Message "I" and Spirit Message "N"." he did so. "Then I play Trap Reproduction (spell) to discard 2 traps, Cemetery Bomb and Destiny Board, so I'll get a trap I've lost in the Graveyard." Again, he does so. He says to Duke, "Aside from my Kettle, you're in a world of chaos, Duke Devlin. Take your turn and crush me immediately."

—————

Duke: 102000 LP

Augustus: 156650 LP

—————

Duke attacks with his Battle-guards! Suddenly the ground exploded beneath Duke!

—————

Duke: 39475 LP

Augustus: 43600 LP

—————

Duke got out of his daze and asked, "What happened?" Augustus answers, "You've landed on a Land Mine Field trap card, destroys all monsters and deals half their combined Attack strength worth of damage to their owners Life Points, only works if they attack you know." Duke's turn ended.

Augustus starts his turn, "I now play my Alchemic Kettle Chaos Distill once again." The large brown boiler-like machine reappeared! But then he stopped for a second and thought of something, but then resumed play "I activate The Lost Paradise (spell/field), which allows us to draw two extra cards once per turn; kind of like a field spell version of the Pot of Greed for both of us." A white glow sweeps up the dark forest and then fades, leaving a blasted wasteland all around everyone.

Augustus continues his turn as he adds two additional cards into his hand; "I place three traps on the field and play Infinite Cards (spell/continuous) and Recycle (spell/continuous). Next I sacrifice my three continuous spell cards to summon my newest creature——"

Duke groaned out, "You can't summon a creature like that; you need monsters to sacrifice, unless there's a special reason why." Augustus explains, as his three spells crystallized in solid sheets of ice, "That's right, they now bring forth a monster of unstoppable values: Descending Thunder Emperor Hamon!" the iced up spell cards crack apart into shards, which are swept up towards the sky on a rush of wind. The three streams of ice impact on the ground nearby. Shards of ice rise up from the ground, and then shatter as Hamon rises from them. It resembles one of the Egyptian Gods -- a skeletal, spiny version of the Winged Dragon of Ra. And its attack points are 4000. (Descending Thunder Emperor Hamon; thunder-effect-Light/LS: 10/ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000)

The gigantic creature amazed Duke but he asks, "What else does it do?" Augustus explained, "When this legendary demon card destroys a monster as a result of battle, my opponent receives 1000 damage to his or her Life Points. When this card is in the defense position, my opponent cannot select other monster as an attack target. When this card is destroyed while it is in defense mode, all effect damage becomes zero. But take your turn already." Then the pain increased on his left arm!

—————

Duke: 39475 LP

Augustus: 42800 LP

—————

Duke lost all of his cards in hand, but thanks to The Lost Paradise field spell card's benefits to both players, he can draw two additional cards once per turn. Duke draws, "Chest of Greed (spell) is also one of Joey's cards, but it involves dice-rolling, so I roll one die to determine the first number and the second die to multiply the second number." First dice came up as six as the second came up as two; he draws 12 cards. Then uses Lost Paradise's effect, now he's got 14.

Duke rolls a die to determine how many monsters he's allowed to normally summon this turn and got five. He shouts, "Now I summon Sangan and Witch of the Black Forest!" A small brown-furred demon with three golden cat-like eyes and green limbs with silvery claws and a small set of sharp teeth (Sangan; fiend-effect-Dark/LS: 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 600) and a lovely purple-haired witch in black robes (Witch of the Black Forest; spellcaster-effect-Dark/LS: 4/ATK: 1100/DEF: 1200) appeared.

Duke continues, "In my hand is a monster that requires two Dark monsters on the field to be sacrificed in a tribute payment to be special summoned; Darkness Immortal Swordsman." The two monsters bursted into balls of darkness and merged together, forming a swordsman in fancy black and gold armor shrouded in shadows around it. This swordsman looks almost like Duke (even in that different-colored armor like his Great Spirit card) except with dark-violet hair, plus he's wielding a reflective violet blade with egg-sized black gems on the hilt. (Darkness Immortal Swordsman; warrior-effect-Dark/LS: 10/ATK?/DEF?)

Duke explains why the stats are questionable: "The Attack and Defense of this monster are questionable because he gains the Attack and Defense of the Dark monsters used to sacrifice to special summon him." (Darkness Immortal Swordsman; ATK: 2100/DEF: 1800) "Next I bring out a monster with 1500 attack points or less from my deck, thanks to Sangan, and a monster with 15 defense points or less, thanks to Witch of the Black Forest, from my deck and add them to my hand."

Duke says, "The monsters I've chosen are Melchid the Four-Faced Beast and Grand Tiki Elder!" A green ghost in purple robes with a collection of various mask and long arms decorated with bracelets (Grand Tiki Elder; fiend-Dark/LS: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 800) and a red and gold demon creature with four horned masks in each direction (Melchid the Four-Faced Beast; fiend-Dark/LS: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200). "Then here comes their ultimate form, special summoned to the field by sacrificing one other monster plus one of either of them or both of them: Des Guardius!"

The monster card showed up and claw marks showed up on the face of the card, before the red dinosaur-bodied monster with white skeletal armor crawled onto the field and got up on its feet. Its silvery claws gleamed like deadly blades and it raises its three blue facemasks to stare into the face of the legendary demon card on Augustus' side of the field. (Des Guardius; fiend-effect-Dark/LS: 8/ATK: 3300/DEF: 2500)

Duke grins, "I play Dimension Dice (spell/continuous) Dice Dungeon (spell/field); to combine this card game with a dice game and also discard all of my Graceful Dice (spell/quick-play) and Skull Dice (trap) cards into the Graveyard to bring out the Combo Fusion cards known as Angel Dice (combo fusion/continuous) and Devil Dice (combo fusion/continuous)." A sky-blue die (Angel Dice) and a blood-red die (Devil Dice) appear beside Duke. Duke mentions, "There's also Dark Necrofear, by sending Melchid, Tiki Elder, and Sangan out of play, their spirits call upon this monster of mine!" Three purple-colored lights snaked out of the Graveyard and merged into one monster; a blue vampire-like demon in silvery armor holding an almost-complete mannequin (Dark Necrofear; fiend-effect-Dark/LS: 8/ATK: 2200/DEF: 2800).

Augustus starts his turn, "Remember the three trap cards and Descending Thunder Emperor Hamon, _Heir_ Devlin? There's another demon monster in my hand that's just as powerful: God Flame Emperor Uria. I start my turn by switching my friend Hamon to defense mode, to protect me from Dark Snake Syndrome's effect as long as this monster is on the field in defense mode, and summon Uria!" The three traps begin to burn with fire and the fire took to the skies and opens up an opening of lava down beneath Augustus' feet! A red serpentine dragon rose from the lava enveloped within the flaming pillar of fire, as the flames died out… the monster screeches with its wide jaws and mandibles at Duke! It too resembles the Egyptian God Card, Slifer the Sky Dragon, but has one mouth and is a lot more wicked looking! (God Flame Emperor Uria; pyro-effect-Fire/LS: 10/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)

Augustus explained the stats of his newest monster, "Something like Slifer the Sky Dragon, this monster's stats are determined on the number of cards I have; his strength and power is determined by my trap cards, he has 1000 attack and defense powers for each card in my Graveyard," (Uria; ATK/DEF: 10000) "If you even do destroy him, I'll simply revive him by discarding a trap card from my hand, making him even stronger, and for his final effect: whenever you set your first, and only your first, Spell or Trap card during your turn, it's automatically destroyed. Uria, attack Des Guardius! **Hyper Blaze**!"

Duke interrupts, "Before attacking, Uria's stats have to be divided by the effect of Devil Dice!" The red die rolls and lands on a four (Uria; ATK: 2500), "And the monster you're attacking gets its stats multiplied by Angel Dice." But he got a one (Des Guardius; ATK: 3300). But as backup, the spell cards', Dice Dungeon and Dimension Dice, effects kicked in, Augustus was totally aware of this. He reluctantly rolls and gets a five (Uria; ATK: 1250), and then Duke rolls and gets a six (Des Guardius; ATK: 6600).

Duke shouts, "Des Guardius, counterattack; **Savage Predatory Claw**!" Des Guardius cut Uria down to size and the fire demon's remnants bursted into flame! A golden aura shielded Augustus from the attack, thanks to Hamon being in defense mode.

Augustus discards a trap card from his hand, the flaming remnants rise into the sky forming a stronger Uria, going for a second chance to destroy Des Guardius! But Devil Dice lands on one for Uria (ATK: 11000) and Angel lands on one for Des Guardius (ATK: 3300)! Dungeon Dice rolling effects read two for Uria (ATK: 12000) and five for Des Guardius (ATK: 1650)!

The dragon breathed demonic fire down onto Duke's Des Guardius, destroying it and dealing some great damage to poor Duke!

—————

Duke: 29125 LP

Augustus: 42800 LP

—————

Duke said, "I think I now know how my deck got so thick with cards that I never put in; another Inner Soul Duelist Power of mine that created cards to remind me of my friends and have their memory help me through this duel! Here comes the Mask of Remnant (spell)!" Left behind from Des Guardius was its three blue masks and from those masks arose a red demonic mask with sharp teeth-like marks, the Mask of Remnant, and it attached itself to the fire dragon demon's face, right between the eyes. The dragon flew over to Duke's side of the field and roared with strength, but not as great as before! (Uria; ATK/DEF: 3000)

A massive dark energy surged into Duke's body, Duke notices that it was Augustus' plan to fuel Duke with rage and power to be driven to madness! But luckily Duke resisted, "That mind-washing trick was not good enough Augustus! My move!"

Duke draws three cards, making it five, "I must destroy Hamon somehow, and then the effect damage will be massive on my next turn. I play Graceful Charity (spell), drawing three cards and discarding two." Two of those cards were traps, making Uria even stronger than before (ATK: 5000)! "Then I play Stop Defense (spell), to switch Hamon to attack mode and end my turn."

Augustus draws three cards and shouts out, "I play three Fiend Sanctuary quick-play spell cards, crating three Metal Fiend Tokens!" The three bead-like monsters appeared before Augustus. "I sacrifice them to summon Phantom Demon Emperor Ravel." Kagemaru announces he won't forgive Judai for subjecting the Legendary Demons to such indignities. He sacrifices the three tokens to summon the final Legendary Demon. Lightning crashes through the sky, and then a blue column of light descends from the clouds, tearing up the earth where it hits. A massive blue and grey humanoid monster resembling a twisted, demonic version of Obelisk the Tormentor, rises up from the ground. (Phantom Demon Emperor Ravel; fiend-effect-Dark/LS: 10/ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000)

Duke was aghast, "Three Legendary Demons? You've _got_ to be kidding me!" Augustus said, "Hamon, crush Duke Devlin's Dark Necrofear! **Thunderbolt Surge**!" Lightning surges from Hamon's body and electrifies Duke's Dark Necrofear to vaporization, and some of that lightning struck Duke hard as well.

—————

Duke: 26325 LP

Augustus: 42800 LP

—————

Duke thinks carefully, ("_Damn it_! _This guy's good with these demons_, _if he forces me use them to try to get me to discovering my dark side_; _I won't be able to save the world_! _And Dark Necrofear is already ready to capture one of the monsters to place it under my control_, _but I don't know which one it should be_.") Then he figured, "Phantom Demon Emperor Ravel, come to me now!" The blue creature goes to Duke's side of the field.

Augustus smirks, "I play Forbidden Human Transmutation (spell), this alchemy card allows me to draw as many cards as I want and place a number of Forbidden Human Transmutant Tokens in any zone on the field, even your own. The downfall is the owner of the specified monster zones pays the price, of 1000 Life Points for each one. And just to be fair, I place 13 down on your side of the field as I draw 13 cards!"

Duke watches as some of his left leg and right arm explode in blood, he screams in massive agony as this passes! He struggles to open his eyes, just to see 13 very familiar people amongst his monsters, only more mutant and unnaturally biologically unstable; Téa, Mai, Serenity, Ishizu, Melody, Rebecca, Vivian, Lilly, Yugi, Pegasus, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura! But one thing's for sure, it's not them; it's the Forbidden Human Transmutant Tokens (aqua-token-Dark/LS: 4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000) Augustus gave him.

—————

Duke: 13325 LP

Augustus: 42800 LP

—————

Duke gulps, "They're not human!" Then he began to lose his memory of each of them, one by one. Augustus frowns, "I play Mystic Box (spell) to switch my control of Ravel to yours by destroying one of your Tokens. Then my turn ends there." Massive question mark-covered black boxes enclosed over Ravel and the monster token that looks like an inhuman Pegasus, swords rained from the sky and skewered Ravel's box, but the box revealed that the one who's skewered is the Pegasus transmutant token, while Ravel is unharmed, but on Duke's side of the field. Augustus sternly says, "You gain 500 Life Points for each of those tokens you've just lost." Black energy snakes are beginning to bite into Augustus's left arm!

—————

Duke: 13825 LP

Augustus: 39600 LP

—————

Duke asks, "What's happening to me? Who am I?" Then a rock hits him from the back of his head, Duke turns to see a 15-year-old blond with a braided ponytail with a red jacket that drapes down to his ankles, in the audience. (A/N: It's Edward Elric, the Full-Metal Alchemist) He asks Duke, "You need to know that Augustus is one of my enemies too, but just as some alchemy can turn lead into gold; it can also turn a pure heart into an evil one. You can reverse that process as well, take it from an expert."

Duke's memories return to him, he asks Edward, "What else is there that I need to know, young man?" Edward answers, "Well, you're risking a lot of Phoenix Feathers for a few. Plus the Basic Law of Equivalence in alchemy requires that in gaining something, you must give up something in return. Look at what I gave up––" He removes a white glove on his right hand, revealing a gray mechanical one. "I've almost lost everything when my mother died, my little brother and I tried to bring her back, but we just trespassed on God's territory, and as punishment: I've lost my leg and my brother's body!"

Augustus sighs, "Edward Elric, Full-Metal Alchemist Duelist, do you wish to enter the duel too?" Edward said, "Devlin has a lot more to lose if he loses, I won't let him be consumed." A gigantic suit of steel armor walked in (Alphonse Elric), "Me too." A young blonde girl about Edward's age with a red bandanna came in (Winry Rockbell), "Me too, Ed."

Augustus says, "Fine, be his partners to support him." Edward stepped in, having his jacket fly off by on its own, revealing a whole mechanical arm and his left leg is mechanical too. Alphonse walked onto the field his armor's shadow turned into the shadow of a little boy. Winry's body became wrapped in mechanic's tools carried in loops, etc.

—————

Duke: 13825 LP

Edward: 8000 LP

Alphonse: 8000 LP

Winry: 8000 LP

Augustus: 39600 LP

—————

Duke groans, "Thanks for your support." Giant dice and a ghostly hand suddenly replaced Duke's lost limbs. Duke, not surprised, said, "Now let's see what these devils can really do! **Demon Fire Sword Slash**!" Hamon blasted Thunder Surge (ATK: 4000) at Uria; Uria performed its Hyper Blaze (ATK: 5000); Ravel picked up the Vivian-like monster token and absorbed it (ATK: 6000) and through a glowing shockwave from a single stroke of his claws; and the Darkness Immortal Swordsman (ATK: 2100) absorbed the energy of those attacks into his blade and struck Augustus down!

—————

Duke: 13825 LP

Edward: 8000 LP

Alphonse: 8000 LP

Winry: 8000 LP

Augustus: 22500 LP

—————

Edward's turn starts, "My move! I draw once, and draw two cards thanks to your Lost Paradise… and now I play Alchemic Kettle Chaos Distill to allow me to play my own Alchemic monsters." The brown boiler-like machine appears behind Ed, he smirks, "Then, I play my own alchemic beasts: Iron Lamp to make Alchemic Beast Iron Salamander, Copper Scales to make Alchemic Beast Copper Ouroboros, Lead Compass to make Alchemic Beast Lead Lion, Tin Magic Panel to make Tin Hawk, Mercury Hourglass to make Alchemic Beast Mercury Remora, and Silver Key to make Alchemic Beast Silver Moon-face." The alchemic monsters appeared before Ed! "As for my Balancéa effect, I can convert any card's type into another; for example I can turn a monster into a trap or spell card, and vice versa."

Edward then says, "Then I use Black Process Nigredo (spell) to eliminate each of the Alchemic Beast monsters I have for 12 new cards." They disappeared and Ed draws 12 new cards from his deck. He grins and speaks, "I summon another set of the monsters I've had before." Six new monsters appeared, they attacked Augustus directly, "and I set one card facedown and end my turn."

—————

Duke: 13825 LP

Edward: 8000 LP

Alphonse: 8000 LP

Winry: 8000 LP

Augustus: 19500 LP

—————

Al starts his turn, "I may be an alchemist like my brother, but I use a variety that only varies in physical strength; my Balancéa ability is to increase the Attack and Defense of all warriors, rock, machines, and monsters of Earth that me and my partners control by 1000 points. So to help you understand, I play Dream Aura Armor (spell/continuous)."

—————

Alphonse: 4000 LP

—————

Al's hulking ancient armor body slimmed down into a more humanoid level and became incased in green and gold body armor (similar to Aura Armor in every shape and appearance, except for color, of course). Al said, "Now I am a Player Token with my Life Points cut in half, the other half goes to both my Attack and Defense points and divide that same number by a 500 and I get my monster level (warrior-token-Light/LS: 8/ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000). Now I must ask you to please stop torturing Duke like this and take his advice to joining those saving the world." Then he punches Augustus, hard!

—————

Augustus: 13500 LP

—————

Winry starts her turn, "Since Al was so nice, I'll play Magnet Circle LV2 (spell) to specially summon a machine monster of two Level Stars from my and I choose Ancient Gear (machine-effect-Earth/LS: 2/ATK: 100/DEF: 100)." A monster that looks like a complicated cogwheel mechanism with robot arms appears, then another one appears, Winry explains, "When my cute little Ancient Gear is placed to the field successfully in any way, I can specially summon another from my hand."

Duke sweat-drops, "Cute? Little? They're machines and they're almost bigger than humans." Ed replies, "Winry's a machine junkie, but please respect her because she is the one who makes and repairs my mechanical parts." Duke gulps, "Okay."

Winry continues, "Now I sacrifice both of them to summon my magnificent Ancient Gear Golem!" The two machines fell to pieces and combined to form into a massive grey mechanical soldier with cogwheel parts, a red glowing eye, and a Roman-like helmet (Ancient Gear Golem; machine-effect-Earth/LS: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000). Winry says, "My Balancéa ability is to increase the Attack and Defense of all machines by their level multiplied by 100 points and to pay up 500 Life Points to repair or bring back machines from my Graveyard. Attack now, Antique Gear Golem! **Ultimate** **Pound**!" (Antique Gear Golem; ATK: 4800) The mechanical giant pounded his fist into Augustus!

—————

Augustus: 8700 LP

—————

Augustus' turn starts, "I play summon Cyber End Dragon by Power Bond (spell)!" Three silvery serpentine robotic dragons (Cyber Dragon; machine-effect-Light/LS: 5/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600) appear and fuse into a gigantic robotic dragon with three heads and a pair of wings (Cyber End Dragon; machine-fusion-effect-Light/LS: 10/ATK: 4000/DEF: 2800), and then the robotic monster glowed with power (ATK: 8000)! "**Eternal** **Evolution** **Burst**!" The three heads' mouths glowed with yellow energy and a lot has turned to white for Duke!

—————

Duke: 9050 LP

Edward: 8000 LP

Alphonse: 4000 LP

Winry: 8000 LP

Augustus: 61200 LP

—————

Augustus groans, "I snuck in some Limiter Removal (spell/quick-play) to double my magnificent machine's doubled power, Micro-morph (spell/equip) to double it some more (since it works like Mega-morph but in reverse (if your Life Points are higher than your opponent's)), and Rush Recklessly (spell/quick-play) to increase damage to your Life Points; plus three Sebek's Blessing (spell/quick-play) cards to add up more Life Points to me. I didn't expect your Darkness Immortal Swordsman to actually live up to his name." Augustus was correct; Duke's swordsman monster was still standing. "It also seems to me that you had a Hyper Refresh (spell/quick-play) in your hand to double your Life Points before your whole team lost and Nutrient Z to gain 4000 additional Life Points during the attack."

Duke sighs, "At least that's not the only thing Hyper Refresh and Nutrient Z did for me. Look––" his lost limbs are regenerated in place! "But since I cannot sacrifice these Forbidden Human Transmutant Tokens to summon a monster… I can, however, use them to bring out my Great Spirit Card."

Augustus' Cyber End Dragon, before being destroyed due to his Limiter Removal's negative effect, got absorbed by some black alter (Alter of Sacrifice; trap).

—————

Augustus: 89600

—————

Augustus' turn ends, giving him rather nasty black energy snakebite!

—————

Augustus: 83200

—————

Duke groans, "I need a serious card to remove his ability to gain all those Life Points." As he begins to draw, Meijin the Gambler's voice replied, "You've got a serious card; _me_." Duke smiles and draws from his deck… it's his Great Spirit Card: Meijin the Gambler! Duke declares, "I sacrifice Darkness Immortal Swordsman to summon Meijin the Gambler!" The Darkness Immortal Swordsman disappeared with, the Duke Devlin look-alike in more flexible scarlet version of Orgoth the Relentless' armor taking its place. (Meijin the Gambler; paladin-Divine/LS: 5/ATK: 0/DEF: 0) The soul of the Darkness Immortal Swordsman powered him up. (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1800) Duke then rolled a die to increase his strength even more, and it lands on six. "Since he would normally get 500 points for his stats, if the monster sacrificed to summon him had no Attack Points to start, they would multiply by this die roll. But since the sacrificed monster had 2100, his stats is 2600 in Attack Strength and 2300 in Defense Strength multiplied by 6." (Meijin the Gambler; ATK: 15600/DEF: 13800)

Ed, Al, and Winry cheered for Duke! Duke snickers, "Normally a Graceful Dice spell card would last for one turn and only increase the stats of all of my monsters by a few hundreds of points, but with Meijin on the field, we can multiply all of our Attack strength as long as our monsters remain in the duel!" He rolls a blue die and got another six. (Meijin; ATK: 93600) (Hamon; ATK: 24000) (Uria; ATK: 30000) (Ravel; 24000) (Forbidden Human Transmutant Token; ATK: 12000) (Alchemic Beast(s, all varieties); ATK: 3000) (Player Token; ATK: 30000) (Ancient Gear Golem; ATK: 28800)

Augustus paled, "OH MAN!" Duke smirks, "Meijin the Gambler, attack! **Fire and Ice Dice Roll**!" Meijin shot dice from his knuckles, one of fire and another of ice, and both of them knocked down a Cyber End Dragon from out of nowhere! Augustus explains, "Call of the Haunted (trap/continuous) brought back my fallen machine to protect my Life Points."

—————

Augustus: 0 (defeated)

—————

Duke sighs, "Not enough, now return to the man that you once were!" Duke's opponent exploded into dust and reappeared as a young man with blonde hair, but no mechanical arm, then Duke's deck increased by a few new cards. The Elric Bros. had a small power boost, and Winry's suit of mechanic's tools remained on her. Duke's new armor from his duel with the War Bear has restored itself.

Augustus sighs, "Congratulations, Duke. You've won, but as your father grown to accept his death, so shall I. Protect your friends and save those you love that remain in this world." Then Augustus was gone.

Duke sat out there, as the forest no longer became foreboding, watching the sunrise. Duke wonders, "Is it possible to defeat someone as powerful as him?" Edward Elric came up to him, "You've got a strong pair of legs, use them, and walk forward to your friends."

Duke remembers, "The Monster Spirit Stars!" He concentrates as he holds Meijin close to his heart… he saw his star moving across the sky and heading east, so he moves on, with the Elric Bros. and Winry following, in agreement to save the world.

To be continued…

(A/N: Who amongst the separated Duelists would you like to see next?")


End file.
